


Absconded|Namjin

by YoonTaeGgukkie



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 1 year old Yoongi, Adorable Kim Namjoon | RM, Adorable Kim Taehyung | V, Alpha Choi Soobin, Alpha Kim Namjoon | RM, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Beta Kang Taehyun, Bottom Kim Namjoon | RM, Bottom Kim Seokjin | Jin, Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, But also victorian?, Child Hoseok, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai Fluff, Cousin Incest, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Jealous Kim Seokjin | Jin, Jeon Jungkook is Bad at Feelings, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope is a Ray of Sunshine, Kim Seokjin | Jin is a Brat, Kim Taehyung | V is Whipped, Light Angst, Light noncon?, Male Lactation, Min Yoongi | Suga Is a Little Shit, Minor Kim Namjoon | RM/Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin, Modified A/B/O, Mpreg, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Beta Read, Omega Choi Beomgyu, Omega Huening Kai, Omega Kim Seokjin | Jin, Soobin's here, Sweet Kim Namjoon | RM, Sweet Kim Seokjin | Jin, Sweetheart Huening Kai, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Jeon Jungkook, Top Kim Namjoon | RM, Unedited so expect a lot of typos, Whipped Choi Soobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 58
Words: 107,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoonTaeGgukkie/pseuds/YoonTaeGgukkie
Summary: Kim Namjoon is a noble heir while Kim Seokjin is an Omega prince, second in line to the throne. The two started off as friends that absconded together in hopes of having a more peaceful life as commoners. Love blooms in their journey of seeking liberty and themselves.---Kim Taehyung is a sub beta, Namjoon's cousin while Kim Jungkook is the crowned alpha prince, Seokjin's half-brother. Taehyung loves Jungkook unconditionally for years but his love remains unrequited... Or will it stay that way?---"Is it wrong to be selfish and abscond?"
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Jeon Jungkook, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Taehyung | V
Comments: 63
Kudos: 240





	1. Chapter 1

In the marvellous kingdom of Ephiphania, the capital called Seoulvia is bustling with life. Due to the great king, poverty was least of the problems in the kingdom. Corruption however, is all over the land. Selfish nobles abuse their workers and only give them sufficient amount of income for food alone, leaving the workers buried in debt to them. 

Which is why two young individuals promote charity programmes to ease this problem; The omega Prince Kim Seokjin of Ephiphania and the alpha, Lord Kim Namjoon of the Noble house of Kims.

\--

The Kim household is in charge of a large portion of land and have a lot of workers under their supervision. This is such for they are very distant relatives of the royal family who shares the same family name as them. But the current royal family and the current generation of the Kim Household are far from related. The last pair of Kims from both families that got wedded was centuries ago.

Relatives marrying each other is a common practice to maintain the family wealth within the household. The Kims don’t allow their heirs to marry outside the family or the royal family; seeing as marrying other nobles or commoners is just going decrease their wealth.

Today, Kim Namjoon, heir to the noble house of the Kims, an alpha, is pacing around his brother's room while chewing on his nails, nervous. He’s going to meet his betrothed, his cousin. 

He doesn’t even know what his cousin looks like or even their name! All Namjoon knows that his cousin is a male beta who can’t even produce an heir, and has the family name Kim. Namjoon’s distressed pheromones were all over the place, making his younger brother, Kim Yoongi cry in his crib.

“Oh sorry Yoonie.” Namjoon apologized as he carefully picked up his brother, releasing calming pheromones as he did so. “Hyungie is a little upset.”

Namjoon looked down on his brother fondly as he rocked him gently as how Yoongi would like it.

Namjoon isn’t bothered by the fact he’s betrothed to his cousin, its normal. But what bothered him is that maybe his cousin is pushy, a snob and a complete witch like the woman he has for a mother. Secretly, Namjoon is also quite worried that his cousin would look horrendous. 

However, what Namjoon is more upset about is the fact that his cousin can’t even give him pups. The alpha is fond of the idea of having pups that he will be a good father too, just like his late father.

The late head of the Kim household is an alpha woman who died from an assassination that Namjoon and the rest of the family luckily survived from. Namjoon has fond memories of her and promised to live out her legacy to the best of abilities. But with his mother acting like a complete witch- scratch that, a complete bitch, Namjoon is that close to snapping and just abscond with his brother.

As Namjoon placed a now asleep Yoongi back to his crib, a soft knock could be heard from the door.

“Come in.” Mumbled Namjoon softly, as to not wake his brother.

The door was opened by a beta maid who immediately scrunched his nose, seeing as he got hit by extreme alpha pheromones. Behind the beta, is Kim Shin-ae, the omega who’s currently head of the Kim household, noticed the unpleasant expression on the servant. Shin-ae raised her hand to slap the servant who bowed, anticipating the hit.

“Mother, must we hit the servants? My unpleasant pheromones caused their displeasure. Please, refrain from punishing them for no valid reason.” Namjoon said, holding his mother’s wrist.

Shin-hae frowned, slapping her son’s hand away. Despite the negative expression on her face, her beauty didn’t falter. As an omega, their beauty is permanent and in every motion, they remain elegant. However, due to the loss of her mate, Shin-ae’s eyes remained lifeless and her personality worsened. Shin-ae has never been a kind and gentle omega like the others. But now, she’s just a cruel bitch, as Namjoon would say.

“Whatever, Namjoon. Your betrothed is in the salon, already waiting for your presence.” Shin-ae said, placing her hand in front of her abdomen, sticking her head up high and began walking.

Namjoon gave the servant an apologetic gaze who returned a thankful look before going inside the room to take care of Yoongi in Namjoon’s absence. Namjoon let out a deep sigh before following after his mother begrudgingly.

When Namjoon and his mother arrived at the salon, he saw his uncle and someone who had a veil over their face. Namjoon sniffed the air and smelled the familiar scent of his uncle and a faint scent of musk emitting from the veiled person. Namjoon assumed the veiled person to be his beta cousin. 

“Namjoon, meet your soon-to-be bride, Kim Taehyung.” Namjoon’s uncle said, the beta stood and did a courtesy. Namjoon bowed and offered his hand to which Taehyung accepted. 

The alpha kissed Taehyung’s hand and unveiled the latter. Namjoon’s breath hitched. There’s no way the person in front of him is just a mere beta. With a symmetrical facial structure, sun kissed complexion, blonde hair and piercing brown eyes that could enchant anyone; Namjoon couldn't help but to feel attraction. 

“Beautiful, isn’t he? He’s perfect for you Namjoon. He’s also the second heir for the household.” Shin-ae said.

“Thank you, my Luna.” Taehyung bowed, his deep voice surprising Namjoon.

“Brother, you have made an excellent wolf that will soon take over my position.” Shin-ae bluntly said.

“The honor is all mine, my dear sister. Now how about we discuss the marriage plans and leave them to get to know each other?” Namjoon’s uncle suggested, which earned a nod from Shin-ae who led him to her study.

Namjoon offered his arm to Taehyung who accepted it.

“Would you mind If I took you to the library, would you not?” Namjoon asked, slowly walking forwards to give Taehyung more time to ponder.

“I don’t mind Alpha. I hope I’m not much of a disturbance to you. I also hope you don’t find my appearance horrendous.” Taehyung said.

“What utter nonsense do you spout? You’re far from it. And please, call me Namjoon. I don’t like being called alpha by someone who’s not my mate.” The alpha said, not thinking about his words.

Taehyung let out a small wince, clutching unto Namjoon’s arm tighter, unconsciously. Namjoon realized his horrible wording and almost slapped himself if it weren’t for Taehyung holding unto him.

“I apologize my future Luna. I didn’t mean to sound rude and cause you displeasure.” Namjoon shook his head.

“No, not at all, my Alpha-er, Namjoon.” Taehyung assured, face remaining blank. “Say, do you perhaps have a secret lover? Or a love interest?”

Namjoon flushed lightly.

“I do not. I’m more keen on taking care of my brother and trying to fix the unjust government of other nobles. I wish to help my people first before worrying about love and be stuck in a relationship the world wouldn’t approve of. That is why I left mother in charge of looking a bride for me.” Namjoon said, missing out the part he was fond of the idea of pups, not caring whoever his partner is. “How about you Taehyung? Surely a beauty of yours attracted suitors from far off lands.”

Taehyung was the one who flushed this time.

“I do have many suitors, but they were soon dismissed by their parents when they knew I was a beta. However, I do have one love interest. But our love isn’t going to happen. My love would continue to bloom for him, however he wouldn’t notice it- Oh! I’m sorry, I really shouldn’t be talking about another in front of my future mate.”

“Hey, it’s fine. Say, even if we’re mated soon, I’ll let you be with your love. And what kind of man ignore your love for them? Are they blind? How could they not see how lucky they are to be loved by you-“

“They don’t know of my existence.” Taehyung cuts off, a bit bashful from Namjoon’s compliments.

“Taehyung, you’re the second heir to the noble house of the Kims. We’re the second most important family in the kingdom after the royal family. How can one not know about you?”

Taehyung shifted his gaze to the floor, a bit uncomfortable which Namjoon noticed. The alpha released calming pheromones to ease the beta even a bit.

“Okay, I wouldn’t press you about it.” Namjoon reassured, taking one of Taehyung’s hands that rested on his arm and kissed it.

“You’re such a great alpha. Any wolf who’ll be loved by you is truly lucky.” Taehyung smiled.

“Don’t worry, I’ll soon learn to love you. That is if you wish to?”

“I’ll be honored to.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm slowly editing the book due to all the constructive criticism which I greatly appreciate! I can't update for awhile though as I'll be revising the whole book!

Opposite of the city from where the Noble Kim household manor was located, there stood the humongous and brilliant palace where the royal family of Ephiphania resides.

A large slap can be heard in the royal salon. The King named Seungjun, couldn't contain his temper any longer. His son's bratty attitude is getting too much to tolerate!

Some of the maids gasped softly. Prince Jungkook of Ephiphania was about to rescue his older brother and take the hit but Prince Seokjin looked at the King straight in the eyes before slapping the alpha hard, causing everyone to gasped louder.

Seungjun winced and massaged his cheek before sighing. Of course he should've expected Seokjin to return the slap, knowing he wouldn't get into serious trouble if he did so. A trait which Seungjun should've expected when he said;

"Act like a proper omega in court but act however you want to darling." 

At that time Seokjin was just a pup and still had his mate with him. He never dealed with Seokjin's private attitude before as his mate and servants used to take care of the little prince but now he's regretting ever uttering those words. 

Seokjin is the only remembrance of his late mate so he spoiled him with everything he can, not being able to resist being putty in his son’s hands.

“Omegas don’t act like brutes-“ The King was once again cut off by Seokjin.

“Bla, bla- Omegas shouldn’t act like this, shouldn't act like that! Father I'm tired of acting like a proper omega the whole week! I have to attend to ambassadors and act like I'm interested in those royal alphas! What’s next, you’re going to marry off to a prince from a faraway kingdom to form a new bloody alliance?!" The omega exclaimed before taking a deep breath. 

The pent up stress of meetings, acting like everyone expected him to be, and the paperwork to keep his programmes running is slowly creeping up to him. At this point, Seokjin is too exhausted to think and too exhausted to care about anything.

Seungjun gulped while Jungkook scratched the back of his neck, awkwardly laughing.

“About that…” Seungjun started, not meeting Seokjin’s gaze. Seokjin became frozen in realization. Just by his father's eschewing eyes while rubbing his hands together, Jungkook smiling awkwardly while looking at the ground- the omega understood almost immediately and yelled loudly.

Seokjin fumed, stomping around, and throwing a fit. He's already troubled as it is and now he has to deal with a forced arrangement?!

He rushed towards Jungkook and engulf his half-brother in a hug, tears already at corner of his eyes from the suppressed anger and stress- however the enraged and distressed pheromones emitting from him already tells them everything. Everyone except Seokjin have to cover their noses to block out his pheromones.

“Can you believe this Kookie? How could our father dear do this to me- marrying me off to some random alpha that’s probably from a bloody kingdom with less value from ours! And the alpha would probably think he’s the best of the best and treat me like his wank warmer! Well guess what father, I’m not agreeing to this arrangement!”

Seokjin glared, embracing Jungkook tightly to the point the alpha can’t even breathe.

“But my beautiful Lily of the valley, the arrangement can’t be called off! And besides, you’re 26! You’re late in age for marriage!”

“Father, I believe hyung can be married in whatever age he wants.” Jungkook said, finally managing to break away from his brother’s grasp.

“Exactly! Wow, I didn’t know you can be smart Jungkook!” Jin smiled at his brother.

“Ah, nevermind then father. You can marry him off as you please.” Jungkook said, earning a slap on the back from Seokjin.

“Say that, again I dare you.” Jin hissed.

“If I’ll let you choose your mate; I would probably be dead before you could even settle down with an alpha. Your standards are way too high my dear.” Seungjun sighed.

“As it should be. I’m the prince of Ephiphania, the land of those who flourishes! I’m way too beautiful and handsome to be just an omega to some bloody alpha! I deserve only the best out there! I just want to dance and sing.” Seokjin said, dancing around the salon, pulling their head butler, Soobin, for a dance. “Politics, not my thing.”

“Leave the poor butler alone my dear hyung. I heard his mate his pregnant and probably wouldn’t like the scent of another omega on him!” Jungkook sighed.

Seokjin finally let go of the flushed butler who returned to his position before after bowing.

“How about we cancel the arrangement-“ Seungjun started, only to be interrupted by a hug from Seokjin. “Oh father, I love you so much! You’re the best!”

“You didn’t let me finish.” Seungjun sighed. “But, I’m going to prepare a week long ball where all nobles and interested royals are invited. You must choose a mate within the end of the week.”

Seokjin cut off the embrace and whined, pouting at his father.

“No, Seokjin. That’s all I’m going to give you. Take it or leave it.” Seungjun said, finally standing his ground.

Seokjin threw another fit, releasing distressed pheromones everywhere again, however this time, the King wasn’t even fazed; reminding himself that it’s for his son’s own good.

“Oh come on hyung, at least you’ll get to choose.” Jungkook tried to cheer his hyung up, covering his nose while releasing calming pheromones.

Seokjin plopped on the sofa, arms crossed with a look of disbelief in his face, however he had finally calmed down and fixed his posture. After throwing a fit, it definitely helped him decrease his stress levels. He was sure that he'll have another panic attack if he bottled his emotions any longer. 

“I can’t believe you’ve done this.” Jin muttered. “I’ll agree to this proposal. However, the ball will be labeled as a get together. I don’t want to see alphas or even betas dressed in fancy clothes that I could care not about.” Seokjin demanded, ending with a deep sigh.

“Anything for you my beautiful lily.”

“Oh and father?” Seokjin started.

“Yes my dear?”

“I want every noble to be invited, mated or not. I don’t want to make anyone suspicious by only inviting unmated alphas or betas. Even omegas can go.”

\--

Seokjin strolled into the kitchen. If he’s terribly upset or angry, he cooks. Once the chefs and cooks saw him, they all bowed before quickly finishing their work and leave. They would usually be helping the prince cook but from the somber look in Seokjin's eyes, it's best to leave the omega prince alone with his thoughts.

He might be a brat in front of his family but he's still a prince and he can act mature if he wants too. He just fancies the way his father babies him and spoils him and the fact that Jungkook always has his back. 

Duality isn't really that hard to control and a persona can be easily changed depending on who he's facing. However, as time goes on, these switches between two personas made him quite confused, resulting for him to act peculiar (or bipolar as what modern folk would say).

Seokjin snapped out of his thoughts before grabbing all the ingredients needed for bread and made a huge batch of loaves. When kneading the dough, he took all his frustration in it- beating and slapping the dough. While he waited for the dough to rise, he quickly got a huge piece of pork and diced it. Seokjin got a huge pot and tossed the diced pork in- throwing some spices, laurel leaves and water. While he lets the pork simmer, he placed the risen doughs into the oven before returning to the broth. He chopped up some carrots, peas, onions and potatoes before adding it to the broth.

Seokjin added some cleaned up rice into the broth and added the adequate amount of water again. Soon enough, everything was cooked. He prepared huge baskets for the huge batch of loaves and closed the pot of soup with a lid. With the help of some guards, they brought the food into a carriage.

“It’s really kind of you to feed the poverty stricken your royal highness.” One guard said, bowing down. 

“Of course! And it’s my duty as a prince to help.” Seokjin

Smiled at the guard, smoothly lying about the first part. The sound of gratitude, the face of bliss and the laughter from the townspeople are what Seokjin lives for. Yes, it's quite stressful and a pain to make sure everything is in order in maintaining this programme but seeing his people happy, makes Seokjin happy as well. He can't help but admit that he's envious of them.

The omega wanted nothing more but to experience the ecstasy of being able to receive help or that hope of a good day the following day, with less chances of dying. The thought of sleeping under the stars and laying on hay or concrete, the feeling of being covered in dirt, the feeling of waking up in a small room, it oddly makes Seokjin pleased- probably because he never experienced it.

However, he cannot dream of becoming a commoner. He has a country to serve. May it be by feeding them or providing them warm clothing for the winter, Seokjin must do so, monthly or annually. He has started this programme since he was sixteen, there's no point of stopping the programme after a decade of service. 

“Where are we off to your highness?” The coach asked.

“In the bad area within the Kim’s territory. The area with a huge church ruin.” Seokjin said.

\--

When Seokjin arrived, he was quite surprised that an alpha with the sweetest smell of an autumn night is in the middle of the church ruin, teaching people to read by pointing at the words in a picture book.

Both old and young that’s eager to learn were listening intently, repeating every word after him. To say that Seokjin was impressed would be an understatement. By the outfit of the Alpha, he’s a noble. Not just any noble however, it's Lord Kim Namjoon, a noble who supported Seokjin in his programmes. He and Seokjin have met before of course. They even made some projects together, however they aren't really that familiar with each other. 

Seokjin smiled fondly at the scene before him.

The alpha seemed to notice Seokjin and stopped reading, confusing the folk around him. The alpha bowed before Seokjin, followed by the mob around.

“Your highness. To what do we owe the pleasure of being graced by your presence?” The alpha asked, still not looking at Seokjin.

“Meet my gaze dear alpha.” Seokjin

Ordered, making to alpha raise his head and meet his eyes. 

“May I ask as to why you’re teaching these commoners? I have always loved your reasons, Lord Kim." Seokjin smiled, making the alpha flush. Lord Kim has been popular amongst nobles as; "The one who shall not be fought with" As his words and reasons can shut any opposing noble down.

“I believe that everyone is capable of something your highness. I want to give them the ability of being literate. I have hopes that they’ll soon make a difference in this world with words and scriptures they can make.” Came the alpha’s blunt yet still respectful reply.

“Ah, fancy to have you here then Lord Kim. Would you mind helping me feed them?”

Everyone perked up at the idea of being fed.

“Of course your highness. It would be a pleasure to have you with me in helping those who are in need.”

They made the townsfolk line up. Everyone has been releasing a lot of elated pheromones which creates an air of euphoria over the line. Namjoon and Seokjin smiled as they took in the elated scents, pleased at the sight as well.

With the help of Namjoon and the guards, Seokjin provided everyone with bowls of hot soup (Seokjin brought the bowls but some ran to their houses nearby to get their own) and a loaf of bread each.

While everyone was eating, including the guards, Seokjin and Namjoon went outside and sat on a fallen pillar in front of the chruch.

“So, Lord Kim. What is it that made you teach them how to read and write?” Seokjin asked, looking at the alpha who’s smiling.

“I could ask the same to you your highness. But I guess our answer would turn out the same- to see the happy faces of our people in need.”

“You are quite right my lord.” Seokjin chuckled. “Say, have you ever once wonder what it feels to be a commoner and be in their shoes for once?”

The omega unconsciously moved closer to the dense alpha that didn’t even notice. Namjoon flushed when he smelled Seokjin- a reminder of a fresh spring day when flowers of different kinds are in bloom. Seokjin on the otherhand took in the smell of the alpha- wooden and earthy with a touch of cinnamon. Like an autumn night when everyone is around the fireplace. Seokjin have always admired the alpha but why does it feel strange this time? Strange as he wanted more of the Alpha's scent and strange as he enjoyed the feeling of running his hands on Namjoon's arm.

“I have wondered so and wish to experience it. I sometimes wish to abscond with my brother and just live a life where all I have to worry about is food for tomorrow, not my duties as a heir.” Namjoon sighed, unconsciously sniffing more of Seokjin’s scent to which the latter produced more euphoric pheromones. The alpha didn't even notice or didn't seem to mind Seokjin caressing his arm.

“I agree my lord. Though I am spoilt and treated like a literal prince in the palace, which is great, I’m naïve of the world around me. I want to know the struggles of my people more and learn. I want to be free and find my true mate that’s out there waiting for me, not to be forced to choose whom I will be wed to by the end of the week!” Seokjin said, mouth agape in disbelief but sniffing unto the alpha’s scent as he moved closer, hands now wrapped around the alpha's arm. Can anybody blame Seokjin for being too touchy? Yes, however those were some great muscles, Seokjin didn't regret anything (but he only admires the alpha! Don't get him wrong!).

“Maybe we can-“ Namjoon was cut off by a new carriage arriving. The two looked at eachother in confusion before noticing their close position and moved away from eachother with flushed cheeks.

The carriage opened and a beta? No-omega? Came out. Seokjin wasn’t sure since the wolf that just arrived smells of nothing. And besides, the face of wolf is just too ethereal to be just a mere beta- Seokjin couldn’t help but be slightly threatened (especially when he caught a whiff of Namjoon's scent on the beta).

“Alpha-er Namjoon, Lady Kim has asked for your presence.” The ‘beta’ said before his eyes widened in surprise at the sight of Seokjin. “Your royal highness! Forgive me for not noticing your presence earlier!” The beta bowed.

“Its fine- um?” Seokjin asked, unconsciously glaring at beta who’s faintly covered with Namjoon’s scent.

“It’s Kim Taehyung, your grace.” Taehyung bowed. “Would you mind if I shall take Namjoon with me? Lady Kim is asking for him.”

“I don’t mind.” Seokjin said, his gaze softening. Perhaps they were family.

“Till next time my prince.” Namjoon bowed and walked over to the beta who immediately locked arms with him.

“Ah wait!” Seokjin called out, making the two Kims stop and turn to him. “There’s a week long ball that will take place in the palace starting tomorrow. I hope you’ll be able to come. Every noble is invited.”

“Ah, that’s great to hear. Thank you for inviting us.” Namjoon smiled before opening the carriage for Taehyung who went in first. Namjoon then went inside before closing the door.

Seokjin watched as the Kims' carriage went away.

“I wonder what Lord Kim was about to say?”


	3. Chapter 3

A hard slap landed on Namjoon's cheek. Shin-ae continued to slap Namjoon until his cheeks were blazing red.

Taehyung gasped and were in tears as he saw his cousin being beaten for serving the poor. How can one be so cruel and evil like she?! Taehyung's even more sickened at the thought of his alpha being beaten like this for the past years for helping.

"My Luna, please stop it!" Taehyung cried out, making Shin-ae stop and raise an eyebrow at him. "Alpha was with the second prince!"

"Oh? Is that so?" Shin-ae asked, walking towards Taehyung who stood firmly, looking at her in the eye with knuckles clenched. "You're letting your future mate smell of another omega?! How disgusting and pitiful can you get?!" Shin-ae spat.

Taehyung looked away in spite. Sure he doesn't really love his cousin and honestly thinks that the idea of mating a relative is disgusting- but Namjoon is already his promised mate. He can't help to feel a little jealous when the omega prince was sitting so close to his alpha. And the worst part is- since he’s a mere beta, he can’t scent Namjoon.

Shin-ae raised her hand to slap Taehyung but Namjoon was quick to hold her mother's wrist. Shin-ae flicked Namjoon's hand off.

"How longer will you keep being a disgrace to the family, Namjoon?" Shin-ae spat once more before walking off.

Namjoon gritted his teeth, glaring daggers at the back of his mother's head. The alpha turned to the beta and placed his hand on the latter's cheek- to which the beta leaned in to.

"Are you alright?" Namjoon asked.

"I should be the one asking that to you. Now come. Let's clean those wounds shall we?" Taehyung suggested, taking the alpha's hand from his cheek and clung unto the latter's arm, frowning when he picked up a scent of an omega, to which the beta assumed would be the prince.

"I'm fine." Namjoon assured, walking after Taehyung who started to head over to the guest bedroom where the latter currently resides.

"No you’re not. Now please, sit on the bed and patiently wait while I fetch a basin and some cloth." Taehyung insisted, doing what he said.

Namjoon had a soft smile on his face as he watched the latter move around the room with determination. Taehyung placed a basin full of cold water on the nightstand and used a handkerchief to soak up the cold liquid. The beta then squeezed out excess water and dab the damp cloth on Namjoon's bruised cheek.

"There you go, all done alpha-err Namjoon." Taehyung flushed, putting the basin and cloth away.

"Are you that keen on calling me alpha?" Namjoon asked.

"I was born to be your bride, no matter what my sub-gender will be." Taehyung started, pursing his lips before continuing. "I'm trained to act like a perfect omega and how to maintain my beauty like an omega. I was corrected everytime I spout your name, always told to refer to you as alpha. Forgive me if I'm not your liking but please, accept me or my existence will be meaningless."

Namjoon sat there, mouth agape in shock as he stared at Taehyung who was holding back tears.

"You're born to do wonders and to help those in need Tae. Don't say that about yourself! You’re important to this world- important to me! You’re not useless!" Namjoon scolded, wiping away Taehyung's tears.

"If so, please scent me."

Namjoon flushed.

"What?!"

"You don't have to kiss me or anything! But please cover me with your scent." Taehyung pleaded.

"Wha-why?! Don't you have someone you love that you wished to be with?"

"Like I said before, they don't know of my existence. It's meaningless to continue hoping for something to happen between us when we haven't even met personally. I just heard great stories about him and seen paintings of him. I fell in love with his personality and works in helping the poor. I also have to admit, he's quite a looker." Taehyung blushed. "Oh I'm sorry! I must be blabbing-"

"No, you're not. Please continue." Namjoon smiled.

"Oh I must not!" Taehyung flushed.

"Do tell. If you would, I might consider scenting you."

"Alright then." Taehyung smiled shyly before sitting closer to Namjoon. "I can't help but fall even though the persona he's putting on the public might be fake. All the things he have done is too much work and too good to be feigned."

"Who is he exactly?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell."

"Hmm. I'm guessing he's a noble or even a royal."

"Yes, he is. And I'm just a mere useless beta who can't even produce pups. Who would desire me? That's why I ask of you to scent me. Even if you do not love me, I'll learn to love you so I can get rid of this childish feelings." Taehyung sobbed, clinging unto Namjoon who looked at him with a pitiful expression.

"Only a fool would not desire you- therefore I'm a fool. But if it helps to ease your pain, I'll scent you." Namjoon sighed.

Taehyung didn't say anything and just held unto Namjoon tight. The alpha got his fangs out and softly bit unto Taehyung's sweat glands. The beta tried not to cry at the pain so he just kept his mouth shut while clinging tighter.

Finally, Namjoon removed his teeth and licked the temporary mark.

"It should last for about 4 days at most. " Namjoon said, caressing the beta's hair.

"Thank you, alpha."

"Anything for you, my luna."

\--

To say Seokjin was pissed would be an understatement. He doesn't know exactly why, but he blamed it on the fact that the omega within him liked someone's scent a little too much and isn't happy of the fact that someone else- (a beta at that) is wearing that scent.

The ball had just begun and nobles began to flood in. The Kims' being the noble household closest to the palace was there earlier than most.

The royal family of course came to greet the Kims and when Seokjin smelled Taehyung strongly of Namjoon's scent, he can't help but growl slightly. Not only that, Taehyung's arms were once again wrapped around Namjoon's arm.

Seokjin unconsciously glared at Taehyung. He felt really threatened by the latter's beauty and the fact that he's very close to the most sensible and decent alpha Seokjin has ever met. Besides, Taehyung's a beta! Seokjin found it quite unfair.

"I heard that you'll be the head of the household soon, Namjoon." Seungjun started.

Seokjin wasn't really paying attention to the conversation and was just feigning a smile the whole time and nodding. The omega prince was however, paying attention to Taehyung who had his eyes set on Jungkook who was looking everywhere. Seokjin could see the longing and grieving look from Taehyung though no one else seems to notice this.

"Congratulations on the engagement!" Seungjun said, snapping Seokjin out of his thoughts.

"Who's getting married?" Seokjin asked, earning a hit on his back from Jungkook and a warning gaze from his father.

"It would be my son, Namjoon and my brother's son, Taehyung. Your royal highness." Shin-ae said, bowing slightly.

Seokjin and Namjoon met eyes. Disbelief on the one and regret in the other.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know why the words all clumped up into a big block of text but here's the edited one. -Xenon

Seokjin wants to talk. To sit down on a comfortable sofa with red tea prepared in front of him and face to face with the alpha all tied up in front of him.

“Oh is that so? Congratulations on the engagement. I do hope I’ll be invited.” Seokjin smiled, glaring at Taehyung unconsciously as the beta buried his face in Namjoon’s shoulder, looking all adorable.

"Thank you dear prince. I do hope you'll come." Namjoon said as he ruffled Taehyung's hair affectionately which made Seokjin quite jealous- doing all in his power not to release jealous pheromones.

‘He’s so beautiful. I hate it.’ Seokjin thought. “Well, we have other guests to greet. I hope you’ll enjoy the ball-“ Seungjun was interrupted by Seokjin. “Father, may I spend time with the Kims?” Seokjin asked, but by the tone he used, it sounded more of a demand.

“But we have other guests-“ Seungjun tried to reason but the King was cut off again. “May I spend time with the Kims?” Seokjin smiled, looking at his father with a blank stare. “O-of course my beautiful lilly. Come along now Jungkook.” The King said as he walked away.

Jungkook bowed and kissed Lady Kim’s hand then Taehyung’s who flushed before leaving. “Well, I have to settle matters with other nobles. I’m I afraid I have to go my highness.” Lady Kim bowed. “It’s quite alright. I have just wish to talk with Lord Taehyung and Lord Kim.” Seokjin said, to which Lady Kim nodded to before walking away.

“Is something the matter your Highness?” Namjoon asked. “Everything is quite alright. I just need to have a talk with you. Privately if I may add.” Seokjin spat, glaring at Taehyung as he said ‘Privately’.The beta took his arms off Namjoon’s before bowing.

“Please wait a moment your Highness! I can’t possibly leave my Luna alone.” Namjoon said, holding Taehyung's hand, making the beta flush lightly once more.

Seokjin felt his eye twitch, despite not knowing why. “Your Luna, you say?” Seokjin asked. Namjoon visibly gulped.

“I’ll do fine my alpha. After all, I have your scent around me.” Taehyung smiled softly at Namjoon before secretly throwing a taunting gaze at Seokjin who didn’t miss it. ‘How dare he?! That mere beta thinking he’s all that great just because he's so beautiful! You can't take it to your grave!’ Seokjin thought but kept his fake smile strong.

“If you say so my dear.” Namjoon said, kissing Taehyung’s cheek. Taehyung nodded and bowed before walking away.

“Now, Lord Kim. I believe we have something to discuss. If you may, please follow me.”

\--

Taehyung sighed as he took a glass of red wine to the balcony connected to the ballroom where the rest of the guests are gathered.

He spun the glass elegantly before looking at the second Prince- Prince Jungkook. To Taehyung he’s the most perfect thing. The prince was surrounded by omegas and female betas, trying to entertain them politely as he could.

Taehyung sighed as he stared into his reflection in the wine- light provided by the lit laterns and the moonlight. His neck now bore a temporary mark by his cousin. He personally think that it’s quite disgusting. Relatives shouldn’t be mates. It’s quite the same as marrying your siblings (which other nobles do).

Taehyung just wishes he could at least be free to choose whom he’ll be mated to. But of course he’s not allowed. He’s made and born to be his cousin’s mate. He has no other purpose in his life other than to sit still and look pretty for his alpha.

Taehyung took a sip and shifts his gaze to where Namjoon and Seokjin is. The Prince has taken hold of his alpha’s hand and dragged him out of the ballroom.

Taehyung clutched unto the wine glass tightly as he grew possessive. Yes, he might found the idea of him and Namjoon as mates disgusting, but the inner him can’t help but feel jealous and threatened of Seokjin. The prince was glaring at him, growling lightly and looked jealous everytime he and his alpha interact. Only a fool cannot decipher these signs- it's clear as day that the prince despise him and wanted Namjoon for himself; Taehyung believed so anyway.

Maybe it’s just an omega thing to be drawn to an alpha of their taste. But Taehyung doesn’t care. He may be a beta but a wolf is a wolf. They’re all possessive of their mates or future mates, whether it may be a forced bond or not.

Taehyung shook his head. Namjoon allowed him to have an affair and be with his love- not knowing that his love is quite impossible to come to be. His alpha surely expects him to feel the same if he was to have an affair of his own.

Taehyung sighed deeply before downing all of the remaining wine. The beta fixed his eyes on Jungkook, unconsciously crying. If only he was an omega, maybe Jungkook could at least find him desirable. If only he was pretty enough. If only he could bear children then perhaps Jungkook would notice him or Namjoon wouldn’t have to look for an omega to give him pups.

The beta broke down and just leaned unto the edge to balcony, letting his tears fall. ‘I tried so hard! I’m supposed to be perfect! I’m almost perfect! If only it weren’t for this stupid sub-gender! If only I was born an omega! Maybe someone will and can love me.’ Taehyung cried.

He took out a vial from his pocket, made out of glass and had golden borders. It was his mother’s last gift before she passed away. He really doesn’t know what the liquid is but his mother told her to drink it once a month without fail or his old illness when he was a pup could return. Oddly enough, refill for the liquid would be delivered to the manor and Taehyung would transfer the liquid from the bottle it was contained in before to the vial his mother left him with.

“If stopping to drink this liquid would bring me death, then I shall. I’ll simply have to wait when the angel of darkness would come to succumb me and bring me to the underworld.” Taehyung said. “My promised alpha has not found me desirable and my first ever and last true love isn’t aware of my existence. I have lost my purpose. My existence is simply an obstacle to the growing and possible relationship my alpha has with the prince.” And with that, the beta poured the rest of the liquid off the balcony, along with his tears.

Luckily for him, no one came to the balcony; everyone else was busy chatting and dancing under the huge chandeliers of the ballroom. It would be the talk of the kingdom if a Kim is found bawling his eyes out in the ball- all alone. He would be at fault for damaging the Kims’ name and making their family the laughing stock of all. Surely Namjoon wouldn’t even defend him if Lady Kim beat him to a pulp.

Suddenly, Taehyung saw movement in the garden below him. He looked closely and saw Namjoon with the prince, hands still in tact. The two sat on a bench, closely if Taehyung may add. Taehyung growled and clutched on the railing ever so tightly, his hands started to hurt.

“If my life would end so soon, I wouldn’t go down without a fight. If I can’t have my happiness, I can’t let that dammed omega prince have his.”


	5. Chapter 5

Namjoon followed after the prince who got tight hold of his hand, quickly covering his face as they passed by nosy nobles and royals that had nothing to do but gossip.

“Isn’t that the prince with the Kim heir?”

“Will the prince finally settle with a Kim? That’s to be expected though I heard the Kim heir is to be mated soon!”

“Scandalous! And in plain sight! Have they possess no shame?!”

“I wouldn’t be surprised if the prince would get pregnant. Ha! A fool.”

Namjoon was sure he was ready to talk some sense into the lord that said it but Seokjin beat him to it- still not letting go of Namjoon.

“I may be an omega but I’m still a prince. One word to my father and your title can be stripped off in an instance you insignificant fool. Learn your place.” Seokjin hissed, glaring at the alpha lord who even quiver. The omega rolled his eyes before dragging Namjoon outside to the garden.

“Your majesty, may I ask as to why you’re causing a commotion?” Namjoon asked as Seokjin sat on a cold stone bench, overlooking the flowers that glistened as the moon shone on its dew. The alpha soon followed right after, sitting beside the omega, flinching a bit at the cold surface. As the cold wind brushed against their clothes and skin, they couldn't help but regret going out without a coat; it is early autumn after all.

“I need to talk to you. About our last conversation in the church ruin.” Seokjin said, once again moving closer instinctly, sniffing the alpha’s sweet scent. The omega is entranced and addicted to the smell of the current season emitting from the alpha. Oh, but surely he isn't infatuated. He's merely admiring this noble and regal alpha before him.

“About absconding? What about it?” Namjoon asked, sniffing the omega’s scent instinctively as well. He couldn't help but breathe in the spring smell and admire it, despite promising himself to Taehyung. How can an alpha not resist the temptation of smelling the sweet scent of a sweet omega that seems to be doing the same thing as him?

“Well, would you consider absconding with me? Travel and explore the world as a mere commoner without a care in the world? Eat soup from vegetables we grew ourselves- wouldn’t that be nice?” Seokjin smiled. “Then we could help the folks for as long as we want!"

“You do realise once we have absconded, we cannot return to our current lifestyles. You wouldn’t get to feed the people as much.” Namjoon pointed out though the offer seemed tempting. Shin-ae has been getting more violent lately and he doesn't want Yoongi to grew up in that household. However, there's Taehyung as well; surely he can't just leave his future Luna behind. But then again, if he were to disappear, Taehyung could be with his love.

“I can do so! We’ll live in woods, grow a garden full of vegetables and not sell it. Instead, we keep it for ourselves and feed half of it to the needy. Wouldn’t that be great? We could also love whomever we want and all in due time!”

“You seemed to have all of this planned out huh?” Namjoon smiled. “However it’s quite a big decision your Highness. Please think hard about it and when you have set your final decision, please give me time think about it as well.”

“Oh of course my lord.” Seokjin's smile faltered as he looked down and played with the cuff of his sleeves. The alpha could hear sadness in Seokjin's tone as the Omega's words wavered.

“Say, why me of all people? Why would you want to abscond with me? I’m an alpha as you can see. If we live under the same roof, when your heat comes I wouldn’t be able to stop myself. Or when my annual rut arrives, a simple lock on the door wouldn’t be able to stop me.”

“I choose you because I believe your mind is stronger than your instinct. I believe you wouldn’t take advantage of me even if I beg so much.” Seokjin and Namjoon both flushed but the omega boldly held the alphas hands together. “You’re the most greatest alpha I’ve ever seen Lord Kim. Third to my father and Jungkook of course. I need you to protect me from the dangers of the commoner life.”

Namjoon’s mouth opened and his eyes widened in surprise before smiling warmly at Seokjin. “I’ll do my best in doing so your Highness. Say are we…”

“Are we what?” Seokjin asked, an eyebrow raised and ears tinted red. Perhaps the alpha wanted to be mates? Seokjin would agree insta- that's absurd! 

“Are we friends?” Namjoon asked, rubbing his nape and eschewing his eyes to another direction. Just how adorable can an alpha get, Seokjin thought.

Seokjin’s face went blank before laughing out loud, which quite hurt Namjoon’s feelings- making him unconsciously release a sad pheromones; bitter to the nose of any wolf.

Seokjin calmed down and noticed the crestfallen expression on the alpha, lips pouting and eyes glassy- looking like a kicked pup which just attacked the Omega's heart. Seriously, how can one be so manly and handsome then look so adorable?! The duality is quite infuriating as it keeps on tugging the Omega's heartstrings.

“Oh my- how can an alpha like you be this adorable and soft?” Seokjin cooed as he gave the alpha a side hug. “You’re quite a silly alpha aren’t you? Of course we’re friends! I’m right here ready to embark in a life-changing journey with you and yet you’re asking if we’re friends?” The omega giggled softly as rubbed his face against the alpha’s out of habit which he does with Jungkook when the bunny prince just looks too adorable to exist sometimes. Seokjin didn’t notice that he was releasing adoring pheromones and smothering his scent all over the now very flushed alpha.

“Um my Prince?”

“It’s Seokjin. Please call me Seokjin.” The prince smiled, breaking their embrace.

“Then it’s Namjoon. Please call me Namjoon, Seokjin.” The alpha smiled.

The music from the ball could be heard in the garden, it was faint but still audible. It was an upbeat tune and produced by violins and cellos mostly.

“Brandenburg Concerto No.5 in D Major Allegro by BACH. I love that song.” Namjoon muttered before humming to the tune.

“How about we ask questions or say facts about each other while we dance? I’m sure it’ll be quite fun!” Seokjin said, making Namjoon stand up before twirling to the middle of the garden.

Namjoon chuckled and watched as Seokjin made an arabesque before spinning towards the alpha.

“First fact, I don’t know how to dance.”

Seokjin chuckled and held the alpha's hands, pulling him along as they dance.

“Well, first fact about me, I really don’t know how to dance but I let the music take over me and let it move my body.” Seokjin said as he leaned his back unto Namjoon’s chest. The alpha placed his hands on Seokjin’s waist and lifted the omega high, spinning him before carefully placing the prince on the ground.

“That’s a great fact to hear. What’s your hobby your Highness?” Namjoon asked as he followed after Seokjin who’s doing a pirouette before performing a penché unto Namjoon.

“I guess singing? I mean cooking is already a given fact. And I guess dancing as well?” Seokjin giggled as he got lifted once again. Once he got set on the floor, he made a grande jeté. Namjoon followed with a Tour en l’air. “How about you Namjoon?”

“I study as a hobby and a profession. But I do compose music and write scriptures.” Namjoon said as he offered a hand to Seokjin which the latter gleefully took. The music had changed to smooth jazz. The omega felt drawn to the alpha and leaned on the latter’s chest. The moment just felt so right and magical. 

Their two hand’s locked with each other and bodies close, foreheads against one another. Their scent mixed and created a sweet smell of autumn and spring in a clash. The two swayed to the smooth music. Drunk in the music and the feeling of having someone with appealing scent close to you.

“I feel quite sleepy.” Seokjin yawned as he rested his head on the alpha’s shoulder, closing his eyes as he inhaled more of the alpha's scent.

“Same aswell. Perhaps we should discuss about our plans for absconding tomorrow?” Namjoon suggested, slowly parting from Seokjin’s arms.

“I guess so.” The omega begrudgingly agreed and even let out a small whine. 

And with that, they parted ways. The alpha to the carriages and the omega back to the ball.

\--

“If absconding is my alpha’s wish then I must keep quiet and let him be. I’ll finally serve my purpose as a mate if I’ll be of use to my alpha.” Taehyung cried as he followed after Namjoon in the shadows.


	6. Chapter 6

"Have you ever think this through?!" Seungjun exclaimed, face red in anger and releasing enraged pheromones, making Seokjin whimper. He's never like this. Well for Seokjin he hasn't seen his father like this. 

"I made you choose a groom to be but out of all the possible suitors of yours, you choose a soon to be mated one!" Seungjun bellowed, making Seokjin feel small.

"Father you're mistaken-" Seokjin was cut off by a hard slap that sent him sideways. Seokjin wouldn't even attempt to hit his father back- not when the alpha is releasing enraged pheromones that's spicy to smell. It really hurts for an omega to smell these pheromones- especially if it's from an alpha. 

"Mistaken?! Do you take me for a fool Kim Seokjin?! I gave you everything you could ask for! What's happening to the Kingdom is mostly your doing! You're more of the king than I am! But now, you've just gone too far! I can't tolerate your actions!"

"But Father, there's really no romantic affair that's going between me and the Kim heir!" Seokjin cried.

"You're covered in his scent last night and you're seen together engaging in a romantic dance in the garden! Some even saw how you forcibly took the Kim heir from his mate to be!" Seungjun yelled, squinting his forehead with his fingers. "You might be the prince but remember that the world doesn't revolve around you! You can't just take any alpha as you please!"

Seokjin flinched. Those words truly hurt. 

"Are you calling me promiscuous?! Father I would never be! I have my dignity!" 

"Dignity?! Dignity you say?! Yet you made a fool of yourself! You soiled our name! You trampled all over it and made us the laughingstock of the other royals! I was a laughingstock to begin with! But I didn't mind because following your demands helped our Kingdom flourish! But now, now I know how truly immoral you are! I spoiled you too much! Now I have to apologize to Lady Kim and Lord Taehyung. Lord Kim deserves an apology as well, after all others say you dragged him away!" 

Seokjin cried, deeply wounded by his father's words he has never been treated by his father like this. The omega let out a wave of anguished pheromones that even sent the King down to his knees. 

The pheromones differ the smell from everyone sub-gender. Betas would simply found the smell as unpleasant as pheromones of distress but to alpha, the smell alone could make them puke as it means this have upset an omega they're supposed to protect.

Seokjin rushed to his room, leaving a disappointed father and a guilty half-brother who just wished that he could help his brother somehow but just can't. 

The omega prince took a parchment and a quill, quickly composing a letter.

'My dearest Lord Kim Namjoon,

Know that I am currently in deep pain. My father has called me a disgrace and promiscuous. I'm afraid my fragile heart can't take it any longer. I have disappointed him. But I don't care anymore. I want to be with you my friend. Please abscond with me by tomorrow at the crack of dawn. Meet me under the clock in the town square. Bring your brother if you must- I'm an omega and I can promise you I'll take good care of your brother to the best of my ability. I'll bring my mighty steed with me to aid with our travels. 

Ever yours, The first prince of Ephiphania, Kim Seokjin.'

Seokjin dropped a glob of maroon wax at the bottom beside his signature and pressed the stamp of the royal family crest on it. He placed it in a plain white envelope that a commoner would use. He rang the bell for Soobin to which the butler appeared after a few minutes. 

"How can I be of service my prince?" Soobin asked, bowing as he closed the door behind him.

"Please hand this to the Kim Heir, Kim Namjoon. The letter must be read by him hours before daybreak. You are not to return until the letter is safely in his hands. Please Soobin, don't speak of this to anyone. It's my last order to you." Seokjin softly sobbed as he handed the butler the envelope. 

Confused but decided not to pry, Soobin bowed once more before leaving in a haste. Soobin was a former assassin, who's life was spared due to Seokjin's demand that's why the alpha was loyal to the prince only. 

When Soobin disappeared, Seokjin quickly got to work. He didn't pack his royal and expensive clothes as it would do him no good and instead, he packed dull coats and a few blankets. He also stashed his expensive jewelry in a sack, making sure to leave the ones with the royal crest behind-which was most of it. Seokjin looked at the clock on his nightstand. He still has a few hours left before sunrise. 

The omega stripped off his clothes and smothered himself with moonflower perfume and put on his most simple outfit. A white blouse and creme trousers. After he put a pair of simple brown leather boots on, he went to the servants quarters- avoiding the guards on patrol as much as he could. There was a time where he almost got caught but luckily, he managed to hide himself behind an armour statue just in time. 

In the servants quarters, he gathered their ragged clothes- from betas, alphas and omegas alike. He figured Namjoon could use some of the alphas' clothes (however they all reek of the servants' scents which caused Seokjin great displeasure. Fruity scents of some omegas doesn't sit well with coffee-like scents of alphas. Seokjin wish he could wash all of them but he has no time for that). Seokjin placed a gold coin each inside the servants' trunk he took clothes from- so that they may buy new clothing. He also found a rope which he took along with him-knowing that it would come in handy.

The prince put on a dark cloak before leaving the servants' quarters. He tried to go back to his room but with the large sack of clothes he was carrying, he found it hard as it weighed him down, removing his agility. Unfortunately, he's not as fortunate this time. 

"A theif! Seize them!" Someone yelled.

A guard or perhaps a servant has found Seokjin and mistook him for a theif. With quick thinking, the prince used the quite heavy sack of clothing and thwack it at the guard who stumbled backwards but still managed to cut Seokjin's leg with his sword. Seokjin cursed before running to his room with the sack- ignoring the burning pain. 

Once he managed to get in his room, he knows he only has a few minutes left to escape. He quickly packed the clothes along with his other ones into his sack (backpack as modern folk would call it). Then an idea came into mind. He took his nightgown, ripped a few pieces off and wiped a piece to his bloody wound. He squeezed his wound to draw more blood out and wiped another piece of his nightgown. He did this until all pieces were covered in blood and his wound stopped bleeding. He wrapped the remainder of the nightgown around the wound to prevent infection. 

Seokjin scattered the pieces of his now bloody nightgown around the room and trashed it as much as he could which of course made a lot of noise- alerting nearby guards. When Seokjin felt satisfied that it was trashed enough and that the guards would came banging on his door anytime soon, he tied the rope around a singular and strong candle holder.

Seokjin then wore his sack and head over to the balcony. He checked if the surroundings below him are empty. He saw a few guards who ran by but didn't stay long. Seokjin took this as an opportunity before placing the candle holder beside the balustrade and making the other end of the rope pass through the balusters.

Taking a huge leap of faith (quite literally), he jumped over the railing, holding unto the rope tightly as he did so. All he could do now is hope that the candle holder can- 𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘥 on and not snap in half, or that the knot he made would not came in loose (he's a prince. He didn't go to what modern folk would say Boy Scouts. He didn't study how to do a knot and quite frankly, due to him being an omega, he can't enter-if it does exist [In another world he's part of the most famous and successful boy scouts to ever grace the earth], which it doesn't. Not in that era anyway). 

And of course, like his father said- the world doesn't truly revolve around Seokjin. The rope was 5ft short from giving the prince a soft landing. Normally, any alpha or beta would find this as an easy feat and could even land on their toes from this height. But he's an omega- he didn't spend his childhood running around and training like Jungkook did. Sure he could throw a few punches and be strong but he was sheltered and taught how to be a perfect omega while his half-brother was taught to be a perfect alpha. One graceful and smart, one strong and cunning. 

Seokjin landed on his arse as the sack weighted him more, adding a huge amount of pain to the pain from his wound. Not only that, the candle holder slid off the balusters and barely missed his head or else he would've gotten a concussion from the height of where the candle holder was from (also the candle holder was quite heavy as it's made of iron). 

Once again, the omega endured the pain and got himself up-believing that the alpha would be there to abscond with him, waiting for him. Seokjin made his way to the royal stables and took his horse. A black beauty by the name of Astrid. He quickly saddled Astrid up and rode him astride. 

"Listen boy, we need to survive this. I promise I'll feed you a lot of sugar cubes. Can you please do that for me?" Seokjin asked as he leaned unto the horse that just let out a grunt in reply. Seokjin smiled and kissed the horse before lightly kicking it. 

Seokjin was quite uncomfortable as he was used to sidesaddle but he needs to go fast. He dashed pass through guards who yelled at him. The royal gates was slowly closing to prevent Seokjin the supposed 'theif' from getting out. But Astrid is a swift and mighty steed, Jungkook's favourite at that- and managed to slid pass through the gates with ease. 

The omega rode to the city stables and left Astrid there, hiding the steed among the other horses. 

Seokjin left his sack with Astrid so that he wouldn't be in trouble as he waited for Namjoon. 

Now all that's left to do is hope that Namjoon will be there as the sky slowly brightens. With a heavy heart, Seokjin made his way to the town square and to the clock tower. 

Seokjin was cloaked so that his face would be hidden. And when he had arrived to his destination- he cried.


	7. Chapter 7

Namjoon at this point was blocking out his mother’s scolding and disappointed remarks- enduring the hits he gets. 

“You’re such a disgrace! I gave you beautiful bride! If you told me you’re in a romantic relationship with the prince, we would’ve arrange an engagement right away! Why must you wait until your engagement with Taehyung is known to the public then be caught in a scandal with the prince!”  
Shin-ae yelled slapping her son once again. 

“I’m telling you mother, I’m not in a romantic relationship with the prince-“ Namjoon was cut off by a punch to the lips, making it bleed. 

“Shut up!” Shin-ae yelled continuing her slaps and nagging. At this point, Namjoon blew his top.

“I command you to stop!” Namjoon yelled, using his alpha voice on his mother and releasing enraged pheromones. The omega whimpered and sobbed, falling to her knees but her gaze was deadly. She continued to glare at her son who left the room with a sigh and a slam. 

Taehyung was outside the room, worried. 

“Alpha, let me tend to you.” Taehyung said, immediately releasing calming pheromones while leading Namjoon to the alpha’s room. 

“That would be great my Luna.” Namjoon sighed as he took in the pheromones Taehyung is giving off. When they entered his room, a slight musk smell tickled his nose but it soon disappeared. 

Namjoon sat on his bed as Taehyung quickly rushed to the bathroom to fetch the first aid kit.  
Taehyung first cleaned Namjoon’s face with a clean wet cloth before dipping cotton balls on a plate of of ointment before lightly dabbing it unto the alpha’s wounds. 

“If it’s not too much to ask, are you really engaged in a romantic relationship with the prince?” Taehyung asked as he carefully dabbed the ointment soaked cotton balls unto Namjoon’s wounds.

“No, not quite. We’re just friends.” Namjoon said, now fully calmed down. “We just happened to share the same interest.” 

Taehyung stared deeply into the alpha’s eyes, looking for signs of lying. This counts as frantic eye movement or cutting off eye contact. But if anything, all Taehyung say is pure and sincere eyes that slowly closed and got closer. Their lips brushed against each other, making Taehyung flinch and back away. 

“What’s the matter?” Namjoon asked. 

Taehyung flushed. “To be frank with you, I’m really not fond of the idea of mating a relative. I really do try so hard to love you but I can’t help but think of the idea as repulsive! I don’t have a problem with you and I really think you’re a great alpha. I would’ve love you if we weren’t relative and of it weren’t for…” Taehyung trailed off, looking down at his shoes. 

“If it weren’t for your love?” Namjoon asked, lifting Taehyung’s face up. The beta nodded reluctantly. 

“I just wish I don’t have this stupid feelings for a person who’s not aware of my existence- well he does know me but he knows me as the bride of the Kim heir, the future Luna of the Kim household. I don’t know why I’ve held unto these feelings for years despite a love blossoming between us is impossible.” Taehyung sighed, sobbing. “I wish I could just forget about him.”

Namjoon brought Taehyung into an embrace. “I hate to see you upset. I also respect your decision of not telling me who your love is. But please let me be of some help to you.” 

“Jungkook.” Taehyung muttered.

“What?” Namjoon asked, quite bewildered.

“Prince Jungkook. He’s the one whom I love so much. To me he’s the epitome of perfection, the only one my heart only yearns for- aches for.” Taehyung cried, clinging unto Namjoon. The alpha sent the beta a pitiful look. 

Due to Taehyung being a Kim, he had a high chance of being engaged with Jungkook if the King hears of Taehyung’s genuine love for the alpha prince. But with the beta being engaged to Namjoon, and him being a beta in the first place, the chances for Taehyung being engaged to the prince is decreased drastically. But if Namjoon were to suddenly disappear, Taehyung would have a higher chance of getting engaged to the prince! The King is really kind and if they need a heir, Jungkook could always find a willing omega to carry his child. 

“Alpha.” Taehyung called out, snapping Namjoon out from his thoughts. “Make me forget. Make me forget all the pain. Please… I beg of you.” 

“How?” Namjoon asked, gulping when the beta before him started to kiss his neck and release enticing pheromones.

The beta didn’t respond and sat on top of Namjoon’s lap, wiggling back and forth to find a comfortable position. The action made the alpha’s breath hitch. He could feel the blood rushing towards his reproductive organ. 

Suddenly, the balcony door opened. A cool breeze entered- along with an envelope that only Namjoon saw as it slid under his dresser. He needs to see the envelope. Maybe it’s from Seokjin. However, he needs Taehyung asleep or gone. The beta will surely pry or even worse- tell his witch of a mother. 

“My Luna, how about you took a nice cold bath in my bathroom hmm? I’ll offer you my clothes and then we can lay in my bed to sleep. Will that be fine?” Namjoon suggested, carefully removing the pouting beta off of him. 

“Will you be here by then Alpha?” Taehyung asked, pouting and clinging to Namjoon. It’s as if the beta has turned into another person.

“Yes, yes my Luna. Please help yourself with a nice cool bath alright?” Namjoon smiled as he lead the beta to the bathroom. 

“Alright.” The beta sighed and closed the bathroom door behind him. 

Namjoon quickly retrieved the letter and opened it- pleased to see that it is indeed from Seokjin. When the alpha read the letter, he panicked. 

‘Should I go or should I stay?’ Namjoon pondered. A vision of the prince’s smile came into his mind. 

“Okay. I’ll better start packing.” The alpha muttered and took a huge sack. He only packed his commoner like clothes and left his exquisite clothing behind. He also packed some jewelry, hoping that it could be of some use to his and Seokjin’s journey. And not only that, they’ll be taking Yoongi with them. So he’s going to prepare a source of money since he doubt he could have a decent paying job- not with the face of a well-known noble. He also packed a medical kit to be sure.

He heard the door from the bathroom slightly open, revealing Taehyung wearing only a towel around his body. Since Taehyung is a sub-beta, he had to cover his chest aswell since it’s considered as a private part. So Namjoon’s jaw hit the floor when he saw Taehyung’s beautiful thighs. 

“Alpha? May I have the clothes you promised to offer me?” Taehyung asked, flushed and looking at the floor. 

Namjoon snapped out of his trance and blushed.

“O-of course! Wait for a moment my Luna.” Namjoon stuttered and looked through his wardrobe. While the alpha was busy searching for a decent piece of clothing he can lend the beta, he failed to see that the beta’s eyes were set on the sack. 

“My alpha, may I know what the contents of that sack is?” Taehyung asked, causing Namjoon to freeze.

“Ah nothing my beautiful Luna. It’s a donation to the less fortunate.” Namjoon smiled, putting on a façade when internally, he was cursing himself for being so rash. To top off the lie, he let out reassuring pheromones. 

The beta nodded as he took the oversized blouse from Namjoon and wore it- not caring if the alpha saw his naked self for a few moments. Namjoon’s face was beet-red but he shook it off as he kicked the sack under the bed. 

“Now, how about we sleep my Luna?” Namjoon invited, laying on the bed. The beta said nothing and snuggled up against the alpha. Namjoon let out calming pheromones as he combed the beta’s hair with his fingers. He then whistled a tune that he made himself- a tune that was so beautiful and raw, anyone would be immediately reminded of a cool summer night under a blanket of stars and surrounded by fireflies. 

With the relaxing tune, the pleasurable feeling of his hair being combed, and the calming smell of cinnamon and wood, Taehyung was fast asleep. Namjoon continued to hum as he hug and kissed his cousin on the forehead goodbye. 

“I hope you and Jungkook will end up together. I’ll find my rightful mate somewhere. I just want you to be happy Taehyung. You deserve it.” Namjoon whispered softly as he took a knife from the drawer and cut his arm. The alpha's blood slid off his arms and into the floor. He then squeezed his arm, ignoring the pain to get more blood out of it. He squeezed and squeezed until he stopped bleeding. Namjoon felt dizzy but he chose to endure it. He wanted his disappearance to have an alibi and this is so that everyone will suspect that he was murdered.  
Namjoon took the knife and spread the blood vertically and made a long trail of it across the room. He actually lost a huge amount of blood. He then quickly cleaned his wound before bandaging it up. The alpha took his sack under the bed and went to Yoongi’s room that’s connected to his. 

The one year old was fast asleep in his crib, as always. His brother is such a good kid since all he does is sleep, stare at the wall (or into the eyes of the person in front of him- judging them), and bang his wooden blocks against his crib loudly to let everyone know he’s hungry or soiled the crib. Yoongi seemed to hate crying since he could be sometimes found red, lips shut tight, and squinting his already small eyes to prevent the tears from going out (which of course fails but let the baby be). 

Namjoon packed all of Yoongi’s clothes, which consists of white dresses and napkins, a few of his toys and blankets. After that, he swaddled his brother in a soft blanket to which the baby nuzzled into. Namjoon softly cooed. 

While covering his brother’s nose, Namjoon sprayed himself and Yoongi with Moonflower perfume and slowly snuck out into the hallway.a A few bodyguards passed but they look absolutely too tired to give a darn about small noises. While carrying a baby, Namjoon miraculously managed to go to pantry without a huge noise or accident. 

The alpha set his brother on a table as he packed bread, wine, jam, and sweets as they last longer. He also filled a few empty wine bottles with water.  
The weight on his back is quite heavier now but nothing he couldn’t handle. 

He carried Yoongi up who luckily didn’t fall off the table and had a concussion. Namjoon managed to get out using the laundry room door which led to the west side of the manor, heading to the capital village. Namjoon found a large wagon that’s full of barrels and boxes of dirty laundry. Probably his mother’s or relatives from other lands. Namjoon placed the barrels down and dump the clothes out of a box. He made a comfortable small bed using the less dirty and smelly blankets from the pile as a mattress before covering it with Yoongi’s clean and extra soft blanket. 

Namjoon laid the baby down in the box and placed the heavy sack next to it so it wouldn’t fall off. He was about to run to the stables which is west of the property but a servant saw him. 

‘What are they doing up this late? Anyway?!’ Namjoon taught.

“AHHHH INTRUDER!” The servant woman yelled and dropped her candle on her foot from flailing around. The hem of her dress caught fire which made her yell bloody murder. 

Namjoon groaned but took this as a chance to go- pulling the wagon with him with bare hands and going at a swift pace. He doesn’t have time to go fetch a horse- he’ll be found out immediately, especially with the servant still yelling and screaming. Cruel for Namjoon to think of this; but he doesn’t care. He never liked that particular servant anyway- always bossing everyone about, thinking she’s the Lord herself. She’s lucky Shin-ae didn’t caught her doing so. 

By the time Namjoon took a break, his manor was far from sight, Yoongi was awake, standing in the box and staring at him in a judgemental way. The sky was starting to light up as well and the clock could be seen from a distance. 

“Just a few more steps Yoon!” Namjoon smiled. He was covered in mud and dirt from the walking he has done the past hours. The Kim Manor is usually an hour ride by carriage to the town square but Namjoon took hours. He’s quite exhausted. He put on a stable boy’s hat to at least cover his eyes now that he’s nearing town. He took a bite from a muffin and drank water from a flask. 

Yoongi whined, banging the box. He’s hungry. Namjoon paled. 

“Just a few more moments. I’ll ask the prince if he can breastfeed you when we meet okay?” Namjoon pleaded. 

Yoongi yelled and banged his little fist against the box before puffing his cheeks out and crossing his arms. 

“Just wait okay?” Namjoon smiled as he hid the food and continued down the road into the city.


	8. Chapter 8

Seokjin ignored the stares of the drunk nobles who passed by him, thinking he’s a peasant. Some even have the audacity to kick his sides with their heels. Normally, Seokjin would have grabbed the heels of the ones who kicked him, and ask; “Would you mind if I rim your 6 inch heels up your arse?” 

However, Seokjin is waiting for Namjoon, sitting on the pavement under the clock; uncomfortable yes, his face now covered in dirt and dust but not like he has a choice in the matter. It’s now dawn and the drunkards came out from local bars to go home. Some villagers came out their homes to go to their jobs or get their stores ready.

The homeless and peasants who are asking for alms are either still asleep or robbing the drunk men. Seokjin can’t do anything to stop or help them now that he’s a run away, he would surely be caught. When he had arrived at the town square an hour earlier, he can't help but cry since he can’t find the alpha but the tiny flame of hope inside his heart told him that maybe the alpha was just running late. 

He sat under the clock on the pavement, clutching his sack tightly in front of him as he cried. Some other peasants tried to rob him but he either glared at them, let out a wave of depressed pheromones or knocked them out. He used to spar with Jungkook so he’s quite in good shape and quite strong enough to defend himself (even if Jungkook thinks so otherwise). Three children dressed in rags came and ask for any extra food. Seokjin just smiled at them and gave them a silver coin each (which mind you, can last someone 3 days), making the children leave happily with a sparkle in their eyes which Seokjin absolutely adored.

A wagon stopped in front of Seokjin, but the omega didn’t look up. Maybe it’s just another pesky noble. Then suddenly he was wrapped in an embrace. Seokjin was about to retaliate and knock some sense (literally) into the one who dares embrace him but when he saw the gleaming face of Namjoon, he cried happily and returned the embrace.

“You came!” Seokjin exclaimed, his arms wrapped around the alpha tight while tears of pure happiness seep out his eyes.

“Of course I did. I can’t believe we’re doing this.” Namjoon chuckled, breaking the hug. “I can’t believe we’re going to be liberated!”

Seokjin nodded enthusiastically before his smile faltering. “Did you not bring Yoongi?”

Namjoon carried Seokjin’s sack and set it beside another sack. Seokjin saw a baby inside the box, staring blankly at him and his omega instincts immediately kicked in.

“How could you do this to him?!” Seokjin screeched, picking up the baby and cradled him. The baby just yawned in response.

“And where do you suppose I put him? As you can see, I don’t have a horse with me. I walked all the way here, mind you. I can’t exactly carry him while holding the wagon.” Namjoon huffed, crossing his arms as he eschewed his gaze over to the grand clock.

“Awe, is the big and scary alpha tired?” Seokjin playfully taunted as he caressed Yoongi’s fluffy raven hair, the baby mumbling something incoherent in response. 

“Please consider to shut your mouth. I’m afraid you’ll get to know what a fly will taste like.” Namjoon rolled his eyes, however a playful smirk was etched on his lips, showing off his deep dimples. 

“Fine.” Seokjin giggled. “Where should we go first then?”

“I propose we stay at a local inn first. So we’ll get settled and start planning. What do you say?” Namjoon said, walking with the wagon, Seokjin walking beside him while carrying Yoongi who’s clutching the collar of his shirt.

“I’m fine with that idea! Umm, may I ask as to why Yoongi is grabbing my collar?”

Namjoon blushed.

“I’m quite sorry, but you don’t mind breastfeeding Yoongi do you? I forgot that he can only be breastfed.”

Seokjin flushed but smiled. “I don’t mind. And besides, as an omega, it has always been a dream of mine to know what it feels like to be a mother. I’m quite thankful that Yoongi can prepare me for a bit.”

Namjoon smiled fondly in understanding. He always wanted to know what being a father is like as well and Yoongi let him experience it.

They continued walking, silently and head down to prevent gaining attention. A peaceful and calming aura was surrounding them. Seokjin is very amazed by Yoongi, looking at the baby who’s staring at him with an unamused expression. Yoongi looks like he’s pissed off of everything and everyone but Seokjin found it adorable still.

Namjoon parked the wagon in front of the nearest local inn, along with other wagons and carriages. No one would steal it, seeing as it doesn’t have a horse in the first place.

“I’ll bring our sacks in, would you mind renting a room for us?” Namjoon asked, wearing one sack on the back and wearing one sack on the front.

“No problem, I got it handled.” Seokjin smiled as he went in, still carrying Yoongi. He passed by drunkards and went to the counter where an alpha bartender was cleaning a glass.

“One room please. The largest one in the house.” Seokjin demanded with authority that it almost shocked the alpha. The alpha then frowned. “’ow dare you speak to me d’at way omega? Unless you can pay up 3 silvers up front you ain’t ‘aving a room.”

Seokjin clicked his tongue. Seems like the moonflower wore off, revealing him to be an omega. And the bartender over priced the room. A normal room would’ve only cost 10 coppers or 1 silver. But Seokjin isn’t about to back down. So he took 3 silvers from his pouch and slammed it on the counter.

“The largest room. Me and my family will be staying. Alright?” Seokjin hissed.

The bartender rolled his eyes and took the silver.

“'Da room at 'da end of 'da 'all upstairs.” The alpha said, giving Seokjin a rusty key. The omega grinned and turned around, just in time to see that Namjoon was approaching him.

“Did you get us a room?” Namjoon asked.

“Of course,” Seokjin showed the key. “Now come.”

They went upstairs, Namjoon having a bit of a struggle but he managed. They passed by rooms, some are quiet and some have moans emitting from them. Seokjin rolled his eyes and covered Yoongi’s ears but the baby was already asleep, tired of staying awake.

Once they have arrived in the room, Namjoon tossed the sacks down and laid on the cheap mattress. Seokjin rolled his eyes and took his cloak off before sitting on the bed.

“I’m going to feed Yoongi so look away.” Seokjin hissed as he positioned the baby carefully by his bosom.

“Alright, alright, I understand.” Namjoon said, blushing as he did so before going to the sacks to organize their belongings.

Seokjin's breath hitched as he fumbled with the buttons as he unbuttoned his blouse, just enough to expose his breast.

“Yoongi, wake up please. It’s time for you to be fed.” The omega smiled, caressing the baby’s chin which woke him up. Yoongi glared at Seokjin but when he saw the omega’s exposed nipple, he didn't waste any time in sucking on it. Seokjin felt weird but then almost scream when Yoongi bit him but he kept it within himself to not alert Namjoon, who’s going through both sacks.

Soon, Seokjin learned to adjust to the weird sensation. He’s an omega and it’s only must that he can handle this. He’ll have to feed his future pup too, at least he had practice. The baby must be very hungry because until now, he’s still sucking and Seokjin’s sure that 10 minutes have passed.

Finally, Yoongi stopped sucking and gave Seokjin a gummy smile which warmed the omega’s heart.

“Aww, you had your fill love?” Seokjin asked as he embraced Yoongi, patting the baby’s back lightly. Yoongi let out a cute little burp that sounded more like a yawn. Seokjin cooed and kissed Yoongi’s soft and adorable cheeks, making the baby giggle.

Seokjin softly placed Yoongi on the bed and buttoned his shirt before laying next to the baby. Seokjin hummed as he gently pat the baby’s hips and thighs, lulling the baby to sleep. The omega look at Namjoon who’s now looking at them in adoration.

Inside this dirty inn room, the place smelling of rotting wood and the quite noisy place due to the busy village outside, Seokjin finally found peace. The feeling of faux leather as his new clothes on his body, the feeling of polyester sheets instead of silk- Seokjin loved every second of it.

Seokjin got an alpha to protect him and a pup to take care of, he couldn’t ask for anything more.


	9. Chapter 9

(Day 1 of Namjoon and Seokjin's disappearance)

Jungkook was worried about his hyung. Their father was really mean to Seokjin. He can’t blame his hyung since all he could see is platonic love emitting from the two.

Seokjin and Namjoon are after all the two most influential persons when it comes to the prosperity of their kingdom. They helped the poor and commoners in anyway possible and inspired a lot of people. So maybe they just found a mutual understanding between each other and probably talking about their future projects. Jealous and good for nothing nobles just couldn’t get their flaps shut and kept on making the interaction of the two a big deal, only because one is an omega and the other an alpha.

Right now, Jungkook and Seungjun are walking down the hall to have breakfast, both had just woke up. The alpha prince suddenly had a dreadful feeling wash over him, like a wave, it just passed by him. He suddenly felt like there was something wrong, an unexplained weight has formed up in his stomach, making him flinch.

“Your Highnesses!” The general named Yugyeom called out, stopping the two as the alpha went near them.

“What is it I have yet to eat my breakfast-“

“The second prince has been attacked and is-!” Yugyeom cut the king off, voice wavering, body quivering and tears at the end of his eyes forming. The general bowed lowly as he cried.

“F-Forgive me for interrupting.”

“What?!” Jungkook exclaimed in disbelief as he ran towards his brother’s room. It was unlocked and when he came in, everything is a mess. Furniture was everywhere, the bed was torn up, clothes were torn or spread around the floor. But most importantly, his brother’s nightgown was torn into pieces and had blood in them. As if a beast has came in and shred his brother to pieces. But a beast doesn’t exist. Someone really messed up must have came in and murdered his brother mercilessly and even bought the remains!

Jungkook yelled and let out a wave of enraged pheromones, followed by depressed pheromones. He then broke down into tears as he clutched his brother’s bloody nightgown tightly. He was shaking as he cried. How could anyone do this? After all his brother has done for their kingdom, after all his brother’s sacrifice, how could they just murder him mercilessly?!

“Jungkook…” He heard his father softly say behind him. The alpha prince didn’t bother to turn around and continued to clutch his brother’s clothes. His brother is just a mere omega- he can’t fight back at his attacker. His brother has always been so gentle and weak; well, at least he think he is. His brother is trained to be an omega, he can't possibly know how to fight back- it's his job as the alpha sibling to protect him but he failed and now, his brother is gone.

The king placed a hand on the prince’s shoulder as he also kneeled, tears flowing out of his eyes that are now lifeless as he was once again reminded of the passing of his mate. He lost his precious boy, he lost the only fruit of love that he and his mate made.

“I should’ve been more nice to him. I shouldn’t have called him all those names. I didn’t know he’ll die so soon. Now he’ll go to the afterlife thinking he’s a disgrace.” The king sobbed.

“I should’ve been here to protect him now he’s gone. Hyungie… Hyung didn’t deserve this father! It’s unfair! Why are the good people always the first to die! That’s not fair! And he haven’t even meet his mate… All brother has done was to sacrifice his love life to serve the kingdom, he’s more of a prince than I’ll ever be! And to think I’ll be succeeding the throne instead of him… How unfitting.” Jungkook punched the floor as the tears cascaded on the floor which glisten as the sunlight beam shone brightly from the open balcony door.

“He was more of a king than I ever was.” Seungjun said as he took his crown off and placed it on top of his son’s remains.

A beta servant came in, sobbing. Everyone was in despair to hear the news of their beloved prince dead. “Excuse me your Highnesses, but the Kims will be visiting the palace. The Kim heir has been murdered and the second heir, a baby was stolen.”

\--

Taehyung had bruises all over his face from Shin-ae’s beatings. He was beaten for not noticing that his alpha was being murdered beside him. Taehyung is aware that Namjoon is alive, for he have heard about the plan of absconding from beginning to end, but he kept silent, pretending to cry for losing his alpha. The beta must say, Namjoon is quite smart for setting up his murder but too foolish to notice that he left the letter Seokjin sent. Luckily, it was Taehyung who only saw and burned it or else they would be immediately caught.

Currently, Taehyung and Shin-ae are in a carriage to the palace, unaware of the panic and despair within the walls. With Namjoon and Yoongi gone, Taehyung would be the next heir; which Shin-ae really believes that this is a matter the King must hear.

Taehyung had a dark cloak on so he could cover his bruises. He refuse to wear makeup that contains lead poison.

When they arrived, it seemed as if the servants were depressed or just finished crying, all red and puffy eyed. When they entered the throne room, the King wasn’t wearing his crown and not seating on his throne either. Prince Jungkook wasn’t also sitting on his throne and had a solemn look on his eyes. It seems as none of them knew about Seokjin and Namjoon’s plans. None but Taehyung.

“Good morning, your Highnesses. I’m sorry for dropping by on a short notice.” Shin-ae said as she bowed, followed by Taehyung who kept his head down.

“It’s nothing. It seems like there’s a theif and assassin on the loose! My son, the second prince was assassinated as well! And in cold blood, they murdered him mercilessly.” The King sobbed.

Shin-ae’s eyes widened, mouth agaped; finally she's showing emotion.

“The prince was assassinated as well?! A servant of mine told me that she witnessed a theif carrying a sack in a wagon and my baby! Perhaps the theif and the assassin are allies? Or even one person?!”

Taehyung feigned to be shocked and worried but mentally, he was already rolling his eyes. He looked at Jungkook through his cloak and looked at him longingly. He despises seeing the prince look so sad and depressed like that, he wanted nothing more than to comfort him.

“I suggest we hold a very special funeral for our sons. The both of them are afterall the key to our kingdom’s prosperity and I’m sorry for your lost baby as well my lady.” The King sighed, shaking his head as he fixed his gaze on the floor.

“I see how it is! Because the two of them have done so much for the kingdom, they have been murdered by rogue assassins! Maybe the assassins thought some of the projects Lord Kim and Seokjin hyung had planned or set down is a hindrance to their plans!” Jungkook exclaimed, face red in anger as his lips curled up into a scowl.

“I’m sorry to interrupt but all projects my alpha and the prince has laid out is mostly focused on charity and literacy. Perhaps it’s work done by a jealous noble or other kingdoms. I doubt charity and literacy would be a hindrance to an evil group. It’s not like they set down Martial Law.” Taehyung interrupted, still keeping his head down.

“Makes sense.” Jungkook sighed, as he eyed the beta, suspicious as to why the beta is dressed that way. Usually recently widowed omegas and sub betas would have a black veil over their faces, not a cloak. “Why are you wearing a cloak?”

Shin-ae visibly lost complexion on her face while she curled up her fists so tight, her nails began to dig into her skin. “I’m sure it’s nothing. Afterall, he and my son were asleep together before my son was attacked. Poor thing, was probably devastated.” Shin-ae said, her eyes eschewing to floor, not meeting the royals' eyes for she knew they'll find out she's lying within seconds.

“May you please take off your cloak?” Jungkook demanded, not believing Shin-ae's explanation as he moved closer to Taehyung, making the beta’s breath hitch. He’s never been this close to his beloved alpha before.

“Jungkook!” The King yelled. “You can’t just order the poor beta to remove his cloak after he lost his mate!”

Jungkook rolled his eyes and took Taehyung’s cloak off, revealing the beta’s beautiful face covered in purple and red spots all over his sun kissed skin. The bruises seemed to be a product of punches, which the King and Jungkook gasped to.

“Did the sick assassin did this to you as well?!” Jungkook exclaimed, his eyes enraged, however his touches are light and gentle, making the poor beta's heart beat faster. 

Taehyung’s eyes met Shin-ae; giving him a glare as if threatening him. Taehyung gave a taunting look before feigning to sob.

“Lady Kim was the one who did this to me!” Taehyung yelled, shocking everyone as he covered his face with his hands. 

“He’s lying!” Shin-ae accused, her eyes frantic and her voice wavering.

“I’m not! Why would I lie about the one who bruised me like this! Why would I lie when you’re the one who also beats me, alpha and the other servants up! I have seen my alpha receiving slaps and punches from you just because he went to town to teach the folks how to read!” Taehyung sobbed, removing his hands and facing Shin-ae with crocodile tears.

The King and Jungkook glared at Shin-ae who had guards walking towards her, furious. The guards looked at her in disgust before restraining her with ropes, making Shin-ae wail and thrash around, however, the guards didn't care and dragged her away with ease. Jungkook then embraced Taehyung, shocking the beta.

“I’m sorry you have to experience that. I’m sorry for the lost of your Alpha. Lord Kim was a great man.” Jungkook said, caressing the beta's umber locks. Taehyung cried and embraced Jungkook back, taking in the scent of the ocean the alphs emitted. He’s not crying because of Namjoon, but because Jungkook is embracing him. He felt so euphoric that he doesn’t want this feeling to end.

While Shin-ae was ordered to be locked up in the dungeons by the King for abusing servants- a law that Seokjin implemented so that servants wouldn’t be harmed and have a right to defend themselves, Taehyung was still in Jungkook’s arms.

“I’m sorry for the lost of your brother. I admired him so much.” Taehyung said, feigning a sob once more. His original plan was to sabotage Seokjin and Namjoon’s growing relationship but when he had seen how perfect the two are for each other, he wanted to help them instead.

“Thank you. Life is just cruel this way.” Jungkook sighed as he found it oddly satisfying to keep on caressing the beta's soft umber hair.“You’re the head of the Kim household now aren’t you?”

“I guess.” Taehyung sighed. “I’ll do my best to follow after my alpha’s footsteps.”

“Say, would you rather live here in the palace?”

Taehyung froze and look up at Jungkook who’s face was really close to him. The beta's lips parted as his breath hitched, his face dusted with a light tint of red.

“Pardon? I need to make sure I heard it right.”

The alpha let out a small chuckle, finding the beta adorable. Lord Kim was certainly lucky with Taehyung.

“Will you stay here in the palace with me, my Lord?” Jungkook said, breaking the hug.

“Who am I to refuse?” Taehyung smiled warmly.

If this karma for helping Namjoon and Seokjin out, he’ll help them a million times.


	10. Chapter 10

(Day 1 of Namjoon and Seokjin's disappearance)

Yoongi was fast asleep on the bed. Namjoon and Seokjin were on the other side on the room, talking on the small dinning area.

It's now seven in the morning, as seen from the clock. The world is lightly bathed in sunlight which seeped through the windows and casted on Yoongi's sleeping figure and over the two wolves. Seokjin moved Yoongi lightly to miss the sun's rays before going back on the table where Namjoon had laid out a map of the kingdom on the table.

“As you can see, there are 7 noble households in the noble fraction. My area which is combined with the Royalty is in the middle of the kingdom. If we head north, we’ll be in the Jeon’s territory. They’re quite a respected household and their territory is very much guarded. The location however is a lovely valley full of lavish forests which are good for hunting. However, we can’t enter and live there if we don’t present papers.” Namjoon said while Seokjin nodded in understanding, silently urging the alpha to go on.

“If we go to the west, We’ll run into the Choi’s which is a very bad area for raising Yoongi. The land is good and all but the people are just horrendous. There’s a lot of crimes there and as much as I want to reform and help them, some people’s mind can’t just be changed.” Namjoon shook his head. “To the south is the family of Mins. A good place but a mountainous area so it’s quite cold all year round and freezing in the winter. There’s a small village within the Min territory where we maybe can perhaps live if you want?”

Seokjin shook his head. “Give me more options. What about the Parks’?” The omega suggested, pointing at the noble territory in the east.

“The Park Household is good and a nice place, lavish orchards and farms… But the people there are…” Namjoon flushed, his eyes eschewing as his mind drifted off as he saw the Park's outfits again in his mind.“Quite beguiling? And lovable?”

Seokjin smelled the small arousal in the alpha’s scent and slammed his hand on the table- feigning a small, looking at the alpha with irritated eyes. “Next option?”

Namjoon coughed, pulling his mind back to his brain. “Oh-of course, Seokjin hyung!”

“Call me omega if you like, I wouldn’t mind.” Seokjin suggested, leaning on the table as he played with the ends of the wooden surface, eschewing his eyes towards Yoongi's sleeping form. “It feels quite weird to hear you say that.”

“Ah, okay. Thank you for giving me the privilege.” Namjoon smiled. It’s a great honor for an alpha to be given privilege by an omega to be called ‘omega’ as it means that they acknowledge they’re submissive to them. Unfortunately, some (most) alpha’s call them omega without the omega’s consent.

“No problem, Namjoon.” Seokjin smiled, though he was honestly quite disappointed that Namjoon didn’t say he can call the latter ‘alpha’. He wanted to call Namjoon his alpha like the latter can call him Omega.

Then Seokjin remembered Taehyung. Taehyung is Namjoon’s Luna and probably mated with him already even if they aren’t married yet. Seokjin unconsciously let out a small amount of jealous pheromones, bitter in scent. He isn’t really sure why as he’s merely in awe and maybe even infatuated by the alpha. Does he see himself having a family with Namjoon? No- okay maybe perhaps? Does he hate the idea of Taehyung actually being able to carry Namjoon’s pups? Yes, absolutely, precisely, absobloodylutely. Seokjin's just lucky Taehyung can't actually carry young, being a beta and all. Maybe he’s just jealous of Taehyung’s beauty. That’s it. Beauty that a beta shouldn’t be having, Seokjin scoffed.

“What’s wrong? What’s with the jealousy?” Namjoon asked, covering his nose, as the pheromones tickled his nostrils.

“Ah nothing, It’s just suddenly remembered Taehyung. I have to say, he’s quite beautiful. I’m really intimidated by his beauty. To think he’s just a beta and I’m an omega. I feel like my beauty can’t contest against him.” Seokjin half-lied, pursing his lips as he fixed his gaze on the map.

Namjoon smiled, moving closer to the omega and made him look up.

“There’s nothing to be jealous about. You’re both equally beautiful. Ethereal even.” Namjoon flushed, embracing the omega who ignored the words; ‘both’ and ‘equal’. Hearing those words from one of the greatest alpha in the land made Seokjin’s heart flutter quite a bit.

“Thank you, Namjoon. Now can we go back to selecting a place? The only ones left is the Lees’ and Jungs’ right?” Seokjin asked, breaking the embrace, chuckling awkwardly.

“Right.” Namjoon replied, hovering his finger over to the Southwest where the Lees’ territory is. “Quite a tropical territory. Large but most of the grounds are unexplored. We could easily get lost in the jungle but if we avoid the jungle, we could enjoy exotic food and if you prefer… Seafood. I personally despise seafood. Fish are friends, not food.”

Seokjin couldn’t help but chuckle at the alpha’s quite childish statement. “And the Jung’s?”

“The farthest territory, in the North east. Closer to the neighbouring Kingdom of El Persona. It’s mainly composed of farmland, a vast meadow and shares a forest with the Jeons. The River Sê-saw that runs from the Lee territory, Capital, and Parks, also runs there and split into 4 rivers before meeting again in the Bangtan lake that serves as a border between Ephiphania and El Persona.”

“I didn’t know I signed up for a geography lesson, but thank you so much Namjoon for teaching me.” Seokjin smiled, moving his gaze from the map and to the alpha's handsome face.

“I suggest we should go for the Jungs. Being the farthest away from the capital, I’m sure we’ll do fine there. And we could farm as well.” Seokjin suggested, not removing his gaze from the alpha, even boldly looking at Namjoon in the eyes.

“I agree, except for the last part.” Namjoon said, changing Seokjin's lovestruck expression into a frown.

“What do you mean? Are you not allowing me to work in the fields because I’m an omega?!” Seokjin exclaimed, quite offended, glaring at Namjoon.

“No, it’s just that who will take care of Yoongi then? Maybe you could perhaps just make medicine or any work that allows you to remain in the house? I didn’t mean to offend you but I’m just worried about Yoongi. I can’t trust anyone but us to take care of him. I do hope you understand and see my point.”

Seokjin sighed and nodded, coming to an epiphany.

“Fine. When will we head out?” Seokjin asked.

“We’ll wait until my murder and your disappearance is announced. The commotion should be enough to take any attention away from us.” Namjoon replied, rolling the map up and tying it with a string.

“Wait, your murder?” Seokjin asked, leaning unto his hand as he planted his elbow on the table, curious eyes fixated unto the alpha that had a pleased expression.

“I made myself bleed and spread my blood all over my room. I do hope Taehyung isn’t squimish. Blood all over the floor isn’t exactly what you would want to wake up to.” Namjoon sighed, his pleased look turned into a look of worry.

Seokjin fought back the jealous pheromones once again. Namjoon did say ‘wake up to’ which means Taehyung and he shares a bed. Despite the creeping jealousy eating him inside, he made himself focused.

“I was slashed on the leg by a sword from one of my guards when I went to the servants room to get some clothes. I spread my blood from the wound all over my nightgown, thrashed the place, and shredded my nightgown to pieces.” Seokjin said, showing his wounded leg that’s only covered by a nightgown cloth.

“How wise of you! It seemed like we shared the same idea.” Namjoon smiled slightly. “But we really need to clean the wound of yours.

Namjoon untied the cloth and cleaned the wound with fresh water and ointments before bandaging it up. The whole time the omega was amazed and stared at the alpha in an adoring manner.

Perhaps he’s really infatuated with the alpha. No denying about it now. But of course, the alpha must be still in love with Taehyung. Seokjin will do anything he can to impress Namjoon and be a good omega so that one day, Namjoon will finally give him the privilege of calling the other alpha. Hopefully.


	11. Chapter 11

(Day 2 of Namjoon and Seokjin's disappearance)

Ever since Taehyung became head of the Kim household and lived at the palace, he was ecstatic. Jungkook kept him always by his side, making sure that the two of them will always be together, talking about their lives and themselves as they would do paperwork inside Jungkook's study.

Taehyung followed after Namjoon’s projects and asked for advice from the King and Jungkook if necessary as he was born to be a consort, not a head beta of the Kim family. 

It’s the day after Seokjin and Namjoon’s absconding and the news of their ‘murder’ have not been released to the public yet as the Royal Court of the King really tried to delay it. Even the nobles and other Royals that was currently staying at the palace for the weeklong ball wasn’t informed, due to the servants actually knowing to keep their mouths shut.

Currently, the King, the court, Jungkook, and Taehyung are in the cabinet. The King looked terrible, sickly even, he's eyes were now half-lidded even it wasn't like that before, his lips are chapped and bleeding, his complexion now pale when he used to be tan and his face drooped. The poor King has been to shaken up by the ‘death’ of his one and only beloved son, the despair got to him, yet he didn't see a doctor yet as he had to work on the future casualties of Lord Kim and Seokjin's death.

“My King, if you permit me to speak- we cannot delay the news of the Prince’s death any longer. We have till the end of the week! And please, see a doctor my grace!” A court member said, frowning, however his eyes glistened with worry.

“Not only that, Lord Kim’s disappearance will cause an uproar aswell when news of their deaths will be told! And yes, please see a doctor!”

“The people have been wondering where the two of them are in just one day! They’re the light of the people! If their deaths will be known, surely a civil war will take place!”

The court was a mess and the King himself was too, a coughing mess himself. Taehyung shyly raised his hand to gain attention but it seems that only Jungkook had noticed him.

“Stop blabbering about!” Jungkook yelled silencing everyone. “Lord Kim is going to speak.”

“I suggest we crown Prince Jungkook king.” Taehyung said, shocking everyone, including Jungkook himself. They caused another fit from the court but Taehyung gained confidence and slammed his hand on the table, silencing everyone.

“I understand that this is a huge thing and can be classified as treason against the King, however, if Jungkook were to rule, it would prevent the civil war you lot were predicting. It is so that the news wouldn’t be also delayed. Third to my late alpha and the late prince, Prince Jungkook is one who made charity programmes that are a mix of what my alpha and the prince has done. I’m sure the people wouldn’t complain if he were to take the throne.”

Everyone was in utter silence until a court member shouted; “This is treason!” However Taehyung stood his neck up high, not giving a damm on the guards begrudgingly approaching him as they were aware of Taehyung's good will; the beta is known around the palace as the Prince's angelic friend that also makes charity programmes, so there's a lot of reasons to adore him ( who wouldn't adore that face?).

“Stop!” The King managed to choke out, stopping the guards. “I completely agree with Lord Kim’s suggestion. Besides, I think I have fallen ill. My whole reign has been Seokjin and Jungkook’s projects. It’s clear that my boy is fit to be King now.”

The court didn’t argue, knowing that it’s true. The King hadn’t really done any remarkable projects. But he is however, a great King for listening to his children unlike other royals. Because of listening to his children’s suggestions, he took credit for what they really made.

“Bring me a parchment and a quill, I shall write my will.” The King ordered, followed by a cough. Once provided, the King wrote a long will and ended with;

“I hereby declare the Second Prince of Ephiphania, Prince Kim Jungkook to ascend to my throne as King. All authorities I used to have will be now his. Everyone is obligated to serve him as King.”

Seungjun signed the paper and dropped a glob of wax before pressing the Royal Crest.

Everyone clapped lightly, though their faces were worried as the King coughee more.

Jungkook smiled but he can’t bring himself to cheer. He’s father is unwell and his brother just died. Sure he had always wanted to be King but the timing is just so wrong so he couldn’t bring himself to be that elated.

“You must anoint a Royal Confidant and Advisor. I suggest you should take days to think this through.” The King coughed out, followed by nodds and mutters from the rest of the court.

“I already have chosen.” Jungkook said, surprising everyone. The Prince then turned to Taehyung who immediately flushed.

“Lord Kim, may you do the honours of being my Royal Confidant and Advisor?” Jungkook asked, asking for Taehyung’s hand.

“I would be honored and ecstatic to.” Taehyung curtsied and accepted Jungkook’s hand who smiled and kissed the beta’s hand.

The court nodded and the cabinet meeting continued on, deciding that Jungkook’s coronation will be aftermorrow while the deaths, and announcement of coronation will be tomorrow.

Just when everyone was just fixing up and getting ready to leave, the King fainted and fell on the floor.

“Father!” Jungkook exclaimed, running over to the fallen King, holding him in his arms.

“Your Highness!” Taehyung exclaimed and check the King’s vitals. “Pulse steady, breathing heavy. Someone please be of use and call the Royal Doctor immediately!”

A court member rushed outside to call the doctor while Jungkook and another alpha member of the court carried Seungjun up to the King’s royal chambers. Taehyung kept the will and brought it with him so that anyone who opposes to Jungkook being King wouldn’t rip it apart.

Taehyung followed after Jungkook and the King. He entered the royal chambers where Seungjun lies on the bed with Jungkook beside him, holding the King’s hand as he cried. Taehyung released calming pheromones before rubbing circles on Jungkook’s back, hoping to ease the alpha.

Jungkook embraced Taehyung and cried. The beta embraced back, stroking the Prince’s hair calmly as he hummed. He did feel a little guilty that the King fell ill and that Jungkook is in a mourning state but if it weren’t for Seokjin and Namjoon’s plans, he wouldn’t even be holding Jungkook in his arms right now.

The Royal doctor finally came and did a check up on the King. After the doctor scanned, he shook his head.

“No medicine can cure him fully. Medicine can only help ease the pain but he’ll be bedridden. His immune system have weaken from extreme sadness. We can only hope that he’ll feel happy again or else he’ll be bedridden for the rest of his years.” The doctor sighed.

“Father please…” Jungkook cried as he held unto his father who was unconscious.

“I shall leave this elixir to you. It should help the King feel at least better. Give it to him every meal.” The doctor said, handing the vial of elixir to Taehyung who bowed.

“Thank you for your service.” Taehyung said.

The Royal doctor smiled bitterly and bowed before leaving.

The beta turned to the prince and held him up.

“Your Highness, please… You need to rest. Sobbing at your father’s side wouldn’t help him or make him happy.” Taehyung whispered, releasing reassuring pheromones. The prince sighed and wiped his tears.

“You’re right.” Jungkook muttered as he let Taehyung lead him to his room. Once in the bedroom, Jungkook sat on his bed while Taehyung prepared a hot bath for the prince in the alpha’s private bathroom.

Once Taehyung finished preparing the bath, he went to Jungkook who had a blank stare in his eyes.

“Your Highness, your bath is ready. Please help yourself with a refreshing bath.” Taehyung bowed. Suddenly, a strong scent hit him. The smell of a hot summer day in a beach. A beautiful sea breeze wafted through Taehyung’s nostrils which made his knees weak.

Jungkook was going into rut.


	12. Chapter 12

(Day 2 of Seokjin and Namjoon's disappearance)

Jungkook was going to rut.

As a beta, Taehyung is of course tolerant to the smell so it wouldn’t make him weak and fall to his knees like an omega would. However, knowing that it's Jungkook's scent of arousal, Taehyung can't help but get weak a bit.

Taehyung was about to leave to ask for help so that Jungkook will be locked up in his rut cell but the alpha grabbed him by the arm and pinned him on the bed. The alpha looked at him, eyes drowned in lust. This made the beta sad that if it weren’t for the alpha’s rut, he wouldn’t be even underneath the alpha.

Jungkook kissed Taehyung roughly, stealing the beta’s first kiss. The beta moaned and sobbed silently as he let the prince take his trousers and shirt off. The alpha got rid of his corset in a flash as well, leaving the beta in his undergarments alone. Jungkook began to lick and kiss the beta’s thighs while his hands roamed around the latter’s body.

Suddenly, Taehyung finally found the urge to refuse. It’s not right. The prince is only touching him out of instinct, not because he wants to. Jungkook is just driven by instinct, he probably wouldn’t want to have the disgusting beta Taehyung to even be his concubine. Jungkook’s touch began to feel dirty.

The alpha began to suck on the beta’s chest, leaving marks when Taehyung suddenly pushed him away and tried to run. However, the alpha was faster and pinned him down on the floor.

“Where do you think you’re going omega?” Jungkook growled.

Taehyung began to cry. Jungkook isn’t even seeing him. He’s envisioning an omega. The alpha was about to kiss Taehyung’s neck when suddenly, he pulled away, covering his nose. Taehyung was confused at first then he remembered Namjoon’s temporary mark. It’s the last day that the mark will remain and it’s slowly starting to fade. That’s why Jungkook didn’t smell it until he began to attack his neck.

The beta quickly put on Jungkook’s shirt before running outside. Taehyung ran and ran until he bumped into Soobin.

“Your grace, what seems to be the matter? And why are you dressed lightly?” Soobin asked, blushing a bit.

“The prince… He’s in rut.” Taehyung managed to choke out.

Soobin nodded before carrying the crying beta bridal style, all the way to Taehyung’s room. Soobin and Taehyung ignored all the stares from the servants and guards on the way. When they have arrived at Taehyung’s room, Soobin let him down on his bed and left after bowing.

Taehyung felt used and disgusted yet at the same time mad at himself. He’s torn between patting himself on the back for protecting his dignity or slapping himself for throwing away the only chance Jungkook would even touch him. But then again if he let Jungkook touch him, it’s not the alpha who’s taking advantage of him- it’s him. He loves the alpha very much and it’s not right to throw himself at the alpha when he’s in rut just so he can be touched.

The beta sighed and went to his private bathroom. He undressed himself and filled the tub before soaking in. Taehyung began to scrub himself hard. He scrubbed the parts Jungkook touched him the most; his thighs, legs, waist, and chest. He stopped until he got exhausted but his skin was already an angry shade of red. Taehyung looked at the ceiling as he slowly submerged himself into the water.

\--

(Day 3 of Seokjin and Namjoon's disappearance)

“Joonie, don’t stare at me!” Seokjin yelled, causing Yoongi to be startled and bite the omega’s nipple. At this point, Seokjin wasn’t even faze when small teeth bit him. He glared at the alpha who’s still shamelessly staring at him, face flushing.

“I swear I’m staring at you and Yoongi. It’s just an amazing thing to see domestic things like this.” Namjoon excused, eschewing his eyes towards the window.

“Are you staring at us or my chest?” Seokjin spat. Secretly, the omega is happy that Namjoon found him at least a little bit desirable. Yoongi stopped sucking and moved away so Seokjin quickly lifted up the collar of his dress to hide his chest. The omega carried Yoongi over to where Namjoon is, then proceeded to smack the alpha on the head, which Yoongi mimicked. Namjoon groaned, pursing his lips into a pout as he massaged the spot Seokjin and Yoongi hit him.

Yesterday, Namjoon and Seokjin had been going through their packed goods and distributed the servant clothes among themselves. The clothes were less comfortable than their clothes before but they endured it. For the clothes that didn’t fit them, Namjoon thought Seokjin how to sew and the omega managed to make a coat for Yoongi out of it.

“The people are crowding in the square. It’s time.” Namjoon said as he looked out the window.

Seokjin nodded and carefully placed Yoongi on the bed before helping Namjoon pack up. Once they finished packing, they sprayed moonflower perfume on each other and Yoongi before wearing cloaks.

“We have to retrieve Astrid from the stables. Shall we go together or you’ll wait here?” Seokjin asked.

“It’s best we head there together. Therefore we can go immediately.” Namjoon said, earning a nod from the omega. The alpha carried the sacks while Seokjin carried Yoongi who’s just glaring at everyone. The omega gave back the room key to the bartender while Namjoon load the wagon.

“Off to travel ey?” The bartender asked, cleaning a beer mug.

“We’re heading home. Thank you for your service.” Seokjin said, bowing slightly with a smile.

“Come back anytime!” The bartender grinned as Seokjin waved.

“Let’s go?” Namjoon suggested to which Seokjin nodded to. The alpha carried the wagon as they walk towards the stables. A mob of people all crowded the town square, nobles, peasants and commoners alike.

Seokjin saw Taehyung on the podium surrounded by guards and standing next to the Royal messenger. The beta was wearing Regal clothes and looked more beautiful than before, making Seokjin unconsciously release jealous pheromones.

“What’s the matter?” Namjoon asked, stopping.

“Ah nothing. It’s just that Taehyung looks so beautiful right now.” Seokjin whined, eschewing his eyes away from Taehyung and looked at the ground.

“Don’t worry you’re very beautiful, omega.” Namjoon smiled, caressing the omega's face, making Seokjin flush and smile back. This lasted for a few more seconds before they continued their way.

“THE BELOVED PRINCE SEOKJIN AND LORD KIM HAVE BEEN ASSASSINATED. THE KING FELL ILL OF GRIEF THEREFORE PRINCE JUNGKOOK WILL ASCEND TO THE THRONE. HIS CORONATION WILL BE HELD ONCE HIS RUT WOULD CEASE.” The messenger announced.

Immediately, the people began to cry in anguish and mourn. Some went angry as to who would kill the ones who made their kingdom beautiful.

Seokjin and Namjoon felt bad and at the same time touched as to how their people deeply cared for them. However they can’t go back now. Namjoon was about to give a one last look to Taehyung but the beta wasn’t on the podium anymore.

“Seokjin, let’s better scurry.” Namjoon said, earning a nod from the omega. They reached the stables with no problem as most of the people are in the town square. Though it's a peculiar sight for the ones who saw them, they were brushed off as traders or mechants from foreign land.

While Namjoon was attaching the wagon to the horse, Seokjin paid the caretaker of the stables before getting on the wagon.

“I see that the both of you are alive and well.”

Seokjin and Namjoon paled as they were face to face with Taehyung who’s clothes were covered in a cloak, Soobin beside him.

“Luna…” Namjoon muttered, which Seokjin heard and fought the urge to growl.

“Alpha!” Taehyung exclaimed, embracing Namjoon to which the alpha returned. While embracing, Taehyung gave Seokjin a sly smirk which the latter didn’t miss. The beta then kissed Namjoon's cheeks, still sending a taunting gaze to the omega while Namjoon flushed.

Seokjin let out a low growl, careful to suppress the urge to release jealous and enraged pheromones.

Taehyung broke the embrace after sniffing the alpha who had Seokjin's scent mixed with his.

“You’re not mad, surprised or anything?” Namjoon asked, eyes wide and mouth agape in surprise before he pursed his lips once again, showing worry.

“I knew. Even before you have absconded. I happened to overhear your conversation while happily dancing in the moonlight.” Taehyung crossed his arms while rolling his eyes. “And this alpha right here left the message you sent him."

“You didn’t speak of this to anyone did you?” Seokjin asked, worried, setting aside his jealousy.

“Of course not. Only me and Soobin currently knows. And because I helped you lot, I now live in the palace with my beloved, and became his Royal confidant and advisor.” Taehyung smiled.

“You mean you and Jungkook are now friends?” Namjoon asked, to which Taehyung nodded happily, though there's a brief flash of sadness in his eyes that the alpha caught but didn't pry about. “That’s great, my Luna!”

“Thank you, Alpha. Even if he doesn’t love me the same way I do, I’m just glad that I’m friends with him. It’s better than him not knowing about me at all.” Taehyung smiled sadly, looking at Namjoon the whole time.

“You’re saying you love my brother?” Seokjin asked. “Not Namjoon?”

“Of course! I love Namjoon as family but never exceeding that. I suggest you better go. Jungkook is currently in a rut and refuse to eat from food given by anyone but me.” Taehyung sighed, looking at Seokjin this time with a blank stare.

“Soobin.” Seokjin called out to which the servant answered with a hum. “We’ll be heading to the Jungs’ territory. Try to find us in the less populated village near the border after Jungkook’s coronation. Please serve as a messenger for Taehyung and me.”

Soobin bowed. “Of course my prince.”

“Thank you.” Seokjin smiled and kissed the top of Soobin’s head.

And with that, they split ways.


	13. Chapter 13

(Day 3 of Seokjin and Namjoon's disappearance)

Once out of the city, and on the dirt road, Namjoon stopped by the side of a small forest, not far from the road. 

“Why did we stop?” Seokjin asked, curiously scanning the area to search reasons as to why the alpha stopped, Yoongi awake and on his arms, yawning.

“I’m sure you and Yoongi are feeling hot. It’s the middle of the day after all.” Namjoon said as he took some blankets out. “Rest underneath the trees if you will.” 

Seokjin nodded and got off the wagon before sitting on a rock underneath a shade with Yoongi.

“Your brother is a very excellent man don’t you think?” Seokjin said, looking at Yoongi who just gave him a blank stare. “You’re adorable you know that?” 

Yoongi let out a gummy smile and nodded. 

“Oh so my little baby loves to be complimented huh?” Seokjin cooed, pouting instinctively as warmth filled his heart. “You’re the best and most adorable baby. You’re absolutely a delight!” 

Yoongi giggled and kissed Seokjin’s cheeks before hugging the latter. “Awwww! So adorable!” Seokjin cooed, tickling the baby who let out high pitched laughter. 

Namjoon on the other hand smiled at the two when he gazed at them from time to time. He hammered a pole in the front and the back of the wagon and hammered a pole in the middle. He draped a large blanket that he and Seokjin sew yesterday over the beam, making it look like a tent. With the help of ropes, he tied the blanket down on both sides of the wagon. 

When he finished, he made Astrid drink from a bowl of water and gave the horse some apples. Namjoon brought a loaf of bread and some water before heading over to Seokjin and Yoongi. 

“Here, have a loaf and water. I’ll take Yoongi.” Namjoon said, giving the goods before taking Yoongi from Seokjin. The omega took a bite before frowning. “Wait, you’re the one who has been working, why am I the one eatimg?!” Seokjin exclaimed before making a look of disbelief.

“But-“

“Yahh!”

“Seokjin-“ 

“Yah!” Namjoon chuckled, seeing as Yoongi kept copying Seokjin, making small ‘yah’s as well. 

Suddenly Seokjin shoved half of the loaf in Namjoon’s mouth and the alpha had no choice but to eat it. Yoongi had the smart idea of slapping the loaf, making Namjoon choke on it. The baby giggled as he watched his brother got into a coughing fit. 

“Joonie!” Seokjin exclaimed in alarm as he took the laughing Yoongi and handed the alpha some water. 

Namjoon drank the water and swallowed the softened bread with ease. 

“You’re quite a little devil aren’t ya?” Seokjin cooed at Yoongi who just laughed harder. 

“What a sadist. He founds pleasure in my demise.” Namjoon sighed, tickling the baby’s chin who stopped laughing and slapped Namjoon’s hand away before laughing again. 

Seokjin cooed before looking at Namjoon. “Let’s depart shall we?” 

Namjoon nodded as he rode on top of Astrid. Seokjin and Yoongi then got inside the wagon then noticed that the alpha doesn’t have a cover. 

“Why don’t you have a cover?!” Seokjin exclaimed while Yoongi giggled, as if the baby loves seeing Namjoon getting scolded by the omega. 

“Nothing I can’t handle. Besides, I have a hat.” Namjoon said, putting on a hat. Seokjin sighed in defeat. “Whatever helps you sleep at night.” 

Namjoon kicked Astrid off, it was a quiet ride and it seems like Yoongi has (miraculously) no plans of sleeping so the baby played in the makeshift crib with his toys. Seokjin loves the peaceful and quiet atmosphere but his mouth just can’t close for too long, he simply can't stand the silence for too long.

“When we will arrive at our destination?” Seokjin asked. 

“Reaching the Jungs’ proper, it would take two days most. But since we’re heading to the less populated village nearing the end of the border, I’d say about 3 days and a half if we wouldn’t run into any problems. Why do you ask so, my omega?” Namjoon asked, wiping a sweat from his forehead. It was getting really hot as it was already noon, sweat was glistening on Namjoon’s copper skin, his lips chapped and his trousers felt heavy as it clung to his legs due to the amount of sweat he was producing.

Seokjin blushed slightly. Namjoon used the word ‘my’ before the word omega after all. “Ah, I was just curious. Say, how about we get to know each other more?” 

“That sounds like a fine idea.” Namjoon turned his head back, smiling fondly at the omega and the baby who’s banging his toy against the wooden box that he was trapped in. “Oh, that means he’s either hungry or had soiled himself. Please do check.” 

Seokjin checked and saw that Yoongi had soiled his undergarments. The omega made a small noise of disgust but he endured the dirty labour and cleaned the baby’s arse with water and soap, the dirty water falling unto the cracked floorboards of the wagon. Seokjin then used the powder he brought from the inn (it was under the bed, probably left by a promiscuous person) to powder the baby’s arse then putting a new pair of underwear on. The omega then placed Yoongi back in the wooden box before cleaning the floorboards. 

“I’m sorry in my brother’s behalf. Making you clean-“ 

“It’s fine. I’m an omega after all. I was born to these kinds of things. No need to fret.” Seokjin reassured, earning a reluctant nod from the alpha.

“Thank you then. Shall we continue our conversation?” Namjoon suggested, back turned from Seokjin and eyes on the barren road that seemed to go on for miles. 

“Gladly!” Seokjin exclaimed, smiling broadly even if the alpha can’t see. 

“So… Um what are your skills? Like what can you do to help us survive?” Seokjin asked. “All I know is how to cook and gardening, sorry if I seem useless.”

“No, you’re not! And you also take good care of Yoongi!” Namjoon reassured. “If you say so.” Seokjin smiled. 

“Well, for one I can hunt, garden and make medicine.” Namjoon listed. “I’m sure that’s of use.” 

“Very much so! So um… I know it’s sudden but what are your vision of an ideal mate?” Seokjin asked, flushing. He totally failed at being subtle, but then again, Namjoon gives off dense vibes. He's sure the alpha wouldn't even realize that Seokjin fancies him.

“Oh… Um sure.” Namjoon flushed. “Well, I don’t really care much about the gender. And I don’t care about the sub-gender either. I want my mate to be a good mother to my pups or any pups. I want them to possess humility and humbleness.” 

“So basically, you don’t have an ideal type. Just anyone would do as long as they’re good-willed.” Seokjin summarized, sighing mentally. 'This is going to be harder than I thought. Any one can just woo him.' The omega thought as he stared at the alpha blankly.

“You could say that. I mean, who am I to judge? If the person loves me then I should be thankful that they do. As long as they don’t have ill intentions, I could learn to love them. And a great mother is a great mate for me.” Namjoon smiled, turning his head to show Seokjin his smile before focusing on the road again. Seokjin flushed as he pursed his lips.

“You’re really a great alpha, Joonie.” Seokjin said, looking at the alpha in adoration. 

“I’m really not. I’m just a regular alpha that had a great father. I just want a pup that I can be a great father to. I don’t care much about mates as long as they’re decent and loves me.” 

“So you don’t mind if they don’t act very omega like?” 

“What exactly is ‘omega like’?” Namjoon asked, turning to look at Seokjin who’s looking at him in adoration. The alpha flushed once they made eye contact then focused back on the road. 

“Well, an omega is expected to shut their mouths and wait for their alpha’s command. To bow down at their alpha and just be a housewife. Noble omegas are expected to be prim and proper and just wait for their alpha’s words.” Seokjin sighed. 

“Well I think that should change. I believe omegas can do whatever they want without waiting for their alpha’s orders. It’s the same as commoners should have the right to gain knowledge and have the ability of literacy. All should be equal.” 

“That’s very regal of you. I wish you’re my alpha.” Seokjin whispered the last part but the alpha heard it. 

“I am! I may not be your alpha mate but I am your alpha comrade!” Namjoon smiled, looking back at Seokjin. 

Seokjin swore his heart skipped a beat as they locked eyes. 

The green and luscious forest, the clear blue sky, the beautiful sunny day, the earthly smell of the grass and dirt; a beautiful scenery yet it couldn't compare to the alpha with the dimpled smile.

‘How dare you make me fall for you when you can’t return the feeling?’


	14. Chapter 14

(Day 3 of Seokjin and Namjoon's disappearance. More like Night 2.)

The moon has risen into the sky, constellations decorated the inky coloured heavens and the temperature has lowered. The cold wind lightly kissed the wolves' skin, making them shiver as they have yet to light a fire.

Seokjin, Namjoon and Yoongi were camping by a stream. Astrid was taking a sip from the river while the wolves were about to have supper. 

Namjoon lit up a fire while Seokjin fed Yoongi. Seokjin looked at the baby in his hands lovingly, wanting to have a child of his own that he will feed one day. 

“Hungry art thou my love?” Seokjin cooed, speaking the old language at the baby who looked at him with eyes that bore innocence and curiosity.

“Must be. I mean, he has been feeding on you for a while now.” Namjoon said as he collected three stones. Two large and equal in size and then a large, thin and smooth stone. He placed the stones equal in size at the sides of the campfire then placed the smooth and thin stone on top. He then fed the fire with leaves, barks and twigs. The alpha placed his hand on top of the stone until he jerked his hand back when he felt the heat. 

Yoongi removed his lips from Seokjin’s nipple then yawned before leaning against the omega’s chest. Seokjin pulled his collar up to hide his breast before standing up, walking to Namjoon as he rocked the baby. 

“Joonie, please take him. Let me make the food.” Seokjin offered to which the alpha nodded to before taking Yoongi carefully. 

The baby must’ve sensed being removed from a motherly presence and all the drowsiness disappeared. He looked at Namjoon blankly, to which the Alpha cooed at. 

“You’re so adorable aren’t you?” Namjoon cooed as he tickled Yoongi’s chin but the baby just stared back at him- unamused. “That’s unfair! When Seokjin tickled your chin you always giggle! You little rascal, acting cute in the hands of an omega!” 

Yoongi just slapped him and smirked before reaching out to Seokjin who was laughing the entire time. 

“That’s adorable.” Seokjin cooed.

“How is it adorable? He hit me!” Namjoon whined, massaging the spot Yoongi hit him.

“Now, now you big baby.” Seokjin chuckled, pinching the alpha’s cheeks before kissing Yoongi’s forehead. “Baby, I need you to stay with your brother okay? Hyungie is going to make supper.” 

Yoongi whined and hit Namjoon’s arm harshly, tears threatening to fall. Namjoon cried in pain but endured it. How could a small baby make that much force?!

“Okay, if I’ll hold you, you’ll go to sleep?” Seokjin said, caressing the baby’s hair. Yoongi nodded as he wiped his tears. “Alright love.” The omega took the baby and cradled him.

“It seems like I’ll be making dinner.” The alpha sighed as he prepared a pot, filled it with water and placed it on top of the now hot stone. It took a while for the water to boil but it was better than nothing. While it boiled however, Namjoon began to chop some carrots, parsnips, cabbages, turnips, and leek. The whole time the alpha was cutting was so painstakingly slow, Seokjin wanted to interfere but Yoongi was being fussy and refused to sleep. 

Finally after what seemed to be years for Seokjin, the alpha managed to throw all the vegetables in the boiling water. Namjoon then added salt and pepper before stirring. When the soup was cooked, the alpha removed the pot from the fire and provided a serving for himself and Seokjin. 

The baby finally fell asleep so the omega placed him inside his makeshift crib before joining Namjoon. 

“How’s the soup? I’m not really sure if it’s good or not.” The alpha flushed. 

“I’m not going to lie, I think you added too much salt but aside that, you did well. It’s cooked nicely.” Seokjin smiled at the alpha who lit up at his words. “I’m glad you like it!” 

“I sure did. Seriously, you’re such a great alpha, marry me.” Seokjin laughed, not realizing what he said. Namjoon flushed and silently eat his soup. “Why are you quiet- Ohhhh.” Seokjin blushed and looked away. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it. I was just fooling around.” 

“I know, no need to fret.” Namjoon smiled before it faltered. “I have to ask you permission however.” 

Seokjin turned serious, forgetting about the embarrassing moment beforehand. 

“Permission about?” 

“I need permission to give you a temporary mark.” Namjoon said in a straight face. 

“What?! Why?!” Seokjin exclaimed, face flushing back again. He can’t believe the alpha he’s infatuated with wants to mark him! And if he could, he would even ask Namjoon if they could mate already!

“I know it’s quite a demand but please understand. It’s for your safety. We’ll come across bandits and evil merchants along the road. Your beauty will certainly make them… Touch you.” The alpha growled. “I don’t want them freely touching you so I have to scent you to prevent them from doing so. Don’t worry, it’ll be only temporary. It will be gone once we arrived at the Jungs’ by then.” 

‘Of course, he doesn’t want to scent me because he’s infatuated with me either. Well it’s quite sweet of him to worry about me and even compliment my looks.’ Seokjin thought. “If you would, then please- scent me.” 

The omega lowered the side of his dress, exposing his shoulder more to the alpha. Namjoon didn’t waste a time in letting his fangs out then biting into the omega’s shoulder. Seokjin wrapped his arms around Namjoon as he buried his face in the alpha’s neck, kissing it. The omega softly moaned as the alpha sucked on the blood and licked the wound before moving away, revealing the dazed look on the omega. 

“Are you alright?” Namjoon asked, worried. 

“Me? Yes, I’m alright. Why wouldn’t I be?” Seokjin asked, hugging the alpha’s arms and nuzzling into it. The moonflower finally lost effect and their scents immediately mixed. 

Seokjin was looking deeply into the alpha’s eyes, leaning in until-

“Give everything you have to us or die!” An alpha bandit exclaimed, grabbing Seokjin and pointing a knife at the omega’s throat. 

Other bandits surrounded them, which Namjoon estimated to be at least ten. The wagon’s entrance is currently blocked by Namjoon so Yoongi would be safe as long as no bandit can get inside. 

‘Why did I mention bandits again? It’s as if they love showing up when mentioned.’ Namjoon sighed as he glared at the alpha holding Seokjin hostage. 

“Pretty omega, looks like a noble but dressed in rags!” One said as he tried to touch Seokjin’s chest but backed away once he smelled Namjoon’s scent. Marking produces a sheild over the omega or sub betas against sexual harassment or touches from other wolves that’s not the one who made the mark. The mark would release a huge wave of the marker’s scent, so that the harasser wouldn’t be able to touch the one marked sexually. 

“Damm them!” The one who tried to touch Seokjin exclaimed. “They’re mated!” 

And as if things just get worse, Yoongi woke up and began screaming when he felt Namjoon and Seokjin’s distress. Felt, not smelled because the two tried their hardest to not release pheromones so that they wouldn’t look weak. 

“They have a babe too!” Another bandit exclaimed, trying to get in but Namjoon kicked his head so hard, it twisted- breaking the bandits neck.

“Well he’s dead.” Namjoon sighed. 

“HOW DARE YOU! I’M GOING TO SLIT YOUR OMEGA’S THROAT!” The bandit exclaimed, alarming Namjoon who was about to run towards them but was stopped when Seokjin released a huge wave of enraged pheromones. 

The bandit loosened his hold in confusion but he managed to wound Seokjin’s neck. 

“NO, HOW DARE YOU RUIN MY NIGHT WITH JOONIE YOU LOW LIFE FILTH!” Seokjin yelled, head-butting his captor then punching him roughly, knocking him out good. “I SPARED WITH JUNGKOOK AND WON ONCE! SO PISS OFF YOU BLOODY LOWLIFE GITS!” 

Namjoon couldn’t help but admire Seokjin as the omega fought with alpha’s twice his size. But his staring was cut off when he was punched in the gut harshly, sending him flying. 

“BLOODY HELL!” Namjoon exclaimed as he landed a good punch on the bandits nape then tangled his leg on another bandits neck, making himself heavy by reaching for the ground then launching the bandit off to another coming his way with his legs. 

Seokjin is having fun, getting high on the adrenaline as he punched and kicked anything and everything aimlessly. He's just having a bliss, he's as reckless as the bandits. Seokjin had the strength, however he really doesn't know how to fight. He just enjoys attacking. Suddenly, a stinging pain was felt on his abdomen. All he saw is black afterwards.

He turned to Seokjin and saw the omega, lying on the ground with a knife in his stomach. Namjoon froze, panicking internally- only to be brought back to reality with a sick punch to the face. 

“I HATE YOU LOT!” Namjoon exclaimed as he grabbed the bandit’s leg that tried to kick him and launched him to the bandits beside Seokjin. The alpha grabbed a dagger from one bandit and stabbed any limb that came near him. 

He knocked the last bandit out before rushing over to Seokjin in panic. 

He checked Seokjin’s pulse and let out a sigh of relief when he felt the regular beat. The wound must not be deep enough to cause severe damage but the omega did loose quite a lot of blood. Namjoon carried Seokjin over to the wagon and laid him next to Yoongi’s makeshift crib. The baby is crying while wiping his tears away. 

Namjoon paid no mind to his brother and quickly removed the knife before blocking the wound with cloth. Once the bleeding stopped, he stitched the wound then added medicinal herbs over, bandaging the omega before cleaning him up then changing his clothes. 

Of course it was quite awkward for Namjoon but he kept in mind that it’s all work and that he should be very mature about it. The alpha took his and Seokjin’s blooded clothes to the stream and took a bath while washing the clothes. 

When the alpha finished bathing and cleaning the clothes, he got dressed in fresh ones then made a clothing line inside the wagon, just a little bit under the beam. He squeezed the clothes until its only damp and hang it on the line. 

The alpha sighed and kicked Astrid off as he moved the wagon forward. Once he found a secluded area, filled with shrubbery and trees not far from the road, he stopped again and laid beside Seokjin, holding the omega in his sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

(Day 7 of Namjoon and Seokjin's disappearance)

Once Jungkook was released from the rut cell which is a week since Taehyung last saw Namjoon and Seokjin, he avoided Taehyung as the beta expected, refusing to even meet him in the eyes. Taehyung was brokenhearted but he already expected this to happen. He was ready to be heartbroken again.

“If only I were an omega.” Taehyung cried, looking at the moon before smiling sadly. “I’m about to die anytime soon. I couldn’t care less about my feelings. I should serve my people the best I can as long as I live. If I were to die, I’m sure my father will manage fine- even produce a new heir because at this point, the Kim family line is faltering.”

In the morning, Taehyung visited the struggling villages within the Kim territory with food and large picture books that he made himself. Soobin, who became his personal bodyguard and servant accompanied him. Soobin is actually only loyal to Seokjin and not under the Royal family’s control. But with Seokjin’s last orders to him, he decided to become the Kim heir’s personal servant.

Taehyung thought the people how to write by making them write on the dirt with sticks, Soobin handed out food with the guards. Finally, when everyone was full, Taehyung took a break from teaching and played with the children while Soobin thought the teens, adults and elders.

“You’re very pretty My lord!” Said one girl, an omega. She had a long wavy auburn hair, emerald eyes and freckles over her tan skin.

“Oh really? I don’t think I can be as pretty as you! You’re an omega after all.” Taehyung cooed, making the girl sit on his lap.

“Nu uh! I can’t compete with you! You’re like an omega- the perfect one!” The girl giggled lightly, covering her mouth as she did so.

“You know little one, perfection isn’t something that exist. You just love all that flaws of that person whom you think is perfect.” Taehyung said, making the child let out an ‘ohh’.

“You must have a lot of suitors my lord! You’re kind, pretty and good!” Said a male omega, ebony haired, pale, and has cornflower eyes looking at Taehyung in adoration.

“Actually I have none.” Taehyung smiled bitterly. “But I’m sure you omegas will have lots!”

The female and male omega children smiled and left to play with the other children.

“You know, taking out your problems by confiding them to a child isn’t the best thing to do.” Soobin said, sitting beside Taehyung.

“I know but do I look like I have someone to talk to? Alpha is gone and the prince despises me. Like it’s my fault his rut suddenly started when I was there and he attacks any person who isn’t me during rut. I don’t even know why he attacks you lot. And speaking of him, his coronation is tomorrow.” Taehyung sighed. “Perhaps the life in the palace isn’t for me. Nor being his confidant. If I leave the job and the palace will you come with me?”

“Of course. My prince whom I pledge my life and loyalty to left me an order. Besides, you pay good.” Soobin smiled, earning a chuckle from the beta.

“You’re quite amusing aren’t you?” Taehyung asked.

“Well I don’t try to be, but thank you.” Soobin smiled.

“Do you think I should leave the job? I mean I’m not really much of a confidant since he wouldn’t even talk to me or meet me in the eyes.” Taehyung sighed.

“It’s your choice. But whatever your choice is, I’ll be there. However I’m sure the prince isn’t really upset nor disgusted at you- rather at himself.”

“Yeah, he’s disgusted at himself for even thinking that I’m an omega and touching me. I always wish to be an omega, because the ranks that only matter in the noble and royal life are being an omega or an alpha. A beta is practically useless. I don’t know why am I cursed to be this way.” Taehyung sighed, holding back a sob seeing as they’re in public and around their people.

“I really don’t see what’s wrong in being a beta. You’re immune to most of pheromones made by an alpha and omega. You also don’t have to experience the pain of really needing to mate monthly or annually. Besides, your beauty alone can beat any omega. Except Prince Seokjin. You two are of equal beauty.” Soobin tried to reassure.

“Thank you Soobin. You’re such a good friend.” Taehyung smiled, hugging the former assassin before going to play with the children.

“Oh only if you knew.” Soobin said, looking at the beta with pity.

\--

(Night 6 of Namjoon and Seokjin's disappearance)

Jungkook was alone in his study, trying to get rid of the turmoil inside him by working. But the words on the paper began to float and become gibberish. All that’s occupying the alpha’s mind is that beautiful beta, Taehyung.

He can’t forgive himself for the things he had done on Taehyung. The poor beta was just widowed and here he was, sexually assaulting him.

Jungkook slammed his head on the table. He really doesn’t know how to face the beta. Maybe perhaps ask for forgiveness first and ask him to be his Royal consort? No, Taehyung is a beta. It would surely cause displeasure from the people since he would not have an heir. Besides, he doesn’t even love Taehyung, he just can’t make him his consort.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

“Come in.” Jungkook grumbled, still looking at the papers, hoping it would finally make sense if he just look long enough.

“Excuse me your Highness?”

Jungkook’s breath hitched. He knows that deep and yet soothing voice anywhere- it’s from an angel. The prince looked up to see Taehyung, in his regal clothes, bowing down. Despite bowing, Jungkook could see the sad and broken look in the beta’s eyes. Could he have caused this?

“Yes? What is it Lord Kim?” Jungkook asked, a bit nervous as to what Taehyung is going to do. Will the beta yell at him? Cry at him?

“I realized that I can no longer serve you as your Royal advisor and confidant.” Taehyung said, still not meeting the prince’s gaze but his glassy eyes are still visible to the alpha.

Jungkook paled. He should’ve apologize earlier. But before he could speak, Taehyung beat him to it.

“The life in the palace is really a blessing for me and I can’t thank you enough for making me live here, but it’s not for me. I really don’t belong here.” Taehyung said as tears cascade from his eyes. The beta was quick to wipe it away. “I’m sorry for being dishonorable in your presence by crying.”

“Why are you leaving?” Jungkook said curtly. He felt sad then enraged. Taehyung wants to leave yet he’s crying? Why couldn’t he just stay then?

The alpha began to slowly move towards the beta who stayed froze at his spot. “Tell me, Taehyung. Why are you leaving? Are you scared of me for touching you?” The alpha growled, looking into Taehyung’s eyes.

Taehyung gasped as the alpha decreased the space between them. The beta could smell Jungkook’s ocean scent so much, he’s drowning in it. “Alpha…” Taehyung cried out on instinct.

Jungkook’s eyes widened, snapping out of his trance as he looked at the beta in front of him, shaking like a leaf. Then he realized, Taehyung called him alpha- not Namjoon. Jungkook felt pride rise up within his chest.

The alpha took Taehyung’s hands and kissed them.

“I’m sorry for the things I have done to you. I know you’ve just been widowed and lost your alpha, so it’s very wrong of me to take advantage of you like that- even if it was on instinct. I’m really sorry Tae, but please- don’t leave. I have a huge plan to avenge my brother and Lord Kim after I have been crowned, and I need you to stay with me. Please Tae.” The alpha held Taehyung’s hands tightly as the beta flushed.

“Alright, I’ll stay.” Taehyung smiled bitterly. At the end of the day, he just let himself be swayed to whichever direction Jungkook wanted. Like a sparrow in a storm, he can’t choose what to do- as always.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The spacing might be slightly weird like the previous chapters and the future chapters. I just copy and paste from word so I don't know why it keeps on double spacing. Anyway, thank for those who read this story and who left kudos! I really didn't expect anyone to read this.

(Day 4 of Seokjin and Namjoon’s disappearance)

Seokjin is showing no signs of waking up. Namjoon doesn’t what to feel about this or what to do about this. But he is assured that the omega is still alive as Seokjin is still breathing normally and his pulse steady.

Yoongi is throwing a fit since he’s getting hungry and Seokjin is still out cold. So Namjoon shamelessly lowered the omega’s dress until his nipple is exposed and placed Yoongi on top of Seokjin to feed. However, Namjoon resisted to look as Yoongi fed, he still respects the omega afterall, gathering all his willpower to resist the temptation, knowing that Seokjin didn’t give him consent to look in the first place. It was still early dawn and the alpha created a small fire pit similar to the last camp beside the wagon.

He reheated the soup from last night that managed to survive through the fight. The alpha had a lonely breakfast but saved some for Seokjin that is if he would wake up before it would spoil.

Yoongi looked at Namjoon unamused and possessively embracing Seokjin, making the alpha couldn’t resist to let out a small chuckle. Yoongi will definitely be an alpha in the future for sure.

“You’re a cheeky one aren’t you?” Namjoon cooed, pinching Yoongi’s cheeks. The baby wasn’t very pleased and slapped Namjoon’s hand harshly before laughing when the alpha groaned. “Mum.” Yoongi said, hugging Seokjin tightly again.

Namjoon’s eyes widened. Yoongi said his first word and called Seokjin mum! He needs to teach the baby to say Hyung, since the omega surely wouldn’t like being called mum. Speaking of the omega, Namjoon focused his eyes at him.

The omega looks enchanting, even in sleep. Namjoon moved the hair dangling on the Omega’s forehead, exposing it. Seokjin didn’t budge. The alpha sighed as he ran his fingers through the Omega’s hair.

Namjoon can’t lie, the omega is really beautiful and definitely kind and good-willed but he doesn’t know Seokjin that much. He definitely sees Seokjin as an ideal mate but he’s not ready to court him. Not yet. Not until he gets to know the omega better and he’s hoping this journey could help with that. And if he’ll have competition (which he’s sure to have), he will have no choice but to immediately court him.

Namjoon then realized he hasn’t fix Seokjin’s dress properly yet; revealing the Omega’s pink and beautiful buds. The alpha felt blood rush to his private area so he quickly fix Seokjin’s dress.

“Yahh!” Yoongi yelled, swatting Namjoon away. The noise Yoongi made reminded the alpha of Seokjin’s chorus of ‘Yah’s. Speaking of Seokjin, he has an erected private part to take care of.

“Yes, yes, I’ll leave you and Seokjin hyung alone. You’re a brat.” Namjoon rolled his eyes, Yoongi just staring at him blankly while waving his arms wildly- as if warding the alpha away.

The alpha hid behind a clump of bushes, not too far from the wagon. He made himself comfortable by sitting on the soft ground, making sure that there were no bugs or ants. Namjoon took his erected knob out and didn’t waste time in stroking it.

He know he’s violating Seokjin in his mind but he just can’t help but think of these lewd thoughts. He’s still a hormonal and virgin alpha. No matter how much of a gentleman he is, he still has needs and instincts. And right now, Seokjin is the only one that’s right enough to be in his phantasm.

He imagined that the omega is sucking him off, looking needy as he took the alpha’s entire length, his plump lips wrapped around his shaft in a thirsty manner. He moved his fingers expertly against his shaft, using his thumb to dig in the urethral opening. The omega will be there, smiling at him as he suck more, as if draining the alpha of his cum.

‘Ah, alpha.’ Seokjin would say, stretching himself out before sliding the alpha’s knob inside him. ‘Breed me, fill me, give me the ability to carry your pups. Knot me!’ The omega would then lean his head backwards while bouncing up and down on the alpha’s hard knob. Namjoon’s hands would be on the omega, cupping the latter’s arse as he aids him.

Finally, the alpha released and has come to an epiphany- he disrespected Seokjin in his mind. How can he do this? How can he do this to Seokjin who’s unconscious from the fight? Since when did he have these impure thoughts?

It must’ve been his hormones. Definitely. He’s been too busy serving the people he had no time to look for a mate and interact with an omega that’s a possible mate.

It’s probably just his alpha instincts acting up for being a virgin. Yes. The great Kim heir, Kim Namjoon, an alpha, is a virgin at the age of 24. How did he managed to survive his very painful annual ruts? Barely.

Namjoon stared at his semen laced hands before making a look of disgust. He wiped it off using a handkerchief and pulled his trousers up.

He headed back to the wagon and saw Yoongi asleep inside Seokjin’s arms. The alpha sighed and transferred his brother into the crib before kissing his forehead. The baby scrunched up his face in his sleep but didn’t wake up. Namjoon chuckled at that.

The alpha looked at Seokjin and kissed the omega’s forehead as well. He can’t help but stare at Seokjin’s beautiful and truly ethereal features. Then his eyes landed unto his temporary mark. A fire of alpha pride burned within him- proud that he was able to mark this very beautiful omega. Then that pride quickly burned out when he realized that it was just temporary and that the omega wouldn’t probably agree to be mark if it weren’t for the dangers in the travel.

The pride turned into sadness. Suddenly, a despicable feeling overtook him, from his selfish desires, buried deep within his heart. He began to kiss the mark he made and then the omega’s plump lips. He enjoyed the feeling of Seokjin’s lips and even slipped his tongue. He then stopped and moved away from Seokjin, crying as he did so. Seokjin trusted him that he wouldn’t give in to his instincts, yet he did.

“What the hell am I doing?!” Namjoon yelled to himself. He can’t even look at the omega. How could he have done this? Perhaps his nearing his rut? But his rut is usually on the month of November and it’s currently September. He’s being disgusting. He’s not in rut and even so, it’s not a valid reason to take advantage of the sleeping omega.

Namjoon cried and just went unto Astrid, continuing their journey. When Yoongi wakes up to feed, he makes stops and did the same as earlier but avoided looking at the omega at all. When Yoongi soiled his pants, he makes stops as well and cleaned his brother up. He swore the horse is getting annoyed by the amount of stops they were making.

But during the travel, under the blazing heat of the sun, he thought to himself. He believes that he shouldn’t even court the omega- he doesn’t deserves to. He shouldn’t even be with the omega right now but that’s not just possible since Seokjin wouldn’t have anyone to take care of him and Yoongi wouldn’t have someone to feed on.

With his head hanging low and his mind filled with shame, Namjoon didn’t noticed the omega waking up in the back.


	17. Chapter 17

(Day 4 of Seokjin and Namjoon’s Disappearance)

Seokjin woke up with Yoongi staring at him blankly from his crib, though the baby looked sleepy and tired as always, lips in a firm, straight line.

“Oh hello baby. Where’s Joonie?” Seokjin asked as he groaned in pain when he made himself sit up. Yoongi answered by pointing at Namjoon who seemed to be deep in thought on Astrid.

“Joonie?” The omega tried to call out but Namjoon seemed to be in deep his thoughts that he didn’t hear the omega’s calls.

Seokjin got fed up and slapped the back of Namjoon’s head, earning a groan from the alpha before turning around.

“Yoongi that hurts-“ Namjoon got cut off when he was faced to face with Seokjin. “Oh, hello.” The alpha then immediately turned around and focused on the road before him.

“You did not just turn your back from me!” Seokjin exclaimed, annoyed. Though he was secretly more hurt than annoyed. Namjoon turned back to look at Seokjin and gave a nervous smile before asking; “Is something the matter omega?”

“Yah! What happened to me?” Seokjin demanded.

“Well, you got stabbed in the fight with the bandits. You were out all night and the whole morning today. I must say however, your combat skills are extraordinary. You’re a very strong omega.” Namjoon replied, smiling slightly before turning his eyes on the road a little too quick. He also can't tell Seokjin that he actually has no skills and that the omega is just swinging his arms around like a blind bat.

Normally, Seokjin would be a blushing mess seeing as the alpha he’s trying to impress complimented him and smiled at him but his omega instincts can tell that there’s something wrong with the alpha. Normally, wolves would know what each other would be feeling because of pheromones and it will be hard to control since wolves act on instinct.

Namjoon’s body language, nervous smiling, avoiding eye contact as much as possible, the lack of pheromones; it’s clear the alpha is hiding something. Alphas and omegas are made to be each other’s missing piece and would fill the thing the other is lacking so as an omega, Seokjin could also sense if an alpha he cared much about is having a problem despite pheromones not being present.

The omega noticed that it’s already the golden hour. The sun glowed gold, softly kissing the alpha’s figure. As the wind blew against the alpha, his hair moved softly and Seokjin swore he was enchanted. As if feeling eyes against him, the alpha turned around and met eyes with Seokjin.

“Namjoon… Can we have a stop?”

\--

Namjoon finished setting up the fire and carried the omega in bridal style before helping Seokjin sit on a rock.

The sun hasn’t set yet and Yoongi was staring at them from his crib, sticking out his bottom lip pouting. His tiny hands clutching his wooden block, looking tempted to hurl it at Namjoon or bang it against the crib.

“Can you… Um lift your dress? I need to change your bandages and clean your wounds.” The alpha blushed, avoiding eye contact.

“Sure.” Seokjin said, blushing slightly but shamelessly rolling up his dress just enough to cover his chest. The alpha flushed and began to shake which Seokjin found adorable. Besides, he’s wearing undergarments. It’s not like he’s fully naked. The alpha better court him first before even thinking about seeing his whole.

Namjoon removed the bandages and disinfected the wound, his eyes focused and only concentrated on the wound. The alpha figured that Seokjin would think something is wrong if he stayed too quiet so he started a conversation.

“I noticed yesterday when I was healing you that you don’t wear a corset?” Namjoon said in an absentminded manner, not knowing that it’s quite a sensitive topic, especially for an omega.

Namjoon felt wet droplets on his hair so he thought it might be rain. He stopped disinfecting the wound and looked up, only to see Seokjin in tears.

“Am I fat? Do you not find my appearance desirable… Alpha? Is my waist too big?” Seokjin cried, covering his face. No wonder the alpha wasn’t showing signs of interest nor courting him yet. Namjoon must’ve thought that he look fat. Taehyung has a skinny waist and looks perfect. That’s why Namjoon doesn’t like him. He looks so ugly compared to Taehyung but the alpha has no choice but to leave with him so that he wouldn’t get hurt.

As an omega, Seokjin is quite insecure on instinct. Normally, Seokjin would be proud of his appearance and boast as to how beautiful he is- gaining suitors from far off kingdoms. However, those suitors mean nothing to him if the alpha he actually wanted doesn’t even like him. Not with Taehyung as the alpha’s former mate. It’s really unfair as to how a mere beta could be so much beautiful than him!

Namjoon panicked. He could smell depressed and jealous pheromones from Seokjin and it was not good for his nose. The pheromones pierced through his nostrils like a saber but he kept still. He needs to assure the omega before him that he is perfect the way he is.

So the alpha cupped Seokjin’s cheeks and released calming and affectionate pheromones to calm the hysterical omega down.

“No, no, no omega. I didn’t mean it that way! You’re very beautiful and perfect just the way you are!” Namjoon said, kissing Seokjin’s forehead but the omega still cried.

“B-but you think I’m fat! And-and you wouldn’t let me call you alpha! You let Taehyung call you alpha but you don’t gave me permission! Is he more beautiful than me?!” Seokjin’s sadness became anger since his crying fit made him think of Taehyung and how close he and Namjoon are.

“Is that why you’re jealous? Omega, you can call me alpha if you want. But you’re very beautiful and perfect just the way you are! You’re not fat either! I’m just bad at making a topic and it was so insensitive of me- I’m very sorry!” Namjoon said, embracing Seokjin who was quick to push him away.

“You didn’t answer me! Is he more beautiful than me?!” Seokjin cried hitting Namjoon on the chest.

“Would you be mad if I say you’re both equally beautiful?” Namjoon asked, nervously eschewing his eyes away, as he can't lie. He planned to avoid Seokjin as much as he can for disrespecting the omega (which is quite impossible). He didn’t expect to fuck up by striking a really sensitive topic that will bring him to this kind of situation.

“OF COURSE! I SHOULD BE THE ONLY WHO’S BEAUTIFUL TO YOU!” Seokjin cried before freezing. Who was he to make that demand anyway? It’s not like Namjoon is his mate. It’s not like the alpha is courting him. He looked down and cried harder. “I’m sorry- just never mind my outburst.”

“You are really beautiful Seokjin hyung. You’re the most beautiful omega I have ever met.” Namjoon said, caressing Seokjin’s hair as he lowered the Omega’s dress and fixed it before putting the crying omega on his lap. “I’m sorry for making you upset and making you think that you’re not perfect.”

Seokjin just crossed his arms and refused to look at the alpha, pouting.

“It really hurts you know.” Seokjin muttered, having calmed down as the alpha made kisses on his hair.

“I know and I’m really sorry. I have something to confess.” Namjoon sighed.

“What is it?” Seokjin asked, finally looking the alpha in the eyes. ‘Is he going to confess that he likes me?! Will Eros finally allow me to be happy with love?’ Seokjin thought, getting quite happy. 

“I disrespected you… I’m really sorry.” Namjoon cried, looking down in shame as he slid Seokjin off his lap. “I kissed you in your slumber and fantasize of you. Please forgive me. I shouldn’t be doing this when I’m only infatuated with you.”

Seokjin stayed silent, quite shocked at the confession. The alpha fantasized about him? Oh Seokjin would’ve bend down and be willing to carry the alpha’s pups in a flash if Namjoon just said the word. However, he still has decency and he’s only infatuated with the alpha as well. It’s not like he loves him… Yet.

“I wouldn’t forgive you.” Seokjin spat harshly, making the alpha flinch and lowered his head in shame.

“I understand. I’ll try to avoid interacting with you during the journey as much as I could but please don’t leave me… I can’t afford to let Yoongi die of starvation or put you in a precarious situation.” Namjoon pleaded, kneeling on the dirt in front of the omega who only stared at him in shock. An alpha never kneels, especially in front of an omega, yet here Namjoon is. A former heir to the great and noble house of the Kims, kneeling for him.

“You silly alpha, get up. I didn’t even finish.” Seokjin laughed as he cupped the pouting alpha’s face that looked absolutely adorable.“I wouldn’t forgive you unless you court me you baboon. Can’t let you fantasize about me and not take responsibility shouldn’t we?”

Namjoon’s face lit up.

“You’ll let me court you?” The alpha asked, an adorable look of excitement plastered on his face which made the omega melt internally.

“Of course.” Seokjin giggled, letting go of the alpha.

Namjoon smiled widely and carried Seokjin up, twirling around which made the omega yell.

“Yah! Put me down!” Seokjin cried and clung unto Namjoon tightly when the alpha stopped spinning. “I’m allowing you to court me, not mate me you git! No need to scare me to death!”

Namjoon just laughed and kissed the omega’s forehead. They stayed that way until the sun sets. Their moment was ruined when a cry and slamming of wood against wood was heard.

“I forgot about Yoongi!”


	18. Chapter 18

(Day 8 of Seokjin and Namjoon’s disappearance)

“Taehyung?” Jungkook called out, lips curled up into a pout as he didn't fix his gaze in only one spot. It was finally the day of his coronation and he’s shaking like a leaf in the wind. 

“Yes, alpha?” Taehyung asked, walking towards Jungkook who immediately smiled after hearing him say it. The beta really doesn’t know what to feel about this since he’s not even Jungkook’s consort but if it makes the alpha happy, he’s happy. He loves him afterall.

Jungkook caressed Taehyung’s face which the latter leaned on to. The alpha then kissed Taehyung’s forehead which made the beta blush. It’s been a week and a day since he last saw Seokjin and Namjoon. The two should’ve made it to the Jung’s and probably even settled in. He needs to send Soobin out later.

“Thank you for being here for me even if I wronged you.” Jungkook said, smiling broadly. “I think I’m infatuated with you.”

Taehyung felt his breath hitch. The alpha didn’t exactly say he likes him but he’s infatuated with him! That’s enough to make Taehyung smile. Maybe perhaps he’ll get his happiness finally? Will Aphrodite finally stop fucking around and let him be happy for once?

The beta just smiled back and nodded.

“You should get ready, your Highness. “ Taehyung bowed and left Jungkook, who’s staring at his back.

“If only you were an omega, I would’ve married you.” Jungkook sighed as he walked through the doors the guards opened for him.

The walk to the throne seemed longer than Jungkook remembered. He was buried in deep thought. Since he would be King, he could just marry Taehyung and he’ll surely get a lot of backlash but the people can’t do anything about it. But he’s only infatuated with the beta. Sure the beta is exceptionally beautiful, great, kind, noble, clever and cunning, and did Jungkook mentioned beautiful? Taehyung also helps him a lot, especially during his rut- not in a sexual way but he did fed him and bathe him while he was chained.

Okay so Jungkook is maybe whipped but he can’t just act out of emotions. He has a nation to serve. And it’s not like the court will accept an illegitimate heir.

‘Ah, my head hurts. I shouldn’t be thinking about this when I’m going to be crowned.’ Jungkook sighed, finally reaching the throne.

The Archbishop began his speech but Jungkook hardly paid any attention. Something about the Gods blessing them for his presence and that he would hopefully be a good heir that will continue to help their kingdom flourish.

“And with the power the Gods bestowed upon me, you are now crowned King of Ephiphania!” The archbishop finally ended then placed the crown on Jungkook’s head.

The whole audience and court officials clapped and cheered loudly, signaling the commoners outside surrounding the palace to cheer as well. Some would say they all moved on fairly quick from Seokjin and Namjoon's death but there's really no merit from moping around. They're sure their late beloved Prince and noble would want them to be happy as well and not dwell on their death.

Jungkook bowed and went to the balcony, followed by Taehyung and a few selected court officials.

“I know we lost great men that’s responsible for our kingdom’s great stability and economical success, but I vow to you my dear people that I’ll follow after our beloved late Prince Kim Seokjin and Lord Kim Namjoon! I’ll try to serve you as good as they did to you! I’ll make sure that the guilty person or group who assassinated them will be put to justice- so my people help me in making our nation great while finding justice!” Jungkook yelled, punching a fist into the air, earning cheers and applauds from the people below them.

Jungkook let out a breath and smiled at the court officials who congratulated him. He looked at where Taehyung is supposed to be but the beta wasn’t there. Jungkook pouted, a little sad that the beta didn’t congratulate him and is nowhere to be seen. Then Jungkook frowned. Actually where is Taehyung?

The alpha looked around the ballroom and quickly entertained noble and royal women and omegas that tried to flirt with him, hoping to be his queen. Jungkook searched and looked around, only to see the beta with Soobin… Again.

The alpha frowned slightly. He has been seeing the two lately together and he could even catch a small whiff of Soobin’s scent on Taehyung. He can’t help but be jealous but he knows he has no right to be. It’s not like he owns the beta nor is Taehyung his consort. It’s not like he likes the beta either… Sure. He’s just infatuated with the beta, that’s all.

But even so, despite denying internally, he can’t help but follow after the two as they left the ballroom, making sure that they’re doing anything that mates should be doing. Jungkook really doesn’t know why he’s feeling this way. And besides, isn’t Soobin mated? If Jungkook remembers correctly, the alpha and his mate should be expecting a pup soon.

Jungkook followed the two until they entered Taehyung’s study, to which the alpha silently cursed at. He can’t enter and spy on them without being caught. The alpha could only lean against the door and hope to be able to hear what they’re saying.

And the first thing Jungkook heard is a squeal.

\--

“Soobin!” Taehyung squealed as he violently shake the poor alpha’s arm.

“Mind sharing?” Soobin chuckled. Eversince yesterday, he and the beta have grown quite closer.

“Jungkook told me he’s infatuated with me before the ceremony! Isn’t it amazing! I mean sure infatuation wouldn’t last long but I’m just happy he’s infatuated with me in the first place!” Taehyung cried, streaming out tears of joy as he embraced Soobin who just awkwardly embraced him back.

The alpha couldn’t help but smile, the beta just acts a lot like Prince Seokjin, having duality and all. They would be all composed and serious around the public but act differently to people they trust or loved. Soobin is quite happy that Taehyung trusted him.

“Hey, have faith in yourself would you? Maybe the prince will grow to love you.” Soobin tried to assure but the beta only shook his head.

“No. We all know that he’s bound to mate with an omega or a woman anyway. I’ll just be content with the fact that he’s infatuated with me, even if it wouldn’t last. Love needs sacrifice and I’m willing to do so for him. I only just want to see him happy and well. I also served my purpose as a mate to alpha Namjoon by helping him.” Taehyung smiled through tears.

Soobin winced, he really doesn’t like it when people cry. Especially if he can’t help them with their problems.

“You’re a really kind soul. You don’t deserve all of this. You deserve to be happy as well. You keep making sacrifices for the sake of others but have you even thought about yourself?” Soobin scolded, taking a handkerchief out and wiping Taehyung’s tears away. Soobin would’ve laughed at the beta seeing as he has snot dripping out of his nostrils- seriously, Taehyung is like the little brother he always asked for. The alpha handed Taehyung the handkerchief who immediately blew into it before tossing it aside then embracing Soobin again. He just wants hugs and friendly cuddles, and the alpha luckily understood him- wrapping his arms around the beta as well.

“Thank you for being a good friend Soobin hyung. Your mate is seriously lucky to have you, when can I even meet them?” Taehyung said as he moved to sofa to cuddle with the alpha.

“I’m not really sure. How about later? I’m sure you wouldn’t have any schedules later. Besides, I’ll be heading out tomorrow to seek for Prince Seokjin and Lord Namjoon.” Soobin said.

“Right… You have to leave for days and I’ll be lonely with no friend to talk to!” Taehyung whined and tightened his hold unto the alpha.

“I swear you’re more clingy than my mate.” Soobin chuckled, to which Taehyung laughed at.

\--

Jungkook couldn’t hear what’s going on inside the room so he slightly opened the door as quietly as he could.

“I swear you’re more clingy than my mate.” Soobin chuckled and Taehyung laughed.

Jungkook swore he was seeing red.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The most fluffiest chapter I made so far.

(Night 5 of Seokjin and Namjoon’s disappearance)

Due to the bandit incident and several stops they made, they got to the Jung’s proper by night. They’re supposed to arrive at the proper this morning to sell some of their jewelry to gain money but seeing as it’s night time, they have to postpone that plan for tomorrow morning.

They parked at a local inn and Seokjin went inside first with Yoongi to get a room while Namjoon feed Astrid and grab their sack.

Once Seokjin entered, he noticed that there’s only a few people around. Only a few were drinking and drunk since everyone else just seems to be enjoying their dinner. The omega made his way to the bar and saw a young male beta tending it.

“Um hi, can I get a room please?” Seokjin asked.

“Oh, you should go ask the front desk for that.” The beta said, gesturing towards a desk in the nearby hall where an omega woman was entertaining other guests.

Seokjin was quite surprised that this inn got a desk but he wasn’t complaining. Yoongi seemed to wake up but he just clung unto Seokjin as the omega made his way to the desk.

“Is there any room available?” Seokjin asked but the woman seemed to just ignore him, pissing Seokjin off. “Um excuse me, are you deaf and do you need me to find someone who knows sign language just so I could ask you for a room?”

“I heard you just fine- no need act like a bitch.” The woman rolled her eyes.

“The hell is your problem-“ Before Seokjin could say anything more offensive, Namjoon luckily arrived.

“Did you get us a room?” Namjoon asked.

“Oh alpha.” Seokjin said, emphasizing the alpha as he glared at the woman who’s clearly drooling over Namjoon. “If the clerk would stop being an annoying git that I would love to bury alive if it were legal would just answer me, I would’ve gotten us a room.” The omega said, making a loud and audible huff which Yoongi followed and even crossed his arms.

“Adorable.” Namjoon cooed before turning to the clerk. “Good evening to you, is there an available room?”

“O-of course there is!” The woman said, releasing enticing pheromones which meant to smell sweet but for a fellow omega, it just smells like rotten eggs. Seokjin has to admire the guts this omega has for even having the audacity to try and seduce his alpha. If he could just tie the bitch upside down he definitely would. Seokjin released a wave of enraged pheromones but the other omega doesn’t seemed fazed. Namjoon however, just rubbed circles on Seokjin’s back to calm the omega down a bit. Once Seokjin stopped releasing enraged pheromones, Namjoon let go of him.

“Ah thanks. How much will it be?” Namjoon asked, blocking the smell by pinching his nose. Since he’s not in favour of the omega releasing the enticing pheromones, the scent just smell overly sweet to the point he just wanted to puke. The woman was offended but luckily got the hint and just handed the key.

“1 silver and 5 bronze coins please.” The woman muttered, stopping the release of pheromones.

Seokjin grabbed the exact amount and slammed it on the desk.

“Room?”

“Room 7.” The omega scoffed, glaring at Seokjin.

Seokjin took the key, holding Yoongi in one hand and stomped his way to the room, Namjoon following after him.

Once inside, Seokjin placed Yoongi on the bed and instinctively released jealous and enraged pheromones. Namjoon quickly set their sacks aside and embraced the omega from behind to calm the latter a bit.

“I can’t believe people like that even exist! Can’t she see that I’m with you alpha?! First she ignored me then she had the audacity to try and seduce you with enticing pheromones?! I hate it alpha! I hate it!” Seokjin whined as he stomped around, Yoongi mimicking him on the bed while making angry noises. Then Seokjin stopped and covered his mouth.

“Sorry you had to see me acting like a brat and child like. I swear I only act like that when I’m angry!” Seokjin exclaimed, trying to reedem his childish behaviour. It has become a bad habit of his everytime he’s enraged.

Namjoon shook his head and smile.

“It’s quite alright. I found it quite adorable and besides, it’s how you vent out. So go on, rant.”

Seokjin muttered a thanks before breathing in and out then began to speak quickly.

“First of all she needs to sell those ears if she can’t even put it to good use! Second of all she needs to use those huge eyes of her or do I not exist to her?! What am I a ghost? Have I transformed into an ant earlier as to why she can’t see me?! Third of all, she must be sick or have her nose stuffed because I’m sure I let out a load of enraged pheromones earlier!” Seokjin fummed.

Yoongi just stared at Seokjin in amazement and tried to mimic the fast talking of the omega.

“Wow!” Yoongi said, clapping and jumping on the bed, earning looks from Namjoon and Seokjin.

“Careful love, you’re going to fall!” Seokjin exclaimed as he carried Yoongi who just giggled.

“It seemed like he’s a fan of you speaking in high speed and insulting that clerk.” Namjoon chuckled, ruffling his brother’s hair who let this time slide and just laughed.

“Awee… He’s so adorable.” Seokjin cooed. “I’m going to bathe him. How about you clean yourself up first?”

Namjoon nodded and left the room to go to the public bath.

Seokjin took the available basin and filled it with water from the provided kettle. Inns or any commoner homes don’t have a plumbing system like in the palace or noble houses, so they only have a basin and a kettle of water inside their homes to wash their face and teeth with. If they want to bathe, they have to go to the public bath or swim in a lake or river.

“I hope you don’t mind a cold bath Yoongs.” Seokjin chuckled as he undressed the baby who just giggled at him. “You’re all smiles tonight aren’t you? Who’s my adorable babe? Who’s the best babe in this kingdom? You are, you are!” Seokjin cooed as he blew raspberries on Yoongi’s chest and stomach, making the baby laugh and thrash around.

“Okay my little lord, time to wash you up!” Seokjin exclaimed as he placed a naked Yoongi into the basin. The baby seemed to like the cold water and even look drowsy. “You can’t sleep yet! You haven’t fed yet. I’ll feed you after bathing okay?” Seokjin cooed and the baby just nodded, as if understanding. Or maybe the baby is just too tired to function and is bobbing his head in a sad attempt to stay awake.

Seokjin took the soap he brought and rubbed it against a wet sponge before gently cleaning the sleepy Yoongi in the basin. Seokjin scooped some water in his hands and lightly trickled it on Yoongi’s head, causing Yoongi to flinch and wipe his face with his hands. Seokjin laughed before rubbing the soap on the baby’s hair. He gently massaged Yoongi’s scalp, which the baby looked satisfied at. The omega then covered Yoongi’s eyes and poured water on his head to wash the soap away from his hair. Yoongi thrash around but then calmed down when he was lifted up.

“Okay, now let’s dry you up!” Seokjin cooed as he rubbed his nose against Yoongi’s who giggled. The omega covered the baby in a fluffy blanket and dried him up before applying powder all over the baby’s body. Seokjin took a napkin and put it around Yoongi’s private areas to act as an underwear but he’s sure he messed up that part. Oh well, when Namjoon arrives he could fix it for him.

The omega took a white dress from the sack and dressed Yoongi in it. It’s common for little boys to be dressed in a dress like little girls since their ancestors from the old country believed that fairies love to kidnap little boys. That’s why even if the boys haven’t presented what sub gender they are, they’ll be still dressed in dresses until they present. Of course, if the boy would present as a dom beta or an alpha, they’ll stop wearing dresses but if they’re a sub beta or omega, they’ll keep on wearing them. Seokjin really doesn’t believe in this superstition but it is funny to see Jungkook running around the castle, refusing to wear a dress when they were younger.

Seokjin added some powder on Yoongi’s face, making the baby scrunch up his face in disgust.

“Oh stop making that face would you, it’s your first bath in days! We wouldn’t want a stinky baby YoonYoon would we?” Seokjin cooed as he embraced the baby who just let out a small sneeze.

“Okay, feeding time!” Seokjin exclaimed happily as he sat on a chair by the window, showing the empty street below and the silhouette of the mountains from a far.

Seokjin lowered his dress, just enough to expose his breast and Yoongi immediately sucked on his nipple. The omega began to sing softly;

“Hush now, mo stóirín. Close your eyes and sleep. Waltzing the waves, diving in the deep.

Stars are shining bright, the wind is on the rise

Whispering words of long lost lullabies.”

Namjoon entered the room, hair damp and just wearing his trousers with a towel around his neck.

“Oh alpha, you’re back.” Seokjin smiled, blushing slightly as he admired the alpha’s muscles.

“Yeah. The public bath is quite empty. A few people here and there and annoying omegas that clearly doesn’t know how to whisper.” Namjoon said, walking closer to Seokjin and Yoongi who’s now fast asleep.

“Give him to me and take a bath yourself. It’ll be nice. And my mark would protect you from horny alphas so you don’t have to worry. I mean you could punch them yourself too.” Namjoon chuckled as he took his brother from Seokjin who immediately covered his chest by fixing his dress.

“I suppose a bath would be refreshing.” Seokjin smiled.

\--

The omega arrived from the public bath and he can’t help but be proud when other Omega’s stared at him with envy earlier. He didn’t encounter any alphas so he’s good.

Seokjin is only wearing a robe and his undergarments as he got back to the room. He saw Yoongi asleep on the bed and Namjoon by the window, reading a book with the lamp on the window sill.

“What are you reading?” Seokjin asked as he sat on the chair next to the alpha.

“A book about herbs we could look for in the forest near the village we’ll be staying soon.” Namjoon said, marking the book by folding the side of the page and setting it aside before turning to the omega.

“Well aren’t you looking so beautiful tonight?” Namjoon smiled, caressing the omega’s face who leaned in the touch.

“Court me well and make sure I’m your mate first before fully taking me alpha.” Seokjin smiled back. “You may have a part of my heart but you don’t have my body.”

“Of course. I’ll court you everyday even if you’re my mate.” Namjoon said, kissing Seokjin’s forehead, making the omega feel all soft and giddy inside.

“You really do know how to pull an omega’s heartstrings don’t you Alpha?” Seokjin giggled as he embraced Namjoon who returned the embraced.

“Only for you my omega.” Namjoon said, blushing slightly himself. Seokjin was screaming internally. He just wants to tell the alpha that he could have him right here right now but they need to go through proper procedures to ensure that their bond would last forever.

“Alpha, I think it’s time you should renew your mark.” Seokjin said, pulling away slightly. “Of course, make it temporary. You can’t mark me permanently yet until our wedding night.” The omega giggled.

“If that’s what you want.” Namjoon smiled and leaned into the omega’s shoulder where his fading mark is. The alpha let out his fangs and bit Seokjin, making the omega wrap his arms around Namjoon tightly. The omega let out a small moan when the alpha sucked on his mark and licked it off. Namjoon then moved away from the omega slightly, smiling at Seokjin happily.

“Thank you alpha.”

“Anything for you omega.”

The two looked into eachother’s eyes, slowly leaning in. Seokjin closed his eyes and Namjoon slowly did so as their lips was about to touch.

Suddenly a cry was heard throughout the room.

“Bloody hell Yoongs!” Namjoon cried as Seokjin just laughed obnoxiously.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter for today, I'll be back with chapters 21-25 soon!

(Night 7 of Seokjin and Namjoon’s disappearance)

“Say, aren’t you an assassin before?” Taehyung asked Soobin in a reluctant manner. They were in a carriage ride to Soobin’s home, sitting together.

“I was.” Soobin said, not really minding the question. It wasn’t such a dark past since he does enjoy his occupation as an assassin before but he dismissed his murderous blood when he choose to dedicate his life to Prince Seokjin.

“Um… How many did you kill? If you don’t mind me asking.” Taehyung flushed, careful but blunt with his words.

“I can’t count. I took many lives but it really doesn’t matter now.” Soobin said. “I have given up that occupation years ago and I’m here to start a new life with my mate and soon to be family.”

“Ah that’s good… But who was the last one you tried to assassinate? The person that made you get caught?” Taehyung asked in pure curiosity despite the fact that it’s probably a hard topic to talk about.

Soobin frooze and stared at Taehyung in the eyes before bluntly saying;

“Your father.”

“What?!” Taehyung exclaimed, backing away from Soobin slightly.

“Please don’t despise me.” Soobin sighed, looking at Taehyung with pleading eyes as he took hold of the beta’s hands.

“O-of course not! Just tell me everything that happened when you tried to assassinate my father.” Taehyung said, putting on a calm façade. He really doesn’t know what to feel about Soobin but he does know that he shouldn’t hate the alpha and ruin their friendship. He’s the only one left he could trust after all and he’s the only friend Taehyung has right now.

“You’ll despise me! You’ll think ill of me when I tell you!” Soobin exclaimed, holding unto Taehyung’s hands tightly.

Taehyung sighed and wrapped Soobin in a reassuring embraced, releasing some calming pheromones.

“I wouldn’t. Trust me. Judging from your reaction, it’ll be a sensitive topic.” Taehyung sighed. “I’ll tell you before I depart. So when I’ll leave afterwards, you’ll have time to think of what your view towards me will be. And I can’t tell you here because we have prying ears in the front.” Soobin said, whispering the last part as he gestured at the coach man in front.

Taehyung nodded in understanding.

“Alright. Sorry for bringing up such topic. This was supposed to be a wonderful night.” Taehyung sighed, looking at Soobin sheepishly.

“It’s fine. Turn that frown upside down and set aside the depressing stuff for later! You’ll meet my mate soon and I can tell you, they’re a real sweetheart and a great cook! You’ll love them!” Soobin smiled.

“I’m sure I will.” Taehyung said smiling, setting aside his curious mind as to why Soobin is so worked up about the topic. Will it’s definitely not a topic you’ll expect a pleasant conversation from, especially if you’re talking to the man who tried to assassinate your father. But Taehyung really doesn’t think ill of Soobin, his father is still alive and well after all.

A few moments later, the carriage stopped.

“We’re here.” Soobin said, smiling as he helped Taehyung get off the carriage by offering a hand towards the beta who took it and slowly get off the carriage, his other hand lifting his dress up.

Soobin’s house is a humble cottage. A bit far from the town square and other houses but still by walking distance. The cottage is covered in plants of all kinds. Ranging from flowers, ferns, trees, shrubs and to crops. Whomever Soobin’s mate is, they sure are a great gardener and managed to take good care of their garden despite being pregnant. Unless they had a gardener of course.

A very handsome beta was at the door which Taehyung believed to be a dom beta, considering the choice of clothes.

“Soobin, glad to see you’re back. And you brought someone with you?” The beta asked, raising an eyebrow at Taehyun with a glare. Taehyung could tell that the beta isn’t fond of him just from the piercing gaze, making the sub beta shift uncomfortably as he stayed behind Soobin. 

“Easy there brother-in-law.” Soobin said. “This is Kim Taehyung, the current head of the noble house of Kims. He’s my current master and friend.”

“Good evening.” Taehyung awkwardly said, doing a curtsy. Who knows what this dom beta has heard of him as to why he despised him on spot, he kept his gaze on the ground. 

The beta flushed before quickly kneeling.

“I’m sorry my lord! Forgive me for failing to recognize you at first and for suspecting you as the mistress of my brother in law!” The beta exclaimed, sincerely apologizing.

Taehyung flushed. He can’t believe he was accused of being a mistress. However, the sub beta set the matter aside and laughed awkwardly as he helped the dom beta up.

“It’s fine. And you are?” Taehyung asked.

“I’m Taehyun. Please, make yourself at home but I’m afraid our place isn’t that lavish.” The beta timidly said, opening the door for Taehyung and Soobin.

On a rocking chair by the fireplace, a beautiful omega was caressing his inflated belly while singing a lullaby. Taehyung must admit, the omega’s voice is heavenly and the omega has an exotic face, very beautiful.

“Darling!” Soobin exclaimed, rushing up to the omega who instantly giggled when the alpha showered him with kisses and kissed the baby bump too.

“Binnie! You’re home!” The omega happily said then kissed his mate.

Taehyung couldn’t help but smile and get jealous. If he were only an omega, he and Jungkook would probably be like this too. The sub beta unconsciously released jealous pheromones which Taehyun and the omega smelled and frowned at.

“Binnie, who’s that and why do I smell his scent all over you?!” The omega exclaimed, pushing his mate away while releasing jealous and enraged pheromones which made Soobin cover his nose instantly.

“Oh sorry for the release of jealous pheromones! I’m just jealous of your relationship since I’m currently stuck with a one-sided love. I’m Kim Taehyung, Soobin’s current master.” Taehyung said, bowing slightly.

“Oh my, sorry!” The omega bowed, apologizing. “You must be lord Kim! Forgive my hostility.” The omega stopped releasing negative pheromones and instead releasing calming pheromones so that his Alpha can breathe.

Taehyung noticed that even the omega’s scent is exotic. Pineapples, guavas, mangoes, and oranges. Tropical fruits that smells quite heavenly, contrasting Soobin’s scent that smells like bread and pastries despite not being a baker.

“Taehyung, this is Choi Kai. My beloved mate.” Soobin said, finally revealing the omega’s name as he kissed the hair of his mate.

“Nice to meet you Kai!” Taehyung smiled. “How far are you in the pregnancy?”

“About 5 months. 4 months left and I’ll finally see this little one that makes me crave apples and bananas all day long.” Kai chuckled as he caressed his belly while Soobin kissed it.

“I really like your face! I hope my child will look like you!” Kai said, holding Taehyung’s hand as he jumped up and down happily.

“Seriously, you’re too energetic for a pregnant omega.” Taehyun rolled his eyes before sending Taehyung an apologetic look. “Forgive his informal manner my lord.”

“Oh it’s fine! I’m too fed up with formalities in the palace. It’s quite suffocating. I hope we can be friends!” Taehyung smiled back and joined the omega in jumping up and down.

Soobin couldn’t help but smile at Taehyung and his mate. Taehyung just reminds Soobin too much of Seokjin. When given the chance to let out stress, they choose to act childish around people they trust. He really do miss his master.

“I’ll be honoured to be friends with you! If you have free time, please visit me!” Kai happily exclaimed.

“I would be here everyday!” Taehyung smiled and embraced the omega who returned the embrace.

“So, what is it that you have to tell me?” Taehyung asked as he sat on the floor in front of Soobin in the living room.

Taehyun and Kai have went to bed, leaving them alone in the room.

“Well, it’s a long story.”


	21. Chapter 21

(Night 7 of Namjoon and Seokjin’s disappearance)

“Well it’s a long story.” Soobin sighed, eschewing his eyes to the floor, his hands rested on top of the table while his eyebrows furrowed into a frown.

“I’m here to listen. And I’m sure you could leave by early dawn tomorrow.” Taehyung insisted, placing a hand on top of Soobin's.

“Alright then. Then let’s start from the very beginning.” Soobin cleared his throat. “Your mother and I are really good friends-“

“Wait what?! How old are you then?!” Taehyung exclaimed, bewildered but didn't remove his hand off Soobin's.

“Shut up. Im in my late-thirties. I’m still young.” Soobin rolled his eyes, blushing in embarrassment.

“WHAT?!” Taehyung exclaimed, making Soobin cover his mouth. “Shhh! Kai is already asleep! Disturbing a pregnant omega from his sleep is like waking up a dragon! Kai gets pissy and orders everyone around!”

“Sorry.” Taehyung flushed in embarrassment as well, showing a sheepish smile. "Forgive my outburst."

“Anyway, as I was saying, Me and Irene are really good friends. We used to travel together but I left her in the middle of the journey since I have to do my job as an assassin. I didn’t see her for years. I really can’t tell you much except the fact you’re not really a Kim heir.” Soobin sighed once again, earning a shocked look from Taehyung.

“What?!” Taehyung exclaimed but in a hushed manner. “What do you exactly mean by not being a Kim heir?”

“You’re not the heir of the Kim Household here. Irene is a Kim but she’s not from this bloodline. She’s a noble Kim from El Persona who came here. She came here with her lover and carrying you already but since she’s only a month in the pregnancy, it’s not obvious that she’s pregnant.”

“Wait… She has someone before father? And she’s pregnant before meeting father… Oh my.” Taehyung opened his mouth in shock.

“Your so called father met Irene and her lover on the road. He was drunk from celebrating after a successful hunt. Irene and her lover were camping and I have just separated from them. That bastard Kim Jongsun killed Irene’s lover and claimed your mother as his own. He had his way with her and Irene couldn’t do anything about it since an omega can’t fight against an alpha.” Soobin seethed at the memory, shaking while balling up his fists in anger.

Taehyung could only stare at the fuming alpha with mouth agape as he tried to process all information.

“Jongsun woke up and realized what he had done wrong and married Irene to take responsibility. Of course Irene had no choice so she would survive. She was broken since her lover is dead and for her, she can’t travel without her true mate. When she started showing signs of pregnancy, Jongsun thought you were his and was so happy to have a heir.” Soobin rolled his eyes, mockingly.

“I returned when you were born since I’ve been looking for Irene and her lover months earlier. When Irene saw me, she was carrying you as she broke down and told me everything.” Soobin said biting his lip as if hiding something but Taehyung payed it no mind. Maybe Soobin was just drying his chapped lips.

“Years later when you’re about 5… Irene called for me. Told me to assassinate the man who took her lover’s life. She waited years just to ensure you have a place and still be the heir when Jongsun is gone.” Soobin’s lips quivered, hands shaking which Taehyung caressed to help calm down the alpha even a bit, which didn't work as Soobin still shook with anger and sadness.

“I gladly took the job. However when I was about to strike and kill Jongsun, Shin-ae appeared in the room and moved the knife towards Irene who was feigning sleep. It was too late. I was caught off-guard and before I knew it, I killed her. I killed Irene instead of that bastard!” Soobin broke down crying.

Taehyung was shocked. He wanted to be mad but he knows that it was actually Shin-ae who killed his mother, not Soobin. He’s also mad at Jongsun. He could’ve been with his real parents if it weren’t for him! The only good thing that came out of this is the fact that he’s a Kim. If he weren’t a Kim he would’ve no chance in seeing or meeting Jungkook.

Taehyung embraced Soobin and released calming pheromones to help the alpha ease up, which Soobin accepted as he embraced back.

“I’m so sorry Tae. If I was more aware, If I didn’t let Shin-ae move my hand- Irene would’ve been still alive and well!” Soobin cried into Taehyung’s embrace.

“Shh… It’s fine. Calm down.” Taehyung assured as he combed the alpha’s hair with his fingers. “It’s Jongsun and Shin-ae’s fault. I’ll never forgive them. I may be kind and forgiving but this is not something I’ll tolerate.” Taehyung growled.

Soobin just sobbed and nodded as he wiped his own tears.

“If you’re a friend of my mother, why did you just appear in my life right now?” Taehyung asked, calming down and setting his anger aside. Getting all furious and worked up wouldn’t do him any merit. And besides, Kai and Taehyun are asleep.

“I have always been looking out for you. I’m the one who delievers medicine for you every month. Speaking of those medicines, have you taken it?” Soobin asked, composing himself.

“Huh? Oh yeah I did. The purple liquid right?” Taehyung asked, casually lying through his teeth. The beta wouldn’t say that he’s a good liar, it’s just that the person he’s lying to don’t heed much. He would bite a small part of his lip inside and his eyes would widen like saucers- looking like a kicked puppy.

“Oh, good. I don’t know what I would do if you didn’t. Irene would’ve risen from her grave and choke me to death.” Soobin sighed in relief, making Taehyung guilty but the beta just smiled and even managed to giggle.

“Oh is that so? What’s the medicine for anyway?” Taehyung asked.

“Due to Irene being depressed her whole pregnancy, she fell ill. You caught the illness when you were born so you must take the medicine monthly. It aids your immune system since its very weak.” Soobin replied. “Remember to take it monthly without fail. It doesn’t matter if you accidentally drank twice or thirce a month but the important thing is that you took it.”

“Ohh. Thank you for looking out for me.” Taehyung smiled, bowing slightly.

Honestly, the beta still doesn’t care. He wouldn’t take the medicine no matter what. Maybe he’ll meet his real parents on the other side and finally be happy. Jungkook may know him and even is infatuated with him but infatuation wouldn’t last long. Hence why it’s called infatuation in the first place.

Taehyung knows that the day will come when Jungkook would marry a beautiful omega in front of his eyes and he’ll only be a lady in waiting. He wouldn’t be on the altar with Jungkook. He wouldn’t be the one Jungkook will vow to love for the rest of eternity. He wouldn’t be the one Jungkook will wake up to and share a bed with. He wouldn’t be the one Jungkook will seat next to on the throne. He wouldn’t be the one Jungkook would take on trips. He wouldn’t be the one Jungkook would come home to. He wouldn’t be the one the alpha would kiss lovingly on the lips. He wouldn’t be the one the alpha would hold at night. His body wouldn’t be the body the alpha would worship.

And most importantly, he wouldn’t be the one to carry the alpha’s pups. He wouldn’t be the mother of Jungkook’s pups. He wouldn’t be the one Jungkook will take care of during pregnancy.

He wouldn’t be the one.

So he doesn’t care. He doesn’t care if death would come at his doorsteps. He’ll willing go. For in the mortal world all that’s waiting for him is pain and sadness. He’s happy he’s of help to many people- Namjoon and Seokjin, the civilians he fed and thought to write, the people he served, and Jungkook by being his advisor.

And that’s enough for him.

If he were to die, he’ll die happily with those thoughts in mind and meet his real parents on the after life. He’ll finally meet his father who would hopefully love him like his mother.

So he wouldn’t take the medicine.

And he’ll finally be happy.


	22. Chapter 22

(Day 6 of Namjoon and Seokjin’s disappearance)

“We should head to the guild and sell some jewelry.” Namjoon suggested as soon as Seokjin came in. It was morning now and Seokjin had just came from the public bath while Namjoon was bathing a fussy Yoongi up.

“Yoongi stop splashing around!” Namjoon groaned in frustration as Yoongi splashed him with water, the baby looking pissed but when he saw his brother’s wet face, he laughed hysterically.

“I swear, he started being mean to me ever since he met you.” Namjoon sighed as he tried to scrub his brother clean, only to be met with another splash of water. “I’m going to strangle you!”

Namjoon began to tickle Yoongi’s neck, making the baby laugh even harder and thrash around, splashing water everywhere.

“Now you just made a big mess!” Seokjin exclaimed, laughing as he shook his head, approaching them.

“See Yoongs? Now Seokjin hyung is mad!” Namjoon taunted as he pointed a finger at Yoongi. “And it’s all your fault!”

Yoongi made a surprised look then puffed his cheeks. He’s about to cry but holding it in, clenching his knuckles to suppress his urge. Obviously, it failed as fat tears appeared from the corner of his eyes and small whines escaped from his mouth that was shut closed.

Namjoon panicked while Seokjin just shook his head in disbelief.

“Joonie! Now you made him cry!” Seokjin exclaimed, taking the struggling baby from the basin. Luckily, he was wearing his robes so Yoongi wouldn’t make anything wet. Except the floor at least. “Please clean the floor and then take a bath yourself.” Seokjin said as he put Yoongi back in the basin since the baby immediately calmed down in his arms.

Namjoon sighed and nodded before taking the mop from the corner of the room. The alpha cleaned the wet floor diligently while the omega played with Yoongi as he bathes him.

“I’ll be back soon alright?” Namjoon said as he prepared his soap and towel.

“Sure. Smell like other omegas and I’ll castrate you!” Seokjin smiled at the alpha who flinched at his sickeningly sweet tone.

“Okay, omega.” Namjoon said, hastily leaving for the public bath. He swore he went the opposite direction everytime he saw an omega within 10 feet.

\--

The guild is bustling. Merchants and artisans are seen from left and right. Some sold pottery. Some sold paintings and some sold jewelry. Of course the guild in the Capitol is more busy than this but it’s still quite crowded.

Yoongi is fed up with people that’s not his brother or Seokjin entering his personal bubble; which is within 5 ft radius.

They made their way through the crowd, Namjoon holding Astrid’s leash on one hand while one hand is around Seokjin’s waist to ward off any alpha who found Seokjin beautiful and ideal for a mate. Seokjin on the other hand covered Yoongi with his cloak so that the baby wouldn’t catch any germs or illness as they pass by different kinds of people.

Finally, they found an empty space to park their wagon.

“I think it’s best that you and Yoongi stay in the wagon alright? Leave the selling to me.” Namjoon suggested as he pulled out an apple from their food sack before feeding it to Astrid.

“But alpha.” Seokjin whined while Yoongi glared at Namjoon. “We want to stay with you.”

“ ‘tay.” Yoongi muttered as he crossed his arms, still glaring at Namjoon.

“Woah! Yoongi said a new word!” Namjoon exclaimed happily as he kissed his brother’s forehead who shoved him away harshly.

“Oh my little lord said a new word! Who’s a good baby?!” Seokjin cooed, kissing Yoongi's cheeks.

“Me.” Yoongi replied bluntly.

“Keep it the words rolling Yoongs!” Namjoon happily exclaimed. He can’t believe his baby brother is now a toddler. He’s so proud.

“No.”

“How old is he again?” Seokjin asked, not removing his gaze from Yoongi.

“One. About to be two in the summer.” Namjoon said proudly, even if summer is six months away. They have to go through autumn, winter and spring first.

“How about you? How old are you again?” Seokjin asked.

“Omega, we’re really asking ages here?” Namjoon groaned but when he saw Seokjin’s pouting lips he just sighed.

“I’m 25 now I think? I think my birthday was a few days ago. The fourth day we absconded? Or was it the third day? Oh whatever. It has passed.” Namjoon shrugged it off while the omega just look horrified.

“Why didn’t you tell me?!” Seokjin exclaimed, gaining a lot of attention from other merchants but he didn’t care. He slapped the alpha on the arm, which Yoongi mimicked with a laugh.

“Ouch!” Namjoon exclaimed as he instinctively massaged the part he was hit. “Well, due to all the excitement I forgot! It’s not important though.” The alpha sighed as he took a blanket and laid it on the pavement.

“Well, it’s important to me!” Seokjin exclaimed as he watched the alpha display some jewelry out one by one on the blanket.

“Oh is it? Then thank you I guess?” Namjoon said, half heartedly. “How about you? How old are you and when is your birthday?”

“Well, I’m 26 and turning 27 this winter!” Seokjin said as he helped Namjoon lay some jewelry down in one hand as he holds Yoongi with the other.

“That’s nice. I’ll be sure to carve you the best courting spoon by then.” Namjoon smiled at the omega, making Seokjin flush timidly.

“That would be nice.” Seokjin smiled back, releasing some adoring pheromones which Namjoon returned.

“Oi! Stop with the pheromones! It stinks!” An alpha nearby yelled. Adoring pheromones made by couples always smell bitter or stinky for unmated or not courting/not being courted omega and alphas. For betas and other couples however, it would smell pleasant.

“Sorry.” Namjoon apologized, insincere about it. He even sent a sheepish smile.

A few low ranked nobles passed by and they began to crowd around Namjoon and Seokjin’s sales.

“Oh! This ones beautiful! How much is this?” A lady alpha asked, picking a golden necklace up.

“Ten gold.”

“Ten silvers.”

Namjoon and Seokjin looked at each other and glared.

“It’s Ten silvers Madame.” Namjoon smiled to which the alpha returned and gave the exact amount before leaving.

“Alpha, what’s with the cheap price?! That necklace is from the Agust Kingdom you know!” Seokjin hissed lowly so that only the alpha would hear. “It’s original price is nine gold!”

“My dear omega, the current important thing in our situation is the revenue, not the capital. We’re not going to add a mark up or sell anything above 3 gold alright?” Namjoon whispered.

“Alright.” Seokjin pouted, still not pleased with his alpha's decisions.

“Hey, how much is this?” Asked a noble child as he held a golden bracelet high.

“Ji-hyun, say excuse me!” Scolded the child’s mother. The mother took the bracelet from his son and sent Namjoon and Seokjin a sheepish smile.

“Pardon my son.” The omega bowed slightly and smiled. Namjoon was amazed that a noble except him, Taehyung and Seokjin even knows how to show respect to commoners. “How much is this pretty bracelet?”

“That would be 8 silvers and 5 broze for you a wonderful omega like you.” Namjoon said, not noticing that his words souded more flirty rather than friendly, making the omega flush and Seokjin to almost snap his neck as to how fast he turned to look at the alpha.

“My, you flatter me.” The omega blushed. “However your mate and mine wouldn’t probably like to hear it.” The omega chuckled as he placed one gold on the table. “Keep the change silly alpha.”

With that, the noble omega walked away with his son and the bracelet. Seokjin didn’t hesitate to smack the alpha from behind.

“I hate you.” Seokjin hissed as he stormed inside the wagon with Yoongi.

“Seokjin hyung! Omega, please! I didn’t mean it!” Namjoon exclaimed as he held Seokjin’s arm but the omega was strong and ended up dragging the alpha on the ground.

“Let go.”

“Noooooo!”

“Go to that wonderful omega. See if he cares.”

“Seokjin hyung.”

“Piss off.”

Yoongi just sighed and fell asleep while Seokjin showered Namjoon with light punches using one hand.


	23. Chapter 23

(Day 9 of Namjoon and Seokjin’s disappearance.)

Jungkook was in a turmoil within himself. He couldn’t focus. After seeing Taehyung all cuddled up against that alpha he swore he would’ve barged in and choked Soobin to death. But he just silently closed the door and ran to the training field where he took all his anger out on sandbags.

He knows he’s jealous but he doesn’t know why to this extent. Yes Taehyung is perfect and all but he’s a beta. Jungkook badly wants to make Taehyung his Queen since the people already love him. The problem is, the people- especially the court wouldn’t allow Taehyung to be one. After all, Jungkook has no relatives since they all died from the former war. Seokjin is gone too. So if Jungkook dies without a heir, the kingdom would fall.

Jungkook sighed as he hit his head on his desk repeatedly, unknown to him that a certain beta was passing by and heard light thuds outside.

“Alpha! Don’t do that!” Taehyung exclaimed as he ran towards the alpha who immediately looked up from hearing his voice.

“Oh. Taehyung.” Jungkook groaned as he massaged his forehead. “What brings you here?”

“Well, I was about to leave to see Soobin off and I happen to pass by and I heard you bang your head on the table.” Taehyung started. “Is there something wrong alpha?” The beta's eyes were full of worry and adoration, his beautiful thin lips pursed and his cheeks puffed up as he caressed the bruise forming on the Prince's forehead.

The way Taehyung looks at him is just addicting to see. It feels magnetic and amazing to see when both of your eyes meet and both eyes display the same emotion- adoration.

Taehyung must’ve felt shy staring at each other for too long and broke eye contact by looking down at the floor, removing his hand from the alpha's forehead. The beta’s cheeks were flushing which Jungkook found absolutely adorable.

“If that’s all alpha, I’ll be off now. Take care of yourself and avoid slamming your head on the desk please.” Taehyung smiled awkwardly then bowed before leaving.

Jungkook wanted nothing more than to just grab Taehyung by the arm and pin the beta on his desk then kiss him hard. But he just stared blankly as he watched Taehyung leave his study.

“I hate that you’re perfect for me Tae-hyungie.” Jungkook sighed, shaking his head as he leaned unto his hand.

Then he remembered something.

‘Taehyung is going to see Soobin off?!’ Jungkook hissed. Taehyung has been spending a lot of time with that dammed alpha. It’s starting to annoy Jungkook to the point he wanted to fight Soobin. What’s so special about him anyway?! Jungkook is an alpha too! He’s handsome, strong and smart! Why are all omegas and sub betas throwing themselves at that stupid former assassin?! He swore Seokjin would’ve married the alpha if it weren’t the fact that Soobin is already married!

Wait, did he lie to Taehyung and did not tell him that he has a mate and upcoming pup? Oh gods, he could tell Taehyung that and he’ll finally spend less time or not even spend time with Soobin at all! And maybe even tell Taehyung that Soobin is actually approaching his 40’s! Surely the alpha must be lying about his age- taking advantage of his baby face.

And with that, Jungkook followed after the beta, secretly while earning concerned looks from servants as to why he’s carrying a huge flower vase.

Finally Jungkook dismissed the vase when they arrived at the throne room, simply placing the vase on his former throne before following after Taehyung who went out the front door.

The king hid behind the bushes as he spied on his love interest, ignoring the stares of servants and guards who passed by. What can he say? He had fallen deep. He’s what the modern folk would refer to as; ‘whipped’.

“Please be careful Soobin-hyung.” Taehyung said.

“I told you many times, no need to call me hyung. It feels weird.” Soobin chuckled awkwardly.

“Here’s the letter.” The beta said as he fished out two envelopes that the common folk uses. Soobin took it and placed it in his satchel.

“You’ll do just fine yeah?” The alpha smiled.

“Shouldn’t I be the one who’s asking that?” Both of them chuckled, which made Jungkook burn in jealousy. He wanted to make Taehyung laugh like that too but it feels as if the beta puts on a persona around him. He wanted to see the real nature of the beta too.

“I hope you’ll find them. Have a safe journey.” Taehyung whispered which Jungkook barely heard.

‘Who’s them?’ Jungkook wondered but his pondering was cut off when Taehyung kissed Soobin’s forehead. Suddenly Soobin embraced the beta and buried his face into Taehyung’s neck. He swore his jealousy exceeded the skies.

“I’ll be back soon.” Soobin smiled then got on a horse, before taking off at high speed.

Taehyung could be seen smiling to himself which Jungkook absolutely adored, only to realize that he wasn’t the reason.

‘Even if I can’t marry Taehyung, I should be able to make him my concubine right?’ Jungkook thought. Taehyung will be the only one he’ll have as a concubine and he wouldn’t plan on marrying anytime soon so their relationship would be exclusive… For now.

Jungkook went out of his hiding spot and approached the beta.

\--

“The king is spying on us. I think he’s more than infatuated of you.” Soobin whispered before pulling out of the embrace.

Taehyung flushed. “Stop making hopes high. He’s just infatuated.” The beta sighed while Soobin rolled his eyes.

“I’ll be back soon.” The alpha smiled slightly before going up the horse and taking off.

Taehyung sighed and turn around to smile. What Soobin said might be false but it’s still a small and wishful thinking. Taehyung got up the stairs, eyes fixated on the floor in a pathetic attempt to hide his rosy cheeks. Oh how he wish that the alpha is truly spying on him. To some it would be kind of creepy but to him, it means that the alpha thinks he’s beautiful and worth it to spy on.

Suddenly Taehyung bumped into a hard chest and smelled the ocean breeze. He looked up and his eyes locked into soft brown ox-like eyes. However along the ocean breeze is a bitter scent of jealousy.

Taehyung felt his heart race. Is Jungkook truly jealous? That couldn’t be it. It’s impossible. Perhaps the alpha just can’t bare to see the one he’s infatuated with someone else?

“Oh hello alpha. Fancy seeing you here. I thought you were in your study?” Taehyung asked bowing slightly.

“Nothing. I just need to talk to you. Mind accompanying me to my study?” Jungkook asked, offering Taehyung an arm which the beta timidly accepted as he coiled his arm around the alpha's.

“Not at all alpha. What do you want to talk to me about?” Taehyung asked as they started to walk towards the study.

“It’s quite a private topic. So we shall discuss in my study.” Jungkook said, smiling reassuringly.

“Oh alright.” Taehyung smiled back, however, his eyes glistened with curiosity.

Once they arrived at Jungkook’s study, the alpha closed the door and locked it before leading the beta towards the window.

Taehyung looked out and saw the palace gardens, wondering what Jungkook needs to talk about. Suddenly a pair of strong arms enveloped around his waist. The ocean breeze getting stronger to smell, making Taehyung weak on his knees, forcing him to lean against the alpha for support,

“My dear beta, you have a beauty that surpasses any other Omega out there.” Jungkook whispered against Taehyung. His lips softly brushing against the beta’s ear, making Taehyung shivered at the contact.

“So may I ask of you to be my concubine?” Jungkook asked, slowly nibbling the beta’s ear before kissing the latter’s neck.

Taehyung was in a daze. He didn’t know what to say but softly moan as the alpha continued to make soft kisses and small bite marks around his neck. But he came into his senses when Jungkook drew their lips closer.

“No!” Taehyung exclaimed in panic, pushing a confused Jungkook away.

“What? Why?” Jungkook asked, frowning.

Taehyung felt tears form up in his eyes.

“I can’t!” Taehyung choked out in between sobs.

“Why?!” Jungkook demanded, getting angrier.

“Because! I- I lo-“ Taehyung covered his mouth before saying further. “I must go! Forgive me your Highness!”

With that, Taehyung ran out of the study and locked himself in his room. He broke down by the door, crying.

“I love you. That’s why. I don’t know how I could handle the pain of being touched by you and know that it’s only out of lust? How can I survive the knowledge of you only loving me for my body and not for who I truly am?” Taehyung sobbed.

“I can never be truly happy can I? Illness, please come sooner.”


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somethings getting spicy with Namjoon and Seokjin (͡°͜ʖ͡°) (͡°͜ʖ͡°) (͡°͜ʖ͡°) (͡°͜ʖ͡°)

(Night 5 of Namjoon and Seokjin’s disappearance.)

The whole day, Namjoon and Seokjin managed to sell all their jewelry. A few incidents with thieves but Seokjin was quick to beat them up, taking his anger and jealousy out on the unsuspecting theives. However, Namjoon managed to stop the omega from exceeding one hit.

A lot of omegas also crowded around them, admiring Namjoon’s kind nature towards omegas as it’s quite rare for an alpha to be actually respectful to omegas. Every omega that has the guts and turned a blind eye on Seokjin even released enticing pheromones which Seokjin countered with jealous and enraged pheromones. Both Seokjin and Namjoon expected to have Seokjin be surrounded by other alphas but perhaps they got lost behind the omegas and sub betas who’s drooling after Namjoon.

Finally at dusk, they set off to travel. The omega still ignoring Namjoon’s constant whines, asking for his attention despite driving in front. Seokjin was deep in thought. Perhaps he should place a mark on the alpha as well? Well omegas don’t have fangs and aren’t really born to be possessive. That’s an alpha’s job. The way omegas mark their mate is to bite deeply into them daily as their marks only lasts a day.

“Alpha?” Seokjin called out, making Namjoon perk up and even turn around, looking like a puppy looking at his owner.

“Yes, omega?”

“When we stop, we have to talk.” Seokjin said bluntly, making the alpha let out a nervous chuckle. “Sure.” Namjoon said, focusing on the road.

Once they made a stop, everything happened by routine as it has been the past few nights- prepare fire, make or reheat dinner, Seokjin feeding and putting Yoongi to sleep.

After Seokjin placed the sleeping baby inside his makeshift crib, he joined Namjoon who’s warming himself up by the fire.

“Alpha.” Seokjin called out as he sat beside Namjoon.

“Seokjin hyung. What do you want to talk about?” Namjoon asked, looking at the omega, worry evident inside his eyes.

“I think I should mark you. I hate omegas crowding you.” Seokjin frowned, crossing his arms.

Namjoon chuckled lightly. “Sure. Go ahead, mark me as you please.” The alpha then took his top off, making the omega look at him in awe.

“My, so manly.” Seokjin said in a suggestive manner as he caressed the alpha’s biceps and abs while releasing enticing pheromones.

“I thought you were going to mark me omega? Not entice me.” The alpha said, releasing enticing pheromones as well.

“Can I do both? I promise I’ll be good alpha.” Seokjin purred, kissing the alpha’s cheek as he straddled himself on Namjoon’s legs.

“Of course omega.” Namjoon said, holding the omega by the waist. Seokjin chuckled as he began to bite deeply on the alpha’s neck, making the alpha groan in pain. Seokjin continued to make marks all over the alpha’s neck while the alpha fondled his arse and chest.

Their scent mixed. Lust and love could be smelled oozing out of them. Suddenly Seokjin began to grind on the alpha, causing the latter to groan as blood rushed to his member. The omega loved that he was able to get a reaction from the alpha so he grinded harder, making Namjoon groan more.

However, it didn’t last long as Namjoon suddenly placed the omega beside him, hurting and confusing Seokjin.

“What’s wrong alpha? Am I not good? I promise I can do more!” Seokjin whined as he tried to get on the alpha’s lap again but Namjoon made him sit again. The alpha held Seokjin’s hands and kissed them.

“I promised to court you and marry you before having all of you. Allow me to fulfill that promise please. Allow me to deepen my fondness and adoration for you. Allow me to fall in love with you.” Namjoon said, caressing Seokjin’s surprised face that turned into fondness as tears of joy sprung out.

Seokjin leaned into Namjoon’s touched and enjoyed the warmth.

“I was right. You really are a gentleman. I’m lucky to have you as my future mate. Even in times when I was the one who invited you, you still stick true to your words. You’re making me fall for you even more alpha.” Seokjin chuckled as Namjoon wiped his joyful tears away. “I have never heard of an alpha being this respectful towards an omega.”

“I want to prove myself that I’m the right alpha for you. And that I’ll never let my instincts get the best of me.” Namjoon smiled.

“That’s amazing and all alpha but how are you going to fix that little problem of yours?” Seokjin giggled, softly caressing the tent in the alpha’s trousers.

Namjoon flushed while removing Seokjin’s hands. “I can take care of it myself, thank you. Better head to bed.” The alpha said, pushing the omega to stand, however the omega refused.

“Why bother fantasize while you fix your problem when you can have me?” Seokjin suggested, leaning close to the alpha, caressing the alpha's arms.

“I- I promised you-“

“Yes, yes, you promised to not touch me but you didn’t say I can’t touch you.” Seokjin winked, making the alpha flush. “So please, let me help you.” The omega whispered directly in the alpha’s ear as his hands slithered underneath the latter’s trousers.

Seokjin felt the alpha’s member. It’s definitely long and thick. The omega smirked as he pulled Namjoon’s trousers down- making the alpha’s knob sprung up in all it’s glory. Namjoon flushed as he covered his face, quite ashamed.

“Hey! No need to be shy! I’m inexperienced and a virgin! So stop acting shy before I get shy myself.” Seokjin flushed.

“I’m actually a virgin and inexperienced too.” Namjoon timidly replied, not taking his hands off his face.

“Ahh…” Seokjin awkwardly hummed before shaking his head and focusing at the task in hand (literally). The omega began to stroke slowly starting from the bottom to the top, applying a little bit of pressure to stimulate the feeling. He then played with the alpha’s shaft, fondling it before caressing the urethral opening.

Namjoon groaned as he watched the omega touching him with loving eyes. Seokjin met eyes with him and smirked before increasing the speed. And the alpha thought the omega is shy.

Seokjin diligently increased the speed of his strokes, but the alpha wasn’t showing any signs of releasing. His wrist was getting tired. So Seokjin got on his knees and before he could enter the alpha’s knob into his mouth, Namjoon backed away and finally stroked himself before cumming into his hands.

“Why didn’t you let me pleasure you?” Seokjin whined. Yes Namjoon proved he’s a worthy and great alpha alright but how could he even prove that he’s a good omega if the alpha wouldn’t let him?! “It’s unfair! I want to show you I’m good too!

Namjoon wiped his cum stained hands on a handkerchief before pulling his trousers on. He then cupped Seokjin’s face.

“You’re already good enough for me, more than good even! You always are and always have been! I just don’t think that now’s the right time and place for that.” Namjoon smiled, kissing the omega on the forehead. “When I have courted you properly and be your mate, maybe we can engage in sexual activities.”

Seokjin flushed, nodding.

“Alright, on one condition.”

“What is it omega?”

“Kiss me alpha.” Seokjin said, wrapping his arms around Namjoon’s neck.

“As you wish.” Namjoon smiled broadly before drawing their lips near.

Their lips moved in sync. This felt so much better than the time Namjoon kissed Seokjin in his sleep. Seokjin pulled the alpha tighter as he opened his mouth to let the alpha enter. Namjoon’s hands made their way to Seokjin’s small waist then to the latter’s arse.

Their kiss turned into a make out session and they only broke away when they couldn’t breathe.

“I like you.” Seokjin breathed out.

“I like you too.” Namjoon panted.

They went to the wagon and slept, holding each other close.


	25. Chapter 25

(Day 13 of Seokjin and Namjoon’s disappearance)

It’s been days since Soobin left and it’s been days since Taehyung last talked to Jungkook. He moved out the castle and back to the Kim Manor but he hardly stayed there since he can’t even look at his so called father the same way anymore, not like his father cared if he were to stay or not.

Taehyung however, spends time with Kai and Taehyun. He even slept there if it got too late. He and Kai would gush and gossip while Taehyun would be outside, gardening. Taehyung even helped in the garden sometimes but he’s mostly by Kai’s side.

“I really love your face and how beautiful you are!” Kai giggled.”I want my child to look exactly like you!”

“Is that so?” Taehyung chuckled at the bubbly omega’s antics. “Wouldn’t Soobin mind if his child looks like me?”

“Nah I’m sure he wouldn’t. What would you name this child?” Kai asked, looking at the beta in an expecting manner. Taehyung was a bit taken aback.

“Why would I be the one to name it?!” The beta exclaimed.

“Because! My child will look like you! It’s only right if you name them!” Kai, clapped, smiling broadly at the sub beta who flushed.

“Just give him names. He wouldn’t stop until you say anything. We wouldn’t want him to mope at the corner of the room again- wouldn’t we?” Taehyun said from outside, resting his chin and arms of the windowsill as he looked at the two.

“Well then. If it’s a girl, their name would be Eun-ha but if they’re a boy, their name is Yeonjun!” Taehyung awkwardly said, forcing a smile since he just made up names on the spot.

“Thank you!” Kai exclaimed happily.

‘Oh gods- he’s really taking this seriously!’ Taehyung thought as he watched the omega before him twirl around, repeating ‘Yeonjun’ and ‘Eun-ha’ all over again in a merry tune.

“How about let’s embroider their names into blankets?!” Kai exclaimed happily, already pulling out his embroidery set that's settled above the fire place.

“I really don’t know how to do embroidery-“

“Oh come on! I’ll teach you! It’s fun and relaxing!”

Taehyung swore he heard three exclamation marks from that.

“Oh- alright.” Taehyung chuckled as he followed the omega to the couch.

Taehyung is content for now. He doesn’t need anything else. He’s happy spending time with his new friends that are now slowly becoming like family. Jungkook have crossed his mind many times but he immediately discarded the thought.

Even if his mind says that he despises Jungkook for asking him to be his concubine, he knows that his heart belongs to Jungkook and Jungkook alone. Eight years worth of feelings doesn’t simply go away overnight.

\--

Jungkook had been a mess. He wanted to demand Taehyung to come back to him and be his but he knows he can’t. He hasn’t left his study and buried himself in paperwork. The servants are getting worried for him but he doesn’t care. He wants Taehyung.

The alpha knows that this is simply not an infatuation anymore. He’s deep in love and slowly becoming more obsessive. He can’t think of anyone but Taehyung. He drowned himself in liquor as he worked, pissed at himself.

He also had sent spies to stalk the beta and every time they report back to him, he gets more furious and jealous. Apparently Taehyung has been staying in Soobin’s house. So Taehyung is definitely staying with the alpha.

“That piece of excrement of an alpha!” Jungkook groaned as he punched the wall, making his knuckles bleed. “Tae! You could have me why him! I’m an alpha too!” The alpha whined as he leaned against the bloody wall. “Taehyung!”

Of course the court officials heard of his constant whines and moping around in the study. Some turned a blind eye while some took pity on him and allow him to marry Taehyung and also have an illegitimate child. Some of the court officials were disgusted at Jungkook for even loving a beta but they didn’t express it since Taehyung is still the head of the Kim household. He isn’t exactly lowlife so they can’t insult him.

“I’m an alpha! I’m an alpha! So why exactly did you choose him over me! If you chose a dom beta I would’ve felt better and my pride wouldn’t be hurt. Of course I’ll still be upset but at least it wouldn’t hurt as much.” Jungkook talked to himself as he cried, slurring in his words. 

This is Jungkook’s first time ever loving someone. He doesn’t know what to do with his feelings but he knows he wants Taehyung to be his and his alone. He wants to spend the remainder of his life with Taehyung. Waking up to that pretty face would be an amazing sight to see every morning. Seeing a ring on Taehyung’s finger, kissing it. Staying up late with Taehyung while doing paperwork and chatting with each other to prevent falling asleep. Carrying Taehyung to bed every night and kiss his forehead, his feelings for Taehyung is just growing bigger and bigger by the days that go by without seeing nor talking to Taehyung. He didn’t know love could hurt this much but then again it’s his fault. He wished he could’ve explained himself to Taehyung and didn’t let the beta go just yet. He wished he stopped Taehyung from packing and explained to the beta that being a concubine is the closest thing to marriage Jungkook could offer.

“If I can’t have Taehyung then I swear I wouldn’t love again.” Jungkook sobbed.

An omega servant knock and came in but Jungkook paid him no mind, still repeating the same lines of not ever loving someone again. The servant cleaned Jungkook’s empty bottle of liquors before approaching the fallen king hesitantly.

“My king, if you permit me to speak.” The servant started.

“Tell me that I’m a useless King all you want. I don’t even care. Tell me that I’m a fool or whatever.” Jungkook sobbed.

“Well, not quite. I believe you should go to Lord Kim and tell him what you really feel. Marry him despite what others would say. You’re the King after all. No matter what the court says, the final decision is still yours. You’re the king after all.” The servant smiled, releasing calming pheromones. A waft of cinnamon and mocha could be smelled throughout the room.

“You’re right! I’m the king!” Jungkook exclaimed. “I could just marry Tae! No matter what they say! All that’s left now is to apologize to Tae and explain everything. Thank you omega! What’s your name?”

“The pleasure is all mine sire. And it’s Beomgyu.”

The omega smiled.

\--

When Taehyung answered the door, he never expected to see Jungkook. How did the alpha even know where he is?!

“Tae, who’s at the door-“ Kai was cut off when he saw Jungkook. He immediately bowed. “My king! To what I owe the pleasure?!”

“Please stand. Soobin’s mate right?” Jungkook asked, helping the omega up.

“Yes sire.” Kai timidly said, refusing to meet gaze with Jungkook, keeping his eyes on the ground.

“Forgive me for intruding but can I please borrow Taehyung for a moment?”

“Oh sure.” Kai said, leaving Taehyung reluctantly. He knows of what happened between Taehyung and the King. How could he not when Taehyung rushed here on the first day of his stay in tears.

Jungkook suddenly groveled on the dirt before Taehyung, surprising the beta.

“Taehyung please return with me to the palace! I want to explain everything and talk to you! Please give me a chance!” Jungkook cried.

“Alright! Alright! Just stop groveling!” Taehyung exclaimed, flushing. He can’t believe the alpha King groveled for him.

“Thank you so much Tae!” Jungkook exclaimed, standing up with his face covered in dirt before embracing Taehyung.

The beta took another carriage to the palace, wanting to avoid the awkward situation of sitting in silence together on the journey to the palace.

Immediately when they arrived, Jungkook led Taehyung to the beta’s former chambers.

“Look, I’m sorry that I ask you to be my concubine. I genuinely love you but as you know, the court wouldn’t allow me to marry a beta. So I thought that making you my concubine is the closest thing to marriage I can do.” Jungkook said, taking Taehyung’s hands kissing them. “But now, I don’t care what the court thinks! For me you’re the one I want and the one I love! So please Taehyung, allow me to court you and eventually ask your hand in marriage!”

Taehyung flushed, crying out of joy. He can’t believe Jungkook loves him back and wanted to marry him!

“Of course you can alpha! I love you too. I have been loving you so for eight years! I can’t believe my love will be returned!” Taehyung cried, embracing Jungkook.

“Eight years?! That long?!” Jungkook exclaimed, crying tears of joy as well as he spun the beta around.

“Uhuh!” Taehyung giggled as he nodded.

Suddenly, Taehyung felt a shot of pain in his heart. He let out a loud yell in pain, making Jungkook stop spinning him around and just embrace him.

“Tae? Oh gods Tae what’s wrong?!” Jungkook exclaimed, worried.

Taehyung cried in pain as he clutched at Jungkook’s shirt. “Alpha…. I’m sorry.” Taehyung cried. He didn’t think he’d die so soon. He didn’t expect to have his feelings returned so he didn’t care about dying. But now, the time has come for him to go but after his only will to live confessed that their feelings are mutual.

The pain Taehyung felt was indescribable as he felt his heart pounding hard against his rib cage.

He felt his head hurt and he could even hear the unsteady sound of his pulse hammering against his skull. He felt as if his lungs were on fire.

“Jungkook… I love you.” Taehyung breathed out. Who knew the pain was this bad?!

But suddenly, a huge scent of musk filled the room.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (͡°͜ʖ͡°) (͡°͜ʖ͡°) (͡°͜ʖ͡°) (͡°͜ʖ͡°) (͡°͜ʖ͡°) (͡°͜ʖ͡°) (͡°͜ʖ͡°) (͡°͜ʖ͡°)

(Day 13 of Namjoon and Seokjin's disappearance)

But suddenly, a huge scent of musk filled the room. 

The pain Taehyung felt disappeared, only to be replaced with another kind of pain. The feeling of emptiness inside his hole. He wanted to be touched and loved. He wanted to be filled. His instincts wanted an alpha and there's an alpha holding him right now. 

"Alpha..." Taehyung moaned as he rubbed his body against Jungkook. "Why do I feel this way? I want you to knot me, fill me up. I want you to touch me and love me." 

"Taehyung... You're an omega?!" Jungkook said, letting go of Taehyung to cover his nose. The musk scent of Taehyung getting more and more intoxicating, driving Jungkook insane. He wanted to take Taehyung here and now like the latter wanted but he knows it's the heat talking, not Taehyung. After Taehyung's reaction last time when he was in rut and when he asked him to be his concubine, he doesn't want to take any chances of ruining his and Taehyung's relationship any further. 

Taehyung whined at the lose of contact, beginning to tear up. 

"Alpha! I'll be good... I'll follow whatever you want to do. I'll keep quiet as much as I can! Just please touch me, fill me up." Taehyung moaned as he grinded his half erected member against the alpha's hard ones. Taehyung kept grinding unto the alpha who kept backing away until they reached the bed. 

Taehyung, who's now found out to be an omega all along, got on top of the alpha and unbuttoned Jungkook's shirt. 

"Taehyung, please. I don't want to do something that you and I would regret a week after." Jungkook pleaded, pushing the omega away lightly in a weak attempt to escape. 

"Alpha, I have wanted this for years. And I don't want anyone else to take my virginity but you." Taehyung smiled, placing his hand against Jungkook's cheeks, making the alpha lean unto the touch. "I'm glad you love me back too. So please, touch me. Touch me as much as you wish." 

Jungkook laid on the bed while Taehyung sat on his lap, slowly taking his dress off, showing his breast and corset. 

"You need to stop wearing this. You're perfect the way you are." Jungkook smiled, kissing the omega as he took the corset off. Taehyung wrapped his arms around Jungkook's neck while the alpha placed his hands on the omega's shoulders. He then flipped Taehyung so that the omega was the one laying on the bed.

Jungkook began to kiss Taehyung's neck, adding more love marks and kisses than the few days prior. The alpha then moved downwards, sliding the rest of the dress off and sliding Taehyung's undergarments off. 

Unlike what the alpha expected when he's around an omega in heat, he didn't act like a brute. He still has control on what he does. His instincts just get wild if he stopped touching Taehyung for a while. 

Jungkook kissed Taehyung's thighs and then back to the forehead, earning a satisfied mewl from the omega. 

'Adorable.' Jungkook thought. He looked around the room as he kissed the omega's body, finding something that can help lubricate Taehyung even if the omega already has natural lube leaking out of his hole. Jungkook just wants to be sure to not hurt his omega- his future mate. 

The alpha spotted an oil lamp not far from the bed but he had to get off. Jungkook moved away from Taehyung and got off the bed, immediately earning a cry from the omega and his instincts going crazy. 

"Alpha! Where are you going?!" Taehyung whined as he pounced on the alpha, knocking them both down on the floor. Taehyung didn't waste time in grinding his fully erected member against Jungkook's, making the alpha flush and groan at the how hot and demanding his omega is. 

"Don't worry love, I'll just grab some oil, alright?" Jungkook breathed out as he kissed Taehyung before carrying the omega back to the bed. He quickly took the oil lamp and dashed back to Taehyung who was a hot and panting mess. He positioned Taehyung to lay on his back and look at him. The alpha caressed Taehyung's cheek, looking at the omega with loving eyes rather than lust. The omega leaned into the touch before leaning forward.

"Alpha... Need you to fill me up..." Taehyung moaned as he tried to discard the alpha's trousers, which he successfully did so.

"Not yet my love. I have to prepare you so you wouldn't hurt alright?" Jungkook said while kissing Taehyung who moaned in response. 

Jungkook kissed Taehyung's arse first before inserting one finger in. Jungkook did it to look for Taehyung's sweet spot which is quite hard since the omega is just moaning at his very touch. The alpha wiggled his fingers around the roof of Taehyung's hole. Jungkook made his finger play with a tissue inside and suddenly, Taehyung moaned loudly before cumming into the bed. Slick and cum ooze out from the omega, which made the alpha go wild.

Jungkook added another finger and used it to expand Taehyung's hole until it was loose enough, the omega flinching and squirming around. 

"Are you ready to take it, love?" Jungkook asked as he dipped his free hand in the oil and covered his knob with it. Jungkook took his slick covered fingers and tasted it. It's sweet and the substance is like honey but less sticky. The slick has a bitter after taste but Jungkook still found it ambrosial as it came from his beloved future mate. 

Taehyung let out a needy whine and furious nodding as a reply to Jungkook's question. Jungkook chuckled and slowly slid his knob in. Taehyung kept flinching and squirming so the alpha had to hold him tightly by the hips to keep him still. The omega immediately came even if only half of the alpha's knob made it in. Being in heat made him over sensitive. 

Jungkook smiled warmly at his omega who was panting and letting out soft moans as he continued to insert the rest of his knob.

"You're so beautiful my omega." The alpha said adoringly as he took his omega's hand and kissed. Taehyung flushed while Jungkook looked at him with love filled eyes. You would think Jungkook was the one silently loving the other from afar for eight years. "You're ethereal. Aphrodite must've made you herself." Jungkook said, kissing the omega's neck as he pulled out his knob before thrusting in again. He did it slowly as Taehyung is not loose enough that he could go fast.

Jungkook worshipped Taehyung's body, treating it delicately as if the omega is made out of porcelain. He's deep in love even if he didn't know Taehyung that long. He thinks that the omega before him is his fated mate like those legends says. 

Taehyung on the other hand is ecstatic. As Jungkook's hands roamed around his body, the alpha's knob deep inside him, filling him up with his length, the omega is euphoric. He never thought he was an omega. He thought he was about to die! Did the gods perhaps blessed him and changes his sub gender after numerous prayers? Taehyung teared up tears of joy, releasing euphoric, loving, and enticing pheromones all the same time, making the floral musk scent in the room more powerful in a good way. 

Jungkook thinks Taehyung smelled heavenly and released the same pheromones as well. Their scents mixed and danced with each other. The smell of a summer day in the ocean, met with the smell of a winter night in the bedroom with musk scented oils. Contradicting scents but somehow made a heavenly mixture for the both of them. 

Jungkook increased the pace as he felt himself close to cumming. He was about to release so he tried to pull out but Taehyung pushed his arse into Jungkook's knob, making the latter's knob buried deep inside him. Jungkook came as he hit Taehyung's duct, causing them to cum at the same time. However, as an alpha, Jungkook's orgasm was longer. He continued to spill semen inside Taehyung, lasting a minute.

Taehyung smiled happily as he dosed off. His heat ending for the day. It will return when he wakes up. Jungkook smiled as well, looking at omega in admiration before kissing Taehyung. 

With his knob still inside Taehyung, he spooned the omega and slept together. Surely their love will bear a fruit.


	27. Chapter 27

(Day 7 of Namjoon and Seokjin's disappearance)

"There it is, the Troúbleú village." Namjoon said pointing at the village down the mountain. They parked under the shade of a huge oak tree on a cliff overlooking the small village for breakfast. The sun is almost in the middle of the sky. 

"It seems peaceful doesn't it?" Seokjin said, walking to the alpha while carrying Yoongi who was feeding on him. "The forest on the other side seems vast." 

"It is. It's connected to the Jeon's territory. If you can manage to go through the forest, you would be in the Jeon's but if you are caught by guards, you would be labeled as a fugitive." Namjoon exclaimed as he tried to hold the omega by the waist but Yoongi saw him and kicked his arm away. 

"Ow! He's my omega you know!" Namjoon glared as he taunted the baby. Yoongi just glared back at him and continued to suck on Seokjin who just giggled. 

"My lord is very brave! He protects me from big mean alphas!" Seokjin cooed at Yoongi who stopped sucking and gave the omega a gummy smile. Seokjin quickly fixed his dress then embraced the baby. "My little lord is so brave and strong!" 

Yoongi giggled and embraced Seokjin possessively as he gave Namjoon a smug look. 

"Hey! Don't make my brother hate me more than he already does!" Namjoon groaned while Seokjin just laughed at him.

"My little lord doesn't really hate his brother right? He loves his Joonie with all his might right?" Seokjin cooed as he made Yoongi face Namjoon. The baby stared at the alpha blankly before making a gummy smile. However, as soon as it appeared, it already disappeared and Yoongi was back to his blank stare. 

"Oh my gods this is just too funny." Seokjin laughed which Yoongi followed. 

"You two really love hating on me." Namjoon rolled his eyes before wrapping his arms around the two and showering their faces with kisses. Yoongi miraculously laughed while Seokjin stared at them with adoration. Namjoon blew raspberries on Yoongi's cheeks, making the baby frown and try to push him away, only to laugh again when the alpha makes the sounds. 

"Okay, enough! Let's have lunch after I put the little lord to sleep." Seokjin smiled as he went to the carriage, rocking the baby in his arms while singing a lullaby. 

While he rocked Yoongi, he began to think deeply. 

It's quite selfish of him to leave his duties and made everyone that cared for him believe he's deceased. He had no reason to run. Yes, he's being pressured to marry but he knows his father wouldn't really force him if he doesn't want to.

His father is a good man that lost his mate in the previous war. Since his father loved his mate genuinely, Seokjin who looked a lot like the late queen, spoiled him rotten and listened to his demands.

After the court pressured the king to marry again and have an alpha heir, he married a noble and had Jungkook. However, the king doesn't love the new queen while the queen does. Jungkook's mother made sure to take good care of Jungkook and love him with all her might.

However, the queen became sick with grief at the thought of their father not returning her feelings. She died in her deathbed while little Jungkook was only two. Seokjin had nothing against Jungkook's mother and even loved her since she's very kind and was the one who thought Seokjin to be generous to the people and have different personas for the public and for private. 

At the thought of his family, Seokjin couldn't help but grow sad. It's his decision to run away when there's no reason to. He just acted on emotions and let it get the best of him. Now his father is sick with grief and he can't even return to help the fallen former king. While his father and Jungkook mourns for him, he's here, enjoying his freedom with the alpha he loves and with Yoongi whom he loves as a real son. 

Seokjin is having mixed feelings about the situation. In less than a day, they were about to settle in a village he would settle for the rest of his mortal life. 

He loves the feeling of hardship for once. He loves that he's the one in control on what he does. He loves that he's free to love Namjoon and doesn't have that dammed beta Taehyung around to occupy his alpha's thoughts. He loves that he gets to experience being a mother and taking care of a baby through Yoongi. He loves the feeling of sleeping under the stars in his alpha's arms. He loves the smell of the dirt road and nature as they travel. He loves seeing the view of the fields and forest everyday and not the barren walls of the castle. He loves the feeling of selling to nobles when he used to be the one buying. 

However,

He misses his father and Jungkook. He misses Soobin. He missed the cooks in the kitchen who helped him in making food for the people. He missed the kind guards who protected him and helped him deliver the goods to the people. He missed the servants who admired him as he walked. He missed being the centre of attention. He missed the shouts of cheers and applauds as he walked through the town. 

Now he can't go back to that life.

Now he can't return to his father's arms. 

Now he can't return to Jungkook's side. 

Now he can't be admired or praised. 

He doesn't know how to feel. There's almost as equal pros to the cons. He wanted to regret this but at the same time he doesn't want to. Not if he gets to see Namjoon everyday and take care of Yoongi. 

"Omega? What's wrong? Why are you releasing sad pheromones and crying?!" Namjoon exclaimed as he quickly took Yoongi away from the omega and placed his brother in the crib- too tired to whine and just slept. 

Namjoon quickly cupped Seokjin's face and wiped the omega's tears with his thumb before kissing Seokjin on the eyes and forehead. 

"Hey love, what's wrong? You can tell me." Namjoon asked, releasing assuring pheromones as he meet his omega in the eyes. Seokjin just cried more and embraced the alpha. Namjoon was a bit taken aback but embraced back and rubbed soothing circles on his omega's back to try and calm down Seokjin.

"Shhhh. Calm down and tell me what's wrong alright?" Namjoon softly said as he kissed the omega's hair. 

"Joonie I miss appa! I miss Kookie! I miss Soobin! And I miss the people who adore me." Seokjin cried. "However, no matter how much I want to regret absconding, I can't since I get to have you and Yoongi! I don't know what to feel alpha!" 

Namjoon sighed. He had a reason to abscond. Shin-ae is being abusive and he needs to save Yoongi from being abused as well. He also need to disappear so that his and Taehyung's marriage would be cancelled, allowing the beta to have a chance with Jungkook. 

"What do you want to do then? Are you going to go back?" Namjoon asked bitterly. He doesn't know what to do in this situation. He just can't tell Seokjin that he was the one who suggested absconding and now is not the time to blame his omega. Besides, because of this trip, he got to use his skills that he wasn't given the chance to use as a lord. 

"No! I want to stay with you and Yoongi! However, I just can't help but think that what we did is wrong." Seokjin sobbed. 

"What we did is indeed bad and selfish of us. However, we cannot turn back time and change the past my love. All we can do is keep moving forward and find ourselves in the journey alright? With each other, our worries should subside and we should be able to handle any problems. I know you miss your family but now, we're family. Alright?" Namjoon smiled warmly as he kissed the omega who kissed back. 

"Alright alpha."


	28. Chapter 28

(Night 6 of Namjoon and Seokjin's disappearance)

The village is more lively and populated than what Namjoon and Seokjin expected. They arrived at dusk and it's starting to get dark. They needed to stay somewhere for the night and look for houses in the morning. 

They went from one inn to another but surprisingly, they're all full and don't have any available rooms. 

"Looks like we have to camp for the night." Namjoon sighed as he drove the wagon near the forest where a small stream runs so they can fetch some water. 

Seokjin wasn't fazed. He loves sleeping under the stars. However, that wasn't Namjoon's concern. Since they're near a village, someone could rob them while they're sleeping, so the alpha would stay up late to guard them.

"How about I'll guard-" Seokjin suggested, only to be cut off by Namjoon. 

"No, no can do."

"But Joonie, you've been driving all day! I can handle any robber or bandit!" 

"No, Jinnie hyung. You're taking care of Yoongi the whole ride and I'm just sitting in the front while you feed and entertain him. Just rest up since you'll be taking care of Yoongi tomorrow again. I wouldn't be driving tomorrow." Namjoon sighed, slowly getting fed up with the conversation. He's exhausted, but he's still an alpha. He wants to prove his worth and show Seokjin he's strong enough to protect them all. He knows Seokjin is quite strong for an omega but the point still stands; he's an omega and a reckless fighter. He's not belittling Seokjin just because he's an omega, his father just taught him that omegas shall be treated delicately and that alphas must treasure them. And that's what Namjoon is exactly doing. He doesn't want his omega to do the hard work.

"But alpha, you need to rest I can do fine-" Seokjin smiled reassuringly only to be shocked. 

"I SAID I'LL GUARD US. JUST REST UP AND FOLLOW ORDERS FOR ONCE OMEGA!" Namjoon exclaimed, letting out all the pent up stress, the turmoil within him, unconsciously hurting his omega. 

Seokjin looked at Namjoon in disbelief before letting out a wave of depressed pheromones then crying. 

"I'm sorry for being useless and not following your orders alpha. If you'll excuse me." Seokjin said curtly before bowing and going inside the wagon where Yoongi immediately embrace him as a small sign of reassurance. 

"Thank you my little lord." Seokjin smiled sadly as he kissed Yoongi on the forehead. 

Namjoon realized his actions. He's mad at himself for taking his anger all out on his omega. He thought he's doing right and treating his omega like a treasure then he let his emotions get the best of him instead of assuring his omega that he'll do fine. 

The alpha wanted to go to Seokjin and apologize but he knows the omega needs time for himself to calm down. If Namjoon would've immediately apologize, the omega would probably just push him away and that wouldn't do them good. 

Namjoon groaned as he scratch his head in frustration before punching a tree bark until his hands bleed. 

"At awe you doin?" A voice asked. The alpha turned around and saw a small boy, which Namjoon estimated to be about three years to four years of age. 

"Ah nothing. I'm just mad at myself. What are you doing out here little one? And not to mention at this time?" Namjoon asked, picking the boy up. On closer inspection, the boy is full of bruises, cuts and mud. 

"My dad go hunting! I lost!" The boy suddenly cried, alerting Seokjin who came out the wagon with Yoongi who just looked pissed at the noise. 

"What's with the commotion-" Seokjin cut himself off when he saw the toddler in Namjoon's arms. "Who's that alpha? And why is he with you?" The omega asked, not meeting his eyes. Suddenly being called alpha doesn't seem right to Namjoon anymore. 

"I don't know. He said his lost his father while hunting. Who in their right mind would bring their toddler into a hunt?!" Namjoon huffed, pissed at the boy's parents.

"What's your name dear?" Seokjin asked softly, moving a little bit closer to the boy, allowing Yoongi to see the boy clearly. Yoongi let out a gasp in surprise, looking at the toddler in awe. 

"Jung Hoseok." The boy sniffed while Seokjin and Namjoon's eyes widened in surprise. 

"You mean you're the Jung Heir?!" Namjoon exclaimed. 

"What dat?" Hoseok sniffed. 

"Ah nothing honey. Say, how old are you huh? Little Yoongi here is one!" Seokjin introduced, showing Hoseok Yoongi. 

"I'm twee! I oldew!" Hoseok smiled as he stared at the baby in admiration. 

"Hobi." Yoongi muttered out as he made grabby hands for Hoseok. 

"Wah! I wuv Hobi! Hobi me now!" Hoseok exclaimed happily. "Hobi hold Yoonie?!" 

"How about we clean you both in the river first honey?" Namjoon suggests as he really don't like the idea of Hoseok holding Yoongi while covered in dirt and soot. 

"Yay! Bath time!" Hoseok exclaimed. 

Namjoon undressed Hoseok and bathe with the toddler in the stream together while doing laundry. Seokjin on the otherhand, collected water from the stream using a basin and bathe the baby in it. 

While they were busy, unknown to them, a wild boar found their wagon. The boar began to charge at the wheels, not liking the unfamiliar object in its territory. The back wheels got broken and the wagon crashed. Astrid began to neigh loudly, catching the attention of Namjoon and Seokjin. 

The boar managed to get in the wagon and ransacked their supplies. Unfortunately, it found their coin sack as gold, silver and bronze glisten inside, attracting the boar's attention. 

Namjoon was quick to pull up his trousers and head to the boar, telling Seokjin to stay and protect the pups, to which the omega nodded at even if the alpha can't see. 

The boar took the coins sack with his mouth and exited the wagon, only to be showered with stones. Namjoon doesn't have a weapon since it's all inside the now broken wagon. The alpha could only try to knock out the sack of coins and throw stones to ward off the boar.

Luckily, one sharp stone hit the sack and made a small tear, just enough to make some coins spill out. Namjoon kept throwing stones at the sack as the boar charged back to the forest. The alpha quickly collected the remaining coins, only to find out that they lost a great deal of coins.

With an enraged sigh and pheromones, he went to Seokjin who looked at him, worried while releasing reassuring pheromones. 

"What happened alpha?" 

"The boar broke in the wagon and took our coins. We used to have 50 gold, 23 silver and 30 bronze right?" Namjoon asked, slowly calming down from Seokjin's pheromones. The omega nodded, unconsciously gulping. "Now we have 27 gold, 2 silver and 13 bronze. We can't even buy a small cottage anymore!" 

Seokjin looked at Namjoon in shock. They lost so much! The best they can buy with that money is a new wagon! 

"Um, mistew you can wiv wif me!" Hoseok offered. "I tell pawents mistews save me and wet mistews wiv wif us!" 

Namjoon just smiled bitterly at Hoseok before patting the toddler's head. 

"I'm afraid we can't Hoseok. Speaking of your parents, we'll take you home tomorrow alright?" Namjoon said. 

They went to the broken wagon and fixed it as best as they can so they just sleep inside at least. 

Hoseok and Yoongi immediately fell asleep in between Seokjin and Namjoon. 

"Look, I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier hyung. I shouldn't have let my anger get the best of me. And I'm sorry I failed to notice the boar attacking the wagon. Now we can't live anywhere." Namjoon cried as he took Seokjin's hand and kissed it over the sleeping pups. 

Seokjin smiled reassuringly and reached out for Namjoon's face, drying the alpha's tears. 

"It's alright alpha. As long as I have you and Yoongi, it already feels like home. And I understood you earlier but I'm not lying when I say I was a bit hurt."

"You have every right to be hurt. I just wish I could've been better." Namjoon sighed as he held Seokjin's hand on his cheek, leaning into the warm touch before kissing it. 

"It's fine Joon-ah. Everything happens for a reason. I'll enjoy my new life with you. Through hardships and joy, I'll stood by you. All I ask is to stand by me and love me too."

"Anything for you my beloved omega." 

\--

(Day 8 of Namjoon and Seokjin's disappearance)

Hoseok sadly waved at Namjoon and Seokjin with teary eyes as he ran to the manor's gates. Namjoon and Seokjin waved goodbye as well as they continued with their journey of finding a new home. 

With their wagon broken, Namjoon let Seokjin who's holding Yoongi ride Astrid while the alpha himself walked. Most of their luggage is carried by Astrid while Namjoon carried some to lighten the load on the poor horse a bit (not that Astrid can't handle it. The horse carried much more luggage than that but Namjoon still felt bad for the animal).

They stopped by an inn for breakfast so they can be on their way again. 

"Hello, do you perhaps know anyone who sells a house, cottage or any form of shelter for 27 gold?" Namjoon asked the inn keeper. 

"Well, I have an old shack next to the forest. It's quite small but I think you and your family could fot in there. It has only one room but I'm sure it wouldn't be cramped if it's just the three of you. I can give it to you lot for 25 gold." The inn keeper smiled. 

Namjoon lighten up. 

"Can you show us there kind sir?! I'm quite interested at that offer of yours."

"Sure."

\--

Anyone would say that the shack is creepy, old and about to fall apart but for Seokjin and Namjoon, the shack looks beautiful. 

The roof has cracks but nothing a little patching up wouldn't fix. Ivy and all kinds of flora covered the walls. Flowers, rich soil and a stream is right beside the shack. From the bedroom window, the green forest could be seen and the kitchen is quite spacious. 

"So, are you lot up for it?" The inn keeper asked. 

"We'll take it!" The omega and alpha exclaimed happily at the same time. 

Namjoon handed the kind man 25 gold and the latter gave him two silver keys in exchange. 

"One is for the back door and one is for the front. Stay safe you two!" The inn keeper smiled. 

"Thank you my good sir!" Seokjin smiled as he waved at man, Yoongi mimicking him. 

"Now our story will start here." Namjoon said, looking at the shack happily. 

"Yes. We'll build our family here." Seokjin smiled and kissed the alpha. 

They have a lot of work to do but it will be all worth it.


	29. Chapter 29

(Day 8 of Seokjin and Namjoon's disappearance.)

Seokjin pulled out bread from the oven before placing it on the wooden table provided. The shack came with a few furniture; a wooden table with two chairs, cupboards with dried spices and herbs, an oven, bookshelves with only two books, a closet with old clothes, and a twin sized wooden bed with a mattress. 

Seokjin was quick to put Yoongi asleep and swaddled the baby before leaving him on the middle of the bed so he wouldn't fall off while he helps around. 

Namjoon went to the town to purchase planks, materials and seeds with Astrid so that left him and Yoongi in the house. Seokjin knew Namjoon would fix the roof so he wouldn't sweep and mop the floor yet. The omega just dusted the given furniture, humming as he did so. 

The golden hour came and Namjoon hasn't came back. Seokjin was getting quite worried but he didn't think much of it as he organized their belongings, putting the medicine in the cupboards by the kitchen, storing their spices on the shelves, and placing ingredients in another cupboard. 

The omega then found old wooden rods that were supposedly used during the construction of the building. He took two and planted them on the ground at least 10 feet apart. Seokjin then took a chair and stepped on it to tie a rope at the rod. He did the same to the other rod. Now, he had a clothesline. 

The omega searched around the shack and saw a couple of huge wooden buckets which he used to collect water from the stream. 

"Seokjin hyung! I'm back!" Namjoon called out. The omega rushed to greet his alpha only to be surprised when he saw Namjoon on Astrid, a small wagon full of planks and materials behind them. "I got a good deal of one gold for this small wagon!" The alpha exclaimed happily, only for his smile to falter. "I spent the last gold for planks, seeds and some food. Now we only have 2 silver and 13 bronze." 

"It's fine alpha. We could look for some herbs in the forest and sell them." Seokjin reassured, embracing the alpha while releasing reassuring pheromones. 

Namjoon smiled warmly as he breathed in the calming scent of floral of the omega. 

"Thank you omega, for standing by me." 

"I should be the one saying that, alpha." Seokjin smiled, meeting his alpha's gaze. 

"Well, we better get fixing!" Namjoon smiled giving Seokjin a quick peck before unloading the wagon from Astrid. Seokjin flushed at the unexpected peck before giggling. The omega led Astrid by the stream and let the horse take a sip, Seokjin finger combing the animal's mane while humming. 

Namjoon is preparing all the materials. He knew he can't start until tomorrow to fix the roof so he just laid them out neatly. The omega began to prepare a small stew to eat with the now cold bread Seokjin baked earlier in the day. 

"Joonie, time to eat!" Seokjin smiled called out as he laid the meal on the table.

"Coming!" Namjoon said, quickly washing his hands in the stream before going in and kissing Seokjin's cheek as a sign of thanks for preparing their meal. They didn't waste time and began to dig in.

"Maybe I should make medicine using herbs we'll collect." Namjoon suggested.

"Please teach me how to do so! I want to work as well!" Seokjin insisted.

"How about Yoongi?" Namjoon sighed as he took another sip from the soup using a wooden spoon. Despite being commoners now, they can't help but observe proper dining etiquette that they grew up with; sitting straight, elegantly using the utensils that have been reduced to three and had a napkin resting on their lap.

"Yoongi loves me and is a very behaved baby when it comes to me. I could be doing medicine and he would just be staring at me or sleep." Seokjin giggled, glancing a little at the baby in the room who's still asleep, all swaddled up. He has to surely wake the baby up soon to feed. 

"Alright. We should be able to last with these silvers for now. After I fix the roof, maybe I can venture into the forest to look for some herbs. You take care of Yoongi in the meantime and when I come back, I'll teach you how to make simple medicine. Alright?" 

"Alright." 

"Great." Namjoon smiled before getting up and cleaning their plates in the stream. 

Seokjin on the other hand took the blanket that swaddled Yoongi off before tickling the baby's neck, waking Yoongi up. 

"I'm sorry for waking you up my little lord, but you must feed alright?" Seokjin smiled as he kissed the baby's face to wake him up more. Yoongi giggled, signaling Seokjin that he's fully awake. 

Seokjin slid his dress off just enough to expose his breasts and let Yoongi suck on it. In no time, Yoongi got drowsy and slowly fall asleep, still sucking on the omega. Namjoon entered the room, looking refreshed and face quite wet, telling Seokjin that the alpha cleaned his face in the stream. 

"Hey." Namjoon greeted, getting on the bed and wrapping his arm's around Seokjin's waist. 

"Hey to you as well alpha." Seokjin chuckled as he fixed his dress when Yoongi turned away. 

"You're so beautiful everytime I see you." Namjoon muttered as he buried his nose into the omega's neck. 

"Joonie, I'm holding Yoongi!" Seokjin said, hissing at the alpha lowly as he tried to hold back a moan when Namjoon began to suck on his neck. 

"Put him on the bed then." Namjoon said, taking his brother away and gently placing the baby in the middle of the bed before returning to Seokjin's side. The alpha placed his omega on his lap before kissing him on the lips. Seokjin hummed before opening his mouth to let the alpha's tongue. 

"That's enough for tonight. Court me long and well first." Seokjin giggled before laying on the bed. Namjoon followed but Yoongi lay in between them. 

"I will Omega. Good night, love." Namjoon smiled, closing his eyes.

"Good night, alpha." Seokjin smiled, closing his eyes as well.

\---

(Day 13 of Namjoon and Seokjin's disappearance)

It's been days since Namjoon and Seokjin have settled in their shack. The roof is now fixed, the weeds surrounding the area have been plucked out and Seokjin replanted flowers Namjoon took from the forest in their spacious yard. 

Since their location is quite secluded, they had a lot of space and from what the inn keeper said, it used to be his old home with his family but now that he owns an inn, they abandoned it. Namjoon has to say, the inn keeper sold it cheaper than it's original value and surely the inn keeper got the shorter end of the bargain but he isn't complaining.

Yoongi would be out in the yard, playing with his wooden toys while Seokjin would ground up the herbs in the mill. Namjoon would be plowing the empty spot near the shack and wet the soil to get the land ready for crops as he and Seokjin plan to start charity work soon.

It has become a routine for them. The alpha would be up early in the morning before the sun has even risen and collect medicinal herbs and plants. If the alpha saw a beautiful flora, he would dig it up from the roots and bring it home. When the alpha would arrive home at dawn, he'll kiss Seokjin awake before organizing his batch of plants for the day. Seokjin would then prepare breakfast and feed Yoongi before leaving the baby to do whatever it wants (which is to sleep back again or play with his wooden toys then sleep). Namjoon and Seokjin would eat breakfast then the omega would be set to work, grinding herbs in the mill outside (usually taking Yoongi with him if the baby isn't asleep). Namjoon would be plowing the land then plant some seeds of crops and herbs.

It's a peaceful life and they couldn't have asked for more. No projects to plan, no people dressing them up, no one to judge them, no one to impress, nothing to care about except their crops and each other.

"I'll be heading to the town to sell these medicine. You did well omega." Namjoon said, kissing Seokjin who's holding Yoongi. Yoongi the ever loving brother he is, smacked his brother's face away from the omega before wrapping his arms around Seokjin in a possessive manner. 

"Why you little devil." Namjoon groaned as he pinched his brother's cheeks but the baby just yelled and slapped his hands away. 

Seokjin just laughed at their antics. 

"Well, better get going alpha!" Seokjin smiled as he gave his alpha a quick peck on the lips. 

"I'll be back soon!" Namjoon smiled as he loaded the vases full of medicine on the wagon, each vase labeled by their names such as; chamomile, Echinacea and the like. 

Seokjin waved which Yoongi mimicked as Namjoon rode away on Astrid. 

\---


	30. Chapter 30

(Day 13 of Namjoon and Seokjin's disappearance)

Namjoon arrived at the Jung's central town. He knows it's risky, but the guild is the only place he can properly sell his medicine as pharmacies are located there. The alpha tried to sell his produce in one pharmacy but they only wanted to spend one gold for all the stock! Of course, Namjoon didn't took the offer, no matter how desperate he is to earn money before going home. His omega worked hard in making these medicines and yet they expect him to give it all up for one gold?! 

Namjoon went to another pharmacy and managed to sell two vases of different medicines for two gold each. However, he still has five vases left to sell. A few hours later, he managed to sell all and earned sixteen gold which made him more than happy. 

However, it's late at night. He had no choice but to stay in an inn. He just hopes Seokjin wouldn't worry much. He went to a local inn, only to be suddenly pulled outside in an alley. Namjoon was about to fight back till he saw the man's face. 

It was Soobin. 

"Soobin-hyung! You scared me!" Namjoon exclaimed, letting out a sigh in relief. 

"Where's master?" Soobin asked. 

"Back at home." Namjoon said. 

"Lead me to your current living area." Soobin said. 

"But it's night-" 

"I'm a former assassin. I can protect us. Now let's go." 

They head out and they fortunately arrived at the shack with no incidents. 

"Alpha!" Seokjin exclaimed happily as he approached Namjoon while holding a sleeping Yoongi. The omega then kissed Namjoon, not seeing Soobin who raised an eyebrow. 

"Ah, Seokjin-hyung, Soobin hyung is here." Namjoon said before kissing Yoongi's forehead. To Soobin, they remind him of him and Kai which he can't help but smile at. 

"Oh Soobin hyung! How are you?" Seokjin greeted, pecking the other alpha's cheeks. 

"I'm doing well. I have to say, it did took me four days to look for you lot. I can't find any leads. I asked around without revealing your identity but it's quite hard. Luckily I found Lord Kim in the inn." Soobin said, bowing. 

"Please! Stop with the formalities! We're commoners now. And we quite enjoy it that way." Seokjin smiled. 

"Very well." Soobin said, standing up before pulling two envelopes from his horse's satchel. "This is Lord Kim's letter for Namjoon exclusively, and this one is for the both of you." 

Seokjin raised an eyebrow at that. 

"Why does he have a letter for Namjoon only?" The omega asked, unconsciously letting out a little bit of jealous pheromones. 

"Nothing to be worried about. How about we all head inside?" Namjoon invited as he opened the letter Taehyung sent while walking inside.

'Dear alpha,

Jungkook is infatuated with me! I know it's nothing much and that infatuation can disappear anytime however, it's enough for me. I hope you're doing well! Your mother has been inprisoned for abusing slaves and people. Jungkook saw the bruises Shin-ae made on me and I had no choice but to reveal her evil ways. I hope you don't mind! I just can't stand her. I'm sorry if it upsets you. I'm the lord now and I have been living in the palace every since. I know my letter is all over the place but please excuse me. I have also discovered something new! Soobin can tell you lot all about it! Speaking of Soobin, he's my best friend now! He keeps me company since Jungkook is busy being King. Oh yeah! He has been crowned King after a week you two left! Anyway, I should end this letter now. Hope you're happy now! 

-Love, Kim Taehyung' 

Namjoon couldn't help but chuckle then smile at the news. He's happy that his former Luna is happy. 

"What are you smiling about?" Seokjin hissed, glaring at the letter. He had just put Yoongi to bed. He knows that his alpha is all his but he couldn't help but worry. What if Namjoon suddenly change his mind and still loves Taehyung after all! Taehyung _is_ younger than Seokjin and definitely more pretty. 

Seokjin unconsciously released jealous and insecure pheromones to which caught Namjoon and Soobin's attention. 

"Omega, there's nothing to worry about alright? I love you and that's all that matters. Taehyung might be beautiful but you're beautiful as well! You're the most beautiful omega I have ever laid my eyes on. You're perfect to me hyung." Namjoon said, kissing the omega's forehead while releasing reassuring pheromones. 

"Ugh, honeymoon phase." Soobin playfully rolling his eyes. He didn't came here to be the chaperon.

"Anyway, what did he say in the other letter?" Namjoon asked.

Seokjin just grunted and showed the other letter. 

The summary of the letter is, Taehyung just wished them good luck and good health, and telling them about Jungkook's coronation and how he's continuing their charity programmes which the two are extremely thankful for. The beta was nice enough to throw in ten gold coins however Seokjin ordered Soobin to return the five gold coins back. 

"Taehyung said he found out something new and that you'll explain it?" Namjoon asked to which Soobin sighed at. 

The other alpha explained about Taehyung's orgins and his history with Irene, Taehyung's mother. Namjoon and Seokjin were shocked at the news and even more shocked when they found out Taehyung isn't even a Kim heir (however, Seokjin was more jealous than shocked. If his alpha and Taehyung aren't even cousins, they could fall in love!). 

"I have something to tell you two that Taehyung doesn't even know."

To saw Seokjin and Namjoon were surprised, it would be an understatement. 

\--

(Day 16 of Namjoon and Seokjin's disappearance)

Taehyung has finished his heat early for today. He was so happy that Jungkook was there to help him all throughout it. Jungkook has knotted him many times and Taehyung is sure they're bound to have pups. He's quite scared but he knows he can do his best in being a mother. 

Speaking of Jungkook, the alpha left to quickly do some paperwork that has been delayed since he's been helping Taehyung in his heat for the past three days. 

"Taehyung?! Taehyung can I come in?!" A loud knock and protests of dom beta guards can be heard. Taehyung knew it was Soobin. 

"Let Soobin in!" Taehyung called out, putting on a fresh robe. 

"But my lord, the king ordered us to not let any alpha but him inside!" One of the guards said. 

"Let him pass. I'll talk with Jungkook later." Taehyung commanded. Soobin then came in and cupped Taehyung's face. 

"Are you alright?!" Soobin exclaimed, shaking Taehyung while ignoring the smell of sexual intercourse that reeks around the room. "Why didn't you drink the medicine?! You told me you have taken it!" 

Suddenly, Soobin was flung to the other side of the room, a bruise quickly forming on his cheek where he had been hit. 

"Alpha!" Taehyung's cry could be heard from the background before Soobin was pinned to the wall by his neck. The smell of a stormy ocean filled the place, covering the scent of sexual intercourse. 

Soobin saw Jungkook in front of him, eyes as enraged as his pheromones, fangs showing. 

"What do you think you're doing to my omega?!" Jungkook growled, raising a fist but before the alpha could punch Soobin, Taehyung managed to stop him.

"Jungkook enough! Soobin was just asking me something!" Taehyung yelled pulling the alpha behind. 

Jungkook let go of Soobin, making the alpha cough. 

"Why is he here even?! What if your heat suddenly returns and he's here!" Jungkook yelled, making Taehyung whimper. 

"Enough Jungkook." Soobin said, hiding Taehyung behind him.

"Who do you think you are-"

"Hush. I need to tell you both something." Soobin said massaging his bruised up cheek.

"What is it?" Taehyung asked, standing beside Jungkook who had calmed down but still glaring at Soobin. 

"Irene, Taehyung's mother is an omega. However, I didn't tell you that her mate, Taehyung's real father, is an omega male as well." Soobin said.

Taehyung and Jungkook's mouth opened in shock. 

"Then that means-" 

"Yes, you have been an omega all along. A pure blooded omega. That's why you're exceptionally beautiful." Soobin coughed, as Taehyung blushed and Jungkook glared at him. "The 'medicine' Irene and I have been telling you to drink is moonflower serum; stopping your heats and blocking your scent. All in the name to protect you. Because if Jongsun knew you were a pure blooded omega, he would marry you off to anyone or even sell you as pure blooded omegas are as rare as pure blooded alphas. But may I ask why didn't you take the serum?" 

Taehyung began to sob and break. 

"You and mum said that if I'll stop drinking that so called medicine my illness will come back and kill me. Back then I was so sad seeing Alpha Namjoon running off with Prince Seokjin and that Jungkook could never love me because I was just a beta. For me I don't have any purpose to exist and the pain of knowing that Jungkook could never love me back is too much. I don't want to seem pitiful by killing myself so I waited until my sickness would come back and kill me so it would look like I died of natural causes." 

"Oh Tae..." Soobin sighed. "I'll leave you and your mate for now." The other alpha left the room while Jungkook brought his omega onto the bed. 

The alpha placed Taehyung on his lap as the latter broke down. Jungkook showered Taehyung with soft kisses.

"From now on, I'll love you to the fullest. You're my everything now." Jungkook whispered as he kissed his omega. "Taehyung?" 

"Hmm?" Taehyung asked, wiping his tears away as he finally have calmed down. 

"Will you marry me and be my mate? I know this isn't romantic and all-" 

"Stop making me cry." Taehyung whined as he wiped his tears of joy before wrapping his arms around Jungkook and kissed him.

The omega pulled away and smiled. 

"Of course I will!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have now finished editing the chapters. Please give me a few days to write chapters 31-35. It should not take long as one chapter usually takes up to 1-3 hours to write. Thank you for supporting this book and waiting!


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you KawaiiSonadoLover100 for the constructive criticism and fan art! You really made my day and cheered me up! Of course you all did by reading this book. Thank you!

(Day 14 of Namjoon and Seokjin's disappearance)

The sunlight seeped in through the window, waking Seokjin up. He yawned before getting up to stretch. After stretching his arms as high as he can and bending down to reach his toes, he looked around the room. 

Yoongi is still fast asleep, all swaddled up in blankets, Namjoon's arms wrapped around the baby. It seems like the alpha have slept in for today. He deserves to rest today, Seokjin thought as he lightly kissed Namjoon on the lips, accidentally waking the alpha up. 

"Well good morning beautiful." Namjoon said, leaning for another kiss which the omega returned. After a few seconds they pulled away. 

"Time to wake up now alpha." Seokjin said, pushing the curtains aside and opening the window to let more sunlight in, making the alpha groan in annoyance, earning a chuckle from the omega who placed his hands on his hips. "Hey, I let you sleep in! Besides I want to visit the village with you today! You need to rest for now." 

"Alright, alright." Namjoon groaned as he went to the basin in the room to wet his face. "I'll bathe outside. Maybe we bathe tog-" The alpha didn't get the chance to finish his sentence before Seokjin smacked him on the arm harshly. 

"You're quite perverted aren't you alpha?" Seokjin teased. "I thought you were a gentleman?" 

"I am!" Namjoon chuckled before grabbing a towel and the wooden pail containing the soap bar beside the basin. 

Seokjin just shook his head and prepared their clothes for today, going through their wardrobe. 

As he skimmed through the wardrobe, Soobin's words from yesterday made it's way back to his mind again.

'Taehyung is a pure blooded omega.' 

No wonder he's too pretty and beautiful to be a beta. He just hopes Namjoon wouldn't leave him for Taehyung now that the alpha knew Taehyung and him aren't really cousins and that Taehyung is a pure blood omega. Seokjin sighed as he dismissed the thoughts. He should trust his alpha more, he fail as an omega if he doesn't.

He picked a simple creme shirt, brown vest, light brown trousers, faux leather boots and a worn out brown pork pie hat for Namjoon while he took a simple white dress that ends at his mid-calf, a straw sun-hat that has white ribbons and faux leather boots for himself.

"'Yung." A little voice said. 

Seokjin turned and saw Yoongi, lips trembling and tears at the corner of his eyes, fighting to not cry.

"Oh I'm sorry baby!" Seokjin exclaimed as he freed Yoongi from the swaddling clothes. "Are you hungry?" 

Yoongi nodded in response and tugged at Seokjin's dress. 

"Alright, alright." Seokjin cooed as he lowered his dress and allowed Yoongi to suck on him. 

Seokjin hummed as his caressed Yoongi's hair while the baby continued to feed on him. Suddenly, he had the urge to use the bathroom. As if the gods had heard his silent cries, Namjoon walked in with a towel wrapped around his waist and Yoongi stopped sucking. 

"Joonie, please hold Yoongi for a bit. I need to use the bathroom." Seokjin said, quickly fixing his dress as he handed the baby to Namjoon before rushing out.

\--

Seokjin bit his lip. What he's nervous about is going to happen in three days. 

With a heavy heart, he returneed to the bedroom and saw Namjoon, fully dressed in the clothes Seokjin prepared for him, playing dead as Yoongi kept laughing while he hit Namjoon with his wooden box lightly. 

"Joonie? Can I talk with you for a second?" Seokjin asked. 

The alpha rose up, much to Yoongi's dismay and frowned. 

"Why? Is something the matter?" Namjoon asked, his lips forming a pout. 

"Yes... Let's go to the living room to talk." Seokjin said before going to Yoongi and kissed the baby's cheeks. "Stay here and behave okay?" 

Yoongi just gave Seokjin a blank stare before stacking up his blocks, smiling to himself. 

"I'll take that as a yes." Seokjin chuckled lightly then turned to Namjoon who's still frowning. "Now come."

As soon as they're in the living room, Namjoon asked again; "Is there something wrong? Why do you look unsure?" The alpha worried. 

"Well... My period started today which means in three days..." Seokjin blushed eschewing his eyes away from the alpha and into the window. 

"Your pre-heat will start and on the next day your heat will start right?" Namjoon asked, flushing as well. He's really nervous as well as he could accidentally impregnate Seokjin if he can't resist his urges. 

Seokjin nodded, his face still red from embarrassment. "And I was wondering if you could maybe help me with it?" The omega nervously said, his right hand stroking his left arm, eyes now fixated on the ground. 

"Of course! It'll be an honour!" Namjoon exclaimed nervously, face still flushed as he took Seokjin's hand and kissed it. 

"Later, let's buy a mat in town so that me and Yoongi can sleep in the living room." Namjoon suggested. 

"Alright. I'll take a bath now so we can head out. Thank you again for volunteering to help." Seokjin flushed and kissed Namjoon quickly before heading to the river to bath. 

\--

Seokjin was sure he loved this wagon way more as he get to sit next to the alpha while holding Yoongi throughout the ride. The omega absolutely love his alpha's scent as he took it all in as he leaned on his alpha's shoulders. 

The scenery around them as they leave their shack is amazing. To right is the fantastic view of the emerald green forest that's full of ferns and flora. Mt. Lìe can also be seen towering behind the vast forest. To the left is a breathtaking view of the golden fields of wheat and other grains which are the Jung's top produce. 

As they continue with their trip to the town, they passed by an apple tree that has a luscious looking apple hanging lowly in the middle of the road. Namjoon quickly plucked it off as they pass by and gave it to Seokjin who blushed and muttered a thanks. 

Yoongi whined and made grabby hands for the apple in Seokjin's hands. 

"No baby, I'm afraid your little teeth can't eat this yet." Seokjin said, making Yoongi cross his arms. "Don't give me that look darling, you know you can't eat this." Yoongi pursed his lips and smacked the apple off, making it fall and left behind on the road.

"That's not nice!" Seokjin exclaimed, frowning at the little baby who had the audacity to feign innocence by looking at the omega with wide eyes. 

"He's starting to revolt against you too." Namjoon laughed, which Yoongi followed.

"It's not funny!" Seokjin fummed. 

They finally arrived at the village. Namjoon searched around for a mat store or any store that would probably have some. 

They came across a store that sold wooden sculptures, wooden brooms, handbags made out of dried reeds. Namjoon parked the wagon in front of the store and got off, followed by Seokjin who's still carrying Yoongi. 

They went in to the store and saw a huge mat made out of reeds. The mat has a beautiful pattern painted on it and Namjoon didn't hesitate to buy it while Seokjin eyed a loom that's only sold for... 5 silvers?! 

'That's so cheap! I have to tell Joonie to buy this for me!' Seokjin thought. 

Meanwhile, Namjoon was at the counter, holding the uniquely designed mat. "Excuse me, how much is this?" The alpha asked the male alpha on the counter. "Six bronze coins please." The other alpha said. "How come it's so cheap?! This mat is beautiful, a work of art!" Namjoon exclaimed, making the alpha flush. "Really? Well, no one actually buys that so if anyone is even interested to buy it, I'll sell it cheap." 

Namjoon shook his head and laid a silver on the table. "Keep the change-" The alpha was cut off by Seokjin appearing beside him. "Alpha! They had a loom for only five silver! Buy it for me please!" 

Namjoon shook his head and sighed before leaning against his omega's ear. 

"Do you know how to use it?" Namjoon whispered. Namjoon has to teach Seokjin how to sew back when they were just absconding. There's no way the omega knows how to use the loom when he can't even sew before. 

Seokjin eagerly nodded. 

"I used to do tapestries back then!" Seokjin said, not liking the look of disbelief on Namjoon's face. 

"If you can really loom then why can't you sew before?" Namjoon whispered again. 

"They're completely different things!" Seokjin countered, frowning at the alpha who just sighed in defeat. "Alright." 

They purchased the loom and loaded it on the wagon before continuing on their way to search for a store that sells wool. Somehow, they passed by the entrance of a market place and saw a little girl, about the age of eight; holding two sheeps. 

"You're not thinking of doing what I'm thinking." Seokjin said in disbelief as Namjoon parked near the girl. 

"Oh I am. Besides! No need to buy wool!" Namjoon said, getting off the wagon, earning a sigh from Seokjin who followed after him. 

"Hey little one, how much for the sheeps?" 

"Mummy said that I must make 10 gold today." The girl sobbed. "But I don't know how!" 

"Joon, you're not really going to spend 10 gold right? If you do, we'll only have 6 gold left!" Seokjin scolded. 

"A small price to pay! And it seems like these sheeps are male and female! We could be shepherds if they make a family!" Namjoon smiled broadly, making Seokjin unable to protest. Not when his alpha is smiling brightly. 

Namjoon gave the child 10 gold and loaded up the fat sheeps on the wagon, blocked by the loom so they wouldn't fall. 

"So the male sheep will be called Seok and the female will be called Jin!" Namjoon smiled as he pat the sheeps heads while grinning at the omega.

"Yah, do I look like a sheep to you?!" Seokjin exclaimed, face red in disbelief. 

"Well, you look like a lot of adorable animals. You look like a sheep, an alpaca and a hamster!" Namjoon cooed, kissing the omega who doesn't look amused. 

"Whatever. Let's go home!" Seokjin said, feigning to be offended as he sat on the wagon. 

"Awee please don't be mad! You're really adorable!" Namjoon cooed as he got on the wagon. 

And that's how they now have sheeps named Seok and Jin.


	32. Chapter 32

(Day 15 of Namjoon and Seokjin's disappearance)

Namjoon ran through the woods, enjoying the fresh air. He then climbed up a large tree that must've been years old by half wrapping the tree with a rope and pulled it as he placed his feet on the trunk. To ascend, he pulled the rope hard upwards and pushed his feet against the trunk, slowly going upwards. The process takes a lot of arm and leg strength but it's not something the alpha can't handle as he used to have heavy training before. 

Once he reached a large branch covered in plants, ivy and herbs, Namjoon got on top of it and pulled out a knife from his pocket as he began to cut the needed herbs off then putting them on the woven basket on his back. Suddenly, something in the distance caught the alpha's eyes. 

A beautiful blue flower that glistened against the sunlight sat on the end of the branch. Namjoon is sure that it will be the best first courting gift to Seokjin. With a brave heart and deep sigh, Namjoon didn't acknowledge the fact that he was at least 50ft above the ground and continued towards the flower with small steps. The branch started to wobble but the alpha kept his cool and didn't panic. 

Finally, Namjoon got to the flower, ripped a piece of the petal and rubbed it against his skin. He waited to see if his skin showed any reaction but it didn't. He rubbed the petal against his face and waited, still no reaction. He took a leaf off from the flower and did the same procedure with no reaction to his flesh, assuring the alpha that it's not poisonous and non lethal. 

Namjoon carefully pried the flower off the branch by the roots before wrapping the roots up with a piece of cloth and putting it in the woven basket alongside the herbs.

The alpha then made his way back to the trunk without any incident before sliding down while hugging it (which is an unpleasant feeling as he got moss and sap covering his face but does he look like he had a choice other than jumping that will most likely end him?).

Namjoon decided he collected enough herbs for today and the sun has already risen. Surely his omega is waiting for him right now with delicious breakfast. 

Suddenly, the alpha heard a small squeak. A fat rabbit was trying to get in its rabbit hole, wiggling and squealing about. Namjoon pulled out the knife he used to cut herbs and crept unto the rabbit before... Saying goodnight to it (you lot know what I really meant). The alpha placed his basket on the ground before organizing the herbs and flower inside to make room for the body of the rabbit. Once the alpha placed the rabbit inside the basket, a lot of small squeaks could be heard from the hole. 

"I'm sorry. Your mother or father just looked delicious." Namjoon said sheepishly. "Don't worry, they'll be safe in my belly!" 

The alpha left the poor rabbit family alone. He's not that heartless to finish off the remainder of the rabbits. We a proud look on his face for a successful hunt, the alpha headed home until he heard a loud cry and yelling somewhere. The cry seemed to be made by a child. Is someone killing a child?! Or worse, making their way them?! Namjoon thought as he tried to follow where the sound was emitting from with haste.

Namjoon eventually saw where the sound was coming from, hiding behind a tree as he watched the scene unfold. 

A male toddler seemed to be embracing the leg of a man that supposedly be his father, trying to shake the poor toddler off. 

"Let go of me! We don't need you!" The man exclaimed, hitting the toddler which made the pup let go with a whimper and a cry.

"Papa!" The pup cried but the man just ran away. The poor toddler tried to run after the man, only to stumble on a twig and cry. 

Namjoon didn't waste time in picking the toddler up as soon as the man left. Once the alpha saw the poor pup's face, he was more than surprised. 

"Hobi?! What happened?!" Namjoon exclaimed, seething in disgust and anger. He can't believe that Lord Jung would kick his son out and leave him in the middle of the forest!

"Noona awpha! Papa un Mama no want Hobi no mowe!" Hoseok cried as he leaned against Namjoon's chest. 

Namjoon suppressed a growl and his enraged pheromones as much as he could. He wanted to strangle the Jungs for throwing Hoseok out because his older sister has already presented as an alpha, therefore not needing him anymore as an alpha heir is ensured. Then the alpha saw bruises and cuts on Hoseok's legs, arms and face which made Namjoon even more furious as it reminded him of his mother's doing. 

"Okay Hobi, I'll take you with me to my home and get you treated alright?" Namjoon said, to which Hoseok softly nodded at as he try to wipe his tears away. 

The alpha carried Hoseok in his arms with the basket still on his back. He's carrying a very heavy load but nothing that he can't endure as he picked up the pace towards home, careful not to trip or stumble, he reminded himself that he has a child with him. 

The shack could now be seen as Namjoon got closer. Seokjin could be seen watering the flowers outside while Yoongi sat on a blanket placed on the grass with his wooden toys all over him. 

"Hyung!" Namjoon called out, panting heavily as he started to lose stamina. 

"Joonie you're late- Gods! What happened?!" Seokjin exclaimed, dropping the pail with water on the ground, making Yoongi look up from his toys and into the omega's direction. 

"The Jungs are sick people! I saw Lord Jung earlier trying to abandon Hoseok in the middle of the forest and when the toddler wouldn't let go of him, he slapped Hoseok off!" Namjoon seethed but still suppressed his pheromones to not scare the toddler as he passed the crying Hoseok over to Seokjin. 

"Oh poor thing." Seokjin sighed. "Don't cry love, you're safe here in our arms. You wouldn't mind living with us right?" 

"Weally? Hobi wiv wif kind mistws?" Hoseok asked, looking at Seokjin with glassy but hopeful eyes. 

"Of course love. And please, call me Seokjin hyung and call him Namjoon hyung okay?" Seokjin smiled as he gestured at the alpha who made a gentle wave at the pup. 

"Joon hyungie! Jinnie hyung!" Hoseok exclaimed happily, making the omega and Namjoon smile. "Hobi play wif Yoonie?" 

"How about we clean you up first, love?" Seokjin suggested as he carried Hoseok over to the stream. 

"I wuv bath." Hoseok replied timidly. 

Yoongi on the other hand stared at Hoseok and Seokjin in confusion before looking at Namjoon who set his basket on the table outside. 

Namjoon sighed. He doesn't mind Hoseok living with them but he can't help but still be disgusted at the Jungs. If he and Seokjin were to have pups of their own in the future, he would love them all equally and cherish them, no matter the rank. 

The alpha have always dreamed and wanted to be a father, getting to see his pups grow, teaching them values of good manner and right conduct, scolding them when they get naughty, spending valuable time with them, going on road trips with them and finally, walk his omega pup down the aisle if he were to have an omega, cheer and support his alpha pup when they found their mate. 

Namjoon took the herbs out and placed them in their designated baskets under the table. Seokjin would mill them later on. He then took the fat rabbit out and went to the entrance of the forest, hiding behind the bushes before skinning and cleaning the rabbit. He can't possibly let Yoongi or Hoseok see that scene. 

Seokjin on the other hand undressed Hoseok and placed the toddler in the shallow spot of the stream. Hoseok immediately smiled once he touched the water and splashed around, making Seokjin smile as well. The omega took the soap bar from the pail and scrubbed the pup's body with it. Hoseok giggled as he played with the bubbles floating on the water.

Suddenly Yoongi let out a scream which alerted Namjoon, Seokjin and Hoseok. Seokjin took the pup out of the water, quickly wrapping him in a towel before running to where Yoongi is supposed to be. Namjoon rushed towards Yoongi, still carrying the dead rabbit's body, only to be dumbfounded. 

Seok and Jin managed to escape their pen and began munching on the blanket Yoongi is sitting on. Yoongi held back his tears, fists clenched tightly as he wailed, thrashing his arms around. 

"Shoo! Back to your pens!" Namjoon shouted as he lead the sheeps back to their pen, still holding the dead rabbit which the pups saw. 

"AH! BUNNY! BUNNY DEAD!" Hoseok cried as he hid his face in Seokjin's chest, making the omega glare at the alpha who sheepishly hid the rabbit behind him.

"Joonie..." Seokjin sighed in disappointment, shaking his head as he tried to calm Hoseok down by bouncing him as he hummed. 

"Sorry..." Namjoon sheepishly smiled as he head over to the basket, placing the bunny back in.

"'Ed... Ded... Ded!" Yoongi exclaimed happily as he clapped. Namjoon and Seokjin didn't know whether to be proud of Yoongi for learning a new word or be horrified as the baby kept on clapping happily. Fortunately, seeing Yoongi happy made Hoseok calm down and back to his cheery self, still however, in Seokjin's hold.

"Perhaps he's happy that he learned a new word?" Namjoon stated, trying to not feel disturbed.

"Most likely." Seokjin muttered before turning to Namjoon."Anyway, how would you like the..." The omega mouthed 'rabbit' to Namjoon who nodded in understanding. "How would you loke it cooked? Steamed? Or would you want it in a pie or stew?" 

"A stew sounds healthy and delicious. Yoongi could consume it too." Namjoon replied. 

"Jin hyung, Hobi down pwease!" Hoseok asked while looking at Seokjin with wide eyes, brimming with innocence.

"We have to dress you up honey. Let's see what we can inside hm? Then we can buy you clothes later in the village okay?" Seokjin responded, looking at Hoseok before kissing the pup on the nose, making Hoseok giggle. "Okay!"

"Joonie, please wash your hands and bring Yoongi, as well as your... Hunt, inside please." Seokjin asked with a smile before going in with Hoseok. 

"Okay!" Namjoon replied then sighed as he looked at the basket. 

He didn't had the chance to give his omega his first courting gift. 

\--

(Day 15 of Namjoon and Seokjin's disappearance)

After they went to the village to buy clothes for Hoseok, Namjoon also bought an axe and nails. 

He figured it would be a good idea to make the pups a safe tree house where they can stay while Seokjin undergoes his heat. However, he needs to be quick, after all, Seokjin's pre heat will start in two days. He can't let the pups smell arousal pheromones at such a young age! 

As soon as they arrived home, Seokjin immediately got to work in cooking the rabbit stew while Yoongi and Hoseok played with the baby's wooden toys in the bedroom. 

Namjoon on the other hand, went to the forest and carefully chopped a huge tree off. It wasn't an easy feat, having to get through that thick trunk is already exhausting enough, now he must avoid getting trampled on and ensure the huge tree wouldn't fall on the side where their shack is. 

"Woah!" Namjoon exclaimed as the fallen tree almost missed him. Looking at the tree log on the forest floor that has taken out branches of other trees along the way, the alpha figured it will definitely be hard to carry. He's going to need Astrid for it. 

Namjoon first hacked the huge 60ft log into 4 pieces, giving it 15 ft each. It took him 3 hours to do so, making Seokjin worry as it's already pass lunchtime. The omega placed the stew in a basket, along with utensils and carried it in one hand while his other hand carried Yoongi. 

"Hobi baby, hold unto my dress alright? We'll see Joonie hyung." Seokjin said, earning a nod from Hoseok who pinched a piece of his dress. They went in the forest, Hoseok tripping from time to time but he luckily didn't injure himself. 

They finally found Namjoon, chopping up the branches into small logs which will be used as bumps that will help in the transfer of the bigger logs. 

"Joonie! Take a break for the meantime!" Seokjin called out, gaining Namjoon's attention. Hoseok waved cheerfully at the alpha while Yoongi just gave him a small smile as he approached them. 

"How are you lot doing?" Namjoon asked, picking Hoseok up and kissing him on the cheeks, making the toddler giggle. The alpha kissed Yoongi's cheeks and forehead as well, making the baby whine and scrunch his face in disgust. "Fine I presume?" 

Seokjin laughed before playfully pouting. 

"Where's my kiss?" The omega whined playfully as he looked at the alpha who immediately flushed.

"The pups are probably hungry! I'm hungry as well! Let's eat!" Namjoon exclaimed, playfully smirking at the omega who rolled his eyes. 

"Alright." 


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some UwU Taekook moments.

(A month [Day 31] of Namjoon and Seokjin's disappearance) 

It's now autumn and the scent of the palace now reminded Taehyung of Namjoon. They have been exchanging messages through dove mailings so that Soobin wouldn't have to go through the trouble of traveling almost everyday. 

Things seemed to be going well for his former alpha and same for him as well, staring at his stomach. Lately he has been throwing up every morning and feeling dizzy, Jungkook, the ever overprotective alpha he is, immediately got Taehyung checked by the doctor; afraid that after taking moonflower serum for years then suddenly stopping might have a side effect.

Jungkook immediately rejoced when the words came out of the doctor's lips;

"It seems to me that Lord Kim is pregnant!" 

Once the court heard of the news, they immediately ordered Taehyung and Jungkook to get married as soon as possible. Everyone knew about Taehyung and Jungkook's engagement and the wedding is supposed to be this winter, however due to the court's demands, the wedding is rushed to be in three weeks. Taehyung didn't mind and so did Jungkook as in three weeks time, snow would've also fallen by then (the two mates absolutely adores snow). 

However, there's a slight problem. Everyone is aware of their engagement. Everyone but the former king Seungjun that is. 

Jungkook specifically told every servant that attends to his sick father, not to tell Seungjun about his and Taehyung's engagement and soon to be born pup. The alpha king didn't want his father to think that he quickly moved on from Seokjin's death, even if he really did since Seokjin would've want him to continue with his life and help the people in need; not mourn for him. However, Seungjun on the other hand is very sentimental and expected Jungkook to be mourning as well so the alpha chose not to reveal anything to his father yet... Until now. 

With their wedding approaching soon and Taehyung being pregnant, Jungkook decided that it's time for his father to be aware of the things happening in his life. 

Taehyung gave Jungkook a worried look as he wrapped his arms around Jungkook's tightly. They stood in front of a large and dark oak doors, and behind them is the bedridden Seungjun. The pureblooded omega made deep breaths, trying to suppress his nervous pheromones but his alpha noticed his frantic pupils and tight hold on his arm.

"Nervous?" Jungkook asked, looking at his omega through his peripheral vision, releasing reassuring pheromones. 

"Quite." Taehyung sighed, looking at Jungkook, eyebrows slanted in worry, chapped lips pursed in a pout. 

Jungkook chuckled. "There's nothing to be nervous about. Father have always liked you. I'm sure he'll be ecstatic to hear about our engagement and our future pup." The alpha then kissed his omega, licking Taehyung's lips, making the omega flush and jerk away. 

"What's that for?" Taehyung flushed, covering his mouth as he looked at his alpha in surprise. 

"Adorable." Jungkook muttered as he cupped Taehyung's face. "Your lips were chapped. Now let's meet father shall we?" The alpha smiled lovingly and kissed his omega's forehead once more before opening the door. 

Seungjun was awake, sitting on his bed while reading a book. Once he heard the door opening, he turned and immediately smiled broadly as he saw Jungkook and Taehyung come in. 

"Pleased to see you two!" Seungjun exclaimed in delight as he opened his arms for an embrace which Jungkook and Taehyung returned. "Oh, what a nice perfume you have Taehyung? Must've been expensive I presume? That musk scent is as good as a natural scent!" 

Another thing Jungkook failed to mention to his father is that Taehyung is a pureblooded omega. They sure have a lot to talk about...

"Father, we have something to tell you." Jungkook started as he placed two chairs beside Seungjun's bed so that he and Taehyung can sit. Taehyung graciously sat down, pulling his dress forwards before sitting. Jungkook sat afterwards and held his omega's hand. 

"What is it?" Seungjun asked, raising his eyebrow as he eyed Taehyung and Jungkook's shared hands. "Don't tell me you two are dating. Jungkook, we need a legitimate heir-" 

"Actually father, we're engaged and the court agrees." Jungkook stated, eyes glistening with mischief. 

"Jungkook-!" 

"Actually, I'm a pureblooded omega. I'm also carrying Jungkook's pup." Taehyung timidly said, cutting Seungjun off. 

Seungjun swore his mind went blank. 

"What." 

Jungkook just pouted and looked at Taehyung. "I was planning to rile him up then surprise him with the great news! Also, we'll be marrying in three weeks father, court's demands." The alpha king grinned. 

"Alpha! You're going to give him a heart attack! Stop dropping news on him like hail!" Taehyung hissed, worried about the former king. 

"I'm not! Besides-"

"Enough!" Seungjun shouted, cutting Jungkook off. "Please enlighten me on what's happening?!"

"Gladly! I have so much to tell!" Jungkook exclaimed happily whilst Taehyung shook his head. 

\--

"And that's what happened. I hope you accept me as Jungkook's mate." Taehyung said, fidgeting in his seat as he rubs his hands together, eschewing his eyes anywhere but Seungjun's direction. 

Taehyung and Jungkook had just summarized what Soobin told them and how Jungkook came in terms with his feelings, the omega blushing the whole time. 

"Accept you?! You're more than welcome to this family! I can't believe you managed to stay loyal and love Jungkook for eight years! I must say, that's incredible since Jungkook isn't even aware of your existence." Seungjun praised, making the omega flushed. 

"I guess my heart only belongs to him as it hasn't looked at anyone but him." Taehyung responded, daintily tucking his loose bangs behind his ear as he tried to avoid meeting Seungjun's gaze as much as he can. 

"If only I have met you sooner, despite you being a supposed beta, I would've begged father to allow me to court you." Jungkook said, taking his omega's hand and kissed it. 

"But if you did, I wouldn't stop taking the moonflower serum, still thinking that it's medicine. I'm just glad that the unexpected turn of events allowed me to be with you." Taehyung smiled at his alpha before turning to Seungjun. 

"Thank you for accepting me to the family, your grace," Taehyung bowed, only to have his head lifted up by Seungjun, hand underneath the omega's chin. Once Seungjun and Taehyung met gaze, the former king retrived his hand as the image looked wrong. "Please, call me father as well. And there's one thing I have to ask..." 

"What is it?" Taehyung asked, curious as to what the former king could possibly question him. 

"Have you and Lord Kim perform intercourse?" Seungjun responded, eyes glistening in mischief as he looked at Jungkook who could only frown and open his mouth in disbelief. 

"Father!" Jungkook whined, glaring at his father who kept a serious yet curious facade while Taehyung flushed and looked at the ground. 

"So did you or did you not?" Seungjun insisted, hiding a smirk. 

"N-no, we didn't. I have offered myself to him but he rejected me." Taehyung timidly muttered, which Seungjun and Jungkook miraculously heard.

"What?!" Jungkook exclaimed whipping his head towards his omega. 

"I have heard that Lord Kim is such a gentleman but this is too much for me." Seungjun laughed, slapping his own thighs as he started shaking with laughter. 

Jungkook on the other hand is shocked, having forgotten that Taehyung used to be Lord Kim's and was widowed. "How far have you two gotten?!" Jungkook asked, lips pursed in a pout, eyes wide and brimming with curiosity. 

"Alpha!" Taehyung exclaimed, flushing as he hid hid face in embarrassment. 

"Anyway, we better get going father. It was nice to spend time with you." Jungkook said, standing up to embrace his father. 

"Alright. Visit me more if you two had the chance alright?" Seungjun remarked, laughing in the embrace before Jungkook pulled away. 

"Of course we'll come visit more." Taehyung added, embracing the former king. 

"I'll hold on to that." Seungjun smiled as Taehyung pulled away with a smile as well. 

And with that, they left the room. 

\--

(A month [Night 30] of Namjoon and Seokjin's disappearance)

"I never realized that we talked with father for the whole day." Jungkook said as they walked through the hall, heading to the dining room. 

As they pass by servants who bowed at them, they smiled back. 

Taehyung had his arm linked to Jungkook's while his other hand is placed on top of his belly. The remaining sunlight seeped through the window as the sun sets behind the valley. Suddenly, Taehyung's stomach grumbled which Jungkook laughed at.

"It's not funny." Taehyung pouted. "We skipped lunch earlier and we want food." 

"Of course love. Anything in particular you want for dinner? We could tell the head chef." Jungkook said as he started walking to the direction of the kitchen, which Taehyung followed.

"I want turbot, garden salad and saffron buns." Taehyung stated, as he smiled at a passing servant. 

"Are you sure? I was expecting weird combinations." Jungkook chuckled. 

"Just because I'm pregnant, it doesn't mean I'll have wierd cravings yet. I'm only two weeks pregnant." Taehyung rollled his eyes as they finally entered the kitchen. 

The whole staff seemed to be having dinner on their own in the far corner of the kitchen with a small table and stood up abruptly before bowing once they saw Taehyung and Jungkook. 

"Your Highness, Lord Kim! To what do we owe the pleasure?" The head chef asked. 

"Sorry you to interrupt your dinner, however our future Luna here is craving some turbot, garden salad and saffron buns." Jungkook grinned, earning a light smack from the omega on the arm. 

"It's not a craving. I'm just hungry alright?" Taehyung huffed, lightly glaring at Jungkook before turning to the chef with a smile. 

"Please cook these meals. I'm quite hungry as we missed lunch." Taehyung sheepishly said. 

"Of course! Right away!" The head chef stammered, face reddening as he flushed before getting to work. 

The alpha and future Luna went out the kitchen and headed to the dining room. 

"Seems like your smile can get anyone's heart beating." Jungkook whispered into Taehyung's ear, kissing it. 

"Hey, cut it out!" Taehyung giggled as the alpha blew raspberries on his neck and cheeks. 

Jungkook finally stopped and looked at Taehyung lovingly. 

"I love you and our soon to be born pup." Jungkook said, kissing Taehyung's forehead. 

"I love you too as well." 


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjin getting steamy OJO

(Night 16 of Namjoon and Seokjin's disappearance)

Namjoon passed out on the new bed, deep in sleep. He managed to make a small treehouse in a large oak tree near their home. The treehouse isn't all that fancy, just a box of wood sticking next to a giant oak tree, 10 feet in the air with a small balcony that has 4ft tall balustrades so the pups wouldn't even think about jumping off, four large logs that act as foundation to the four corners, a small bathroom that's basically a box with a small hole where the pups can sit and do their business with the excrement falling on the ground below, wide steps and a safety gate so the pups wouldn't fall off the stairs if they're playing in the balcony. 

Since there's a lot of excess log, the alpha managed to sell them for 10 gold, allowing them to buy new beds, blankets and toys for the pups. Seokjin also proposed the idea of owning cows and chickens, which Namjoon agreed to. Since the sheep pen has a lot of space, the cows and chickens joined them as well. As for Astrid, he's actually tied to a fence next to the stream so he can enjoy fresh water. 

To say that it was very eventful in two days, Namjoon couldn't even bare to think what will happen tomorrow when Seokjin's pre-heat is about to start. 

Suddenly, the alpha jolted awake when he heard footsteps enter the bedroom. The first thing he saw is a blue flower inside a pot. Yoongi and Hoseok could be seen cuddled up against each other on the other bed on the opposite side of the room. 

"What." Namjoon groaned as he looked around and saw Seokjin, holding the flower pot. 

"Sorry to wake you dear, but this lovely flower deserves to be in the bedroom! It's too beautiful!" Seokjin smiled as he placed the flower pot on the window sill. 

The omega slipped under the covers next to Namjoon, smelling fresh and hair a little damp, telling the alpha that Seokjin just bathed. The alpha smiled and slipped his arms around the omega's waist, pulling him closer. 

"Did you know, that flower is supposed to be my first courting gift to you?" Namjoon muttered, kissing the omega's forehead. 

"Really?" Seokjin flushed, wrapping his arms around the alpha's neck, Namjoon laying on his arm. "That's sweet and unique of you. Usually alphas offer stuffed animals or blankets covered in their scent." 

"I prefer to be the one who surprises you and give you things that are unique as you are, as you deserve more than common gifts. You deserve the world and I'll give it to you if I could." Namjoon flushed as well, looking at the omega lovingly. 

"What is the world to me if I don't have you, Yoongi and Hoseok in it? Right now you three are the most important to me." Seokjin muttered, slowly closing his eyes as Namjoon drew their lips near. 

With that, they fell asleep facing each other. 

\--

(Day 18 of Namjoon and Seokjin's disappearance)

The smell of arousal and the feeling of something grinding against his groin woke Namjoon up. 

Seokjin was panting and moaning softly, shoulder showing as his dress slipped off while grinding against his alpha. 

Namjoon flushed and checked the pups in panic. Luckily, the two are still fast asleep. The alpha lightly pushed Seokjin off, earning a whine from the omega. Namjoon ignored his instincts that's eating him inside to help the needy omega and quickly carried Hoseok and Yoongi outside, waking them up.

"Wat happenin?" Hoseok asked, still yawning as he looked around, wondering why everything is moving fast. Yoongi just scrunched his face up into a frown before going back to sleep. 

"Don't worry Hobi. I'm just moving you and Yoongi to the tree house okay? There's a fluffy bed, toys and books to read there!" Namjoon assured as he went up the stairs of the treehouse, ignoring Seokjin's lingering scent that's begging him to mate the omega. 

Namjoon left the two in the treehouse and quickly dashed in the kitchen, ignoring Seokjin who was trying to drag him into the bedroom. 

"Alpha..." Seokjin whined, tears at the corner of his eyes."Touch me, it hurts!" 

"Darling you k-know I can't." Namjoon said, doing his best to hold his breath and not take in the scent as he quickly searched the pantry for some leftover stew. Clearly Seokjin can't breastfeed Yoongi in his lustful state. He also can't cover his nose as it would only offend the omega and make him cry (not like covering his nose would do anything). "Why?" Seokjin cried as another wave of electricity shot to his body, riling him up more. 

Namjoon had to get out of there fast or else he can't feed the pups in time. The omega moaned from another wave his heat produced, this time making slick drip out his arse. The alpha gulped when he saw something wet and slimy on the floor underneath Seokjin, meaning the omega isn't even wearing anything underneath his dress. 

"Alpha! Touch me please! I'll be a good omega!" Seokjin cried, embracing Namjoon, making the alpha's knob stand up. 

"H-how about you'll be a good omega, make our nest and I'll return at once!" Namjoon suggested as he noticed that Seokjin hasn't completed making his nest on their bed yet (the shack is so small, he could see the bedroom from the kitchen), panting as his instincts were getting hard to control now. 

Seokjin whined and whimpered but nodded and went to their bedroom, allowing the alpha to make a mad dash outside and to the treehouse. 

Hoseok and Yoongi are now fully awake, playing with the new toys Namjoon and Seokjin bought. 

"Joonie hyung!" Hobi greetes while Yoongi just opened his mouth and pointed at it.

"Hello to you two. Seokjinnie hyung is feeling sick so you two will stay here okay? And Hobi, if you need to take the loo, you know where the bathroom is right?" Namjoon started, looking at them in the eyes. "I'll feed you two now but after that I have to leave. I'll return in the afternoon so you two shall not leave the treehouse at any cost alright?" 

Yoongi just stared at Namjoon blankly while Hoseok nodded since all he understood from that is 'never leave'. 

Namjoon feed Yoongi milk and stew while Hoseok ate on his own. The alpha then briefly showed Hoseok how to change Yoongi's napkin if the baby ever used it and Namjoon was proud to say that Hoseok is a fast learner. 

With that, Namjoon left them, made sure the safety gate is closed and dashed back in the house.

\--

Seokjin whined as he fingered himself while smelling his alpha's clothes. He finished their nest which is a circle of soft blankets, the alpha's clothes, and pillows on the bed and yet his alpha is nowhere to be seen, hurting the omega. 

'Does he find me ugly? Did he think I'm not a good enough omega for him since I didn't finish the nest before? Did he think the nest looked horrible? Am I not pleasing?" Seokjin cried with these thoughts in mind. His arse if hurting, wanting an alpha's knob in. His fingers aren't enough and he's too upset to even move them. His fingers are just inside, not moving. 

Suddenly, the scent of spices and wood grew stronger, making the omega perk up. As soon as the alpha entered the room, he was immediately pinned down to the ground by the omega. 

"Alpha!" Seokjin cried. "I thought you despise me! And, and that you don't think I'm pretty enough for you!

"I could never leave you! You're so perfect my dear; And you made a wonderful nest my love." Namjoon said, kissing Seokjin. 

Pride bloomed within Seokjin, making him kiss back passionately. They stood up, still not breaking from the kiss and stumbled into the nest.

Namjoon laid beneath Seokjin while the omega grinded his arse against the alpha's clothed and erected knob. 

"Alpha..." Seokjin panted. "Need you inside me..." 

"Omega, you know we can't. Not yet." Namjoon grunted as he sat up, earning a whine from the omega. "But alpha... it hurts. I need you inside me... To fill me up." Seokjin cried, clutching at Namjoon's shirt. 

"Shh... Don't worry. I'll help you." Namjoon whispered against the Omega's ear, making a wave of heat go through Seokjin's body once more, slick oozing out his hole. "Alpha..." 

Seokjin started to feel even more hot and in pain so he slid his dress off, revealing his full naked body to Namjoon who blushed as he stared at the omega's curves. 

"Help me... Please... Enter me." Seokjin begged before marking the alpha on the neck, temporarily. 

Namjoon grunted. The heat pheromones in the air excites him more, making him want to cum, however they have just started. 

The alpha rested his back on the wall before pulling the omega by the waist, positioning Seokjin's arse in front of him. 

"If you insist." Namjoon flushed before leaning in and licking the slick dripping off the Omega's arse, making Seokjin moan and squirm. The alpha started licking on the rim, flushing as he thought about how bitter sweet the omega's slick is. As his tongue licked and moved around, his hands caressed the omega's arse; It was certainly round and soft. 

"Ah, alpha..." Seokjin moaned, trying to get a look at the alpha. Suddenly, he let out a squeak as he felt something wet and soft enter him. 

Namjoon closed his eyes, lost in the pleasure of licking and tasting his omega. He cupped Seokjin's arse cheeks as he leaned in forward, deeping his tongue inside Seokjin. 

Suddenly, the omega let out a whine in dissatisfaction, making the alpha wince. 

"Why, am I doing bad?" Namjoon asked, tongue halfway inside. The movement made Seokjin moan and produce more slick, as well as ooze pre-cum.

"No- no. You're doing fine... It's just... I want you to knot me." Seokjin panted as he flushed red, sweat trickling down his face. 

"Omega, you know I can't do that. Even if I want to." Namjoon said, tongue still inside the omega. Seokjin moaned once more and panted, only to whine when the alpha took his tongue out. 

"Alpha-" The omega was cut off when he felt something hard and skinny enter him. Namjoon had inserted his index finger inside. With the help of the omega's slick, it was easy to wiggle his fingers through until he hit Seokjin's duct. 

Seokjin moaned as he had his orgasm when the alpha poked his ejeculatory duct. His slick and cum oozed out of him as he rested his cheek on the bed. 

Namjoon flushed as he stared at his omega in amazement. His instincts are now going crazy, his knob was twitching and itching to be inside the omega. However he didn't gave in and instead, added another finger, hitting Seokjin's duct once more. The omega moaned loudly, clutching the sheets as he cummed once more. Being in heat made him more sensitive. 

Namjoon came at the sight of Seokjin orgasming, moaning and squirming. However, he kept his cool and continued to finger his omega. 

"You're so beautiful." Namjoon muttered which Seokjin heard, making the omega very happy. The alpha kissed Seokjin's rim, fingers still inside. 

Namjoon hit the omega's duct once more, making Seokjin have another orgasm, the alpha following afterwards. 

Finally, the aroused pheromones and scent of heat cleared from the air. Seokjin's heat is done for the day. The alpha made Seokjin lay on his chest, their faces so close, they could feel each other's breath. Their heart raced and hammered in their rib cages.

"Omega... Seokjin, I love you." Namjoon said, caressing the omega's face before drawing their lips closer.

"I love you too, alpha... Namjoon." Seokjin smiled, leaning in and sealing the kiss. 

Only six more days of heat to go. 


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You'll hate author-nim by a landslide. UwU

(A month and three weeks [Night 52] since Namjoon and Seokjin's disappearance)

Jungkook couldn't help but be giddy. Tomorrow will be the day of his and Taehyung's marriage. The nation have heard and were surprised to find out that Lord Kim's former mate is an omega all along. They're even more surprised that Taehyung is carrying the heir to the throne and marrying the king. 

No one opposed however. They knew how good and kind Taehyung is. And a pureblooded omega as a queen?! Who wouldn't be proud to have him?! It's not like Taehyung is from a lowclass family so no one really has something against him. The nation adored Taehyung and is very proud to have him as the queen soon. 

Jungkook knew it's bad luck to see the bride before their wedding but he just can't help it. He peeked inside Taehyung's room through the vent above (totally not creepy); the omega twirled and danced around, his belly already showing signs of their pup's growth. Jungkook can't help but look at his omega fondly; he's getting more and more in love with him as the days pass by. 

Suddenly, a dove flew in with a roll of paper and Soobin, who Jungkook didn't even notice was there in the first place, took it. 

"Ah! It seems he replied!" Taehyung cheered as he stopped dancing around and approached Soobin. Jungkook frowned. 

"Who's he?" The alpha thought to himself as he continued to watch them. 

Soobin took care of the dove, feeding it in his hand while Taehyung sat on the bed, giggling while reading whatever's written in the scroll, making the alpha more suspicious. 

"Ah, it seems like they're doing fine. It's too bad they can't come. After all, Jungkook shouldn't kno-" The omega was cut off by Soobin putting a finger on his lips. Jungkook was too deep in thought and enraged to see Soobin glaring at him from below.

"What is it that I shouldn't know?" Jungkook muttered.

"What's wrong?" Taehyung frowned, as Soobin hid him behind, the alpha pulling out a knife from his belt. 

"Someone is watching us." Soobin growled as he glared at their spectator. He can't see their face clearly but he does see their silhouette. The alpha then aimed for the vent and threw his knife with incredible force. 

Luckily, Jungkook managed to dodge the knife in time. However, with the blade sticking to the ceiling of the small vent 4 inches away from him; he swore he almost fainted. The alpha didn't waste time getting out of there before Soobin could find a way to get him. 

No wonder Seokjin used to always keep him by his hip. That alpha is a realible bodyguard and butler, Jungkook doesn't even mind leaving Taehyung alone with him. 

\--

Taehyung cried as he embraced Soobin. Being pregnant is a literal emotional rollercoaster. Luckily, Soobin has a long patience and isn't bothered by the omega who kept crying on his chest.

"What if it was an assassin hired to kill me! I haven't seen my pup born yet! I haven't married Jungkook yet! I can't die! Soobin hyung!" Taehyung cried while Soobin awkwardly combed the omega's hair with his fingers.

"Shh. Don't worry. As long as I'm here, I can protect you. And besides, I used to be a world famous assassin myself. Only a fool that hasn't heard of me would dare try to assassinate you." Soobin said. 

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. 

"What's wrong?! I sensed Taehyung's distress and caught a wiff of his pheromones!" Jungkook called out though Soobin sensed that there was something off with the alpha king. Jungkook was panting so loudly, even Soobin could hear it and he's in the middle of the humongous room with a crying omega beside him.

"Alpha!" Taehyung cried, wiping his tears away. "Don't worry, I'm fine! Now go, you can't see me!" 

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Taehyung fumed, pulling away from Soobin's hold once Jungkook's foot steps went away. "I want you to tell the general about this. Make sure to have guards double the rounds around the palace and have the entire palace on maximum security until the end of tomorrow. Please?" Taehyung ordered to Soobin who nodded. 

"But what about you? Who will guard you?" Soobin asked, frowning. 

"I'll be fine. I have a sword with me and Jungkook is just in the room next to mine. I'll be alright." Taehyung responded. 

Soobin sighed and bowed before leaving. 

\--

(A month and 3 weeks [Day 53] since Namjoon and Seokjin's disappearance)

Taehyung placed last night's events at the back of his mind, however Soobin, the general and the whole army is in full alert, surrounding the whole palace grounds. Guards would be in groups of 4 so that they can tackle and defeat any violators if necessary. 

Taehyung admired himself in the mirror as Kai fixed his headdress. The omega choose Kai as his maid of honour because there's really no one else who could fill tha role better than Kai. Taehyung also refused to have his father walk him down the aisle and instead asked Soobin to fill that job, he couldn't be more thankful for the older alpha. He's basically his butler, bodyguard, father role, best friend, older brother, messenger and cook if necessary, it's only right to have the alpha walk him down the aisle. 

"You look so beautiful Taehyung! I'm going to cry! My child should look like you!" Kai, cried as he held his hands together, looking at Taehyung in admiration.

"King Jungkook is a lucky man to have you, Tae." Taehyun smiled, as he stood next to his very emotional brother. 

"I can't believe you've grown so much. Irene and your father must've been overjoyed to see you. You've suffered long enough. It's time for you to be happy." Soobin smiled, kissing Taehyung's forehead before covering the omega's face with a veil. 

"Soobin hyung..." Taehyung cried happily as he embraced the older alpha. 

"Stop, don't make me cry! And you shouldn't cry on your wedding day as well!" Soobin said, returning the embrace while he cried on the omega. 

Taehyung's dress is a white long sleeved gown with fancy silver embroidery that matches his veil. Expensive genuine pearls border the collar and sleeves of the dress. 

Taehyung's headdress, a bundle of white roses and Lisianthus had pearls and the veil attached to it. The pureblooded omega looked like a goddess. 

His bouquet consisted of white roses, white hydrangeas, baby's breath, lily of the valley, and Lisianthus. He made it himself, picking those flowers by hand from the Royal gardens (with Soobin there to prevent him from massacring the beautiful landscape).

"The processional is about to start, please get ready. And you look very beautiful my Luna!" The beta servant said, bowing. 

"Thank you!" Taehyung smiled. 

They went to the royal garden where the wedding is held, the procession proceeded in a blur. The trees barely had any leaves, some shrubbery don't even had leaves as well. Only the white rose bushes that landscaped the place bloomed. The guests were seated on both sides of the aisle, with the gazebo in the middle. 

Taehyung is too nervous to even process everything that's happening. The omega clung unto Soobin's arm tightly, eyes shut tight with his head down. 

"Hey, calm down. You'll do fine." Soobin assured. "Look ahead and see the alpha who's deeply in love with you."

Slowly, Taehyung opened his eyes and looked ahead. His brown eyes met another pair of brown ones. Both of them flushed. 

There, standing on the gazebo under the marble arc decorated with more white roses, dressed in regal white clothes, is Jungkook. His golden crown glistening on his head, a huge white cloak draped on his black, held together with a golden coil. 

To Taehyung, Jungkook looked like the world and even the universe to him as his heart increased in pace.

\--

Jungkook forgot to breathe. He watched as Taehyung walked down the aisle, Soobin beside him, however all the alpha could see is his beautiful bride with an adorable and small baby bump. 

Jungkook cried, not even ashamed of it. Seungjun could be heard laughing beside him, all well and recovered. However, despite all the laughing, the former king had tears streaming out of his eyes like Jungkook. 

To others it's laughable and humiliating to cry as your bride walked down the aisle. But Jungkook, Jungkook just can't help but be ecstatic and joyful. 

Seeing the most beautiful and perfect omega in the world, walking down the aisle to marry him! Him! Him out of all the people in this world! This handmade creation of the gods themselves choose him out of many to be his mate. And not only that, this omega walking down the aisle to marry him is carrying his pup. Jungkook couldn't help but cry more as Taehyung walked in front of him. 

"Alpha don't cry... I'm going to cry too!" Taehyung smiled, already tearing up, which just made Jungkook cry more. 

"I'm just so euphoric that I'll be the one marrying you and that you're actually standing in front of me." Jungkook cried, wiping his tears away with his bare hands. 

Some of the guests cried as well. The genuine love oozing out of the two is just so much of a beautiful sight to see. And to see the strong and mighty king break down into tears out of pure joy is just too adorable and heartwarming. 

The two couldn't focus on what the arch bishop is even saying. They could only look at each other and get lost in each other's glassy eyes. 

"Now, the vows." 

"I have loved you for eight years and counting. But the amount of years that I have loved you doesn't prove the amount of love I had in my heart for you. I have loved you for so long and I'm willing to love you all over again in the following years you'll spend your life with me. No matter what you do or say, I'll stay for my love for you is unrequited. I didn't even think the day I'll be married to you, carrying your pup, and standing before you at the altar would even happen. Even if you weren't a royalty or of noble status, I'd fall for you, still. To conclude, I love you too much, it makes my heart leap out of it's cage." 

"Tae..." Jungkook cried again, and the guests, even the archbishop can't help but be in awe at how adorable he is. 

"You're my first and last love. I have never loved anyone like this before. I also idolize Seokjin Hyung who chose to serve the nation over settling down with a mate, that's why I didn't look at anyone. When I first met you at court, I didn't think much of you. I admit, I thought you were just a pretty face. But when I actually had the chance to get to know you, I get to know that your face is as beautiful as your soul. You made me feel things I haven't felt before to anyone. You made me happy and lightened up my days when Hyungie died. You were there beside me. You have seen me at my worse and therefore I shall show you my best. I know I have wronged you many times, yet you chose to still love me and stay with me. With every passing moment, I fall harder for you." 

The entire audience awed, even the archbishop.

"Well then, do you, King Kim Jungkook of Ephiphania, take Noble Lord Kim Taehyung as your lawfully wedded mate?" The archbishop asked.

Through his teary eyes and wobbling voice, Jungkook replied; 

"I do." 

"Do you, Lord Kim Taehyung take King Kim Jungkook of Ephiphania as your lawfully wedded mate?" 

"I do." Taehyung cried. 

"Proceed with the exchanging of rings." 

Taehyung slid Jungkook's ring into his alpha's finger and Jungkook slid his ring into his omega's finger before kissing it. 

"By the power vested in me, you are now mates. You may now, kiss the bride." 

Taehyung decided to be cheeky and kissed Jungkook first, surprising everyone but when they saw the newly weds laugh, they cheered and laughed as well.

Suddenly, snow began to fall from the sky, as if the gods just blessed them on their marriage. 

Childishly, the two mates ran outside the gazebo and played in the snow. 

Seungjun and the archbishop who was holding a beautiful golden crown decorated with diamonds coughed loudly to earn Taehyung and Jungkook's attention. 

"Taehyung should be crowned Queen first-" The archbishop was cut off by Jungkook taking the crown from his hands and approached Taehyung. 

"By the power vested in me by the gods and being the king, I therefore proudly pronounce you as Queen of Ephiphania and my heart." Jungkook said, crowning Taehyung who just giggled as he bowed at the audience. 

"I love this kingdom and the people so much. I'll promise to serve you all well." Taehyung smiled and all is forgiven. Not with that beautiful face smiling at them. They swore he's a goddess in disguise. 

\--

Jungkook and Taehyung swayed in the ballroom. Nightfall has fallen and there's a dance before supper. Of course, there's luxurious snacks at the food bar but they would still have supper afterwards. 

The newly weds didn't pay any attention to the food or guests. They just continued dancing in the middle of the ballroom, lost in the feeling of ecstasy. Too happy to care about anything. 

Finally, the clock struck eight and it was time for dinner. Jungkook leaded Taehyung to the gigantic dinning area were a hundred guests could dine. Jungkook sat at the head of the table, his father to his right and Taehyung to his left. Soobin sat beside Taehyung, while Kai and Taehyun occupied the nect two seats besides Soobin. The rest of the seats were occupied by other guests.

Servants came flooding in woth grandiose food. Each server showing they had taken a bite of the food they're serving before laying it down on the table. Each server is required to do so to prove that they didn't poison the food. 

Everything was well and all were dining happily. 

Taehyung took a sip out of his water as the doctor said alcohol is bad for the baby. Then suddenly, a burning feeling run through his throat and body.

"Help!" Taehyung managed to cry out before passing out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried writing this alright. This chapter took so long to write. I managed to write the other four in two days but this one took me a long time because I kept crying. I know you're going to hate me but I feel like the story is getting boring and unrealistic if everything is all happy. Life is full of ups and downs, some might seem unfair but it'll work out in the end as long as you don't give up.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taekook will be given a lot of attention in the following chapters but of course, after their drama, Namjin would be on the focus again.

(A month and 3 weeks [Day 54] of Namjoon and Seokjin's disappearance)

Taehyung woke up, his face stained with tears. His insides were burning and his body is aching. 

"Tae, please stay strong." Jungkook cried, holding unto his mate. 

The doctor came in with glassy eyes and a strained expression. 

"I'm sorry to break it to you two but... You were having twins. But they have absorbed the poison and the longer they stay there, the longer they would poison Luna. I'm sorry your Highnesses but we had no choice but to take them out. We already made Luna drink the serum in his sleep." The doctor said, his eyebrows furrowed and eyes glassy. 

Taehyung began to get hysterical, releasing distressed pheromones, ignoring the pain in his body. 

"NO YOU CAN'T! YOU CAN'T TAKE OUR PUPS! KOOKIE PLEASE TELL THEM TO LEAVE ME AND OUR PUPS ALONE!" Taehyung cried, shaking Jungkook's hand, begging him to stop the doctor. Jungkook just shook his head, tears forming on his eyes. 

"Tae... I can't loose you."

"I CAN'T LOOSE OUR PUPS TOO!" Taehyung shouted.

"Please calm dow-"

"PISS OFF! I'M KEEPING MY PUPS. YOU CAN'T TAKE THEM AWAY!" Taehyung said, clutching his belly. 

Then suddenly, he felt a rush of something wet and hot come out of his hole. Taehyung froze and looked underneath the covers. Blood. It can't be. It can't be...

"IT CAN'T BE! My pups..." Taehyung cut himself off, getting out of the bed, ignoring the pain in his abdomen that he felt as he ran to the balcony. Fortunately, Jungkook was quick to stop him before he could even think of leaping off. 

Taehyung might be all smiles and looked carefree but deep inside, he always had this self destructive nature within him. When he felt that he looses purpose, he wouldn't hesitate to end his life. This time, loosing his pups meant loosing everything, not even thinking that Jungkook and other people still needed him, slowly succumbing to the despair he's feeling. 

The omega broke down on the floor in Jungkook's arms, the alpha crying hard as well. 

"I'm enraged and upset that we lost our pups but Taehyung please don't kill yourself! I can't loose you!" Jungkook cried as he embraced his omega who's trying to get out of his hold. 

"Let go of me! I need to be with my pups! I'm useless! I'm nothing!" Taehyung cried, thrashing around whilst in tears.

"FOR FUCKS SAKE CALM DOWN!" Jungkook shouted with his alpha voice, making Taehyung freeze. Jungkook sighed and calmes himself down as he kissed his mate briefly before embracing him. "Honey, I love you and I'm as upset as you are for loosing our pups, however ending your life isn't the answer! Please don't be selfish. I need you. The kingdom needs you." Jungkook cried as he kissed Taehyung on the forehead. The omega just stared at him blankly, tired of crying and thinking of anything.

The doctors, servants and Seungjun could only watch the mates in pity as they cried themselves. 

Seungjun clenched his fists in anger. Whoever tried to assassinate Taehyung will pay. The former king wouldn't even allow them to have a death sentence. Whoever the assassin is will pay with a slow and painful death. He lost his grandchildren and his son's wedding day is ruined. He just can't let this pass. 

Jungkook wanted to hunt for the assassin himself. How dare they ruin his and Taehyung's wedding and kill their pups?! Jungkook seethed in anger but controlled his pheromones as he carried a hysterical Taehyung back on the bed. 

The poison used on Taehyung is harmless to anyone except to those who had ingested moonflower serum. The poison reacts with the serum, creating a cell eating chemical in the body that slowly eats away Taehyung's cells bit by bit. However, the pups growing inside Taehyung completely absorbed the cell eating chemical and if the pups aren't taken out quickly by the time the chemical is done eating them, the chemical would return to Taehyung. The doctors forced the omega to drink an exlir in his sleep that will get rid of the poison but seeing as it's formed into a chemical and already eating away the pups, only Taehyung could be saved.

Taehyung is in deep turmoil but it's not like he could do anything. The overwhelming sadness and frustration is getting into him. He has been cleared of the poison, all because his unborn pups saved him. For Taehyung, he wished he was the one dead instead of his pups, they could've done so many marvelous things than he could ever do, at least that's what he thought. 

The omega has a horrible mindset, making him think that he's bearing the weight of the world and that he's useless, alive without a purpose. When Namjoon left him to abscond with Seokjin, he felt useless and thus refused to drink the moonflower serum, thinking that he'll die soon if he stopped. Sure, he didn't love Namjoon but he was raised to be the perfect mate to the alpha, making him think that without him, he's useless and unimportant. 

His love for Jungkook and Jungkook returning those feelings gave him a new purpose; being the perfect mate for the alpha. However, his current mindset that's deluded by his depression made him think that Jungkook only stayed with him and made him queen because he was pregnant. Now that the pups are dead, it made him think that Jungkook has no need for him anymore, thus losing his purpose. 

Jungkook could only stare at Taehyung with worry as the omega return the stare with dull eyes, lifeless eyes; similar to the eyes of someone who lost their mate. 

"Everyone, please give us a moment to talk." Jungkook sighed, squinting his eyes as he let out a stressed huff. Everyone but Seungjun bowed and left.

"Son I-" Seungjun tried to speak, only to be cut off by Jungkook.

"Father, please." Jungkook pleaded, his glassy eyes looking at Seungjun that broke the former king's heart. "I need to talk with my mate." 

Seungjun let out a defeated sigh and nodded, turning to the door, Jungkook still looking at him.

"I swear I'll bring justice to my grandchildren and Taehyung." Seungjun promised before locking the door as he left. 

Jungkook eschewed his eyes from the door and to Taehyung who's eyes remained lifeless. The alpha took his omega's hands and kissed it before crying into them. 

"Taehyung please... We need to get through this together. I know we should've been happy yesterday and go to our honeymoon in the Lee Territory by now but please don't give up on life yet." Jungkook sobbed. "I love our unborn pups dearly but there's nothing we can do about it now. We can't live the rest of our lives mourning about them. I know its hard but we have to keep on going forward." 

"Why is it always easy for you to go forward, alpha?" Taehyung asked curtly, eyes still dull as they bore into Jungkook's surprised eyes. 

"W-what?" 

"How is it easy for you to utter those words through your mouth? You surely don't expect me to cry, have a breakdown then continue the next day like it's nothing. Let me remind you, we lost our pups before they could even see the world!" Taehyung said, slowly raising his voice as tears form on his eyes, streaming down his face. 

Jungkook let go of his mate's hands and frowned, looking at Taehyung, offended. 

"Are you implying that I don't care about our pups at all?! Do you think I'm not even fazed that I lost our pups?! They're not only yours Taehyung! I put on the strongest facade I could muster to not lower your morale than it already is! Do you think I just easily forget about them?! Don't paint me as the atrocious one here just because I want to see you feel better!" Jungkook yelled, failing to notice the omega whimpering and quivering under his intense stare. 

"I didn't mean it that way!" Taehyung tried to counter, only to be yelled at once more.

"Then what do you mean by that?! And why did you even attempted to jump off the balcony earlier?!" Jungkook yelled, too lost in the pent up frustration and stress. He's being unreasonable, however he can't seem to stop. The lost of their pups, Taehyung's attempted suicide and the assassination itself is just getting too much for him.

"B-because..." Taehyung sobbed, making Jungkook snap out of his anger and immediately embraced his mate to console him. 

"I'm sorry Tae... It's just... I'm upset and enraged but if we stick together and help each other out, we can do this alright?" Jungkook trembled as he cried while kissing Taehyung's hair. 

"I'm sorry for thinking selfishly as well... I love you."

"I love you too."


	37. Chapter 37

(A month and 4 weeks [Day 57] since Namjoon and Seokjin's disappearance)

Jungkook sighed as Taehyung refused another bite out of the porridge. It's already been three days since the incident and the whole nation was alarmed and upset. The culprit hasn't been found yet.

Jungkook tried his best to finish projects, pursue the charity programmes and deal with two faced officials, all the while taking care of Taehyung who has been refusing to eat properly. He only takes a bite out of every meal and refuses to take anymore. 

"Taehyung, please. I thought we already talked about this. Starving yourself wouldn't bring them back." Jungkook pleaded as he looked at Taehyung who had his gaze fixated on the window. 

"I know." Came the omega's curt reply. "I just don't have the appetite nor feel hungry. Please, help yourself with it." 

Jungkook sighed and looked at Soobin who's standing beside Taehyung's bed, patiently waiting orders. 

"I'll leave him in your care, Soobin Hyung. I have a meeting with the Lord Faction." Jungkook ordered, earning a nod from the elder alpha. Jungkook turned to Taehyung before kissing his mate on the lips which the omega didn't return. Jungkook then kissed Taehyung's neck briefly with longing as he didn't have the chance to mark his mate due to their honeymoon being cancelled. 

Jungkook sighed before leaving. 

\--

"Taehyung-ah. You should eat." Soobin said, frowning at the omega who played with the porridge by stirring it nonchalantly, eyes devoid of emotion. 

"How about you visit Master Seokjin and Lord Kim? Perhaps being in the country side would refresh you." Soobin suggested, whispering as he did so, making Taehyung's eyes widen and finally show life. 

"Perhaps I should?" Taehyung hesitantly muttered as he smiled slightly. Being in a quiet and isolated place with his former alpha and Prince Seokjin seemed like a nice thought. Being away from people seems good right now. 

"You can only visit them however, not stay with them. King Jungkook will go berserk." Soobin reminded. 

"Oh I wouldn't! Perhaps I'll stay with alpha Namjoon and Seokjin hyung for a week to clear my mind." Taehyung muttered, which Soobin miraculously still heard. 

"Three days. That's all I'll allow you. You can't stay with them for a week or else Jungkook would think you've been kidnapped or killed."

"Speaking of Jungkook, I doubt I could even go anyway. I can't possibly tell Jungkook that I'll be going to visit his supposed dead brother." Taehyung whispered, incase someone is listening to them.

"Tell him that you're staying with your father- Oh I know!" Soobin exclaimed before whispering. "The Kims have a vacation house in the Lee Territory that has the same travel time as going to Master Seokjin and Lord Kim. You could tell the king you need time to be alone and that you'll be staying there." 

"That would work!" Taehyung smiled slightly. "I'm sure that if I'll ask him, he'll agree." 

\--

"Absolutely not."

Taehyung frowned, looking at Jungkook who's signing papers in disbelief. 

"Why not?" Taehyung asked. 

"Just because. What if you're attacked again? What if your harmed?! I wouldn't be there to protect you." Jungkook reasoned, not taking his eyes off of the papers. 

"What are you going to do if I'm poisoned again, cry?" Taehyung rolled his eyes. "Please, I just need to relax and a time away from socializing would really help me. Even Soobin would stay here."

"Absolutely not. And without Soobin? Really? What if you'll be jumped on or attacked? If you're going anywhere, bring Soobin." 

"So, you're okay with me going?"

"No. I'm just saying, bring Soobin everywhere you go. Except for the bathroom of course." Jungkook said as he skimmed over the paperwork. 

"Why can't you just let me go-"

"I SAID NO AND THAT'S FINAL, OMEGA." Jungkook growled, unconsciously using alpha voice on Taehyung who whimpered and cried, releasing distressed pheromones. Jungkook immediately came back to his senses but before he could apologize, Taehyung stormed out of the room. 

"Screw him. I'm going." Taehyung huffed, letting out a 'tsk' afterwards. 

"What did he say?" Soobin asked, suddenly appearing behind the omega, but Taehyung wasn't even fazed as he continued to stomp his way to his room. "Is he following?" Taehyung asked.

"No, he isn't." Soobin said, briefly turning around to check but didn't saw anyone or Jungkook following them. 

"Good." Taehyung winced, hurt that his mate didn't even came after him. Still, he continued on his way. 

Once they made it in his room, Taehyung locked the door and packed his simple and commoner like clothes. 

"You wouldn't be joining me right?" Taehyung asked for confirmation as he packed more things to bring as gifts. 

"I wouldn't be. I'll be investigating and searching for the culprit. I'll just send a pigeon message if the culprit is found before your return." Soobin said, curtly. Taehyung pouted. 

"How am I supposed to locate their house then? I'm bad at directions." 

"You shall release the pigeon with a message once in the Jung capital. You'll follow the pigeon and it should lead you to them." Soobin replied. 

"Alright." Taehyung mumbled as he finished packing, his luggage containing extra clothes, jewelry, and two stuffed animals he had laying around that he could give the two pups. "When do you think I should leave?" The omega asked. 

"Now would be the adequate time. Give me your sack. I'll prepare the fastest horse we currently have. In the meantime, change your clothing and cover yourself in moonflower perfume. When you start your journey, remember to never stop at all costs, despite it being night. You'll lose the pigeon if you do and might even encounter bandits. You should be able to reach there by day break." Soobin instructed, to which Taehyung nodded at as he handed Soobin the sack. The alpha didn't waste time and left, locking the door behind him. 

Taehyung sighed and went to Jungkook's room that's connected to his. When he was still Jungkook's royal advisor, his room has always been connected to the king's chambers but it's locked of course. When he was in heat and pregnant, he rested in Jungkook's chambers.

The incident caused a spring of problems to arise between the mates, Taehyung getting too fed up and tired to deal with anything, moved back to his old room. Jungkook would always try to console him and try to cheer him up but he would accidentally hit a sensitive topic, making Taehyung counter back, to which the alpha would yell at him for. Taehyung would cry whilst Jungkook is yelling and when the alpha finally notices, he would stop to apologize and it would be back to a cycle again. The omega thought that a small vacation could help his mental state and their relationship. After all, distance makes the heart grow fonder and a person wouldn't realize another person's value till they're gone. Perhaps he and Jungkook would learn lessons from being apart.

Taehyung grabbed Jungkook's old horseback riding clothes and dressed himself with it before going back to his room where he set aside his former dress. 

The omega peeked out of his room. Guards were standing by his door. He can't get out without being noticed. Taehyung ran to the balcony and saw that a tree branch is close by but the omega would probably hurt himself if he simply jumped.

Taehyung took his bedsheet and tied it around the balustrade tightly, tugging at it to make sure it can support him. When he is assured that the fabric wouldn't untie itself or that it wouldn't rip, Taehyung held unto the bedsheet tightly before jumping off the balcony. The omega swore that he could feel his arms being ripped out and his body being pulled by gravity. Taehyung wouldn't even dare look down, being suspended 40 ft above the ground is nerve wracking enough. He doesn't need to see how high he's going to plummet into the earth.

Taehyung collected his thoughts and swung his body back and forth, holding unto the bedsheet for dear life. When the bedsheet picked up speed, it grew closer to the branch. With one hand that's starting to give up, Taehyung held onto the bedsheet while his other hand tried to grab on the branch. Luckily, he managed to move to the tree and slide down the trunk, giving him a smooth way down. 

Taehyung didn't waste time in running to the stables, avoiding everyone as much as possible. At the stables, he only saw Soobin with a black saddled horse that carried his sack and a cage that has a pigeon in it; the alpha must've sent the stable boys away.

"Taehyung, you must take the southern gate. The one farthest away from the palace. There should only be one guard there as it leads to a thick and disorienting forest. Once in forest, you turn east. Not once will you stray away and make sure you could still see the palace walls." Soobin instructed as he helped Taehyung get on the horse. "I packed extra food for you and the horse, though I already feed him a hearty meal. Remember my words, my Luna." 

"Thank you, Soobin hyung. I'll best be on my way." Taehyung said, earning as nod from the alpha who stepped aside and made way for him. With that, Taehyung immediately rode off. 

Soobin could could only shake his head and sigh. He can't help but worry for Taehyung but he has a gut instinct the omega will do just fine.

One thing is for sure though, Soobin himself will not be fine. Jungkook will certainly have his head if the king finds out that his mate is nowhere in the palace, this time Soobin is unsure as to whether his head will be cut off figuratively or literally...

\--

(A month and 4 weeks [Night 56] since Namjoon and Seokjin's disappearance)

Jungkook sighed as he placed his thumb in between his lips, chewing on it, his distressed pheromones filling up the whole room. Nighttime has fallen and not once did his mate came to check on him or to even pester him. Taehyung must've been really upset, anyone would've if they've been yelled at. 

The alpha king sighed as he dismissed his work for the night. He still has to apologize to Taehyung. Jungkook never really intend to be stuck in this cycle of hurting-apologizing-hurting with Taehyung, no one would intend to. He just can't help but let his emotions get the best of him. With the assassin still out there, roaming free, Taehyung's current self-destructive mindset, and the despair of loosing their pups, its all getting into him and he wrongly took the frustration out by yelling at Taehyung who just accepts his apologies. He doesn't really deserve Taehyung but he's happy that the omega still stood by him. 

Jungkook sighed as he knocked on his mate's door. 

"Tae?" 

No reply.

Jungkook tried to open the door but it's locked. The alpha felt a lump in his throat form.

Taehyung is only upset right? The alpha tried to console himself. Soobin's always with him and there should be nothing that's happened to him. 

Jungkook went to his room, nervous as the sinking feeling in his stomach started to grow. Oh, he could only hope that Taehyung is upset and not kidnapped or murdered or have done the unthinkable. 

Once in his room, the alpha noticed his wardrobe open and the door connecting his and Taehyung's room is slightly ajar. Curious yet worried, Jungkook went in his mate's room, only to find no one in there and an open balcony door. 

Jungkook panicked, thinking of the worse case scenarios as he ran to the balcony. His worry forged into anger as he started at the makeshift rope tied on the balustrade. 

"I guess we'll get our honeymoon after all. To the Lee territory we shall go." 


	38. Chapter 38

(Two months [Day 58] since Namjoon and Seokjin's disappearance)

Namjoon and Seokjin are living the best lives a commoner could ever live. They're quite upset that they couldn't come to Jungkook and Taehyung's wedding but they did wish them good luck and blessings. 

The last months had been smooth sailing. Namjoon luckily, didn't impregnate Seokjin when they spent the omega's heats together. What Namjoon is worried about is his rut, so he started building a basement underneath the shack. 

As it turns out, Seokjin does indeed know how to use the loom and makes simple tapestry in it that gives them a sufficient amount of money for a week. Namjoon didn't go to the forest everyday anymore and only go once a week as the plants started wilting. They would also go to the village, buy tons of bread from the bakery, go to the bad side of the village and gave everyone bread while Namjoon thought them how to read and write. Luckily, the Jungs' haven't heard of their activities thus they continue to help.

For the pups, they spent most of their time in the treehouse, playing or just sleeping together while the adults work. Yoongi grew clingy to Hoseok who appreciated the affections the baby would do to him, such as kissing him on the cheeks and embracing him. Seokjin and Namjoon could only coo at the pups. 

It was currently a normal day, Namjoon waking up with Seokjin in his arms as the sunlight seeped in through the curtains. As the season has gone colder, they embraced each other while sleeping, the pups doing the same on the other bed. Hoseok would have his arms wrapped around Yoongi but sometimes when the night has gotten too cold, Yoongi would be sleeping on Seokjin's chest while Hoseok sleeps on Namjoon's. 

Namjoon kissed Seokjin's eyelids to wake the omega which is quite effective.

"Morning beautiful." Namjoon muttered as he pecked Seokjin's lips, earning a hum from the omega. 

"Ew, morning breath." Seokjin teased, making the alpha pout. The omega could help but kiss the alpha's pouting lips. "There, you have your morning kiss. Now get up." Seokjin chuckled as he got off the bed and stretched. Seeing as he only wore Namjoon's large shirt and undergarments, the alpha could see the omega's flat stomach and beautiful legs as the latter stretched. 

"Stop staring you pervert." Seokjin teased, despite being fully aware that he's enticing the alpha. "I'm not." Namjoon flushed, earning a chuckle from Seokjin. 

"I'll take a bath first. You watch over the pups." Seokjin said as he kissed the pups on their foreheads, Yoongi grunting and Hoseok stirring slightly. 

"Alright. They should be awake by the time you're done." Namjoon said as he sat on the pup's bed, combing Hoseok's hair using his fingers. 

Seokjin hummed before leaving with a towel and the pail of soap. 

Namjoon took a book from one of the hanging shelves in the room as he waited for Seokjin to come back or for one of the pups to wake up. 

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, waking Hoseok up that made the toddler cry. Namjoon carried Hoseok, bouncing the toddler to calm him down as he went to the front door, wondering who it might be. It couldn't be Seokjin seeing the omega lives here, why would he knock? It couldn't be Soobin as the elder alpha prefers to knock once then barging in himself. 

"Shh little Hobi. There's nothing to cry about okay?" Namjoon said, trying to calm down the toddler. Hoseok surprisingly obeyed and reduced his cries to sniffles. The alpha opened the door and he almost dropped Hoseok, too surprised and stunned to be able to say anything. 

"Alpha." Taehyung greeted, his eyes slightly dim that reminded Namjoon of his mother. 

"Tae... What brings you here? Please, come inside." Namjoon invited, stepping aside to let the omega in, who carried a sack and a cage with a pigeon, inside. "If you wouldn't mind, I'll be staying here for a few days." Taehyung said, sitting on the wooden sofa. 

Namjoon frowned. "Why? And does Jungkook even know-" Namjoon was cut off by a high pitched; "Yung!" from the bedroom. 

"It seems like Yoongs is awake. Stay here okay, baby." Namjoon said, kissing Hoseok on the cheek as he placed the toddler next to Taehyung before rushing to the bedroom. 

Hoseok stared at Taehyung in curiosity before pointing at the omega and saying; "Pwetty!" 

Taehyung smiled slightly, the light in his eyes slowly coming back as he stared at Hoseok who smiled at him while exclaiming "Pwetty" repeatedly. 

"Really?" Taehyung asked, smiling slightly as he placed the pup on his lap. "Am I really pretty?" 

"Yesh! Vewy pwetty!" Hoseok exclaimed, touching Taehyung's cheek, which the omega leaned into the touch. He couldn't help himself as his tears began to pool at the corner of his eyes. He wondered if his pups would touched him the same way, full of innocence, love and curiosity. Luckily, Taehyung managed to wipe his tears away before Hoseok who noticed or even fall. 

"I agree, Hobi. Taehyung's really pretty." Namjoon said in an absentminded manner, carrying a smiling Yoongi to the living room, just in time when Seokjin entered the house and heard him. 

"What did I just hear you say?!" Seokjin exclaimed, fuming. His naked body only covered by a towel. His cleavage, legs, and thighs exposed since the towel isn't large enough, making Taehyung flush. Namjoon who was used to sight of his omega that way, just nervously chuckled as he flushed, eschewing his eyes from Seokjin to Taehyung. "I thought you said that I'm the most beautiful omega!" Seokjin fummed.

"Please put on some clothes love." Namjoon flushed. "We have a visitor." 

Seokjin raised his eyebrows in confusion before following Namjoon's gaze, finally noticing Taehyung. The pureblooded omega made an awkward wave. 

"I swear I'll hit you..." Seokjin muttered to Namjoon as he went to the bedroom to change. 

Yoongi began to laugh hysterical, as if he expected this all along. The baby was leaning on his back from laughing, making it hard for Namjoon to hold him. 

"Hey stop doing that! You'll fall and it's not going to be funny." Namjoon scolded but the baby just continued to laugh. 

Hoseok got off Taehyung's lap and rushed to Namjoon's feet, tugging at the alpha's clothes. 

"Uppie! Uppie! Pwease!" Hoseok exclaimed happily which Namjoon chuckled at. The alpha bended down and carried the toddler, Hoseok clinging and nuzzling into his neck. Yoongi stopped laughing and settled with a smile as he stared at the toddler who's still busy nuzzling into Namjoon's neck. 

Taehyung smiled sadly at the sight. Jungkook would probably do the same with their pups, carrying them together at once and Taehyung would be by his side, smiling at his family. Taehyung unconsciously let out depressed and a little bit of jealous pheromones which Namjoon caught, sending the pureblooded omega a worried look. Taehyung quickly stopped releasing the pheromones when he noticed Namjoon looking at him.

Seokjin got out of the bedroom in a dress and took Hoseok away from Namjoon. 

"We'll put the pups in their playhouse first then we'll talk in the garden." Seokjin said, curious as to why Taehyung was even there and why did he look lifeless. He was also quite worried that Jungkook know about them being actually alive. 

Taehyung nodded as he followed after Namjoon and Seokjin outside. The pureblooded omega sat on the garden set outside, patiently waiting as Namjoon and Seokjin went up the tree house to leave the pups there. 

"Hobi, you take care of Yoongs as always okay?" Namjoon said, ruffling the toddler's hair which earned a proud smile on Hoseok's face. 

"Okay." Hoseok happily said as he carried Yoongi who immediately nuzzled into Hoseok's neck.

Namjoon and Seokjin went to Taehyung, seeing the pureblooded omega muching on sweets and pastries he must had packed. Taehyung's eyes dull and lifeless as he seemingly stared on the wooden table while taking a huge bite out of a saffron bun. He has a fond memory of that food as he used to crave for it religiously while he was pregnant. 

"First of all, may I ask why you're here? Not that we mind of course." Seokjin asked, though he can't help but be bitchy in tone, still intimidated by Taehyung's beauty. 

Taehyung only sighed in response.

"Why, what's the matter Tae? Did Jungkook hurt you-" 

"Why would you assume my dear brother would do something horrible?!" Seokjin cutted Namjoon off, looking at his alpha in disbelief. 

"Maybe we should just let Taehyung speak." Namjoon sighed. 

"Our wedding day... Everything was perfect. Was." Taehyung started off, earning worried looks from Namjoon and Seokjin, who kept silent as to tell the pureblooded omega to continue.

"Someone tried to assassinate me, poisoning my glass with a substance that only reacts negatively to moonflower serum, thus creating a poison. And my pups..." 

Taehyung began to cry, no longer able to handle the pain and grief he kept bottled up in his heart. 

Namjoon was quick to rush to Taehyung, putting the pureblooded omega on his lap, finger combing Taehyung's hair. Seokjin swore he was about to boil with jealousy but he knows now is not the time for that, and besides, his alpha have already promised himself to him and is not doing anything wrong. Seokjin is just being insecure and distrusting, which he reminded himself many times to not be or else the alpha would grew tired of him. After all, when you chain a man's wings, the more they would want to fly. 

Taehyung sobbed into Namjoon's chest, finding comfort there. He always felt safe and secure in the arms of an alpha, especially while sitting on their lap. Many would think ill of Taehyung if they knew but the omega has simply innocent intentions and the only alphas he ever sat on are Soobin, Jungkook, and Namjoon. 

"Shhh...It will be alright Tae. What happened next? Or would you prefer to tell some other time?" Namjoon asked softly, to not frighten the fragile omega who's hair he still kept on combing. 

"I-I lost my pups." Taehyung stuttered out, earning shocked looks from the two. "They absorbed the poison and saved me. I- I also tried to emancipate myself from this world, making Jungkook mad at me." 

Namjoon held Taehyung's waist by one hand and used his other hand to make the omega face him, their faces close, which made Seokjin bitch about internally. 

"Now why would you do that Tae? Many people care about you, loves you and needs you. Jungkook has every right to be mad." Namjoon stated calmly. 

"I-It was the spur of the moment. I-I let my emotions get the best of me... K-Kookie is right to be mad but... We haven't been doing anything but fight, make up and fight again. K-Kookie has been using his alpha voice on me and yelling at me but he'll say sorry after he sees me cry... Soobin hyung suggested I should visit you lot so we can have space and time to think rationally before we could hurt each other more." Taehyung sobbed, letting Namjoon wiped his tears away using his thumb. 

"Does Gguk know about us or where you are?" Seokjin asked, crossing his arms as Namjoon continued to wipe Taehyung's seemingly endless stream of tears. 

"W-well I asked him if I can stay in the Kim Manor in the Lee territory. He refused, telling me that I should only stay there in the palace. I know we wouldn't get anywhere if we continued fighting then making up then fight. W-we need space from one another." Taehyung sobbed as he buried his face into the alpha's chest, wetting it with his tears. Namjoon sighed and wrapped his arms around the pureblooded omega, making Seokjin unable to control his urge and let out jealous pheromones instinctively, catching Namjoon and Taehyung's attention. 

"Omega, what's wrong? I'm simply consoling Tae." Namjoon stated, looking at Seokjin reassuringly. 

"I'm aware. Just ignore me. It's simply omega instinct, I can't help it. Especially when MY alpha has a pureblooded omega on his lap, holding them close. Not to mention that the omega used to be MY alpha's former luna. So yeah, don't mind me. It's all on my instincts. Ignore me." Seokjin said, tucking away a loose bang behind his ear before crossing his arms. 

Namjoon couldn't help but chuckle at the Passive aggressive attitude Seokjin is displaying. Most would find it annoying but for Namjoon, he's too deep in love to find it annoying. For Namjoon, Seokjin is perfect the way he is, both the negative and positive traits the omega has, the alpha adores.

Like Taehyung said, no one is perfect. Those who are genuinely in love simply find everything about the person they love perfect. 


	39. Chapter 39

(2 months [Day 58] since Namjoon and Seokjin's disappearance)

Taehyung have calmed down and requested to be allowed to stay, which Namjoon and Seokjin agreed to. 

"You need to take a bath first. No offence but you look like you need one. I'm also particularly not a fan of exposing the pups to dirt and germs. Can't risk them getting sick." Namjoon offered. 

Taehyung nodded and accepted the offer of a bath. Now, Taehyung is no snob but he certainly wasn't expecting to bathe in a stream. How Namjoon and Seokjin quickly adjusted to this new method of bathing is beyond his knowledge. 

The omega undressed himself, immediately shivering from the autumn wind. He first lightly dipped his foot in the water and he felt his skin freeze. Taehyung took a deep breath before completely submerging his body in the freezing water. How did Namjoon and Seokjin even managed to bathe in this kind of temperature?! More or less the pups?! 

Suddenly, Namjoon, who's half naked, lower part of the body only covered with a towel, came with a fully naked Hoseok that's covered in mud, clinging on his arms. 

"Hope you don't mind. I wouldn't look at you I promise. However, this little monkey here needs a bath and so do I." Namjoon chuckled nervously, only looking at Hoseok, not sparing Taehyung a glance at all. 

"It's fine." Taehyung assured, though he couldn't help but stare at Namjoon's well toned body. The alpha's muscles are huge, the omega has to give him that as his mind floated around to thoughts a married omega should not be thinking. 

"I'm here to make sure eyes wouldn't wonder." Seokjin said through gritted teeth, suddenly appearing out of nowhere as he glared at Taehyung who immediately eschewed his eyes to the forest view.

Seokjin had Yoongi in his arms, feeding on him. The omega lifted the hem of dress a bit before sitting on the rocks by the stream where Namjoon and Hoseok are bathing, dipping his feet into the river. Seokjin has to bathe Yoongi soon too.

Suddenly, something pulled Seokjin's legs, making the omega yelp, surprising Yoongi who immediately bit into the omega's nipple.

"Ouch! Joonie!" Seokjin hissed, glaring at the alpha who was laughing with a giggling Hoseok. "I swear, I wouldn't hesitate to kick you in the face." The omega threatened as he gently removed Yoongi away from his breast to massage his nipple that stung in pain. 

"Sorry!" Namjoon laughed before continuing to bathe Hoseok. 

Taehyung could only look at them longingly before eschewing his eyes to his tummy that's now flat. If the attempted assassination didn't happen, would he and Jungkook be doing the same things Namjoon and Seokjin are doing? Taking care of their pups, bathing together, enjoying life as a family?

Then Taehyung had an epiphany, as to why Seokjin and Namjoon rather choose the life of hardship as commoners. It might be hard being commoners but looking at how happy the two are with Hoseok and Yoongi, the hardship is rewarded. Namjoon and Seokjin doesn't have jobs that require them to leave home everyday, thus allowing them to spend more time with the pups. 

Taehyung and Jungkook are royalty. They would have businesses that would consume their time daily. They would barely afford giving their pups time. Seokjin and Namjoon who are domestic dreamers, preferred hardship in exchange for freedom and time. The two don't prioritize power nor wealth as they have experienced what it's like to have great power and wealth firsthand, crumbling under the stress and pressure. With great power comes great responsibility and despite being founders of charity, they're selfish for liberating.

Taehyung can't blame them. The pureblooded omega looked at the sky, resting his head against a rock and slowly closed hie eyes as he took in the beauty of nature. Despite the freezing water, he found it very enjoyable as he enhanced his senses. He first focused on the feeling of water all around his body and how it felt on his skin. He then focused on hearing, listening to the flow of water, Namjoon, Yoongi, and Hoseok's laughter that seemed so distant and muffled. Then Taehyung opened his eyes, taking in every detail of the clear stream water and the plants of the forest. 

"Taehyung! Tae! Taehyung!" 

Taehyung snapped out of his meditation and saw Seokjin, carrying Hoseok that's wrapped around in a towel. Seokjin was handing him the towel, a worried look etched on his face. 

"Are you alright?" Seokjin asked as he helped Taehyung out of the water who immediately wrapped himself in the towel, swiftly so the alpha who's now bathing Yoongi wouldn't see his naked form. 

"Hmm? Yeah I am." Taehyung responded as he walked to the shack with Seokjin. 

"Well, I have been calling you for a while and not once did you pay attention to me. Perhaps bathing in the cold water made you sick?" Seokjin remarked. "Joonie hasn't made a hot tub yet. Stones are quite expensive nowadays." 

"No. I have just been deep in thought." Taehyung admitted as he unpacked his sack and took a simple dress out and undergarments. Seokjin hummed as he dressed Hoseok up, as if telling Taehyung to continue. 

"How are you and Joon-hyung?" Taehyung asked, changing the subject which Seokjin noticed but decided not to pry, making the pureblooded omega sigh in relief.

"Well as you can see, we're doing great. We still do our charity programmes from time to time. Joonie is such a gentleman. He also helped me during heats." Seokjin flushed as he set Hoseok down who immediately ran outside and went up the treehouse. "Careful!" Seokjin yelled as he went to the garden set, followed by Taehyung who had a glint in his eyes. 

"Ohh? And how was the experience?" Taehyung grinned as he sat on the garden chair, looking at the flustered Seokjin with raised eyebrows.

"Well, he sadly doesn't use his knob on me." Seokjin flushed, squirming slightly as he eschewed his eyes away from Taehyung who looked at him shock. 

"Why? So you're saying you two are still as pure as the fallen snow on Mt. Lìe? Gods this is just too adorable." Taehyung cooed. He even expected that Seokjin would be pregnant by now but it seems like the alpha has more self-control than Taehyung gave him credit for. 

"Not really! I mean we have seen each other bare. And he used his tongue and fingers." Seokjin whispered, making Taehyung flushed. "You two are going at it very creatively. Then again, the last time I felt Kookie inside me is during my first heat. Hopefully we can make love after all this fiasco..." Taehyung then trailed off. 

"Is it bad if me and Kookie try to make another baby?" Taehyung suddenly asked, earning a bewildered look from Seokjin. "Why would it be bad?"

"Well, I mean... We just lost two pups. Shouldn't I mourn longer?"

"Oh Tae... As harsh as it may sound, miscarriages and losing pups are more common than you think. You and Gguk can have intercourse to try for another chance of pups again. And it's better to do it early or the possibilities of your fertility will decrease." Seokjin tried to assure, earning a nod from Taehyung who suddenly had a cheeky grin on his face, starting a new topic to make the situation less awkward.

"How about you. You're almost 30 right? Why haven't you elope yet?" 

With that, Seokjin flushed. 

"Well, alpha said he's still courting me." 

"You two literally act like mates with their two pups. You two shared the same bed, live under the same roof, share the same food on the same dining table, and have already seen each other bare. Does that sound like courting stage?" Taehyung teased, making the other omega feel bashful. 

"Seokjin hyung." Namjoon called out, approaching the two omegas with Yoongi in his hands. The baby is dressed in his white dress, swaddled in a thick blanket, and wore a small white hat on his head. Yoongi seemed to be relaxed, drowsy even. 

"I'll cook breakfast for us alright?" Namjoon said, handing Seokjin the baby, taking the chance to quickly peck his omega before rushing to the kitchen.

"You lot are disgusting." Taehyung groaned, playfully rolling his eyes which Seokjin returned. 

"'Yung." Yoongi mumbled, looking at Taehyung in amazement. Taehyung cooed at Yoongi, wanting to hold him and suckle him. He was so close to motherhood but the gods changed their mind and changed his fate. 

"Can I hold him?" Taehyung asked, already stretching his arms towards Yoongi.

"Of course." Seokjin said, handing the baby over to Taehyung which the pureblooded omega accepted. Taehyung cooed at Yoongi, kissing the baby's cheeks repeatedly before looking at Seokjin.

"Can I suckle him?" Taehyung asked, his eyes glimmering with hope and excitement.

"He had just nursed from me but sure." Seokjin said. "I'm not sure if he'll suck on you though." 

Taehyung nodded as he lowered the collar of his dress, exposing a nipple. Yoongi stared at it for a second before latching himself on the exposed nipple. Taehyung gasp in surprise, weirded out by the feeling as Yoongi continued to suck on him. However, Taehyung found the process beautiful at the same time. The feeling of motherhood is what every omega wanted to experience throughout their lives. They're born to be mothers after all. 

Taehyung sighed internally as he looked at Yoongi, wondering what his pups would've look like and what they would've look like in his arms, doing the same thing Yoongi is currently doing. 

Namjoon came with eggs, cherry tomatoes and stale slices of loaf bread that's covered in butter. The alpha laid the breakfast down and proudly looked at it. "You lot dig in! I'll fetch Hobi." Namjoon stated before jogging to the tree house to retrieve Hoseok. 

Yoongi stopped sucking and Taehyung immediately fixed his dress before showering the baby with another round of kisses on the face. Yoongi started off giggling before getting fed up and groan, making the omegas chuckle. 

"Yoonie! Hyungieee!" Hoseok greeted with a wave as Namjoon carried him to the omegas and Yoongi. 

With that, they share a peaceful breakfast.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole update is very messy. I haven't proofreaded any of it so forgive me if there are tons of mistakes.
> 
> (Edit: I edited a part in the chapter a bit but I didn't fully edited this chap)

(2 months [Day 58] since Namjoon and Seokjin's disappearance)

Jungkook felt the lump on his throat tightened. He barged into Kim manor, ready to scold his mate and drag him back to the palace. However, Taehyung is nowhere to be found. The housekeepers and servants maintaining the place all said that Taehyung hasn't been there at all, some even asked who is Taehyung (Jungkook almost strangled the servant for not even knowing who their Queen is).

"How do I know that you lot aren't lying and covering up for Taehyung?" Jungkook scowled, releasing enraged pheromones, making the omega servants whimper and cry while the betas and alphas shiver under his fiery gaze. 

"We really haven't housed Lord Kim-"

"Queen." Jungkook corrected the alpha servant who flinched.

"We haven't seen his highness since he was 14! Please believe us! You may search the entirety of the manor and you'll not find him! We can even tell you lot the secret passages to secret rooms!" The head servant cried, scared for her life. Jungkook may have been known to be as kind and good willed as his father but the person in front of them is completely opposite of what others say.

Jungkook let out a cry of distress before signalling his men to search the grounds by waving his hand forward. 

After three hours of searching, the guards all reported back to Jungkook that there's no trace of Taehyung being there. The king who's shaking in fear and worry, punched the wall to let his frustration out, making a crack on the wall and injuring his hand. 

Servants tried to approach him to cleanse and heal his wounds but he all pushed them away. Surely Taehyung wouldn't abscond from him. He must've been kidnapped! Or worse, off to end his life! Jungkook can't let that happen. He loves Taehyung too much. He doesn't know how to live in a life without his mate. 

"Everyone!" Jungkook yelled, calling the attention of his men as he approached them. "Let's head to the palace. We'll launch a search party for the queen. We can't loose him at any cost!" 

With that, Jungkook and his men all saddled up before galloping back to the capital in full speed.

\--

Soobin sighed. It already has been two and a half days since Taehyung left and he still doesn't have any leads. Jungkook have left and should've arrived at the Kim Manor in the Lee territory by now. If Jungkook were to discover that Taehyung isn't there, it wouldn't end good. All Soobin could do is hope that Taehyung will come back today or tomorrow before Jungkook could make it back. He doesn't need a national crisis brewing up because of his suggestion. Is it bad that he just wanted to see Taehyung happy and alright again?

Soobin went to the servants' quarters as it was currently lunch time. They would all be preparing meals for the Lords and Court members, thus leaving the room empty. 

The alpha briefly searched through each of the servant's trunks, hiding underneath some of the beds everytime he heard someone came in. 

Soobin was checking one of the trunks when he heard footsteps approaching so he quickly slipped under the nearest bed. Soobin scanned around and saw two hem of dresses walking to their own trunks. Out of his peripheral vision, Soobin saw a wooden box next to him. Since the omega or sub beta servants doesn't seem to be leaving anytime soon, Soobin decided to check the contents of the box on the spot.

The box contained medicine, herbs and bandages. Each vial of medicine were labeled and the alpha was about to dismiss it until a certain bottle intrigued him; a bottle of moonflower serum. Well, the label said it's a moonflower serum, however, Soobin doubts it. He has been delivering Taehyung moonflower serum for decades monthly, of course he would know what moonflower would really look like. Moonflower serum is indigo in colour, same as Moonflower perfume, yet the liquid inside the vial is purple. 

Soobin slid the vial inside his breast pocket and placed everything back to its original places before closing the box. He returned the box to where he found it, even going as far as to cover it with dust again it looked like as if it wasn't moved for weeks. 

"I heard Bae Shin was kidnapped!" One servant exclaimed softly, catching Soobin's attention.

"Really? I thought she ran away." 

"No! She was kidnapped. But whatever, have you seen the new clothes..."

The alpha zoned out after that and waited for the two servants to go, many came and go as well but the two servants still remained. Finally, an hour of waiting later, the servants left, allowing Soobin to get out. He looked at the nameplate on the bed; Bae Shin it said. 

Suddenly, a sickening feeling pooled in his stomach. Soobin already has a suspect, he isn't sure but that's the only thing he could think of. All he need is to check the dungeon for confirmation and hopefully, he'll be done before Jungkook gets back and rips him apart.

\--

(2 months and a day [Day 59] since Namjoon and Seokjin's disappearance)

Taehyung doesn't want to leave, but at the same time he does. He came here to relax not be a third wheel. Now that he's there, taking care of the pups, Namjoon and Seokjin finally got time for themselves. 

Taehyung and the pups were at the tree house while Namjoon and Seokjin were all cuddled up in the couch. Suddenly, Namjoon slowly slid his hands inside the omega's dress, fondling Seokjin's breast. Seokjin moaned softly as he buried his face inside Namjoon's neck. 

The alpha grinned as Seokjin didn't move or say anything, just moaning softly at his alpha's touch, letting him do anything to him. Namjoon kissed Seokjin, taking in how plump his omega's lips are, still fondling Seokjin's breast. The omega moaned, allowing his alpha to slip his tongue in. 

"You two have a bed room for gods sake." Taehyung interrupted, covering Hoseok and Yoongi's eyes. 

The alpha and omega immediately broke apart, flushing. Seokjin immediately fixed his dress, shyly looking at Taehyung who's glaring at them. 

"Sorry." Namjoon sheepishly smiled. 

"Are you sure you two aren't mates yet? You two are disgusting." Taehyung playfully rolled his eyes which Seokjin countered, sticking his tongue out childishly. 

"What brought you here with them? You usually would spend time with the pups till supper in the treehouse." Namjoon wondered, taking Yoongi from Taehyung, who miraculously makes grabby hands at him. 

"Well, I just nursed Yoongi and now he's asking for his hyungs." Taehyung muttered before carrying Hoseok who's hugging his leg the whole time. "And this little one here, wanted to be carried. But I can't carry both of them at once, can I?" Taehyung smiled before showering Hoseok's face with kisses. 

"And why is my little baby asking for his hyungie?" Namjoon cooed, kissing Yoongi. Yoongi smiled innocently before a putrid smell fill up the room. 

Namjoon sighed. "Of course. It would kill you to be nice to me. Okay little one, let's give you a bath." The alpha left the house with Yoongi who's laughing hysterically, amused at his brother's crestfallen expression. 

"Seokjin hyung... I have to ask," Taehyung started, lightly bouncing Hoseok who's getting drowsy, following after Seokjin who went to the kitchen.

"Hmm?" Seokjin hummed in response as he began gathering ingredients.

"Should I head home today or shall I stay longer?" Taehyung asked, now caressing Hoseok's face as the toddler leaned unto him. 

"Well do you think you're ready to meet Gguk?" Seokjin asked, looking at Taehyung briefly before focusing on chopping the onions. 

Taehyung frowned slightly, biting his lower lip as he eschewed his eyes to Hoseok who's now fast asleep.

"I am ready, but I got so used to taking care of the pups. I'm already attached to them as well." Taehyung pouted before kissing the toddler on the forehead. 

"Well, I suggest you go home now before Jungkook hangs Soobin hyung. You can visit us twice a month, I'm sure Gguk wouldn't mind." Seokjin said, throwing the chopped onions inside a pot that has water in it. 

"He would! He wouldn't even let me leave for the Kim Manor!" Taehyung whined, his lips pouting. "Travelling here also takes half a day, and that's the fastest my horse can go without any breaks." 

"Tell Gguk you want to travel to the Jungs to expand the charity programmes. Also bring Soobin so that Jungkook will agree." Seokjin suggested, chopping carrots this time. 

"I guess that could work... I should pack today so I can head out tomorrow." Taehyung said, kissing Hoseok on the forehead again. 

Suddenly, Namjoon stormed in, a frantic look on his face while Yoongi that's in his arms, is trying not to cry. 

"Joonie-" Seokjin was cut off by Namjoon.

"TAEHYUNG HEAD OUT NOW! SOOBIN HYUNG SENT A LETTER, SAYING THAT JUNGKOOK IS LAUNCHING A SEARCH PARTY LOOKING FOR YOU ANS IF SOOBIN HYUNG WOULDN'T TELL THEM YOUR WHEREABOUTS, HE'LL BE HANGED TOMORROW!" Namjoon yelled, shocking the omegas. 

"Gguk wouldn't do that!" Seokjin tried to counter. 

"Jungkook is enraged. He yelled at the servants in the Kim manor in the Lee territory. He's emotionally unstable and is not using his head. Please head home." Namjoon read the letter frantically.

"I must go. I'll leave my belongings here. I'll visit soon, take care all of you!" Taehyung exclaimed, quickly handing Hoseok over to Seokjin before rushing out the shack, getting on his horse before galloping away. 

"Soobin hyung, please stay alive!" Taehyung cried. 


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short update ;-;

(2 months [Day 58] since Namjoon and Seokjin's disappearance)

Soobin was allowed to pass through by the squad of guards guarding the entrance to the dungeon. The dungeon is made out of hard limestone, covered with rocks so that no prisoner can ever get out. The floor is also made out of rocks but underneath is a strong and thick layer of limestone. 

Each cell, a guard was stationed outside to avoid anyone getting out, the palace is still after all in maximum security. Soobin made his way through the cold dark hallway, passing by corrupted lords that are demanding to be let out, the alpha wanted nothing more than to laugh at their audacity. The cell holds morre corrupt officials and nobles than theives and murderers. The royal family and the royal army are good at maintaining peace and prosperity by going to the root of the problems and eliminating it quickly. 

Soobin went to a cell, peering inside it. A woman is there, wearing a tattered dress and her disgusting greasy brown hair covered the entirety of her face.

"Shin-ae." Soobin spoke out but the woman didn't budge. The alpha turned to the guard guarding her cell. 

"The key. Give it to me." Soobin demanded, the guard's face remained stoick as he bowed before handing Soobin the silver key.

Soobin unlock the cell and immediately went inside, the woman back away from him pathetically. The alpha just stared at her, before harshly yanking the woman by the hair. As Soobin suspected, the woman is not Shin-ae, Shin-ae would've attacked him, not back away. The woman almost looks identical to the former Kim Luna, nose and lips wise, however, Soobin knows Shin-ae have piercing, enraged and soulless eyes. The woman's eyes in front of him however, looks soulless, tired of living, and pathetic. 

Since every prisoner is always sprayed with moonflower to prevent disturbance, Soobin can't confirm her scent or her sub-gender however the appearance tells him more than enough. The alpha however, find it odd that not once did the woman talked to him or even utter a word. 

Soobin squished her cheeks, making tears pool out of her eyes but he ignored it and forcing her to open her mouth wider. As the alpha also suspected, Shin-ae must've cut off her tongue to prevent exposing her true identity. 

With the woman here, it meant Shin-ae is probably out and running about. 

"Listen, I'll set you free, under one condition." Soobin whispered to the woman letting go of her cheeks and caressed them as more tears pooled out her eyes. "Tell me how long you've been imprisoned here." 

The woman raised eight fingers before mouthing 'days' to Soobin who nodded and embraced her, releasing calming pheromones. 

"It's alright. You're free now." Soobin said, breaking the embrace as he lead the woman outside. 

"Sire what are you doing-" 

"Haven't you noticed?! This isn't Lady Shin-ae! How disappointing!! ALERT THE GENERAL AND SEARCH FOR HER. SHE WAS THE ONE WHO ATTEMPTED TO POISON THE QUEEN!" 

The guards lose their composure and tried to run to the general but Soobin stopped them with a "HALT!"

"Stay in your positions and guard them." Soobin turned to the guard who was guarding Shin-ae's cell. "Go to the general and report your findings." The guard made a salute and bowed before running off. 

Soobin led the woman to the physicians so she could be checked for anymore injuries. 

The alpha headed to the main hall, hoping to be able to help search for Shin-ae.

\--

(2 months and a day [Day 59] of Seokjin and Namjoon's disappearance)

Soobin sighed. They don't have any leads as to where Shin-ae is but the half of the army are already searching for her. 

"You did a good job figuring out that it was her." Seungjun smiled bitterly at Soobin, an evil glint in his eyes. "I'll make sure my grandchildren will be avenged. I'll make sure she'll die suffering." 

Soobin just nodded, a blank expression on his face. 

Suddenly, Jungkook bursted in with his men. Soobin was abit caught off guard when Jungkook held him up by his collar.

"Where the hell is Taehyung?! I almost forgot that you two are always together, so where is he?!" Jungkook growled, his enraged alpha pheromones filling up the throne room. Omega servants immediately left while the betas and alphas shivered. 

"I can't say." Soobin croaked out. "However, his majesty is alright and well." 

"You know where he is?!" Jungkook yelled, pulling at Soobin's collar tighter. The alpha didn't reply and just eschewed his eyes to the ceiling, making Jungkook more enraged than he already is.

"Guards! Put him in the dungeon! If he wouldn't say where Taehyung is until tomorrow, he'll be hanged!" Jungkook ordered, surprising everyone. 

"Son, what are you doing-" Seungjun tried to reason but was cut off by Jungkook. 

"I WANT MY MATE. I WANT TAEHYUNG. I WOULDN'T REST UNTIL I SEE HIM ALIVE AND WELL BEFORE MY EYES! I can't bare to loose him. I'll die if he's gone." Jungkook cried, tears pooled at the end of his eyes but he quickly wiped them away before glaring at Soobin. 

"Arrest him for hiding the queen!" Jungkook ordered. 

The guards slowly closed upon Soobin however, hesitation is clear in their eyes. The guards held Soobin but the alpha did a backflip, holding the guards' arms as he did so, making the guards fall. 

"I only serve two masters. Taehyung and Master Seokjin. I don't have to follow you." Soobin smirked, sticking his tongue out at Jungkook, making the alpha growl. 

Soobin didn't waste time running away, as the guards started chasing him. To avoid causing damage in the palace and at the same time loose the guards chasing him, Soobin ran into a hallway balcony and stood on the railings before jumping unto to balcony above, holding on the balustrades. 

Soobin continued to do so until he reached the fourth floor, running towards Taehyung's bedroom. The alpha quickly composed a letter and gave it to the pigeon before letting it out. 

Suddenly, Soobin heard the guards approaching, so he got out of Taehyung's balcony and climbed up the balcony above until he reached the rooftop. Soobin let out a sigh in relief as there's no way anyone could catch him there. They wouldn't even know Soobin is there since the rooftop doesn't have an entrance. 

"I could hide here for the meantime." Soobin muttered, catching his breath as he laid on the roof tiles. The chilly wind and hot sun rays made Soobin drowsy. It's just so peaceful. Soobin was about to give in to his drowsiness, knowing he'll be alright; until snow fell. 

"And I thought I could hide here." Soobin muttered as he walked around the humongous rooftop to keep himself warm. Then, Soobin saw a small room? An attic perhaps that has a window, huge enough for Soobin to fit in to. 

Curious, the Alpha peeked his head inside and find it to be indeed an attic. Boxes, trunks, furniture and many more things were covered in dust or white cloth. Soobin stepped in, and a cloud of dust appeared on his feet. It's as if no one has been there for decades, judging from the thick layer of dust and cobwebs all around. 

Suddenly, Soobin felt a vibration on the floor and before he knew it, a stinging pain formed in his hip. The alpha looked up and saw Shin-ae digging a knife into his hip, a crazed look in her eyes. 

"W-why are you doing this?!" Soobin croaked out, spitting blood on the omega who scrunched her face in disgust as it was now covered in blood. 

"Why you may ask?! Because you and that Taehyung bitch ruined everything!" Shin-ae growled.

Soobin saw the trapdoor, it was his only hope. The alpha growled and embraced Shin-ae, ignoring the pain as the knife dug deeper into him. He rolled to the trapdoor, a confused Shin-ae in his arms. Their weight opened the trapdoor and it lead to a room that has access to the vents, indicating that they're in the fourth floor now. 

Soobin stood up and punched Shin-ae hard on the face, not giving a shit if she's a woman and an omega. Some people are just very satisfying to punch in the face, no matter the gender and sub-gender. A bitch is a bitch. 

Shin-ae groaned, her head throbbing as she clawed unto Soobin who made them stumble to the hall outside. 

Guards saw them and approached them, just as Soobin blocked out.


	42. Chapter 42

(2 months and 2 days [Day 60] since Namjoon and Seokjin's disappearance)

Taehyung who's wearing a dark cloak and moonflower perfume speed past the guards, alarming them, making them chase after him. It's quite dark after all since the sun hasn't risen yet, however the omega queen doesn't have time to complain about the darkness. His only father figure will be in trouble if he wouldn't show his selfish arse up. 

Taehyung stopped at the grand stairs, hopping off his horse, leaving it be as he went up. Suddenly, he was grabbed by the guards. 

"Halt! What do you think you're doing?!" The guards bellowed as they held their queen, not knowing it was Taehyung since his face and scent are covered. 

"I need to see the King!" Taehyung growled, he really has no time for these guards. 

"Who are you to order that?!" One guard growled back. 

"If you would let me go and let me remove my cloak that would surely answer your question." Taehyung hissed. A guard took his cloak off, revealing Taehyung in commoner clothing, dirt on his face and twigs stuck on his rat nest of hair. The guards immediately let go and bowed. 

"My queen!" They exclaimed in sync, tears welling up their eyes. "We're glad you're safe and well! King Jungkook will surely calm down and be pleased! Your assassin has been caught as well!"

Taehyung looked at the guard, raising an eyebrow, his eyes piercing with anger. "Who?"

"Kim Shin-ae. Former King Seungjun himself took the responsibility of executing her in the Tower of Seoulvia." One guard muttered, eyes planted on the ground. Despite being an omega, their queen surely is frightening yet beguiling at the same time.

"I'll deal with her later. Where's Soobin?!" Taehyung demanded. 

"He's with the psychians, resting up in the ward. Alpha Soobin-nim has been stabbed by Shin-ae, loosing blood in the process." One guard replied, shaking as the omega released enraged pheromones before storming in the palace, alerting the servants and guards inside. 

"First my wedding, my pups, my mother, Namjoon hyung, now Soobin?! How could one sleep easy at night while being the biggest piece of excrement to ever lived?!" Taehyung growled, ignoring the stares and look of relief of servants he passed as he dashed to the ward. 

He barged in and saw Kai, sitting by Soobin's bed, holding his mate's hand. Kai turned to Taehyung and smiled broadly at the omega, though his eyes were pooling out tears and sadness. 

"I want to be really sad but Binnie said I shouldn't feel sad at all or our baby would be sad too..." Kai cried though his lips are still formed into a smiled. Taehyung doesn't know whether to laugh or cry but he decided for the latter and embraced Kai. "I'm sorry Kai... It's my fault for leaving."

"Tae, you couldn't have done anything. Soobin went up to the attic by himself." Kai assured, his eyes showing sincerity as he wiped Taehyung's tears away. "But, but... Jungkook chased Soobin hyung, forcing him to go there in the first place! If I didn't leave at all, Jungkook wouldn't have gone berserk." Taehyung sniffled.

"We all know clearly that it's all Shin-ae's fault. Luckily, she's receiving the hanged, drawn and quartered execution." Kai smiled, a dark glint in his eyes as Taehyung shuddered. The omega has not been expose to torture but he is aware that tortures do happen, even in Ephiphania. Despite being labeled the 'Kindest and Good willed' king, Seungjun is not innocent and is guilty of torturing people, but only to those who deserve it. 

If the criminal's sins are light, Seungjun would've just used the guillotine or the saw method as a sign of mercy, giving them a quick death.

However, if the criminal's sins are just beyond reason, Seungjun has a lot of creative methods in store for them. Soobin was sentenced to the coffin method where he'll be cramped into a small coffin cage that will be hanged in the forest to let crows and insects eat him slowly. Luckily, Seokjin was there on the day of his trial and saw potential in him, demanding to have Soobin as his bodyguard. Seungjun and Jungkook were weary of Soobin before but they have seen how loyal the alpha is and let him be. 

Taehyung just smiled awkwardly in return before breaking the embrace to embrace Soobin's sleeping form. 

"Hyungie... You better wake up soon." Taehyung cried as he kissed Soobin's forehead. "Thank you for everything." 

Taehyung bid goodbye to the two so he could take a bath and fix himself before confronting his mate. Jungkook surely wouldn't like seeing him look like a peasant. However, it seems like things aren't just going well with Taehyung since as soon as he got out of the ward, he bumped into Jungkook. Jungkook was fuming and glaring at Taehyung. The omega gulped and tried to make a run for it, only to be carried by Jungkook over the shoulders like a sack of potatoes. 

"Wah- Gguk! Let me go!" Taehyung trashed around.

Jungkook stopped once he heard what Taehyung said, making the omega confused and look at him. 

"Gguk?" 

Jungkook didn't say anything and ran to their room, still carrying Taehyung over his shoulder. It wasn't easy as the ward is at the ground floor and their room is at the fourth floor. Once they reached their room, Jungkook immediately locked the door and threw Taehyung on the sofa that they had inside. 

"How did you know the nickname Seokjin hyung has for me?!" Jungkook growled as he sniffed Taehyung. The alpha manage to catch a small wiff of Seokjin's scent on Taehyung but it soon disappeared due to the moonflower doing its job. "And is that Seokjin hyung's scent?!" 

"What are you talking about?" Taehyung asked, feigning a frown, however, he's really panicking internally. He can't reveal Namjoon and Seokjin's secret. Not when they're happy ad living the domestic dream life. 

"Don't play me for a fool Tae." Jungkook growled.

"So are we really doing this? I disappeared and you went bonkers, even threatening to hang Soobin hyung! But now that I'm here you don't even ask where I've been, how I am, why do I look like this and why did I even leave!" Taehyung exclaimed, half-lying as he forced himself to cry and let out depressed pheromones. 

Jungkook managed to snap out of his enraged self and looked at his mate with apologetic and loving eyes. "Tae... I'm sorry." Jungkook muttered as he sat beside Taehyung and made his mate sit on his lap. The alpha released calming pheromones as he caressed Taehyung's face and kissed him, however the omega didn't kiss back. 

"Do you... Really love me?" Taehyung asked though this time he isn't sure if it's a question made to distract Jungkook or a real question he wanted to ask. The omega met his mate's gaze, their eyes locked on each other. Taehyung's eyes were blank, protected to not show emotion while Jungkook's eyes showed desperation, pain and love. 

"Of course Tae... What made you doubt it? If it's my temper I'm really sorry. We both lost our pups yet here I am, acting like it's only affecting me. I'm really sorry, my love, for ever making you doubt my feelings for you. I'm sorry I have failed to be your mate." Jungkook cried, leaning unto Taehyung's neck but sadly couldn't smell his mate's scent. 

"I just don't like how we fight then make up then fight again, repeat. I thought that if I left for a little while, we get to clear our heads and think our actions through. And you didn't fail as my mate. I know who I choose to love. I know who I married." Taehyung smiled softly as he kissed Jungkook on the forehead. "Now please excuse me, I look like I have went through a storm." 

Jungkook whined and held unto Taehyung tighter. 

"What if you'll leave me again?" Jungkook whined, nuzzling into Taehyung's neck more. "I don't know what I'll do if I don't see you for another three days!" 

"I'm supposed to return tomorrow, just so you know. Then I heard from Soobin hyung that you're threatening to hang him. Which Seokjin hyung predicted." Taehyung giggled, not realising what he said. 

"What?!" Jungkook exclaimed, looking at Taehyung in utter shock. Taehyung realised what he said and resist the urge to widen his eyes and bite his lips. 

"Oh yeah, I'm not going to tell you where I stayed but I have a servant there that's named Lee Seokjin. He's older than me so I call him hyung." Taehyung smiled, easily lying through his teeth. Jungkook stared at his mate, suspicious but believed it otherwise. He did see his brother's remains afterall... But did he? 


	43. Chapter 43

(2 months and 23 days [Day 81] of Namjoon and Seokjin's disappearance)

Snow has covered the ground and the shack has now a fireplace, a bathhouse with a stone tub, all in the courtesy of Namjoon's hardwork. Everything is going smoothly for them, no worries except for food whatsoever. 

Seokjin smiled broadly as Hoseok and Yoongi giggled when the omega pulled their wooly hoods up. "You two look so adorable!" Seokjin cooed. 

"Yung!" Yoongi called out before pointing at his mouth with a mittened hand. "Yoonie hungwy? Hobi hab milkie too!" Hoseok insisted as he pointed at his breast. 

"Hobi, you're a baby yourself!" Seokjin chuckled as he carried Yoongi, lowering his dress until his breast. Yoony immediately sucking on him. "And only omegas or women feed babies. We don't know what your sub gender is yet." 

"Ish Hobi an omega! Hobi ish omega for Yoonie!" Hoseok insisted, not really making much sense. 

"What's this Hobi being an omega I hear?" Namjoon asked, walking through the front door, taking his boots off before he entered the living room with two dead bunnies in hand before hiding him behind his back so the pups wouldn't see. 

"Hobi offered to suckle Yoonie. I just told him that he's too young and his sub gender is unknown yet." Seokjin explained as he sat on the sofa, still suckling Yoongi while Namjoon went to the kitchen to store the dead bunnies in their small pantry. 

"Well, Hobi's three right? And in the spring he said he'll be four. Only a year more and we'll know what his sub gender is." Namjoon said, washing his hands before joining them in the living room. Hoseok immediately clung unto Namjoon's leg, smiling happily. The alpha carried the pup and sat down next to Seokjin, placing the pup on his lap. "There's also a way to know their sub gender before they present. If you could make them both a doll and observe how they interact with it, they might show signs of what their sub genders are." 

"Really? How so?" Seokjin asked, fixing his dress when Yoongi pulled away from him. "Well, I read from a parenting book that I happened to come across in the library said that if you give them a doll, the pups would interact differently with it. Not because of their personalities, but because of their sub gender. It is said that an alpha pup would not play with the doll at all or carry it around in a possessive manner. If the alpha pup would be involved in fights, they would put the doll down and protect it with all its might." Namjoon explained, caressing Hoseok's slightly chubby cheeks.

"I do recal Gguk throwing away his doll before carrying it around when I threatened to steal it." Seokjin chuckled as he reminisced the times when Jungkook was still a little pup. "He would growl at anyone who came near it." 

Namjoon smiled, nodding to show he acknowledged Seokjin's statement before he continued to explain. 

"To know if they're a beta, sub or dom, they would play with it, throw it, loose it, get it dirty or dismember it. Some would even paint on it if paint is laying around." Namjoon continued, letting Hoseok step on his legs as the toddler attempted to climb on him, carefully holding the pup's waist to prevent him from falling. 

"Meanwhile, an omega pup would play with it gently and treat is as a baby. They would play tea parties or carry the doll around but with care rather than in a possessive manner. I think that's all there is to it, however I don't think all of this is true. I vividly remember my childhood memories but I do recall caring deeply for a doll I used to have. I remember feeding my doll and babying it, but I also remember 'protecting' it from servants that tried to clean it. I remember being hit by my mother because she suspected that I was going to present as an omega for caring about my doll so much when I lost it." 

Seokjin frowned at the last sentence. Shin-ae really is a bitch, fortunately she died painfully, as Taehyung said. Yoongi wiggled out of his hold and crawled over to Namjoon and started to climb on him as well, forcing the alpha to hold Hoseok's dress using one hand and holding Yoongi by his other hand.

"Well, I don't remember much except playing house with Jungkook with our dolls. Me and Gguk would be involved in constant fights since I refuse to play mommy for our doll family... But now, I want to be a mother more than anything else." Seokjin blushed, refusing to meet the alpha's gaze who blushed as well. The omega looked at his belly and placed a hand over it, smiling slightly as he thought of carrying his and Namjoon's pups. "My birthday is tomorrow as well, maybe you can grant that wish alpha?" Seokjin teased but deep inside, he was serious. Being pregnant with Namjoon's pups would be the greatest gift he could ever receive. More than gold, more than a palace, more than fancy clothes and jewelry. 

Namjoon flushed before smiling softly. "Hold the pups would you?" The alpha said, handing Seokjin the pups before going to their bedroom. 

The omega took the pups and stared at the alpha, curiosity burning in his eyes as Namjoon lifted the mattress, getting something from underneath.

When the omega saw it, he almost cried. 

Namjoon is holding a wooden spoon, the bowl shaped as a heart, the fiddle has roses with a bird (well, Seokjin assumed that it's a bird) pecking on them, the handle is a wheel that has more roses around it. It's Namjoon's lovespoon, made exactly for him.

In the old country, it's supposed to be given at the start or before courting but nowadays, it's given as the final gift of courtship since it meant that the alpha would ask their hand for marriage anytime soon (but mainly because some bold alphas carve how many children they want in the love spoons). The alpha is supposed to give it to the father of the one they're courting so that the father can test if the alpha he'll be leaving their child with knows hardwork and woodwork. Unfortunately, nobles and royals usually ignore this courting process as their relationships are mostly arranged, they just fall in love in the process or they don't have time for courting. 

The alpha carried Yoongi before he handed the spoon to Seokjin then taking Hoseok, a nervous look on his face. "Well... Does it look bad? Do I pass?" 

"Oh Joonie... It's beautiful." Seokjin smiled tears of joy seeped through his eyes. "You're the best alpha an omega could ever have." 

Namjoon smiled and quickly pecked Seokjin on the lips, still holding the pups who just made disgusted noises. 

"How about let's go play outside in the snow? The snow is thick on the ground." The alpha suggested. 

"Alright. Let me just put the lovespoon away and get into my winter clothing." Seokjin said, going into their bedroom. The omega managed to find a wooden box filled with jewelry Taehyung bought along for them to sell in the spring. Seokjin poured the jewelry out and placed lovespoon inside. The omega gathered all the jewelry and stuffed them along their folded clothing. Seokjin took his thick outdoor dress and winter coat out before briefly changing into them. 

He put on his boots that were by the door before rushing outside to see Namjoon putting Hoseok on Seok's back, immediately sinking till the waist since the wool has gotten thicker. The alpha is still carrying Yoongi using one hand while he held a piece of Hoseok's coat with the otherhand.

"Joonie!" Seokjin called out, laughing as he approached them, threading through the thick snow. "What are you doing?" 

"Hobi see sheepy fwuffy! Hobi wan fwuffy!" Hoseok exclaimed, laying on the sheep's warm wool despite the cold season. Seok let out a 'baa' of discomfort and Jin immediately came over to nuzzle into the neck of the other sheep. Seokjin laughed before taking a frowning Yoongi from Namjoon, bouncing him up and down lightly. 

"Does my little lord want to ride sheepy too?" Seokjin cooed, earning a huge gummy smile from the baby. "I'll take that as a yes." The omega giggled as he placed Yoongi on top of Jin that let out a small 'baa', as if not minding the baby's presence on top of her at all. 

Hoseok just continued to lay on the soft and thick wool of the sheepy, drowning in the ecstasy of how comfortable it is, Namjoon getting worried when the pup wouldn't remove his face from the sheep. Yoongi on the other hand is just softy petting the sheep's fur, making the sheep 'baa' softly, loving the feeling of being petted. 

"Okay, that's enough play time with the sheep. Hobi, you have to study how to read and write." Namjoon reminded, taking the toddler off the sheep, causing Hoseok to cry. "But Hobi wan sheepy!" 

"If Hobi will be good and know how to write, maybe Hobi can play with the sheep again. Alright?" Seokjin cooed, making Hoseok stop crying and reduce to sniffles.

"You shouldn't baby talk to him like that. It's bad for his development." Namjoon said, patting Hoseok's head, the toddler now wiping his tears away. 

"And this is why they don't like you." Seokjin rolled his eyes playfully. "They're only going to be pups once. Let them enjoy the pleasure of youth to it's fullest..." The omega started to smile sadly, looking at Namjoon with longing eyes. "Another reason why I wanted to abscond is because I don't want my pups to be pressured into some position and be molded into something society wants. I want them to be free and mature later. There's nothing wrong in teaching them how to be literate but I want them to enjoy their time as pups, studying can be done later... Please understand." 

As if struck by lightning, the ephipany hit Namjoon hard. The alpha felt tears well up in his eyes before smiling. 

"Of course. Let's make the pups happy shall we?" 

And with that, they started to play in the snow, enjoying the chilly winter's day. 


	44. Chapter 44

(2 months and 23 days [Night 80] since Namjoon and Seokjin's disappearance)

The sun has started to set and Namjoon has just started to chop some firewood while Seokjin lit up lanterns, Yoongi in his hold while Hoseok held onto him by his dress. 

"Okay, Hobi, cuddle with Yoonie and keep him warm okay! Hyungie will just cook dinner." Seokjin said, making Hoseok sit on the bed then giving a giggling Yoongi to the toddler before wrapping them in a thick warm coat Taehyung also managed to sneak out from the palace. Speaking of Taehyung, the omega queen would be visiting them for Seokjin's birthday and should arrive by tomorrow, early in the morning with Soobin. 

What Seokjin didn't know, Namjoon has something planned with Taehyung.

Hoseok held Yoongi tightly, looking at the baby in his arms in awe as Seokjin left them. The toddler loved the way Yoongi would make gurgling sounds or utter small words. The way Yoongi just looks so handsome with his blank stare and look adorable when he giggles. Hoseok wanted nothing more than to protect Yoongi with all that he can. 

"If Hobi omega, beta ow awpha, Hobi protec Yoonie!" Hoseok smiled, kissing Yoongi all over his face, making the baby laugh and thrash around. "Otay... Wub wub." Yoongi responded, embracing the other pup. "Awee... Hobi wub wub Yoonie too!" Hoseok exclaimed, hugging the baby tighter. 

The two pups cuddled together under the warm blanket, Hoseok looking at the beautiful blue flower by the window sill, Namjoon's first courting gift to Seokjin. Hoseok was mesmerised by it wanting to hold it.

"Does Yoonie wan go expwowe? We go an- ant bentueee! Hobi wan pwetti fwower!" Hoseok exclaimed, pointing at the flower. Yoongi followed Hoseok's finger and gaped at the beautiful blue flower that has gone larger from Seokjin's constant care. Yoongi just smiled at the flower while Hoseok approached and picked it up. The pup held the flower pot close as he took a sniff on the flower, only to sneeze constantly from the pollens that managed to get in his nostrils. Since Hoseok was surprised by his own sneezes, he accidentally dropped the flower pot, breaking it and spilling soil all over the place. 

Namjoon was putting the firewood away and was heading inside the shack, carrying a few firewood to light up the fireplace as snow began to fall again. The alpha was about to enter the shack when he suddenly heard something shattering and Hoseok's cries, making him drop all the firewood on instinct and rush to the bedroom, stopping by the doorway. Seokjin was by the doorway, a horrified expression on his face as he looked inside. 

Hoseok was on the floor, crying, his feet bloody as shattered ceramic pieces and soil surrounded him. Yoongi was on the bed, looking at Hoseok with worry. 

"Oh, Hobi!" Seokjin exclaimed, rushing to the pup to pick him up, the toddler immediately clinging unto him as he cried. Namjoon went to the kitchen to fetch the dustpan and broom leaning by the kitchen counter before returning to the room to quickly clean up the mess. 

Seokjin made Hoseok sit on the bed before fetching the basin and water jug from the top of the dresser. The omega first inspected if there's small pieces still sticking to Hoseok's feet and found one. 

"Baby, I need to be strong okay? This is going v to hurt." Seokjin sighed, seeing the frantic look on Hoseok's face. Suddenly, Yoongi reached for Hoseok's hand and held it, smiling reassuringly when the toddler looked at him with teary eyes. 

"Hobi strong. 'obi.... Pwot- Yoonie!" Yoongi exclaimed, holding Hoseok's hand tight as he leaned in and kissed the latter on the cheek. Hoseok wiped away his tears with his free hand and showed Yoongi a look of determination. 

"Otay! Jinnie hyung, Hobi readwy!" Hoseok exclaimed, pouting his lips as if to show he's really scared inside but hiding it to show Yoongi that he's brave. Seokjin chuckled at that as he pinched Hoseok where the ceramic piece got stuck, squeezing it out. Hoseok cried but didn't thrash around, holding unto Yoongi tightly. 

Namjoon finished cleaning and temporarily placed the blue flower in an empty sack with sufficient soil. The alpha placed the flower on the coffee table in the living room before retrieving the box of medicine and soap from one of the shelves in the living room. Namjoon quickly checked the kitchen to see if Seokjin left something on the fire but it seems the omega has removed the stew before he came running to Hoseok's aid. 

Namjoon entered the bedroom and saw Seokjin throwing a ceramic piece out the window before placing Hoseok's feet in the basin. 

"I got the soap and medicine." Namjoon said, handing Seokjin the items. 

"Thank you, alpha." Seokjin smiled as he poured a few amount of water on the pup's feet, just enough to wet it before scrubbing soap all over the wounds. 

"Hyungie! It huwts!" Hoseok cried, holding unto Yoongi and Namjoon who sat beside him for moral support. "It's okay baby, it's okay. Hyungie is just disinfecting your wounds. Hyungie needs to do it so you wouldn't feel icky okay?" Namjoon assured, kissing Hoseok on the forehead to comfort the pup which miraculously worked as Hoseok's cries reduced to sobs. Seokjin continued to clean Hoseok's wounds before drying it with a towel. He then opened the box of medicine, taking a bit of the paste-like substance then rubbing it all over the wounds. 

"Ish cold!" Hoseok exclaimed in wonder, loving the cool feeling the medicine made as Seokjin closed the box of medicine before leaving with the it and the soap. 

"Now Hobi, what happened?" Namjoon asked as he placed the pup on his lap. 

Hoseok paled then bit his lip, nuzzling into Namjoon's chest to avoid meeting gaze with the alpha. "Fwower fell on Hobi!" 

Namjoon narrowed his eyes, not buying Hoseok's reason. The flower pot has been there for ages, it's impossible for it to suddenly fall. Besides, Seokjin made sure to place the pot far from the edge. The alpha looked at Yoongi who just stared blankly at Hoseok, however there's disappointment in his eyes. 

"Are you sure bub? Look at Yoonie." Namjoon said calmly as he stroked Hoseok's fluffy hair. Hoseok slowly removed his face from Namjoon's chest and looked at Yoongi who stared at him in disappointment, lips shut tight into a thin line. Hoseok flinched as his conscience got to him. He turned to Namjoon and embraced the alpha, crying. 

"Hyungieee... Hobi- sowwy! Hobi wied! Hobi wan hold da fwower so Hobi took fwower! Hobi 'nezzed so Hobi drop fwower!" Hoseok confessed between sobs, just as Seokjin came in the room. 

"Baby, you know it's not right to lie, right? And it's not great to carry heavy pots. Look, you've hurt yourself." Seokjin scolded in a soft tone, wiping Hoseok's tears with his hand. 

"Why did you lie hm?" Namjoon asked softly, careful not to scare the pup as he kissed Hoseok on the forehead. 

"Cuz Hobi scawed Jinnie and Joonie hyungie wouldn't wuv Hobi anymowe." Hoseok responded, sniffling. Seokjin placed Yoongi on his lap as he sat down next to Namjoon and Hoseok. "Baby, we love you very much! But we're disappointed that you lied and think so darling." Seokjin said, shaking his head lightly. 

"We're also sad that you broke my first gift to Jinnie hyung." Namjoon said, shaking his head as well. Hoseok's eyes widened before hugging them all. 

"Hobi won't be bad awgain! Hobi pwomise! Hobi no wan hyungies to be sad!" Hoseok exclaimed in determination. 

"That's great baby! But you know you have to be punished for lying and breaking the pot." Namjoon scolded, voice soft yet stern. Hoseok hung his head but nodded. "Alwight..." Hoseok mumbled. 

"Hands out darling." Namjoon ordered, which Hoseok followed, showing his palms reluctantly. 

"Joonie, I think Hobi learned his lesson-" Seokjin tried to say, but Namjoon shook his head in a dismissive manner. "No hyung, he has to learn that he shouldn't lie and break things again." Namjoon stated, taking the wooden broom. 

"Okay Hobi, how many should I hit you?" Namjoon asked, hovering the handle of the broom over Hoseok's palms. "Twenny?" Hoseok sobbed. 

"Oh baby not that many! How about two hm? One hit for one hand alright?" Namjoon said before lightly hitting Hoseok on his palms with the broom, making Hoseok cry once more. 

Namjoon set the broom aside and placed Hoseok on his lap, kissing the toddler's hands as he did so. 

"Oh baby, I'm sorry but that's a lesson so you wouldn't be bad again alright?" Namjoon mumbled as he showered Hoseok with kisses. 

"Ish fine. Hobi know wying ish bad, yet Hobi tew wie. Hobi desew unish ment." Hoseok sobbed. 

"Oh baby, you're an angel. Now smile okay, we're going to have bath time now." Seokjin smiled, preparing their nightwear. 

"I'll prepare the bath." Namjoon said, walking to the bathhouse connected to the shack. In the middle of the bathhouse is a large stone tub, covered with cloth. Namjoon fetched large pails of freezing water from the corner of the room and poured it on the cloth to filter the water a bit. Namjoon repeated the procedure until the water is almost at the brim. The alpha placed some firewood under the tub where there's still hot embers. He then poured some liquid bath soaps in the water.

Seokjin came in with the pups and soaps, the pups already butt naked. 

"Alright, who wants to go first?" Namjoon asked when he felt the water temperature reduce from freezing to cold. The pups appeared to prefer cold baths from hot baths, having accustomed to the temperature they used to bathe in. 

In the end, the pups went in together, immediately playing in the water. Seokjin took off his dress, leaving him in his underwear and naked on the top. The omega covered his breasts with his arms and slid in the bath, immediately removing his hands since the soapy water did the covering for him. The alpha undressed himself, leaving only his undergarments and slid in the tub, the pups immediately climbing unto him.

"Woah, woah easy! We're slippery!" Namjoon exclaimed in worry while Seokjin just laughed and took Yoongi away. 

With that, they continued to enjoy the cold bath that's slowly getting warmer, happy to be in each other's warmth in the cold winter night.


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! But here's a lengthy chapter as an apology. Just 10 more chapters remaining!

(2 months and 24 days [Day 82] since Namjoon and Seokjin's disappearance)

Yoongi and Hoseok were all cuddled up on their bed, two layers of comforter and blankets were wrapped around them, making them look like a giant Rissoto. 

Seokjin was laying on Namjoon's bicep as the alpha had his arms wrapped around his omega's body. Namjoon's lips were pressed against Seokjin's forehead, snoring softly and inhaling his omega's floral scent. 

The omega's eyes fluttered open as he was first met with the beautiful view of his mate's sleeping face. Seokjin nuzzled into his alpha's chest, inhaling more of Namjoon's woody and pleasing scent. The cold temperature didn't bother him as much now that he actually had a warm body holding him close. Everything about their current situation made Seokjin think;

'This is the epitome of tranquility.' 

Everything about their current situation is perfect and Seokjin couldn't ask for anything more to wake up to on his birthday... Well maybe besides waking up to Namjoon and their pup between them. Seokjin took Namjoon's hand and intertwined it with his before making the alpha's hand rest on his cheek. 

"Good morning." Namjoon muttered before kissing Seokjin on the lips. "Happy birthday, my love." The alpha smiled, eyes still closed as he blindly reached for Seokjin's hand then kissed it. 

"You know it's unfair that we just let your birthday pass. Without any celebration or whatsoever." Seokjin pouted slightly, to which Namjoon chuckled at before kissing his omega's plump lips. "Its fine. My birthday is just one of the many days in a year. Your birthday however, is when the most beautiful being was born." 

"Oh hush it you." Seokjin giggled. "The day you were born is important as well."

"Why is that?" Namjoon asked, kissing Seokjin's neck where his temporary mark is. 

"Because it's the day someone I'm willing to be spending the rest of my life with was born." Seokjin smiled, kissing the temporary mark he made on Namjoon that's starting to fade. 

"I'm going to hunt the wolves that shares the same birthdate with me then, and be the person you want to spend eternity with." Namjoon joked, kissing the omega's nose, making Seokjin giggle and roll his eyes.

"You dummy. You're the one I want to spend eternity with." Seokjin chuckled before re-marking Namjoon again, biting hard on the alpha's neck before giving it kitten licks. "You're the one I want to spend my life with as well." Namjoon smiled. 

Suddenly, their front door opened, letting a chilly breeze in, making Yoongi and Hoseok cuddle tighter. 

"I'm guessing that's Tae and Soobin." Namjoon grumbled, closing his eyes to feign sleep, pulling Seokjin closer who just giggled in response. 

Suddenly, they felt weight above them, causing them to seperate with a groan. 

"Morning!" Taehyung exclaimed as he wiggled in the small space between Namjoon and Seokjin, knocking the alpha off the bed. 

"Morning Tae." Namjoon grumbled, carrying the pureblooded omega off the bed and set him down on the floor. Seokjin just playfully rolled his eyes and sat up, watching as Taehyung pecked both sides of Namjoon's cheeks before the omega queen did the same to him. 

"Happy birthday! You're getting old!" Taehyung teased, only to be hit lightly in the back by Seokjin himself. 

"Anyway, let's head to the living room." Namjoon suggested. "I don't want to wake up the pups." 

The omegas nodded and followed after the alpha to the living room. They saw Soobin there, holding a large box. 

"Hello, Soobin hyung." Namjoon and Seokjin greeted, earning a "Hello" in response.

"I have a gift for you!" Taehyung exclaimed happily, taking the box from Soobin before giving it to Seokjin who accepted it with a bow. "Thank you." Seokjin smiled as he sat down on the armchair, the box seated on his lap. 

"Open it!" Taehyung insisted with a smile, to which Seokjin chuckled at before doing as he was told. The omega gasped as he took out the box's contents. 

Inside was a fluffy brown winter coat, bordered with white fluff around the hood, cuffs and hems. There's also a white winter dress inside that matches the coat completely. 

"Thank you so much Tae-" Seokjin cut himself off as he saw something else in the box. A vial of pink liquid? Seokjin hesitantly took it, Namjoon staring at it in curiosity as well while Soobin just shook his head with a sigh, his cheeks flushed slightly. Taehyung on the other hand is grinning like a Cheshire cat. 

"What's this?" The omega asked, opening the vial and taking a whiff of the strange substance. It smelled like mixed berries, perhaps this is jam? "Thank you so much for the gifts Tae." Seokjin smiled. 

"A pleasure of mine. By the way, that's a special lubricant from the Agust Kingdom." Taehyung grinned, making Namjoon and Seokjin flush red. 

"Anyway, you should take a bath first my love." Namjoon suggested, turning to his omega that's still flushed red, returning the vial of lubricant to the box. "Alright." Seokjin smiled, kissing Namjoon before going to the bathhouse, carrying the box Taehyung gave him. He wanted to know if Namjoon would love to see him in such a beautiful dress. 

Meanwhile, Namjoon went to their bedroom and quickly changed into his outdoor clothes before kissing the pups on the forehead. He then

turned to Taehyung as soon as Seokjin left. 

"Do you have it?" Namjoon asked, showing a dimpled smile at Taehyung. 

"Here." Soobin replied, giving Namjoon a small box. The alpha checked the inside and stared at the object inside, astonished. 

"Wow, Tae you shouldn't have!" Namjoon exclaimed happily. "Oh I should have!" Taehyung countered, as he held Namjoon's hand and looked the alpha in the eyes. "Jungkook and the former king will be rejoiced if they can know." 

"Really? Do you even think they would accept me?" Namjoon flushed. "Of course hyung. Everything about you is great. Now claim the love of your life." Taehyung whispered, smiling as he let go of Namjoon, just in time for Seokjin to enter. 

The alpha stood there, mesmerized and bewitched by his omega's beauty. The beautiful dress seemed to enhance Seokjin's aura, making him more beguiling and more desirable (not that he isn't already desirable. Seokjin could've worn rags and Namjoon would still find him the most beautiful wolf to grace the earth). 

"What do you think alpha?" Seokjin asked, twirling around a bit. 

"You look so beautiful, my omega." Namjoon replied, holding his hand out for Seokjin to accept, which the latter did. The alpha then kissed Seokjin's hand before leading him out to the doorway. 

"Please take care of the pups. We'll be back in awhile." Namjoon stated, looking at Taehyung and Soobin for a bit. "Don't worry, we will. Now enjoy your date!" Taehyung exclaimed, pushing the couple out as soon as they wore their boots. 

"So alpha, where are we headed?" Seokjin asked, as he followed Namjoon through the forest. The ground is covered in thick snow and the trees have all gone barren. The alpha stopped in a clearing and so did Seokjin, confused. 

"Seokjin, I know I haven't courted you for too long and I'm probably taking this too fast, however my love for you is as strong as a mountain. I'll remain unfazed and unmoved by other omegas for I'll stay strong and only love you. I promise to take good care of you and our pups. I promise to hold you in the coldest nights and protect you will all my life. So please, will you mate with me?" Namjoon asked, taking out the box gave him earlier, opening it to show two golden mating bands. 

Seokjin felt tears well up on his eyes as euphoria swelled up on his heart. "Of course! I have been waiting for you to ask that! This is the best birthday I ever have!" 

"I know this isn't a proper wedding, I can't marry you at a church as we had to conceal our identies, but our marriage is as real as ny love for you if you allow this moment to be one." Namjoon timidly stated, looking into Seokjin's eyes that stared back at him. 

"I'm not asking for a grand wedding. You, the gods and I knew that our marriage is valid, with or without a priest telling us that we are mates. I love you alpha and I promise to be the best omega there is. I'll take care of the pups and our future pups well so that you'll be proud of me." Seokjin smiled. 

"Well then, will you Kim Seokjin take me, Kim Namjoon as your mate?" Namjoon asked, taking the smaller ring out of the box. 

"I do." Seokjin teared up once more as Namjoon slid the ring into his finger. The omega then took the larger ring from the box. "Will you Kim Namjoon take me, Kim Seokjin as your mate for life?" 

"I do." Namjoon smiled, tearing up greatly as his omega slid the ring through his finger before kissing it. The alpha didn't waste a moment more, dropping the box then kissing his omega. 

Suddenly, Namjoon's woody and cinnamon scent grew stronger and emitting arousal. Namjoon's rut has started. Fighting his hardest to stay in control of himself and his hormones, Namjoon quickly took off his own coat and tied himself to a tree. 

"Omega, fasten the bind! Hurry." Namjoon exclaimed at Seokjin who was shaking, releasing aroused pheromones as well, looking at his mate with a thirsty look. 

"B-but I want you to knot me... And mark me..." Seokjin pouted, not moving from his spot. 

"Omega! Hurry! Then go and tell Taehyung and Soobin to take the pups to an inn!" Namjoon ordered, fighting his instincts to claim his mate right then and there. "You don't want me to touch Taehyung, would you?!" 

At that, Seokjin growled, not liking the idea of HIS alpha mate touching an omega other than him. The omega snapped out of his thoughts and immediately tighten the bind, just as Namjoon lost control of his rational mind. 

"Omega... Come here. Untie me so I can knot you and give you my pups." Namjoon growled, trying to get out of his binded hands.

Seokjin was tempted to follow. He could finally be knotted and get pregnant! However, he knows it's the rut talking and not Namjoon. Seokjin cried and ran back to the shack. 

"OMEGA! COME HERE!" Namjoon bellowed, using his alpha voice, stopping the omega on his tracks. Seokjin felt submissive, wanting to return there, let his alpha free and let Namjoon do his ways on him. Then the possibility of Namjoon touching Taehyung and knotting him (seeing as Jungkook hasn't marked him yet), came into Seokjin's mind, making him growl and focus at the task he was given. 

He continued to run towards the shack where he saw Soobin playing with Hoseok in the snow while Taehyung suckled a sleepy looking Yoongi. The omega queen was first to spot Seokjin and beamed. 

"So, how did it go? Did you say yes?! Where's Namjoon anyway?" Taehyung asked, frowning a bit. 

"I said yes and we're mates now but you and Soobin have to leave and take the pups. Namjoon has gone into rut." Seokjin huffed, making a smoke appear in the air as he panted from all the running he did. 

"You know well Jungkook barely allows me to visit you lot." Taehyung frowned as he fixed his dress swiftly then continued to rock Yoongi softly. "Do you want him to launch another search party and trouble the kingdom again?" 

"I suggest we bring the pups to the palace. You could just say to Jungkook that they're pups of a friend of yours and they need someone to take care of them since their father is in rut." Soobin suggested, carrying Hoseok who decided to play with his hair by pouring snow unto it. 

"Wouldn't Jungkook recognize Hoseok or Yoongi?" Seokjin asked, frowning. 

"Not possible. Yoongi hasn't made appearance in the palace as far as I knew and Hoseok is too young present in the palace. Why do you think the Jungs' dispose of him so easily?" Soobin responded, gritting his teeth at the last part. 

"Alright. We'll pack up. You better return to Namjoon before a random omega walking in the woods would submit to his demands and let him touch them." Taehyung said, running inside the shack, Soobin quickly bowing before going after Taehyung, still carrying Hoseok who's now made a hill of snow on his head. 

Seokjin growled at what Taehyung said before running back to Namjoon, seeing two male omegas trying to untie him, baskets full of winter herbs around them, telling Seokjin that the were out harvesting in the forest when they stumbled into Namjoon. 

"Shoo! That's my mate!" Seokjin growled, releasing enraged and jealous pheromones, making the omegas growl back. 

"He's a handsome alpha! And he looks strong too! He's a perfect mate!" One growled, stopping the process of untying Namjoon who just squirmed in pain as his erected knob was already leaking out pre-cum. The other omega stopped as well, standing beside the first omega. 

"I agree he looks suitable to my brother!" The other growled.

Seokjin growled back before rushing towards the two and kicking one on their stomach before punching the other hard on the arm. The omegas cried in pain, kneeling on the cold snow.

"Mine!" Seokjin growled, making the omegas whimper and collect their baskets before running away. 

Namjoon cried softly in pain, managing to untie himself before pouncing onto Seokjin, pinning the omega on the cold forest floor. 

"You're quite troublesome aren't you alpha? Attracting omegas everywhere you go." Seokjin hissed, making Namjoon growl louder and open his mouth, revealing fangs. Seokjin felt his heart swell in delight before he leaned to the side, exposing his neck more to his mate. Suddenly, Namjoon flipped Seokjin and bit the omega on the nape, permanently marking him this time.

Seokjin felt a short moment of pain before he moaned loudly as the ecstasy formed a wave of pleasure go through his body. 

"Finally, mine." Namjoon and Seokjin both said at the same time. "Let's go home alpha..." Seokjin suggested, pushing the alpha off as he stood up but the alpha got into position to pounce on him, luckily, Seokjin caught on and made a mad dash for their shack, knowing that the alpha would follow him either way. 

"OMEGA!" Namjoon bellowed, thinking that his mate is running away from him to hide. 

Seokjin quickly took off his boots as he entered the shack then run to their bedroom. Luckily, Taehyung and Soobin have already left with the pups. 

Namjoon entered the bedroom, pinning Seokjin on the bed, the omega releasing enticing pheromones as he took his coat off. 

"Omega... My omega... All mine." Namjoon muttered, kissing Seokjin as the omega continued to discard his own clothing. 

"My alpha... Undress me..." Seokjin moaned softly as Namjoon attacked his neck with kisses and small love bites. The alpha compiled and slid the dress off of his mate, revealing Seokjin's breasts and his underwear. Namjoon quickly slid off his mate's underwear before kissing Seokjin's breasts, licking and sucking on the omega's nipple. 

The alpha's hands slithered around Seokjin's curves, admiring every single one as he continued to suck and play with the omega's nipples, emitting loud moans of pleasure from Seokjin. 

"Alpha..." Seokjin moaned, and suddenly, a great waft of floral scent filled the air. It's seems as Seokjin's heat started aswell. 

"Omega you smell heavenly." Namjoon growled as he raised Seokjin's legs, putting them on his shoulders as he licked the slick oozing out of the omega's hole. The omega shivered as a wave of pleasure courses through his body, making him moan and let out more slick which the alpha licked off once more. 

Namjoon entered his tongue inside, pressing his face between the crevice of his mate's arse, loving the smooth and plump flesh against his cheeks. Seokjin giggled before moaning loudly as Namjoon circled his tongue around his hole. The alpha then took his tongue out and slid in his fingers, preparing the omega's hole as his knob twitched beneath his trousers, painfully erect and leaking pre-cum. 

Seokjin moaned loudly and continued to produce more slick as Namjoon used his fingers to stretch out his hole wide. When the alpha felt that Seokjin is ready, he leaned into Seokjin's ear, still fingering him and stretching him out. 

"Are you ready omega?" Namjoon asked, kissing Seokjin's ear and neck. By now their room is stuffy as the smell of heat and rut filled the air, their scents strong and mixing together. 

"Of course... Alpha... Take me now... Fill me up." Seokjin moaned as he closed his eyes, mentally preparing himself when he felt Namjoon remove his fingers. The alpha slid in his knob inside his omega's hole. Seokjin moaned loudly and came, despite the fact that the alpha have only entered his head. 

Namjoon groaned in pleasure as he slowly slid in his knob inside the tight hole, loving the tightness and the feeling of friction caused by muscle tissues as he slithered in. When Namjoon reached Seokjin's duct, the omega moaned loudly and cummed once more. The alpha slid his knob out before sliding it in again, doing the same thing over and over again, increasing in speed ever thrust in and out. At this point Seokjin is drained of cum, but his slick is still oozing out, aiding his alpha that has yet to reach his climax. 

Seokjin had his eyes roll at the back of his head as Namjoon pounded into his duct over and over again at such as fast pace, their bed is rocking so hard it's bound to break anytime soon. The Omega panted as he laid on the bed, loving the way the alpha abused and penetrated his hole. 

Namjoon thrusted inside once more, about to cum, his knot forming inside the omega, making Seokjin moan loudly in pleasure as he felt his hole being filled. The alpha can't pull his knob out since his knot locked him as he cummed inside Seokjin. Seokjin moaned softly this time as he enjoyed the feeling of being filled. Namjoon laid beside him, knob still inside and cumming. 

Namjoon wrapped his arms around HIS mate and kissed his omega's forehead. 

"I love you." Namjoon mumbled.

"I love you as well." Seokjin smiled, as he slowly gave in into his exhaustion and fell asleep. Namjoon fell asleep as well, knob still inside Seokjin and cumming. 

\---

(2 months and 25 days [Day 83] since Namjoon and Seokjin's disappearance)

Taehyung stormed into the throne room, carrying Yoongi, Soobin trailing behind him, carrying Hoseok who stared everywhere in amazement. It alerted the guards but they soon calmed down when they saw that it was just their queen, however they stared confused at Soobin and Taehyung.

"Taehyung! Good to see you're back- whose pups are you and Soobin holding?" Seungjun asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"I'm taking care of them for the meantime. They're pups of my friends and the alpha has gotten into rut so I offered to take them." Taehyung smiled. 

"Darling- who's pups are you holding?!" Jungkook exclaimed, glaring at Yoongi who glared back at him. 

"Calm down love. They're pups of my friends. Their father is in rut so I offered to take care of them." Taehyung smiled, kissing Jungkook as a greeting. 

"Alright." Jungkook said, softening his gaze as he took Hoseok from Soobin who just bowed and excused himself to put away their luggage. 

"Hallo mistew! Ish Hobi!" Hoseok exclaimed, looking at Jungkook with a broad smile. 

"I guess I could help take care of them during my free time." Jungkook smiled, kissing Hoseok on the forehead, making the pup giggle. 


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while. School is shitty. I'm currently uploading this in the middle of class.

(6 months and 8 days since Namjoon and Seokjin's disappearance)

"Wakey up! Wakie wakie!" Hoseok exclaimed happily. "Hobi ish fouw now!" 

Namjoon groaned as he sat up, stretching his arms. Seokjin mumbled something incoherent as he sat up as well, yawning and stretched before the need to throw up overcame him. The omega immediately rushed to bathroom and threw up. Namjoon followed after him, rubbing circles on his mate's back. 

They haven't consulted a doctor or anything but Seokjin's morning sickness, weird cravings for a loaf of bread and just lettuce (a lettuce sandwich?) and him not getting into heat for the last two months says it all. They'll be finally having their own pup or pups. 

Of course, Taehyung heard of the news and was quite bitter and jealous that he hasn't gotten pregnant again or that Jungkook still hasn't marked him since the king is quite busy moving from one place to another. Jungkook has also been going out of the kingdom lately so Taehyung would spend time with Seokjin and Namjoon until Soobin would mail him to come home if Jungkook is arriving. 

"Seokie, how about we play with Yoongs in the garden hmm? The flowers have bloomed again." Taehyung said, holding Hoseok's hand while his other hand held a sleeping Yoongi that's going to be two in the next month. 

"Okay!" Hoseok smiled as they went out. 

Seokjin finished throwing up and washed his vomit off his mouth and off the toilet by pouring a pail of water on it. 

"Are you alright, love?" Namjoon asked, holding Seokjin by the waist as they went to the kitchen. 

"I'm fine Joonie. I'm pregnant, not sick." Seokjin assured, giggling softly as he removed his alpha's hold from his waist then began to collect the tools and ingredients he needed to bake Hoseok a cake. 

"If you say so... I'll do the laundry then." Namjoon stated, kissing Seokjin on the lips then on his belly before going to the bathhouse. 

Namjoon gathered the dirty laundry from the side of the room and went to a seperate and smaller tub that's filled with freezing water, it's still early spring after all. The alpha dumped all the dirty laundry in, including Taehyung's and some of Soobin's clothes that the omega queen sometimes uses. Namjoon then added firewood underneath the tub before lighting it up on fire. The alpha took some soap and added it in the tub full of clothes before closing the tub with a wooden lid. 

Namjoon then cleaned the bathtub, draining the dirty water from last night's bath and replacing it with fresh freezing water from the stream. The alpha added firewood underneath and light it up on fire. 

Taehyung came in, all muddy, followed by Yoongi and Hoseok who ran in, all muddy as well. Yoongi slipped on the mud on his feet, landing on his bum but the toddler just laughed it off before circling around Taehyung which Hoseok followed with hysterical laughter.

"These little devils thought its a nice idea to play in the pens and get themselves muddy." Taehyung grumbled as he wiped away the mud from his eyes. Namjoon winced at the now messy floor, despising the mud but he just chuckled it off before catching the two pups. 

The pups whined but suddenly looked sheepish as Namjoon set them down, glaring at them. 

"You know I don't like mud right, Hobi, Yoongs." Namjoon stated sternly, making the pups feel small under his cold gaze. 

"I'm tewing Jinnie 'yung!" Yoongi huffed, crossing his arms while Hoseok looked very guilty and on the verge of crying. 

"Fine, go tell Seokjin hyung. But bad boys get punished after you two take a bath." Namjoon said, shaking his head in disappointment, he spoiled his brother too much. 

"Hyungie! Hobi will not be bad anymore!" Hoseok cried, wiping away his tears with muddy hands, getting mud on his eyes. 

Taehyung sighed as he carried Hoseok. "You have to get punishments baby or else you'll never learn. But let's take a bath first okay?" Taehyung reassured with a smile, causing Hoseok to smile as well. 

"Hobi be a good boy and learn to take spankies!" Hoseok exclaimed happily as Taehyung undressed him, chuckling at the toddler's antics.

"How about you Yoongs? Will you continue to be a brat?" Namjoon asked, looking at his brother who seemed to like competing with him. "I stop. Cuz Hobi good. I good too." Yoongi huffed. 

Namjoon smiled. "Very good, now undress. Let's get you all clean and nice for Hobi's birthday okay?" 

"K." Yoongi bluntly replied which irked Namjoon but he decided to let it slide as he undressed his brother before putting him in the tub with Hoseok and Taehyung. 

"Can you clean them by yourself? I'll check on Seokjin." Namjoon requested, not looking at Taehyung's direction, knowing that the omega is naked as well. 

Taehyung chuckled, looking at Namjoon with mischievous eyes. "Of course, unless you want to stare at me." The omega teased, trying to make the alpha look at him by turning Namjoon's head, knowing that his private parts are covered by the bath water anyway, loving the flustered state of the alpha as the latter try to look away as much as he can.

"That's not something a married omega should say or be doing." Namjoon stated before leaving, making Taehyung laugh which the pups followed. 

The alpha went to the kitchen, face still red, which unfortunately didn't go unnoticed by Seokjin who was sitting by the oven, waiting for the cake to finish, hand on his quite swollen tummy.

"What's got you flustered dear?" Seokjin asked, raising an eyebrow as he held his wooden spatula tight, making Namjoon gulp. 

"Ah nothing." Namjoon chuckled nervously as he eschewed his eyes to the floor, slowly making his way to Seokjin who looked at him with judging eyes. "Just Tae being Tae and his mischievous shenanigans." 

"What kind of shenanigans?" Seokjin asked, eyes narrowing as he looked at his mate who took his hand and kissed it. "Nothing that you should worry about. How does it feel carrying our pup?" 

Seokjin hummed as his alpha started to kiss his neck. "It feels amazing." The omega muttered as he held back a moan when Namjoon licked and kiss his mating mark. "Being able to carry your pups is a great honour. I'm ecstatic." 

"Great... Because I love seeing you like this." Namjoon muttered, looking at Seokjin in the eyes before his eyes fell on the omega's plump lips. Seokjin caught his alpha staring and leaned in for a kiss, smiling when their lips touched. 

"I love you.... And our pup... So much." Namjoon whispered as he broke the kiss before he leaned down and kissed his omega's tummy. 

"I love you too Joonie... I'm lucky to have absconded and chose this life with you." Seokjin smiled before slowly getting up. "I think the cake is done." 

Namjoon smiled and made way for the omega. Seokjin wore his mittens laying on top of the oven before taking the cake out and setting it on the window sill so it would cool faster. 

"I have come with the birthday boy! He's excited to get some sweets!" Taehyung sang, carrying Hoseok while Yoongi walked beside the omega queen. They're now all fully clothed and looking refreshed. 

"Our little baby is getting big!" Namjoon cooed, taking Hoseok, twirling the pup around which made him had a fit of laughter. "Hobi ish still small, Hyungie!" The alpha showered Hoseok with a lot of kisses on the face, the pup is just too adorable. The two omegas who were watching them cooed at sight while Yoongi who's now being carried by Taehyung just smiled. 

Seokjin took the now cooled down cake from the window sill and placed it on a plate. It's a simple carrot cake which sadly doesn't have an icing as Seokjin found it hard to do so, fortunately everyone else doesn't seem to mind. 

"The cake is ready!" Seokjin smiled, placing the cake on the dining table. Namjoon sat down, still holding Hoseok and making him sit on his lap as Seokjin served them two slices, one for each of them. 

Yoongi sat on Taehyung's lap and excitedly looked at the slice of cake Seokjin served them. "'Yung! Cakie!" Yoongi whined. "Please!" Taehyung chuckled and kissed the pup on the forehead. "Of course, honey." 

Seokjin smiled as he sat down witth a huff, serving himself his own cake, his left hand instinctively caressing on his small bump. The alpha made cooing noises as he fed Hoseok some cake while feeding himself time to time.

"Darling, the cake is amazing!" Namjoon praised, which Hoseok backed up with excessive nodding, making the omega flush. "Really? I'm glad you think so." 

"It is scrumptious indeed, right Yoonie?" Taehyung asked, however the toddler just opened his mouth, expecting to be served another bite. The omega queen playfully rolled his eyes before feeding Yoongi. 

The mates and Hoseok giggled at Yoongi's antics. Seokjin then stood up, going to the bedroom and retrieved a box before returning to the dining area, giving the box to Hoseok who looked at it with wide eyes. 

"For me?" Hoseok happily squealed, taking the box when he saw a nodd from Seokjin. "Thank you hyungie!" 

"Your welcome baby, now open it!" Seokjin encouraged, smiling hopefully.

Hoseok carefully opened the box and gasped before smiling broadly when he saw what is inside. It was an adorable kitten stuffie that Seokjin himself crafted and sewed together. 

"Thank you Hyungie for givin me Yoonie!" Hoseok smiled, embracing the cat stuff with so much love and joy. 

"I here Hobi! I no kitty!" Yoonie huffed crossing his arms playfully, not really upset. However, Hoseok being the sweet baby he is, thought that he really have made Yoongi upset. His lips wobbled as tears pooled on his eyes. "Hobi no want Yoonie to be upset!" Hoseok cried. 

"No, no Hobi, I kiddin!" Yoongi exclaimed in alarm, jumping off of Taehyung's lap before running to Hoseok, climbing unto Namjoon so that he can sit on the other pup's lap. The two pups made a hug, making everyone coo. 

\--  
(6 months and 8 days since Namjoon and Seokjin's disappearance)

Jungkook have arrived in the palace a week early than planned as the King of the Agust Kingdom sent him back home early. He expected to see Taehyung but of course his mate wasn't there. Jungkook sighed, taking his crown and coat off before plopping himself on the bed. 

Jungkook closed his eyes and pondered, where could his mate possibly be? From what his father said, Taehyung began to work and attend meetings nonstop as soon as he left, his mate clearing a month's worth of work in two days before heading off somewhere, without Soobin again. 

Then there's these weird things that Taehyung have said, calling him 'Gguk' that's supposed to be between Seokjin and him only. Alpha running off with Prince Seokjin; when Jungkook first heard it, he didn't think much of it. He thought that Taehyung meant the time Namjoon and Seokjin snuck out to the garden to dance, but now maybe Taehyung meant running off literally? 

No. There's no way. The blood found in Namjoon's room was a lot and Namjoon surely wouldn't hurt himself to abscond... But he can use an animal's blood. No... Why is Jungkook even doubting their death?

Seokjin's bloodly and shredded clothes... Why would an assassin even tear his victim's clothes off to pieces? 

Jungkook sighed once more, his head hurting from these thoughts but everything fails to make sense anymore. He trusts his mate to not have a lover but then again, he hadn't mark Taehyung yet due to their busy schedules or Taehyung running off somewhere. 

A knock resounded from the door. 

Confused as to who it might be, Jungkook invited them in, saying, "Come in." 

The beautiful omega servant that helped him before came in, which Jungkook remembered his name to be Beomgyu. The omega bowed politely before reporting;

"The Lord Fraction and the court members have asked for your presence in their cabinet meeting." 

Jungkook frowned, why was he called there? It's supposed to be a meeting between the head Nobles and court officials only. A meeting where they talk shit about the royal family- about the well-being of the kingdom of course! 

The king nodded and followed after Beomgyu, couldn't help but stare at the omega's plump arse. Jungkook shook his head to dismiss his thoughts. He maybe just missed Taehyung. 

When Jungkook arrived at the cabinet, he sat at the head of the table and raised an eyebrow as everyone bowed to him. 

"Your Highness, we'll make this quick." Lord Jeon started. "You must take in a consort or more to make a heir." Lord Min said dismissively, making Jungkook have the urge to punch him.

"What?! Do you hear what you're asking of me?! Taehyung and I can produce an heir but we just don't have time!" Jungkook exclaimed. 

"Please understand we don't have anything against the queen. However, his miscarriage might have caused his fertility rate to go down. The people are demanding for an heir so you must at least have a consort to give you a successor. The more children you have the better." A court official said. 

Jungkook scratched his head in frustration. "You're basically asking me to cheat on my mate and have another mate all because he lost our pups due to an attempted assassination. DO YOU EVEN THINK HOW HE WOULD FEEL?!" The king released enraged pheromones, making everyone shiver from the extreme power Jungkook is emitting. 

The king calmed down and stopped releasing pheromones, making everyone let out a sigh of relief."There's no way out of this, is it?" Jungkook sighed. 

No one dared to answer but their eyes definitely said 'yes'. 

"Alright. But I'll choose." 


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk how labour works. Sue me :')))

(6 months and 9 days since Namjoon and Seokjin's disappearance)

Taehyung came storming in the palace, alerting the guards once more but this time they moved to the sides when they smelled their queen's enraged pheromones. 

Jungkook knew his body would be found in a river somewhere when he smelled his mate's pheromones coming closer to their bedroom where he currently is. Soobin must've told him about the concubine issue. That snitch. Well, Taehyung's bound to find out. 

"What the hell Jungkook?! I left to visit Hoseok for his birthday and you've found yourself a concubine?!" Taehyung seethed, slamming the door behind him. Once the doors shut, Taehyung began crying, releasing distressed, depressed and enraged pheromones, the whole fruit bowl of negative emotions which made Jungkook cry from the horrible stench. 

Jungkook could already see the doubts and distress dancing around Taehyung's head as his mate's eyes started to grow dull.

"Why?! Am I not enough?! I'm sorry that I killed I pups. I'm sorry! But please give me a chance to carry your pups again! Please-" Taehyung's crying fit was cut off by Jungkook embracing him and kissing him deeply. 

"No! Baby, the court and the other nobles ordered me to have a consort... They said they wanted heirs... I promise you're the only one that I've ever love, I mean those words truthfully." Jungkook said, kissing Taehyung's tears. 

"Really?" Taehyung asked, sniffling as he looked into Jungkook's eyes that only show genuine love and honestly. "Really." Jungkook responded before kissing his mate once more. Taehyung pursed his lips, hesitant but expecting this when he took the role of Queen. He expected for Jungkook to have a consort but not so soon! He didn't even bore Jungkook's mark yet, so he has to have it now before Jungkook gets a consort.

"Alright... But you have to make love with me now and mark me." Taehyung whispered, releasing enticing pheromones as he turned on his back, grinding against Jungkook's groin, making the alpha groan as he slowly began to get erected. "Shouldn't we wait for your heat?" 

"No... I want you to mark me now... I've been waiting for a long time." Taehyung panted in between moans to rile his alpha up more, lifting his dress up to his waist, he showed his arse that's leaking out a few slick that made his undergarments wet, making Jungkook's breath hitch with his dick now fully erected. His mate was wearing white lace panties that barely covered anything. 

"You're so beautiful... My omega..." Jungkook muttered, slowly pushing Taehyung to a full body mirror that's attached to their bedroom wall. Taehyung leaned onto the mirror, seeing how sinful he looked and how Jungkook's eyes were clouded with lust and love, looking at him. Jungkook undressed Taehyung, leaving in his wet panties which the omega saw in mirror. The queen flushed and eschewed his eyes on the floor, feeling quite shy. 

"Look at how beautiful you are love." Jungkook instructed, holding his mate by the chin and forced the omega to look at himself, already sweaty and drooling from the mere tension. The king chuckled before kissing Taehyung, making sure that their eyes are still glued on the mirror, from their peripheral view of course. They looked hot and so amazing, looking at how their tongues danced and how Taehyung seemed to squirm every moan he makes, doing nothing but rile the alpha up more as he brushed his clothed groin against Taehyung's wet panties. 

"Do you want me to fill you up my love? Do you want me to give you my pups?" Jungkook growled, fondling with Taehyung's arse, enticing the omega more. "Yes alpha! Fill me up!" Taehyung moaned out as Jungkook's hands made their way to his nipples, playing and toying with them. 

Jungkook growled at Taehyung's reply, making the omega shiver in excitement. The alpha quickly unbuckled his trousers using one hand while his other hand continue to fondle his mate's chest. Jungkook teasing brushed his shaft by the crevice of Taehyung's arse, making the omega yelp before producing more slick that leaked out. "Alpha! Hurry!" Taehyung whined. If Jungkook didn't know any better, he would've thought Taehyung is having his heat from how needy he is. 

"Patience dear. I don't want to hurt you." Jungkook said, briefly moving away from Taehyung which caused the omega to whine in disapproval. The alpha went through their drawers, looking for a very special berry scented lubricant from the Agust Kingdom he brought from the past winter but he didn't see it anywhere. He was planning to use it on the omega's birthday but they didn't have a chance to use it since he has fallen ill that day, so he just kept it in the drawer till now. 

"Tae, did you use the lubricant in the drawer?" Jungkook asked, as he returned back to Taehyung who chewed on his bottom lip, his eyes widening slightly. He can't possibly tell Jungkook that he gave it to Seokjin as an additional gift. "Perhaps? I got lonely sometimes when you're not here so I... Please myself with you in mind." Taehyung lied, flushing slightly. He do touch himself sometimes but that's quite unimportant. 

Jungkook let out a wide grin, proud pheromones emitting off from him as he smacked his mate's arse.

"What a naughty omega you are." Jungkook chuckled before slipping the omega's panties off then inserting a finger inside Taehyung while he nipped at his mate's nape. Surely the slick his omega is producing would be enough. Taehyung moaned slightly, loving how Jungkook's touch sends waves of pleasure throughout his body. It's as if he's in heat. "Such a very... Very... Naughty omega you are... Touching yourself without your alpha." Jungkook growled as he kissed Taehyung's nape, sending vibrations through his mate's skin that sent the omega into a moaning fit. 

"Hush love." Jungkook muttered as he added another finger inside Taehyung, scissoring his way through the tight hole. Taehyung squirmed and tensed a bit when he felt Jungkook's finger hit his prostate. If he were in heat, he would've cummed and released more slick, orgasming, however they were making love outside of heat so the touch felt really good but not enough to make him cum. "Bloody hell, Tae I can't even move my fingers. Relax your muscles." Jungkook said, kissing Taehyung on the shoulder as he did so. 

The omega relaxed and let his alpha finger him, expanding his hole with only the help of his slick. That thought alone made Taehyung giddy. Suddenly, the omega was pulled out of his thoughts when he was carried bridal style towards the bed. 

"Gguk?" 

"I want to taste you." Jungkook smirked as he laid down on the mattress. "Hover your pretty hole over my face." 

Taehyung giggled, slipping his panties off then throwing it away before getting on his fours, his arse directly above Jungkook's face. The alpha reached out and cupped Taehyung's arse cheeks before pulling Taehyung's arse down to lick the slick off and enter his tongue. 

Taehyung moaned softly as he moved his arse back and forth to stimulate the feeling of Jungkook's tongue inside him more. The alpha moved his tongue inside frantically, earning more moans from Taehyung who now slowly moved his arse up and down. 

"Tae, sit on me." Jungkook commanded which Taehyung happily obeyed, sitting on his alpha's face while moving back and forth which drove Jungkook nuts, pre-cum and his knot slowly starting to form. The alpha groaned loudly in pleasure, loving his mate's taste. Suddenly, Taehyung began to squirm and moan, crossing his legs which headlock Jungkook into heaven where he could die happily due to suffocating in between his mate's thighs. 

"Ggukie... I'm going to pee." Taehyung flushed, moaning as urine pooled into his uretha, waiting to be let out. Jungkook simply smirked and pulled Taehyung down before hovering above him. "Go on." Jungkook smiled, kissing Taehyung's lips before backing away to spit on his hand before coating his dick with it. 

"Omega, are you ready to take your alpha ?" Jungkook smirked, teasing his mate by only placing his head inside. "Yes! Alpha please! Fill me up!" 

Jungkook smirked and thrusted hard inside, directly hitting the omega on his prostate, making the latter moan loudly in pleasure and urinate on the bed. The alpha waited until Taehyung finished before kissing his omega's shaft, making Taehyung blush. 

"It's okay love. You're so beautiful." Jungkook grinned, kissing Taehyung once more before he took his dick out before thrusting inside once more, hitting Taehyung directly in his prostate, emitting another loud moan from the omega. Taehyung cummed, however Jungkook's knot is still just forming. 

"Ah- Gguk... Alpha..." Taehyung panted, relaxing on the bed, panting from his orgasm. "Tae... I'm about to..." Jungkook thrusted inside, his knot formed and ready for release. The alpha moved his hips in a circular motion vertically to rile him and Taehyung up again. 

"Pup... I'm going to knot you..." 

And with that, Jungkook came inside Taehyung, unknowingly creating a new life. After all, male omegas can only get pregnant during their heats... However Taehyung isn't just an omega.

\---

Taehyung laid on Jungkook's bare chest after many rounds of love making, clearly exhausted. The omega traced circles on Jungkook's chest while the alpha hummed, eyes close while he combed Taehyung's hair with his fingers. 

"Ggukie..." Taehyung mumbled. 

"Hmm?" Jungkook responded. 

"Have you choosen a consort?" 

"I may have someone in mind." 

Taehyung's breath hitched. "You don't love them right? You only love me right?" 

"Goodness no. You're the only one I have ever loved and will love. I'll only make them as my consort out of duty and to reward them for helping me..." Jungkook trailed off, kissing Taehyung on the forehead. "They helped me realize that I should continue to chase after you and never give up on you despite you being a beta... Luckily, I followed their words and it turns out you were an omega all along. However, I would pursue my love for you even if you were a beta." 

Taehyung flushed lightly, looking at Jungkook's eyes that stared back at him as well. 

"Perhaps I can meet them tomorrow?" 

\---

(6 months and 10 days since Namjoon and Seokjin's disappearance)

Beomgyu had just finished preparing for the day, dressed in his uniform. He has returned from the servant bathrooms and is tucking away his soaps and dirty laundry when two other servants, an omega and sub beta approached him before shaking him excessively. 

"You lucky bastard!" 

"How did you do it?!"

Beomgyu blinked in confusion. 

"Did what?" 

Suddenly Soobin entered the servants quarters, making everyone bow. 

"Choi Beomgyu?" Soobin asked curtly, standing before the omega who looked at him with nervous eyes. "Yes?" The omega squeaked out. 

"The king and queen requests of your presence. This instant." Soobiin commanded before turning to his heels and walking away. 

"Wait!" Beomgyu exclaimed before chasing after the alpha who's now at least fifteen feet away from him. He's confused. Why would the king and queen ask for him specifically? Surely he couldn't have done something wrong! He can't be thrown out into the dungeon! His poor and sick parents need him! 

The omega bit his lower lip unsurely as he followed Soobin into the royal gardens. 

Taehyung and Jungkook were sitting inside the gazebo, tea, bagels and the queen's favourite saffron buns sat in front of them as their breakfast for the day. The two looked so peaceful and perfect for each other. Beomgyu is glad that the couple stayed strong and looks happy despite their loss. 

Soobin stood behind Taehyung, standing up straight, right hand on his chest and left arm tucked behind his back. 

Beomgyu awkwardly stepped in the gazebo, kneeling and bowed his head down before the table of the royals. 

"Your Highness'." Beomgyu greeted. "Good morning. I heard you requested for me?" 

"Rise up dear and have a seat." Taehyung smiled, gesturing at the chair beside him. 

Beomgyu flushed. Sitting beside the queen?! He certainly didn't expect that! 

"Pardon?" Beomgyu squeaked out, looking at the king and queen nervously who just smiled kindly at him. 

"We'll just talk." Jungkook said, sipping on his tea. 

"If you insist, then pardon my presence." Beomgyu muttered before shyly sitting beside Taehyung. Soobin immediately served him warm tea which he nervously sipped. 

"Choi Beomgyu right?" Taehyung asked to which Beomgyu answered with a stuttered reply. "Yes, my queen." 

"Please, drop the formalities!" Taehyung pouted. "I'll now call you Gyummie! Please call me Taehyung or Tae!" 

"Call me Jungkook as well." Jungkook stated.

"Um... May I ask why?" Beomgyu nervously asked, quite uncomfortable of calling his king and queen with nicknames or their first names.

"Ah... That's what we're going to talk about." Jungkook said. "Will you accept the honours of being my royal consort?" 

Beomgyu flushed, he most definitely didn't expect that. 

"Um, why me?" Beomgyu asked. He loves seeing the royal couple together and want them for each other alone. Being Jungkook's consort will be like destroying his ship- (er wrong timeline) his most beloved couple!

"I think you two are perfect for each other and should only belong to each other! I love seeing you two together!" Beomgyu exclaimed before covering his mouth for his outburst, muttering out a sorry. Jungkook just stared at him, wide eyed while Taehyung burst out laughing. 

"That's sweet of you to think so dear. I really appreciate that." Taehyung smiled. 

"Beomgyu, I'm not meaning to be offensive but the court is forcing me to have a consort that will bear pups for me who will succeed the throne." Jungkook rolled his eyes. "The queen and I have talked it out and he agreed with me choosing you to shut the court up. Please bear in mind that I don't love you and my heart only belongs to the queen. I'm merely having you to produce pups. Don't get me wrong, you're an exceptional beautiful and good omega but I don't love you." 

Beomgyu's mouth turned into a shape of an 'O' before sipping on his tea awkwardly. He doesn't have any love interests at all, not that he has time to find a mate when he's working diligently. This might be a good thing and besides, he admires the queen, maybe they can even be friends. 

"Then I accept. However all I ask of you is to help my sick parents get treated by a pyschian and allow me to be Taehyung-nim's lady in waiting." Beomgyu said. 

"Really? You don't want gold, jewelry or dresses?" Jungkook asked, staring at the omega in confusion but Beomgyu just shook his head.

"I only work to help my parents get treated. I really don't have anything passionate about except singing and dancing. However I enjoy cleaning while singing." Beomgyu smiled, only to be surprised when Taehyung embraced him.

"I already love you! We'll invite Kai over so we can have tea parties!" Taehyung smiled, not actually caring that Beomgyu will soon bear the same mark as him and carrying Jungkook's pups. As long as Jungkook loves him and only him and Beomgyu wouldn't be bitchy (which he luckily isn't), he's fine. 

\---

Soobin and Taehyung rushed to the public clinic where Kai is currently suffering in labour. The couple worried that their child might've been unhealthy since it's a few months late but they just hoped that the psychian was wrong in giving them the due date. 

Soobin and Taehyung held Kai's hands that were holding them so tight, they fear their bones are broken. 

"Keep going Kai! You can do it!" Taehyung cheered.

"I see the baby's head!" The nursemaid exclaimed. 

"Breath in breath out. 1, 2, 3. Follow the contractions darling!" Soobin exclaimed, trying his hardest to contain his excitement and worry. 

Within a few minutes later, a beautiful healthy baby boy named Choi Yeonjun was born. 

Taehyung then showed him off to Jungkook and Beomgyu, exclaiming loudly that he named the baby.


	48. Chapter 48

(6 months and 29 days since Namjoon and Seokjin's disappearance)

"I'm here!" Taehyung exclaimed, making his presence known to Seokjin who was in the kitchen, baking another cake for Yoongi's birthday. 

"I can see that very clearly." Seokjin chuckled, not taking his eyes off his work, pouring melted chocolate over the base cake. Taehyung tossed his sack on the sofa before walking over to Seokjin who's now three months into the pregnancy, his bump showing through his dress. 

"How are you my dear brother in law?" Taehyung teased, knowing how Seokjin hated formality (except being called hyung) at all costs. 

"Please refrain from talking like that. It gives me goosebumps." Seokjin scoffed, decorating the cake with beautiful blue and white edible flowers. "But I'm doing quite well, thank you. How about you? I haven't heard anything from you since Hobi's birthday." The older omega slightly pouted, making sure that Taehyung saw it. 

"Oh I have a lot to tell!" Taehyung exclaimed happily, perking Seokjin's interest. "Oh? Do tell." The older omega ushered, still focusing on the decorations on the cake. 

"Well, Ggukie has been forced by the court to take a consort! Can you believe them?! They said I might not be able to produce pups that's why Gguk needs a royal consort." Taehyung pouted while Seokjin just stared at him as if he just ate dirt. "Why the hell do you look so happy then?!" 

"Well, I was upset at first. But Jungkook assured me that he'll only love me and me alone. He's merely getting a consort out of duty. Then I got to know his consort, his name is Beomgyu and he's such an adorable human bean!" Taehyung exclaimed, making pinching gestures, imagining Beomgyu's cheeks before him. Jungkook would treat Beomgyu like a friend but barely interact with the omega at all which the consort didn't mind. Taehyung however, treated Beomgyu like his best friend, taking him everywhere along with Soobin. 

"Are you sure you're not hiding your jealousy underneath that happy facade?" Seokjin asked, now covering the freshly decorated cake with a lid to prevent flies from getting to it. "Goodness no! I really appreciate Beomgyu being the one Gguk chose instead of a bitchy and stuck up noble omega who thinks they can steal Gguk from me. I like Beomgyu because he's not even asking for Gguk's constant attention and he loves seeing me and Gguk happy together. Sure, he also has the same mating mark as me and is now probably carrying Gguk's pups but I don't mind." 

Taehyung then trailed off and looked at his flat stomach, caressing it while smiling sadly. "My heat hasn't came at all so me and Gguk didn't have a chance to make pups of our own. At least with Beomgyu, Gguk has an heir that would make people and the court happy." 

Seokjin pursed his lips before embracing the younger omega. "Oh Tae... I'm sorry you have to lose your pups..." 

"It's fine really! I'll be happy to take care of Yoongs, Hobi, Yeonjun, yours and Beomgyu's pups! I'll be the best babysitter ever!" Taehyung smiled genuinely, leaving Seokjin no choice but to admire his optimism. He has never seen someone so positive and optimistic despite all he's been through. 

Seokjin sent Taehyung a sceptical look. 

"You sure you're fine? If I'm in your situation, I would probably cry and throw a tantrum at my alpha for even having a consort." Seokjin joked, trying to light the mood for himself as Taehyung seemed fine enough already. 

"I am silly! Just having Jungkook by my side and loving me is enough. And the pups or pup Beomgyu is carrying will be the future of our kingdom. It's all for the greater good." 

Seokjin smiled at Taehyung in admiration before ruffling the younger omega's hair. 

"You're really fit to be queen Tae. So selfless and kind. Truly unlike me that's such a brat. Not that I don't regret it though. Miraculously, my selfishness and bratty nature get me this amazing life with an alpha I truly love, pups to love and take care of, a humble house, and the soon to be light of our lives." Seokjin stated looking at his bump and caressing it. 

"I envy you to be honest but I know I should be content that I even mated with Gguk. Having Jungkook love me is all I've ever wanted and ask for. The gods despises me so I wouldn't be greedy and ask for pups as well." Taehyung smiled, staring at Seokjin's baby bump with longing. The room was silent, none of them dare to break it as it's already comfortable as it is. 

"Yoongs wait!" Namjoon's shrieked could be heard from outside as a butt naked Yoongi barged in the shack, giggling at Namjoon's exhausted look. 

Namjoon barged in, panting while Hoseok daintily walked in, wearing his white dress and holding the kitten plushie he was given a month ago, treating it with our most care. Surely, Hoseok will be an omega, the adults suspected. 

The alpha only has a towel wrapped around his waist, trying to chase Yoongi with his own white dress. Yoongi just giggled in response before whining when Taehyung caught him. 

"My, my, my. I didn't know I'll get to see such a beguiling alpha." Taehyung teased, biting his lower lip as he stared at Namjoon in a mischievous manner, making the alpha flush.

"Mine." Seokjin growled, hitting the back of Taehyung's head, making the pure blooded omega wince before laughing hysterically which Yoongi mimicked. 

Namjoon shook his head before swiftly dressing Yoongi in his dress. The alpha then rushed to their bedroom to get himself dressed for the day. 

When the alpha returned, everyone was by the table, the beautifully decorated cake sat in the middle, next to it is a huge bowl of soup and a pot of rice. Taehyung carried Hoseok while Seokjin carried Yoongi as they can't reach the table yet, 

"Cake! Cake!" Yoongi demanded, opening his mouth that showed his cute baby teeth, pointing at it. 

"Manners love. Manner." Seokjin scolded, giving Yoongi a disappointed look, making the toddler pout. "Please?" Yoongi pleaded. 

Seokjin laughed and pecked the toddler's pouting lips. "That's much better but you can't have cake yet. You have to eat rice first." 

Yoongi whined but didn't protest further as Seokjin made him sit on the chair with pillows underneath him. Taehyung made Hoseok sit as well with a few pillows underneath him. Namjoon took the responsibility of serving everyone a bowl of rice before pouring the soup over it (of course, the pups got less portions). 

Namjoon sat next to Yoongi and tried to teach him how to use the utensils but it ended up a mess so Namjoon settled for feeding him instead. Hoseok sat in between Seokjin and Taehyung's seats, independently feeding himself as neatly as he can however he still gets rice and soup on his cheeks which one of the omegas have to wipe from time to time. 

Everything is peaceful and serene. Nothing could possibly go wrong for them.

\--

(7 months since Namjoon and Seokjin's disappearance)

Seokjin let out a cough before groaning, Yoongi and Hoseok beside him, coughing as well or sneezing.

A plague of illness caused by an outbreak of mosquitoes had taken over the Jung territory and unfortunately, they have all caught it. Taehyung tried to go there to them to help but Jungkook wouldn't let him go anywhere, in fear that he'll catch it too. 

Namjoon coughed, making sure to turn away from his mate and pups before taking the basin of lukewarm water with a cloth inside. He first made Seokjin sit up, the poor omega crying and shaking in pain, his heart uapidly. They prayed that their unborn pup would survive. Namjoon slid Seokjin's dress off, bathing his mate by scrubbing him with the damp cloth all over his torso. 

Namjoon sneezed. He's just content that the symptoms are just fever, coughing and runny noses, not anything lethal. 

"Joonie... Will our pup make it through?" Seokjin cried as his made continued to scrub him. 

"I don't know love. But we could only hope." Namjoon sighed, kissing his mate on the forehead. 

"Hyungie..." Hoseok cried while Yoongi passed out beside him. 

"Yoongs!" Namjoon cried, immediately going over to his brother, carrying the passed out pup. 

Seokjin turned his head weakly, trying to see what happened to Yoongi but he ended up in a horrible coughing fit. Namjoon lightly slapped Yoongi's cheeks, desperate to wake to toddler. The alpha went to the bedside table and took a vial of medical ointment before rubbing it all over Yoongi's chest and face. The pup let out a light sneeze before slowly opening his eyes, only to grunt before falling asleep. That assured Namjoon and placed him back on the bed. 

The alpha tried to carry Hoseok but before he can, he fell on the floor, coughing hysterically. Namjoon looked at his mate and pups weakly before his eyes widened when he noticed something...

Blood. There was blood on Seokjin's dress and side of the mattress. 

"Jinnie..." Namjoon muttered, holding back tears as another round of coughing overtook him. 

Seokjin weakly turned to where Namjoon was looking and saw the blood... It can't be. No, no...

"Joonie..." Seokjin cried, his hands covering his mouth, hiding the way it wobbled uncontrollably. They lost their pup. All because of this unfortunate plague. 

"Shh... It'll be alright darling... We just have to get through this first. Maybe the gods thought that now isn't the right time to have them." Namjoon cried to assure his mate, secretly however, he was mad of the plague, mad that everyone in their household got sick but there's no one there to blame. It's just how life always works.

\--

(8 months and 1 day since Namjoon and Seokjin's disappearance)

"Hyungs!" Taehyung cried out in desperation as he stormed in the smelly shack. He saw Namjoon and Seokjin, all skinny, their cheeks diminished and barely breathing on their bed, bile and excrument surrounding them. The pups were on another bed, Hoseok crying and Yoongi asleep. Bile and excrument also surrounded them. 

"Omg. Soobin, help!" Taehyung called out to the alpha outside. 

Taehyung took the pups and cleaned them in the bathhouse before starting a steam bath for them. Soobin carried Namjoon and Seokjin to the bathhouse aswell, leaving Taehyung to bathe them while he cleaned up the dirty room. 

After the sick household finished their steam baths and got dressed in light clothing, Soobin and Taehyung moved them to their bedroom that's now fully cleaned. 

"Oh Hyungs... Hobi... Yoongs..." Taehyung cried as one of them began to cough hysterically. 

The omega queen wanted to yell at Jungkook and blame him for not allowing him to visit sooner but he knows Jungkook's only looking out for him. 

Soobin began to prepare a healthy stew and herbal tea while Taehyung gave everyone elixirs that seemed to ease the coughing a bit. 

Taehyung suckled Yoongi and Hoseok despite them being too old for it but the pups really need nourishment as they looked so skinny. Finally, Soobin came with the stew, tea and water. 

Taehyung sent Jungkook a letter using pigeon mail that he wouldn't be home anytime soon because he's helping people and assuring that he has Soobin with him. 

Taehyung and Soobin stayed there for 2 weeks until the household became healthy again. However, it doesn't change the fact that they lost something precious... A life that has yet to be born but was taken earlier than it should be. 


	49. Chapter 49

(2 years, 1 month and 13 days since Namjoon and Seokjin's disappearance)

Taehyung hissed in pain. His water broke and he's now currently being delivered to the ward. He didn't even know he was pregnant! None of them knew. He thought he's just getting fat from all the food Jungkook kept on shoving into his face or from the tea parties he held with Kai and Beomgyu that's currently 8 months into the pregnancy. 

He started vomiting 7 months ago but he just thought that he's suffering bulimia from the excessive amount of food he's been consuming (He's lucky he still made exercises and go on daily walks in the garden with Jungkook or Soobin and Beomgyu if the alpha isn't around so the baby would be healthy). 

Jungkook and Soobin were beside him, panicking. Fortunately, Taehyung was doing paperwork with Jungkook and Soobin was standing by for orders when his water broke. Soobin immediately called for the guards outside to run and alert the physicians while Jungkook carried him. 

Jungkook was panting and exhausted. His mate is heavier than he expected but he endured it. He's going to be father with his and Taehyung's pups! However, he's half sad that Taehyung didn't tell him about his pregnancy. Perhaps his omega wanted to surprise him? He could've treated Taehyung better and with much care if he had known. Hell, he even let Taehyung do charity programs and heavy paperwork! He's such a terrible mate. 

Jungkook pouted at his thoughts but shook them off. Now's not the time to think melancholy. He's going to be a father!

Once they reached the ward, Taehyung is immediately placed on a medical bed and almost every physician crowded him. Taehyung held unto Jungkook and Soobin's arms tightly, muttering curses under his breath as if chanting a spell that almost scared everyone. 

Taehyung felt the contractions and pushed out of instinct. 

"Breathe Tae, breathe!" Soobin reminded which Taehyung followed, breathe deeply for a moment before feeling another wave of contraction and pushed. 

Jungkook was no help at all as he kept mumbling; "Oh my gods, oh my gods, oh my gods." Over and over again but Taehyung found it adorable for a moment before he screamed in pain as he felt another wave of contractions as he began to push. 

Twenty minutes later and Taehyung is holding a very small but healthy baby boy. 

"What will you name to crown prince?!" The head physician asked enthusiastically. Every servant were secretly happy that Taehyung was the one who gave them a crowned prince and not Beomgyu (however that title wouldn't be permanent as only an alpha heir could be labeled crowned prince. They love the newborn prince though). 

"Jimin. He shall be full of wisdom, quick and sharp. Kim Jimin." Taehyung smiled, kissing his pup's forehead before turning to Jungkook. "You don't mind that do you?" 

"Not at all my love. Jimin is a perfect name for him." Jungkook said, kissing Taehyung on the lips before kissing Jimin's forehead as well. He's already in love with their pup. Jungkook could tell he'll spoil Jimin with all of his powers. 

"Can I hold him?" Jungkook asked nervously, scared that he'll drop Jimin to which Taehyung chuckled at. 

"Of course love." Taehyung handed Jimin over to Jungkook carefully, the physicians and Soobin leaving to give the Royal Family privacy. 

Jungkook cried happily as he stared at Jimin, loving how small and chubby he is. Even as a baby, Jimin looks very handsome, just like his parents. The alpha began to start his ugly crying while he showered the baby with kisses, Taehyung rolling his eyes but tears of joy also pooled at the corner of his eyes. 

Jungkook sat on the bed as he held Jimin in one hand while he wrapped his other hand around Taehyung. The two parents cried in joy as they couldn't contain their smiles.

"Finally... Our family." Taehyung cried happily, kissing Jungkook once again. 

\--

(2 years, 5 months and 8 days since Namjoon and Seokjin's disappearance)

"Happy birthday! You'll find out your rank tonight Hobi!" Taehyung exclaimed happily, carrying a giggling Jimin who's gaze is fixated on Yoongi and Yoongi alone. The toddler seemed a bit shy so he clung unto Hoseok tightly to avoid making eye contact with the baby. 

"Really?" Hoseok exclaimed happily. 

"Yes baby! What do you think your sub gender will be?" Namjoon asked carrying Hoseok up before showering the pup with kisses. 

"I want to be a pretty omega for Yoonie!" Hoseok exclaimed happily, flushing slightly as he embraced the younger tighter. 

"Right! Right! I will be alpha and I marry Hobi hyung!" Yoongi announced proudly before kissing Hoseok on the cheeks, earning cooes from the adults. Jimin scrunched his face up as if disturbed by something.

"Really? Are you sure you don't want Jiminie? Jiminie might be an omega too! Look how pretty he is!" Seokjin teased as he placed the vanilla cake on the table, coming from the kitchen.

Seokjin's eyes were a little dull as he and Namjoon have tried again and again to have pups but to no avail. His miscarriage during the plague (that now have fortunately subsided) really decreased his fertility. However Seokjin tried to look and focused on the better things in life such as Hoseok and Yoongi and Jimin who he helps take care of since Taehyung takes him every visit. 

Jimin smiled and giggled, meeting gazes with Yoongi who blushed from all the teasing. "No! Jiminie ish pwetty but I promised Hobi hyung that I'll marry him!"

"Alright, alright." Seokjin chuckled, lighting up the fireplace as it began to get chilly. They decided to celebrate Hoseok's birthday at night as he could only present at night. No time is specified when a pup would present but it is confirmed that all pups present during nighttime only. 

Suddenly a refreshing citrus scent that reminded everyone of a drinking citrus fruit juices during a hot summer day filled the air and dominant pheromones spreaded throughout the room. Hoseok's eyes briefly glowed gold before returning back to normal. Everyone gasped. 

Hoseok is an alpha. 

When pups present, their eyes glow briefly to show their sub genders. Alphas have gold, omegas have silver while betas, sub or dom (they're sub if their pheromones ISN'T dominant, dom if their pheromones ARE dominant), glow bronze with golden sparkles. Their currency was based on the ranks as well, the betas were considered lowest as their fertility is always 50/50 (with male sub betas and female dom betas unable to make pups), thus bronze, the color their eyes glow when they present is the lowest in currency. 

Hoseok's eyes widened in shock before crying and running towards Namjoon who immediately snapped out of his shock. 

"Why are you crying baby?" Namjoon asked, carrying the pup. 

"If I'm alpha, and Yoonie alpha, we can't marry each other!" Hoseok cried, his snot getting all over Namjoon's shirt. Yoongi didn't cry but it was clear he was holding his cries back, a trait he had when he was a baby that he seemed to carry. 

"Of course you two can! Besides, Yoongi hasn't presented yet!" Seokjin lied just to assure the pups. From the signs Yoongi is showing, he's definitely an alpha and while marriage between an alpha male and alpha female is acceptable, marriage between two male alphas and any other same sex and same subgender couples are highly frowned upon as they can't make pups. 

"Really?" Both Yoongi and Hoseok asked. 

"Of course. As long as you two love each other very much, anything is possible." Taehyung assured, ignoring Jimin's whines. He seriously doesn't know what Jimin is whining about. He has just suckled the baby and he's sure Jimin didn't use his napkin. Jimin usually whines like this when Sungho, Jimin's half brother (Beomgyu's son), would play with a toy Jimin wants. 

"What are you whining about huh? You silly little baby." Taehyung frowned, lightly slapping Jimin's arse. 

"Perhaps he's sleepy? Babies get cranky if they're sleepy. I remember Yoongi being whinny when he's sleepy." Namjoon chuckled, ruffling his brother's hair, only to receive a slap on his arm, courtesy of Yoongi. 

"Maybe." Taehyung agreed, only to raise an eyebrow when Jimin began making grabby arms towards Yoongi who stared at the baby blankly. 

"It seems like Jimin really likes you Yoongs." Seokjin teased, ushering the toddler towards Jimin. Taehyung chuckled as he gave Jimin to Yoongi, the toddler carefully holding the baby that immediately clung unto him. 

"He... Cute." Yoongi muttered, rocking Jimin slightly before kissing the baby's cheeks, earning a squeal of delight. 

"He our baby Yoonie!" Hoseok smiled, putting an arm around Yoongi while smiling happily. Yoongi positiones Jimin so that the baby's head would be resting on his shoulder while one hand held the baby by the arse and his other hand held the baby by the back for support. Yoongi didn't see the way Jimin glared at Hoseok which the latter definitely saw. 

Hoseok frowned as Jimin clung tighter around Yoongi's neck. Oh it's war.

\--

(3 years, 6 months, and 9 days since Namjoon and Seokjin's disappearance)

"Do you really have to go? I can't visit frequently if I do." Taehyung pouted, looking at Jimin from time to time that's currently being held by Yoongi. 

"We'll only be gone for year Tae." Seokjin chuckled, loading their things in a huge wagon that Taehyung gave them last winter as an anniversary gift.

"We'll be back before Yoongi would present. Speaking of him, where's the birthday boy?" Namjoon asked, not seeing Yoongi as his vision is blocked by a tower of of boxes that he loaded into the wagon. 

Namjoon and Seokjin have saved up enough money to afford them a road trip all around the kingdom as they have not explored it fully. 

Taehyung pouted before he embraced the two and the pups. 

"I'll see you soon alright?" 


	50. Chapter 50

(3 years, 6 months, 10 nights since Namjoon and Seokjin's disappearance)

There was movement in the dark, a group of five wearing dark cloaks moved swiftly through the dark and narrow passages of the capital before slipping inside a bar full of drunkards. 

One approached the bar and knocked thrice, the bartender gazing at them sharply before pulling a lever by the bar, revealing narrow and small stairs behind him. The group swiftly entered through the stairs, the bartender immediately pulling the lever to close the passage once the last person entered. 

The group walked through a small hallway, claustrophobia making it's way to their minds but they chose to ignore it until they finally arrive inside a wide room full of at least a hundred or more people. The group joined within the crowd, taking their cloaks off.

An alpha, stood in the front. He was handsome and fit. He carries a sword that glistened silver against the candlelight. His eyes sharp and full of anger. His name is Min Kang-dae, a royal knight in the palace. 

"My brothers and sisters, 3 years ago our beloved Prince Kim Seokjin and Lord Kim Namjoon were assassinated. They have done so many great things for us. Prince Seokjin gave us food to fill our empty stomachs and Lord Kim taught us how to read and write, believing that we can have a future and actually achieve something great. We have heard that the royal family secretly knows who assassinated them yet they still haven't avenged the pride of our nation!" Kang-dae exclaimed, earning approving yells from the mob before him.

"Maybe we don't have a terrorist attack at all! Maybe King Jungkook ordered an assassin to kill Lord Kim to have Queen Taehyung!" One said, sparking murmurs of approvals between the mob.

"Possibly but why kill Prince Seokjin?" Kang-dae pointed out. "It's definitely work of another kingdom. As you all have known, I heard Soobin-nim said that King Jungkook and former King Seungjun knows which kingdom ordered an assassination, however they don't want to go on a war. We're the most powerful and richest kingdom on the land, why couldn't we possibly go on war?! And besides, we have the Agust kingdom by our side! Our wait have been too long. We have to start a revolution and force the Royal Family to avenge Prince Seokjin and Lord Kim!" 

Yells of approval resounded through the room. 

"Are you all with me?!" 

"Yeah!" And "Yes!" Were heard being shouted amongst the mob. 

"Let's go, SSS! We'll start recruiting and training more!"

(Stalwart, Sharp, Seething) 

\--

(3 years, 6 months, 14 days since Namjoon and Seokjin's disappearance)

"We're finally arriving at the Park proper!" Namjoon exclaimed. It's midnoon and Seokjin fell asleep on his shoulder, a small bump on his tummy. He's hoping it's a pup on the way, not something bad like a tumour. Namjoon knows the difference between pregnancy (hopefully not a tumour) and fat. Even if Seokjin is gaining weight, he'll love his mate nonetheless. 

As they get closer, the road had apples, oranges and peaches planted on each side of the road that streched out for miles. The Park territory IS the orchard capital of the nation after all. 

Yoongi and Hoseok are inside the wagon, Hoseok helping the younger how to write his name and other characters. 

"This is how you write okay? Can you do that for me?" Hoseok asked, writing '사과' on the paper, looking at Yoongi who nodded as the younger took his quill and wrote it on the paper. Hoseok smiled then began on his reading exercises that Namjoon gave him. It's a book of the kingdom's history, it was something he can barely understand but Namjoon also gave him a dictionary to aid him if a difficult word or a word he can't understand appeared. 

That's how Yoongi and Hoseok spent their time on the road; either studying or sleeping. If they'll go on stops for meals, the pups would take that opportunity to play catch with the ball Taehyung gave them. 

Seokjin stirred from his sleep, waking up to the beautiful view of the orchard and his mate. 

"Good noon to you, pretty omega." Namjoon smiled, kissing Seokjin's plump lips, earning a hum of satisfaction from his mate. 

"Good morning to you as well my darling." Seokjin greeted, smiled broadly as he blinked the sleep off. The omega turned and opened the small latch behind them, giving him view of the pups studying. Hoseok had managed to find an apple and is currently feasting on it while he tried to read the history book. Yoongi had his eyebrows scrunched up in concentration as he tried to write the given words. 

"How are my precious pups doing?" Seokjin asked, cooing at them. 

"We're doing fine hyungie! I'm learning a lot from this book! The eldest Kims came from clay and started a kingdom!" Hoseok babbled, not really making much sense but at least his version is not far from historically accurate. 

"Ah, that's good Hobi!" Namjoon praised, not taking his eyes off the road. "You're doing a good job!" 

"I'm also doing a good job!" Yoongi huffed before proudly showing Seokjin his messy hand writing. Seokjin clapped, looking at Yoongi with genuine pride.

"Yes baby, you're doing a spectacular job at learning how to write!" Seokjin praised, making the pup beam with happiness. 

"Yeah Yoongs, you're doing great, you too Hobi." Namjoon praised genuinely, not taking his eyes of the road.

"We'll arrive at the Garden of Elysium soon!" Namjoon called out. 

When they arrive at the garden, they couldn't help but be in awe, the pups immediately playing. The garden is made in the middle of a crater with streams running through it. The garden is full of apple and peach trees, roses, Carnations, any flora that's red, pink, or white. 

The garden of Elysium is the Park territory's greatest pride and landmark. It's also a tourist attraction. 

While the pups ran around and play, Namjoon and Seokjin sat on a bench, sitting close before kissing softly. 

"This will be a great journey."

\--

(3 years, 7 months, 2 days since Namjoon and Seokjin's disappearance)

After spending almost a month in the Park territory, staying in cheap hotels or camping in the orchards, their next destination is the Lee Territory to experience the tropical climate. Safe to say, they're all sweating buckets. 

Seokjin lifted his dress up to his legs, not to entice Namjoon but to feel cool. Dresses are definitely not the right thing to wear in this hot climate. Namjoon himself have took his top off, exposing his well toned body that Seokjin and passing omegas couldn't help but drool at. 

The pups in the back are lucky that their dresses are made of light materials so they're doing fine, aside the fact that sweat kept on appearing on their face. 

The pups are munching on peaches while reading silently, when Yoongi struggled, he asked Hoseok for help. 

Once they arrive at a cliff, Namjoon stopped the wagon and got off, Seokjin following in curiosity. 

The alpha went in the back of the wagon and saw the pups studying diligently, a proud smile immediately beaming on his face. 

"Darlings, take a break! The view is amazing!" Namjoon invited carrying the two of them in his arms, the pups giggling happily as they clung unto the alpha. Seokjin smiled fondly at them before going in the wago to retrieve a blanket and some food. It's lunch time afterall. 

The cliff is crowned by trees, creating a beautiful ceiling of green and hanging vines. Unlike the other parts of the kingdom, the Lee territory holds exotic animals and plants so when they saw monkeys jumping from one branch to another, they were very amused and astonished. 

Namjoon vaguely remembers the time he visited the Lee territory, despite them having a rest house there. Seokjin on the other hand never even had the chance to visit the territory. He can't afford vacations due to his busy schedule and he can't make an excuse of starting charity programme there because the Lee territory's people are filthy rich, and the Lees are the second richest in the Royal Fraction, after the Kims. They have a lot of tourist attractions after all and they handle the whole seafood industry. 

Yoongi giggled and took out an apple he had hidden inside his dress before waving it at the monkeys but the animals paid him no mind as they go on their way. Yoongi shrugged and shoved the apple to Namjoon's mouth, forcing the alpha to eat it. 

Seokjin laughed as he finished preparing their lunch, approaching Namjoon who's still carrying the pups, munching on the apple he's forced to eat. The alpha was looking at the beautiful view of the thick jungle and the sea that could be seen in the horizon. 

The cool breeze lightly passed them, cooling them a bit from the hot weather. 

"Shall we eat lunch?" Seokjin invited, about to take Yoongi from Namjoon but the alpha moved away slightly, making the omega utterly confused. 

"What's the matter?" Seokjin asked, frowning slightly, his lips shaped into a pout. 

"You're already carrying love. Don't you realize?" Namjoon smiled broadly as he let the pups down. The pups immediately rushing towards the food, giggling.

"What do you mean?" 

"You didn't have heats for two months now right? And you stomach is getting a bit swollen too." Namjoon stated, going over to Seokjin before kissing his omega's tummy. 

Seokjin's eyes widened in surprise, tears welling up on his eyes. "You think so? But I haven't had any morning sickness." 

"Yet." Namjoon smiled kissing Seokjin lightly on the lips. 

"Oh Joonie." Seokjin cried, wrapping his arms around Namjoon, embracing his alpha tight. "Hopefully they'll survive." 

"Maybe it's time for us to have our own pup. Hopefully the gods wouldn't take them as well." Namjoon muttered, kissing Seokjin once again.


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really feeling this chapter but you lot waited too long. As always, it's not proofread like my other chapters. 
> 
> (Congratulations to our boys for winning 4 awards at the VMAs today!（｡>‿‿<｡ ), fellow ARMYs, you did well!)

(3 years, 8 months, 3 days since Namjoon and Seokjin's disappearance)

Jungkook picked up Jimin who's crying hysterically while pointing at the stuffed brown bear Sungho is clutching tightly to. Sungho had fat tears rolling down his cheeks as Jungkook glared at him, reaching for the toy.

The alpha yanked the stuffed bear away from the pup and gave it to Jimin who calmed down immediately. Jungkook smiled, happy to see that he's precious pup is happy, not minding his other son who cried silently from the loss of a toy.

"Jungkook!" Taehyung exclaimed, making Jungkook flinch and Jimin giggle, loving the way his father made a sheepish look.

The omega queen left the pups with Jungkook, needing to take care of Beomgyu who fell ill, only to arrive just in time to see Jungkook's unfair treatment between the pups. 

"D-darling." Jungkook chuckled nervously as Taehyung carried Sungho, eyes piercing cold directed at his mate. "Jiminie is crying so-" 

"What the hell Kim Jungkook!" Taehyung hissed, bouncing up Sungho to try and stop the pup from crying. "You could've just gave Jimin another toy or something! You don't need to take the one Sungho is playing with!" 

Jungkook frowned, biting his lip in disbelief while Taehyung just continued to glare at him before giving Sungho a stuffed bunny, the pup smile broadly as he did so. The omega queen's eyes softened as he kissed Sungho on the forehead, rocking the pup who's embracing the stuffed bunny as if his life depends on it. 

"But Minie wants the stuffed bear." Jungkook tried to reason, holding Jimin close who nuzzled into his father's neck. "What my pup wants, my pup gets." The alpha muttered, lightly brushing away the pup's black bangs before kissing Jimin on the forehead, the pup giggling at the touch.

"Sungho is also your pup." Taehyung muttered through gritted teeth. 

Taehyung loathes Jungkook's current behaviour. Ever since Jimin was born, Jungkook is all over him. Not that it's wrong for a father to dote on their pup but the way the alpha constantly wants to be with their son, even missing Sungho's birth because he was taking care of Jimin, it's just getting obsessive. 

Taehyung always had a hard time convincing Jungkook to allow him to bring Jimin with him during his visits to Namjoon and Seokjin because the alpha wouldn't let go of Jimin.

The omega queen swore, if Jimin grew up and demanded someone to be his mate, Jungkook would force that someone to be Jimin's mate. Taehyung loves Jimin as well, but spoiling him wouldn't do anything good. 

The worst part about Jungkook's obsessive behaviour towards Jimin is that he doesn't even treat Sugho as his son. Yes, Beomgyu and Jungkook aren't in love at all (which Taehyung likes), they aren't even friends (unlike Taehyung who's close with the omega), however Sungho is still Jungkook's son and Taehyung considers him as his own as well. The alpha must treat them both equally and not show favouritism so that there wouldn't be a dispute in the future. 

"I don't understand why you're reminding me." Jungkook huffed, placing Jimin in his crib since the pup fell asleep in his hold, kissing his pup on the forehead before facing Taehyung who also placed Sungho in his own crib, the poor pup falling asleep out of exhaustion from crying.

"Because you're treating them unfairly!" The omega hissed lowly, careful not to wake the pups, his eyes shone disappointment in them as they fixed unto Jungkook who just scoffed.

"I'm not." Jungkook tried to counter. Taehyung scoffed at that, rolling his eyes at his mate. "What's your problem with Sungho? You don't know, maybe he'll turn out to be the crowned prince." 

"Jimin will decide that." Jungkook stated, crossing his arms. "Even if he'll turn out to be an omega or beta, if he wants the throne, he'll have it." 

"Now you're just spouting rubbish. Why are you acting like this? You're like your father that's always spoiling Seokjin-hyung but worse!" Taehyung shook his head.

"Is it my fault that I just want my angel to be happy? Taehyung, he's our son, our pup, the fruit of our love! He deserves the world and I'll give him it if that's what he wants!" 

"I don't want our son growing up stuck up and acting like a spoilt brat. I've met the Jeon heir and I'm so close to strangling her if she wasn't a pup. Seriously, I hate demanding and stuck up people of all ages." Taehyung hissed. "And besides, I don't want Sungho hating his brother. Your father didn't treated you and Seokjin-hyung unfairly didn't he? Seokjin-hyung is his son from his beloved mate but he didn't cast you off nor treated you differently from Seokjin-hyung right? He even made you king!" 

Jungkook pouted, nodding reluctantly. Seungjun is such a great father to him, even if his mother isn't Seungjun's first and beloved mate. However he really can't stand the thought of Sungho. He's the product of a forced relationship and he felt as if he cheated on Taehyung even if his mate is fine with it. 

He remembered the times he spended inside Beomgyu's chambers, helping him with his heat and knotting him. Everytime his lips made contact on Beomgyu's skin, he felt sick however his alpha instincts kept him going and touching his consort. He felt disgusted that he touched someone other than Taehyung and even made an offspring with them. For Jungkook, Sungho would be the reason Taehyung would despise him. He figured that if Taehyung sees he's not interacting with Beomgyu or Sungho at all, Taehyung would believe he really doesn't love or care about Beomgyu.

Besides, Jimin is the best thing that happened to him since loving Taehyung. He loved his son so much, he wouldn't give him up for anything. Whether Jimin would be a strong alpha, a dainty omega or a talented beta, to Jungkook, he is perfect. 

Jungkook sighed in defeat, embracing Taehyung and kissing his mate on the forehead. 

"I'm really sorry Tae... But to me, you and Jimin are the most important thing to me right now. However, I'll try to love Sungho at least." Jungkook promised though he really isn't quite sure about being able to fulfill it. 

Taehyung isn't satisfied with the reply but he's too tired to argue so he just nodded dismissively before going over to Jimin's crib. Jungkook watched him kiss Jimin on the forehead with adoration. The omega then moved over to Sungho and left a small kiss on the baby's forehead as well, Jungkook instinctively scrunching his nose.

"It's tea time. Shall we go?" Taehyung invited curtly, locking his arms around Jungkook's, tightly with spite. He's still very upset at Jungkook after all. "Of course." The alpha stammered, not liking the tone his mate used. He doesn't like it when Taehyung's upset at him. 

As soon as they got out the room, two maids greeted them with a bow before going inside to look after the pups. 

The couple went to the Royal garden and sat on their respective seats. Taehyung didn't say anything, drinking tea and eating sweets silently the whole time, making Jungkook frown as he bit on some biscuits, lips forming a pout.

Jungkook can't stand the silence so he opened his mouth to say something when Soobin and the general suddenly arrived. The general's face flushed with sweat under the heavy armour while Soobin looked calm as usual, an envelope locked between his fingers.

"You're Highnesses!" The general called out in alarm, confusing the two royals. Soobin handed them the envelope, his face and scent devoid of any emotion.

Jungkook took the envelope, opening it with ease as it has been opened before. He fished out the paper inside, crumpled a bit at the sides. The alpha skimmed over the letter;

"To 'King' Jungkook,

We have heard 3 years ago that you and rest of the Royal Family knew which kingdom the assassin of Prince Seokjin and Lord Kim Namjoon is from. We have waited patiently and you haven't planned an attack nor a war to avenge two great people of our country. If you continue to not do anything despite knowing which land dared to cause grief and despair of our great country, we will be forced to overthrown you. Please think about this threat seriously. 

-SSS"

Jungkook paled, his hands shaking. He doesn't know what this SSS is talking about. Hell, he was even doubting if Seokjin and Namjoon are really dead or not but he's too busy making alliances with the Agust Kingdom and hopefully the Aerop-lania Kingdom to form an actual search party. He most definitely didn't know who or which Kingdom probably killed them. 

Taehyung bit his bottom lip in worry. He hadn't seen what's written in the letter but judging from Jungkook and the general's look, it's most definitely not good news. When Jungkook remained frozen, not making any sign of telling Taehyung anything soon, the omega snatched the letter off his mate's shaking hands. 

The queen skimmed over the letter, paling with every word. He locked eyes with Soobin, the elder alpha just sighed and shook his head. Taehyung sighed and tossed the letter on the table before shaking his head, squinting his eyes out of stress. A revolution is going to happen. 

Taehyung doesn't want to bother Namjoon and Seokjin who's enjoying their stress free and beautiful life that the omega envies, however there's a revolution coming. He needs them back to avoid it.The omega sighed.

He has to search the kingdom then bring Seokjin and Namjoon back.


	52. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 chapters left :'))  
> Thank you everyone who's been with me on this short journey of making this book. I hope you'll enjoy these last chapters!

(3 years, 8 months, 3 days since Namjoon and Seokjin's disappearance)

April would usually be hot with a few rain showers in the capital, however in the Min Territory, it's as cold as a normal winter's day. 

Namjoon huffed as he placed more logs inside the fireplace, fueling the ongoing fire. The pups were sprawled on the floor, studying how to read together, laying on their stomach as they read the words out aloud from a history book. Seokjin was currently sitting on the rocking chair by the fire, dozing off with a book in between his fingers. 

The alpha saw how adorable his mate is, going over to the sleepy omega before kissing him on the lips then on the forehead to which Seokjin unconsciously smiled to. Namjoon chuckled then kissed Seokjin's lightly swollen tummy before heading to the kitchen to prepare tea. 

They were visiting the Min Territory that unfortunately was suffering from a plague, similar to the one the Jung Territory experienced. However instead of mosquitoes, it was caused by rats. Seeing that they had suffered from the disease before and managed to survive it, their body has learned the ways of the disease, making them immune. Namjoon bought medicine in a jug for their own personal and medical use however he and Seokjin used it to help people. 

As a sign of gratitude for their hardwork and the jug of medicine that was reproduced by the locals and shared among themselves, the village chief gave them a cozy cabin in the woods that's in a more stable condition than their shack in the Jung Territory. The cabin is made out of logs, and has an elevated level to sleep in. It also has a large patio that's covered with a layer of snow and leaves and a bathhouse that's connected directly to the cabin. The cabin sat on a hill, over viewing the village and the sight of their kingdom. Since the Min Territory is basically clumps of mountains, it overviews most of the kingdom.

Namjoon and Seokjin have decided to spend the rest of their journey there and return back to the Jung territory in the spring as the cabin just looks so wonderful to stay in. It has fresh running water as there's a huge river nearby that runs through the village as well. 

Namjoon hummed softly as he prepared tea, careful not to break any utensils or overboil the tea. 

Yoongi suddenly came in the kitchen, looking at Namjoon blankly and not saying anything. The Alpha noticed his brother and gave a small smile at the pup before focusing back on the tea. Yoongi then scanned the kitchen, his brown eyes glisten in curiosity and determination. His eyes then landed on a loaf of gingerbread sitting innocently on the counter. 

"Hobi hungry. I'm hungry... Bread is yum yum." Yoongi muttered softly, looking at the gingerbread loaf with drool dripping off his mouth. Since the counter is too high, the pup couldn't reach it. Yoongi, the persistent and smart pup he is, pulled the drawers out and made a staircase out of them. He stepped on the drawer, only to wobble and loose balance, crashing on the floor with utensils surrounding him. 

Namjoon turned around, only to see Yoongi wiping his tears away with an angry face. 

Seokjin and Hoseok also came in the kitchen, wondering what's going on. 

"Oh pup, what were you doing?" Namjoon asked, worried, as he picked his brother up and setting him on the counter, looking for any injuries. Yoongi had small cuts on his feet and arms from the knives that flew against him. Luckily, the knives didn't blind him or worse. 

Seokjin quickly went to the pantry and fetched some medicine while Hoseok fetched a clean cloth and basin. The alpha pup handed Namjoon the water basin and cloth before climbing on the counter easily to sit beside Yoongi. 

"What did you do Yoonie?" Hoseok asked, wiping away Yoongi's tears and kissing the younger's forehead in reassurance, also releasing calming pheromones which Yoongi took in. Namjoon and Seokjin didn't say anything but listened as they cleaned Yoongi's wounds. 

"I want to get a gingerbread for you and me." Yoongi sniffed, pouting as he crossed his arms. Hoseok's eyes widened in surprise for a bit before chuckling and ruffling Yoongi's hair. 

"You're so adorable Yoonie." Hoseok cooed. "Thank you for being thoughtful but you shouldn't really do this again okay? Look, you're hurt. I don't like seeing you hurt okay?" 

Yoongi scoffed but nodded. 

"You could've asked me to give you some pup. Next time ask for me to help you okay?" Namjoon asked, as he set the medicine aside. Seokjin nodded in agreement as he cut the gingerbread into two servings. 

"But I want to be an alpha! I want to be the alpha alpha! The books said that an alpha provides for their mates! I want to provide for Hobi hyung!" Yoongi insisted, yelling the whole time which shocked everyone. 

"Yoongi!" Seokjin exclaimed, warning the pup. "We don't raise our voices here. Where did you learn to be disrespectful?" 

Yoongi froze before letting the waterworks finally flow. The pup wailed and cried, rubbing his eyes in a pathetic attempt to wipe his tears, confusing everyone. 

"I'm s-sorry! I didn't mean to be bad!" Yoongi cried. Namjoon quickly carried the pup and bounced him to try and calm Yoongi down. Yoongi did stop wailing but he continued to apologize. Namjoon combed his fingers through Yoongi's hair, humming the same calming tune he used to calm Taehyung years ago. The alpha lightly rocked the pup until Yoongi fell asleep, exhausted from crying. 

"Why do you think Yoongi is acting that way?" Seokjin asked, worried as he moved Yoongi's bangs to the side. Hoseok looked at Yoongi sadly as he munched on his gingerbread. 

"I don't know. Maybe it's because he's nearing the age to present? Perhaps he's worried that he wouldn't be an alpha." Namjoon suggested, unsure of his answer as he looked at his brother. 

"Perhaps." Seokjin replied, pursing his lips, unsure and worried as well. Yoongi was never one to have tantrums in all these years they have raised him. The pups was too lethargic to care about anything, only knowing to sleep, study, play with his toys (unlike Hoseok who runs around like a spinning top), and cuddle. 

"I suggest you put him to bed. It's his nap time anyway. I'll take care of the tea hmm." Seokjin offered, to which Namjoon nodded at.

"Can I come? I want to cuddle with Yoonie." Hoseok asked, hopping off the counter, eyes worried as he looked at Namjoon for permission. The pup still had gingerbread crumbs all over his mouth that formed a pout.

"Of course pup." Namjoon smiled at Hoseok as he carried Yoongi upstairs, the alpha pup trailing behind them. 

Namjoon entered the room with ease despite carrying Yoongi as the doorway to the room doesn't exactly have a door but rather a curtain. They all still share the same room as there's only one bedroom, however the bedroom is twice as spacious as their room in the shack. There's also a skylight that's been frosted over and showing the dull, grey sky outside.

The alpha laid Yoongi down on his and Hoseok's shared bed, kissing his brother's forehead before leaving. 

Hoseok didn't waste time getting on the bed as soon as Namjoon left. He wrapped his arms around the younger, pulling him close. Hoseok buried his nose in Yoongi's locks which smelled liked the forest back in the Jung territory. It's not a smell Hoseok could put to name but all he cared about is that it's a smell that belongs to Yoongi. 

Hoseok lightly kissed Yoongi's dried tear marks that stained the younger pup's snowy white skin. The alpha pup took time admiring Yoongi's features, ebony black hair that's soft and bounced with ever step the pup took, small and pink heart shaped lips that's always pressed in a firm line, skin that's smooth, white as snow yet his cheeks are always rosy, showing his healthy state. Yoongi is the epitome of handsome and perfect for Hoseok, it's a childhood logic that he hoped to carry to adulthood.

Yoongi began to stir and his eyes slowly fluttered open. 

"Hobi?" Came Yoongi's raspy voice as he wrapped his shorter arms around Hoseok, pulling the older close.

"Hmm?" Hoseok asked, nuzzling into Yoongi's neck.

"Even if I'm going to be an alpha like you, we'll still marry each other right?" Yoongi asked, eyes shut, the words barely leaving his lips.

Hoseok looked at the other pup, smiling broadly.

"Of course!" 

\--

(3 years, 8 months, 5 days since Namjoon and Seokjin's disappearance)

"Jungkook that's enough." 

Liquor bottles, paper and spilled ink filled the study that used to be clean and well cared for. On his desk is the king himself, writing excessively on the parchment.

Jungkook has been researching neighbouring kingdoms that they could attack for sake of SSS's satisfaction. He has listed weak kingdoms that wouldn't take much of their kingdoms resources (they have a LOT of resources, being the most powerful kingdom does that to you, however you can never predict if a famine or depression suddenly arrives so it's wise to not waste any resources at all), kingdoms that wouldn't affect their relationship with the Agust and the Aero-plania kingdom, and kingdoms that maybe poor but gutsy that wouldn't surrender as soon as they heard that Ephiphania would be fighting them. 

The alpha has been writing possibilities and calculations that helps him choose which kingdom to attack. He's being stubborn, refusing to take a break, not even to take care of Jimin. Taehyung and Soobin were planned to leave yesterday to begin the search but Taehyung can't leave unless Jungkook takes a break. The queen has tried different methods, consoling him, trying to seduce him to bed (only to be scolded that now's not the right time to have sex), using the 'Jimin needs his father' card yet none of them worked. Even Seungjun tried to talk him into taking a break but the stubborn alpha refuses to listen. 

Taehyung knows only one way to do force his mate to taking a break. 

Jungkook's tired and sunken eyes looked up and saw his beautiful mate, holding a tray of tea. 

"If you're not going to take a break, at least drink this tea, it'll help you stay up long." Taehyung smoothly lied, his lips pursed immediately as soon as he finished speaking. 

He daintily walked towards his tired mate, carefully placing the tray of tea besides the parchments and setting the empty liquor bottles down to make room. 

"Thank you for understanding me my love." Jungkook sighed, watching Taehyung with tired eyes as the omega poured him a cup. "I just want to be a real king to my people. I want to prove to everyone that I can deal with this problem." 

"But you already are a true king. However, a king knows when to rest and when to work. An ill king can't do anything." Taehyung replied, giving the tea to Jungkook, who took it, sipping it immediately as it was warm, not hot. He watched intently to make sure his mate drank it all. 

"If the king has fallen, then the queen has to take place." Jungkook muttered, suddenly feeling all droozy. All he could make out is Taehyung's hands and how much he wants to hold those slender fingers. Gathering all energy he had, Jungkook reached out for his mate's hand and drew it near his lips, kissing it before his vision disappeared. 

Taehyung looked at his mate's unconscious body as the door slowly opened behind him. Soobin stood by the door, looking at them.

"Soobin hyung, put Ggukie to bed. Let's then depart."


	53. Chapter 53

(3 years, 8 months, 4 nights since Namjoon and Seokjin's disappearance)

The sky has gotten dark yet thundering gallops of hooves can still be heard on the road near the Kim Territory and Jung Territory border. 

Taehyung was hopeful that Namjoon and Seokjin have returned home. That would save them a whole lot of time and drama. All he had to do is tell the two about the revolution, bring them back to the palace, make up some story about rogues kidnapping them, tell that to everyone and everyone would be happy. The end. 

If only life were that easy. 

The queen let out a huff as the chilly air of the night stared to get to him, his hands freezing whilst he clutched unto the reins, the leather feeling heavy on his hands. Ahead him, Soobin stopped, turning his head to face the omega. 

"Perhaps we can rest for the night and have supper?" Soobin suggested. "You seemed famished."

"No-" Taehyung tried to argue, frowning a bit before being cut off by Soobin.

"Being hypocritical are we?" The alpha smirked in a taunting manner. "You complained that Jungkook did eat nor rest enough. Yet here you are, refusing to take a break nor have supper." 

Taehyung rolled his eyes, sighing. 

"I suppose we can camp for dinner." 

They found a nice clearing, not too far from the road and gave the horses some water and a lot of apples before making a small campfire. They sat on the ground, legs crossed. The queen wasn't wearing a dress, rather he wore his husband's horseback riding clothes once more so sitting on the ground wouldn't make him uncomfortable. 

Soobin handed Taehyung a sandwich, tomatoes, lettuce, cucumber, and finely cooked chicken breast tucked in between two loaves. The omega smiled slightly and muttered a thanks as he took the sandwich from the elder alpha. Soobin sat on the ground, opposite of where Taehyung is and ate his own share of sandwich silently. 

Taehyung started to eat his sandwich with small bites, staring into the fire before him as he let his mind drift off. 

Jungkook should be fine now that he's able to rest, the sleeping medicine he placed in that tea should keep him asleep for as long as his body needs to. Beomgyu has recovered from his fever and should be able to take care of Jimin and Sungho just fine.

Then, he thought about Namjoon and Seokjin. They were selfish but they deserve the freedom and happiness they have now. And because of this misunderstanding, the people have revolted, wanting to avenge their so called deaths. 

Though the two of them are currently living in a harsh environment and status as being commoners, it's a life Taehyung wants to experience for himself as well since he saw Namjoon and Seokjin having more to spend with their pups. Jungkook and Taehyung barely has time to even take care of Jimin and Sungho, Beomgyu and Kai being the ones to look after the pups while they attend meetings after meetings or make programmes. 

Taehyung then thought about Jungkook once again. He loved the alpha for so long, never once expecting that his love would be returned. He never even expected to marry the alpha when he was taught to be Namjoon's mate. Taehyung was trained to please Namjoon and is aware of all Namjoon's dislikes and likes despite not being able to talk casually before. Now that Taehyung is married to Jungkook and even had a pup with him, it all just feels too unreal. 

Never once was the Gods in favour of Taehyung so it scares him that maybe one day, they would take Jimin and Jungkook from him. Now, all Taehyung wants to do is to run back home and appreciate his time with Jimin and Jungkook as much as he possibly can. 

The omega sighed and shook his head. He has to find Namjoon and Seokjin first to save everyone. He unconsciously let out depressed pheromones, catching Soobin's attention who stopped eating and lightly patted Taehyung on the back. Taehyung turned his head from the fire and faced Soobin who looked at him with worry. 

"Is there something troubling you?" 

"Ah nothing... Just missing Gguk and our pups. If we couldn't find Namjoon hyung and Seokjin hyung later, it would take us days before we could return. I'll miss them." Taehyung sighed, taking another small bite off of his sandwich. 

"Don't worry. We'll find them in no time." Soobin smiled, placing a hand on Taehyung's shoulder before suddenly yanking the omega to the side. Taehyung was confused and in a daze as to why Soobin yanked him, his sandwich now spilled over the ground. 

Then Taehyung saw... There was an arrow on Soobin's arm. 

"Let's go Tae! Let's go!" Soobin hissed as he carried Taehyung to his horse. Before Soobin could get on the horse, two arrows pierced through his back, one arrow precariously near his heart. 

"Soobin hyung!" Taehyung wailed, helping Soobin on and kicked off the horse as he wrapped Soobin's arms around his waist. Soobin was coughing out blood, staining Taehyung's clothes which made the omega panic. 

"Hyungie, please survive. Yeonjun and Kai are waiting for you!" Taehyung cried through tears as he continued to look at the road, desperate to get back to the palace as soon as possible. 

A low chuckle can be heard from Soobin as he rested his head against Taehyung's shoulder. 

"My time has come my queen... If you meet Seokjin, tell him to visit my grave sometimes." 

"Hyungie don't spout nonsense! You'll make it! I know you will! Fight the urge! Think about Kai and Yeonjun!" Taehyung hissed through tears. 

"Taehyung... You're like a son to me... I have always been ready to die as soon as I saw Yeonjun born. As a sinner, I have debts to pay and the payment for it is my life. The Gods were merciful to even let me see Yeonjun... I shall gladly accept my fate. Take care of everyone for me. Alright Tae?" Soobin chuckled dryly. 

"Hyung no..." Taehyung sobbed. 

"I just wished... I could've served you a little longer..." 

With that, Soobin's eyes closed and his hold on Taehyung's waist loosened. 

"HYUNG!" Taehyung yelled, crying hysterically as he held Soobin's hand with one hand while his other hand held unto the reins. "Hyung... Please stay..." 

\--

"I'm sorry... Kai... I'm very sorry... It's all my fault..." Taehyung cried, groveling before Kai who had tears streaming down his face however a forced smile was etched on his face. 

"It's not your fault... I just wished I had told him something important before he left..." Kai sighed, helping Taehyung up and wiped the Queen's tears away. "Say, what would you like to name a pup if they're male or female?" 

Taehyung gasped. "You don't say..." The omega queen cried once more embracing Kai. "I'm sorry!" 

"It's fine. Soobin would've told me not to cry and not be sad since its bad for the baby but..." Finally, Kai broke, embracing Taehyung back and wailed painfully. 

It's already been an hour since the royal physicians told them that there's no way to save Soobin, thus pronouncing him dead. Taehyung insisted to have Soobin buried in the grave of Nobles which didn't earn a lot of complaints. Taehyung and Kai have just came from Soobin's funeral. Only he, Kai, Taehyun, Beomgyu who became a friend of Soobin, and of course, baby Yeonjun came to the funeral. 

Right now, Taehyung and Kai are in the palace, Taehyung insisting for the omega and Taehyun to move in there temporarily until the revolution has passed. 

The omega queen broke the embrace and gave Kai a reassuring smile. "I'll be going to finish what me and Soobin hyung have started. Take care of yourself okay?" 

Kai frowned. 

"Tae-"

"I'll be fine. Soobin hyung is still guarding me in my travels. I just know it. I'll be fine." Taehyung smiled. 

\--

Taehyung entered the room, a sad look in his eyes though he made sure to not release his pheromones. He made his way to the crib and picked up Jimin, the baby kissing his mother's cheeks. 

"I'm sorry baby, however mother needs to go for a while. Play nice with your brother okay?" Taehyung smiled softly as he kissed Jimin's soft and adorable cheeks. Jimin just smiled back, being the angelic baby he is. Taehyung kissed Jimin's forehead one last time before setting him down in the crib, making the baby pout. 

Taehyung moved over to Sungho's crib, the baby was clutching on the bunny stuffie he gave him before. The omega queen smiled softly at the baby, picking him up as well. 

"Mommy's going to leave for a while okay? If your father is being mean to you, don't hesitate to slap him okay? Your mother will take good care of you and your hyung." Taehyung said, kissing Sungho on the forehead before placing the baby back in the crib, making the baby cry and clutch his stuffie tighter. 

Taehyung turned to Beomgyu who was silently watching him the whole time. 

"Take good care of them alright?" 

"Where are you going? It's dangerous!" Beomgyu exclaimed, worried. 

"I'll be fine... I'll finish this war before it even started." 

Beomgyu sighed and just nodded, though the worry from his eyes didn't subside. 

Taehyung left the nursery and moved the the room next door; his and Jungkook' s room. The omega queen entered the room and went over to the sleeping figure on the bed. 

Jungkook looked peaceful, now that he was able to catch up sleep and it seems that he hasn't woke up since Taehyung placed a sleeping medicine in his tea. 

The omega smiled as he went over to his alpha, and kissed him tenderly on the lips. After a few moments of savouring the feeling, Taehyung broke the kiss, the sensation lingering on his lips. 

"I'll be back soon my love. Don't worry about me." Taehyung smiled, taking Jungkook's hand, kissing it before kissing the alpha's forehead. 

With a turn, Taehyung left, not seeing Jungkook's finger move and his eyes slowly opening. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I'm so done with school.


	54. Chapter 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The book is almost ending. And I'm happy to say I managed to make a stress free book :3

(3 years, 8 months, 6 days since Namjoon and Seokjin’s disappearance)

“Baby, balance. Keep your posture straight.” 

Hoseok and Yoongi whined, doing their best in balancing a book on their heads, however the books kept on slipping. 

“Fixing their posture again, dear?” Seokjin asked, placing a tea tray on the table, a platter of bite sized cakes and sweets were resting next to the ceramic tea set they got from bartering on the tea tray. 

“Well, I read a book that says good posture is vital as it make it known to everyone that you’re healthy and dainty.” Namjoon smiled taking the platter of sweets, holding it before the pup’s eyes. “Now darlings, sit down and have tea while still balancing the books. If you both manage to balance the books the whole while, I’ll let you play outside till supper.” 

The pups gasped, nodding excessively with determination as they sat down and placed the books on their heads. Hoseok’s book almost slipped but he was quick to save it from falling by leaning forward, holding his breath the entire time as he slowly fixed his posture. Seokjin chuckled, finding the pups adorable. 

“Remember what I told you about proper etiquette?” Seokjin asked, giving them napkins each. The pups responded by humming cheerfully and taking one napkins each then placing them on their lap. 

Yoongi carefully picked up a fork and sliced the cakes into smaller pieces before stabbing it then drawing the cake to his lips, nibbling the cake yet still maintaining the balance. Hoseok didn’t even bother to slice the cake, stabbing the bite sized cakes and eating one cake after another with pure bliss, bouncing slightly yet still miraculously balancing the book on his head. 

“Hobi, slow down!” Namjoon smiled as Seokjin wiped the crumbs off of Hoseok’s face with a handkerchief. 

Yoongi carefully lifted the teapot with Namjoon’s guidance and poured everyone tea. The book slid off of Yoongi’s head and landed on his lap, making everyone fall silent before Yoongi started to clench his fists and hold back sobs as much as he can. Namjoon was quick to carry his brother and bounced him lightly. 

“Shh… Don’t cry darling, you’ll get to play with Hobi outside. You did well alright? You’re so amazing baby, you balanced the book while you’re eating!” Namjoon tried to assure which surprisingly worked as Yoongi calmed down and nuzzled into his neck. The alpha rocked Yoongi slowly as he kissed the pup on the forehead before setting him down. Hoseok immediately embraced him in a reassuring manner. 

“Okay, let’s finish our tea and we can then go outside- alright?” Namjoon suggested as he kissed the pups on their foreheads before he sat next to Seokjin, resting his hand on the small baby bump. 

“Yes! Yes!” The pups exclaimed, smiling as they straighten their posture and drank the tea as Seokjin thought them; hold the saucer underneath the tea cup while sipping the warm tea slowly. Once they have all finished their cakes and tea, Namjoon gathered all the dirty dishes and volunteered to clean them while Seokjin dressed the pups in their wooly coats. Hoseok got his head stuck on the hood and with a high pitched giggle, Yoongi helped him by pulling the hood down. Seokjin couldn’t help but coo at the adorable sight. 

Namjoon flicked his wrists, splashing water droplets all over the wooden floor, earning a glare from Seokjin who can see his bad habit from the living room. The alpha noticed his mate’s glare and just sent him a sheepish smile as he wiped his hands on the kitchen towel. Seokjin rolled his eyes, knowing it’s useless to scold his mate. The alpha came over and carried Yoongi as Hoseok opened the door, letting the chilly breeze seep in.

“You lot head out first. I’ll just get my cloak.” Seokjin insisted as he went upstairs. He got the cloak Taehyung gifted him before on his birthday. The material has gotten a bit old, the wool sticking out at odd places and some had even fallen off, however he still loved to wear it nonetheless. The omega wore it and twirled around, looking at his reflection in the mirror. He felt beautiful and loved, his eyes traveling from his face to his belly that had a small bump. Instinctively, his hands reached forward to caress his swollen belly, loving the thought of life growing inside him once more. He just hopes and prays that their pup would make it unlike it’s siblings that they unfortunately lost in the plague. 

When Seokjin got outside, he shivered slightly, but nothing that he isn’t used to. They absolutely love the cold; they barely sweat and stink. And cold is definitely better than a hot weather. The omega’s eyes moved to his mate, laying on the snow with the pups, making snow angels; a sight he never expected to see in the middle of the summer. Yoongi suddenly stood up and grabbed a handful of snow before chucking it at Namjoon and Hoseok that are still laying on the ground. The two alphas yelped and stood up, chasing the pup who was giggling and running through the trees. Seokjin could only stare at them in adoration as he sat on the porch. The alpha stopped chasing Yoongi and let the pups chase each other; grabbing a handful of snow, he approached Seokjin who braced himself for the cold substance, only to feel cold on his… hair? 

Namjoon smiled as he sprinkled snow on Seokjin’s hair, loving how they seem to sparkle and pop out from the omega’s ebony black hair. “You look like a winter fairy, my love. So beautiful as always.” The alpha complimented, making Seokjin blush. “Flattery would get you nowhere, my dear.” The omega flushed, eschewing his eyes away from Namjoon who just chuckled and leaned in for a kiss. Seokjin hummed and kissed back. Their kiss didn’t last long as they’re still aware that the pups are still around and they might get carried away. 

\--

“Hyungie… Please sing us a song again.” Yoongi asked, looking at Seokjin with pleading eyes whilst Hoseok just stared at Seokjin with wide eyes and a pout. 

“Alright, alright.” Seokjin chuckled as he slid under the covers next to Namjoon. Yoongi jumped on top of the alpha’s stomach, making Namjoon groan but didn’t complain. Hoseok slid at the space in between Namjoon and Seokjin. The omega started to sing, his voice smooth and magical, lulling the pups to sleep. 

“How long will beautiful things in the world stay? Rain shower in the midsummer, flowers endure strong. Last winter snow storm, trees stand tall. Can everything under the sky, stand alone? In front of the Autumn post office I wait for you…” Seokjin continued to sing, looking at the pups as they drifted to sleep. He finished the song before kissing the pups on the forehead, then Namjoon on the lips as the alpha feel asleep with Yoongi still on his chest. The omega himself was about to go to sleep then he remembered… They haven’t sent Taehyung a letter for a while, and neither has the queen. 

Seokjin pulled himself out of the bed and to Namjoon’s desk, lighting the candle up. He took a piece of parchment out of the drawer and laid it on the desk. He grabbed the quill and dipped it in the ink bottle before he composed his letter. 

\--

(3 years, 8 months, 7 days since Namjoon and Seokjin’s disappearance)

He looks like a mess. Hair disheveled, greasy and had twigs sticking out of it, looking like a rat nest but still looked cute because he’s Kim Taehyung. 

The omega queen let out a sigh of disbelief. No one was around in the shack except for the sweet old man that Seokjin and Namjoon hired to take care of the animals (Taehyung gave the man an extra bag of 50 silver, making the old man show a toothless grin). Since it had been months, surely they have explored the whole kingdom and must’ve stayed in one of the territories. Knowing their abnormal love for cold, they probably stayed in the Min Territory which is good for Taehyung as there’s only 10 villages in that Territory. 

Now, Taehyung is on his way back to the Kim Territory as it’s the only safest intersection between the capitals, planning to head to Min Territory after a break. He wasn’t going fast but he isn’t going slow either, going at a steady pace as going fast would arouse suspicion from both the royal guards that are told to patrol the roads and revolts. He can’t exactly go slow either as it’s getting hot.

The omega queen felt hot under the cloak that he wore but he needed to keep it on, otherwise the revolts guarding the roads will recognize him. His vision got blurry, his head was pounding, his body was sweating ferociously. Taehyung could see black spots appearing in his vision, slowly closing his eyes. 

“HEY! DON’T FALL ASLEEP WHILE TRAVELING!” 

Taehyung slowly looked at where the voice came from, stopping the horse, still feeling dizzy. He saw a woman in the woods, dressed in leather, wearing a mask, behind her seems to be more people, dressed in leather and had masks as well. The omega queen, nodded, only to be hit with an extreme wave of headache, slipping off the horse. He expected to land on the ground, only to flutter his eyes open and saw the woman that warned him earlier, carrying him. From what Taehyung smelled, she’s an alpha. The woman stared at him in surprise, carrying him bridal style towards the group. Taehyung squeaked, flushing slightly as everyone seemed to stare at him mesmerized. 

“IT’S THE QUEEN!” One yelled, everyone suddenly began crowding him, staring in amazement. 

“He’s so pretty!” “The locals he visited during programs are so lucky!” “Jungkook is a lucky bastard of a man.” “If this is what Queen Taehyung looks like, then I wonder if Prince Jimin would look as beautiful!” 

The female alpha set Taehyung on the ground, the omega queen unsure if he were to be worried or be angry. Surely these are the revolts; they didn’t refer to Jungkook as their king and only acknowledge Taehyung and Jimin as their royals. Taehyung wanted to lash out at them as to why they’re doing this revolution over a light reason, at the same time he wanted to beg them to stop the revolution. However, he’s the queen. He must take into consideration that lashing out is not something you should do in this precarious situation and a queen most definitely doesn’t beg unless it’s their king that they’re begging to. 

“Uh… Hello? How are you lot doing?” Taehyung asked, face still flushed and hot but the dizziness and headache have subsided as he got under the shade of trees and removed his coat.

“Our queen, what are you doing out here, and why do you look like you haven’t taken a bath for days?” Probably because he actually hasn’t. Taehyung held back a scoff as the revolts didn’t even bow or showed him respect however he knew better than demand for it; he’s a bit satisfied that the revolts at least acknowledge him. If he’ll play his cards right, maybe he can even stop the revolution without needing to disturb Namjoon and Seokjin’s peaceful life.

“I’m out here to try and fix everything.” Taehyung sighed, earning raised eyebrows from the revolts. The queen looked at them, making everyone flush from his mesmerizing gaze. “I know it might sound peculiar, however I’m curious as to why you must start a revolution. Is there something wrong with how we’re ruling?” 

The revolts stared at each other, making knowing glances that Taehyung couldn’t comprehend. Fortunately for him, the female alpha that carried him earlier spoke up. 

“Aside from the wicked nobles you lot failed to remove from position, you have failed to avenge Prince Seokjin and Lord Kim! We have been waiting for three years for Jungkook to avenge them! Our leader has heard Lord Soobin utter the exact words from his mouth; The kingdom that dared to take the joy and light of the people is known, yet we shall not make any movement.” The female hissed, scaring Taehyung a bit, yet he held back his whimper and remained calm, nodding. 

Suddenly, a male sub beta spoke up.

“Our group is a community of people who suffers a turmoil inside. We can’t just sleep soundly at night, thinking of our heroes that gave the people hope and the kingdom its flourishment, only to not be avenged. Their deaths were unjust and untimely. They were young and barely half a decade old. You might not understand, but their words and actions gave us motivation and helped us realize that even a commoner such as us can still enjoy life to the fullest just by appreciating the smallest things. I remember how Lord Kim used to teach us how to read and write when he was sixteen. I grew up with him as my teacher, even if the lessons are the same, I still listen to them. I remember when he gave acknowledged me for writing correctly, it filled my heart with hope and joy. In the midst of the cold winter season where me and my family were starving, Prince Seokjin gave us warm clothing and hot stew to fill our empty bellies!” At this point, the sub beta was crying, overwhelmed. 

Taehyung let a tear roll down his face as well. He knew that Namjoon and Seokjin were loved by the nation, even if majority haven’t seen their faces (except the people in the capital and Kim Territory who knew them personally), however he didn’t know that they had this effect on the people. The omega queen approached the beta and wiped their tears before embracing them, earning gasps from everyone. 

“I understand…” Taehyung said, still holding the beta that sobbed in his shoulder. “However, if Lord Kim and Prince Seokjin were truly alive, would they approve of war? They worked hard to maintain peace within this nation and as much peace with the other nations; wouldn’t war ruin all their hard work? They haven’t solved any problem through violence, but rather with their brain and kindness. Yes, it’s hard to accept their untimely death, however war is not the answer. I shall be going now. The King… Well, king Jungkook is currently ill. He had outdone himself with paperwork and coming up with solutions that would hopefully change your minds about starting a war. May Athena remove Ares’ curse that has befallen on you lot.” With a risky move, Taehyung kissed the beta’s forehead before dashing to his horse and galloped away. 

Not one rebel moved from their positions, absorbing Taehyung’s words to their minds. 

\--

(3 years, 8 months, 6 nights since Namjoon and Seokjin’s disappearance)

Jungkook groaned, sitting up. His head felt heavy, he could feel his veins pulsating against his brain. How long had he been sleeping? The last thing he saw is Taehyung wearing his clothes then leaving the room. Speaking of Taehyung, where is he? 

The door cracked open, making Jungkook perk up, hoping it was his mate, only to have his expression cold when he saw the Royal Consort instead of his Queen. Beomgyu entered with a trolley, soup and water on the first level, a basin of water and towel underneath. The consort noticed Jungkook’s eyes, staring at him, making him flinch for a bit before calming down. 

“Good to know you’re awake my king.” Beomgyu greeted, bowing swiftly before proceeding in the room, pushing the trolley forward as he did so. 

“Where’s the queen?” Jungkook mumbled, reaching out for the water, which Beomgyu handed. 

“I wish I knew either.” Beomgyu muttered, hoping that Jungkook didn’t hear but of course, the alpha king heard. 

“What?!” Jungkook exclaimed, causing Beomgyu to flinch and whimper. The alpha sent his consort an apologetic gaze but didn’t say anything, stressing about where his mate could’ve gone while he was asleep. “How long have I been asleep?” 

Beomgyu bit his lip nervously, eschewing his eyes to the side, not wanting to meet his alpha’s piercing gaze. “Two mornings and one night.” 

“BLOODY HELL!” Jungkook cursed, getting up to punch the wall, making Beomgyu whimper once more as the alpha released enraged pheromones. The alpha king hissed and tried to calm down before facing his shaking consort. “Please tell me Soobin is with him.” Jungkook groaned, looking at Beomgyu with pleading eyes. 

“About that-“

Loud knocks and cooing noises can be heard from Taehyung’s room which caught Jungkook and Beomgyu’s attention. Jungkook entered the room and saw a pigeon with a rolled parchment attached to its ankles, trying to get in the glass door of the balcony. The alpha let the pigeon in, catching it immediately and taking the parchment off its ankles before letting it go. The pigeon went in inside an open cage filled with food and water. Beomgyu rushed to Jungkook’s side, curious as to what the parchment contains. 

Curious, Jungkook unrolled the parchment. 


	55. Chapter 54.5

Chapter 55

(3 years, 8 months, 10 days since Namjoon and Seokjin’s disappearance)

Seokjin groaned softly as his eyes fluttered open. 

The cries of blackbirds can be heard outside the window, the howls of the wolves and the yips and yaps of coyotes can be heard in the distance. It’s been almost a month since Seokjin woke up to this kind of setting. Compared to the mornings they had when they were living in the shack, the mornings here are cold and gifted by the pleasant music of nature. 

The omega kissed the pups and his mate on their foreheads before going downstairs. Going to the kitchen, he took an empty jug to the living room then setting it down on the floor when he felt the urge to vomit arise. He ran to the bathroom and tried to vomit as silent as he can. He can’t let Namjoon wake up before he has prepared breakfast or else his mate wouldn’t let him do anything. Seokjin took a towel before wiping his lips with it before going to the living room then wearing his coat that hung from the rack. 

The omega gave the living room one last look to see if Namjoon or any of the pups have awaken and heading down the stairs. He saw none of them but his eyes did land on a beautiful hourglass he and Namjoon have bought together way back during their first anniversary. The hourglass is quite huge and is beautifully made; it’s made to tell how long a day will last. Seokjin flipped the hourglass, restarting it before going outside. 

Seokjin threaded through the snow that seemed to thickened last night and skipped towards the small stream nearby to collect water. At the stream, Seokjin saw a beautiful white wolf, taking a drink. 

“Excuse me.” Seokjin said, bowing slightly at the wolf that looked at him before filling his jug with water. Legends say that souls from Elysium that’s so pure can choose to stay in Elysium or be reborn as a wolf; that’s why wolves are treated with respect and care, as Hades himself would curse the person who wronged the wolves. 

The wolf walked towards Seokjin, sniffing the air cautiously. Seokjin just smiled at the white beauty before him and set his jug down before kneeling on the snow. The wolf came close to the omega, nuzzling into Seokjin’s belly as if sensing that a life is growing in there. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Seokjin muttered as he carefully petted the wolf’s head. He looked at the wolf’s eyes and saw that its eyes were a swirl of sapphire and silver; an omega. “You’re like me… An omega. No wonder you’re so beautiful.” Seokjin chuckled as the wolf barked happily as if agreeing. There was a howl nearby, catching Seokjin’s attention. Another white wolf sat on the hill, much bigger than the omega wolf in Seokjin’s arms. On a closer look, he could see that the larger wolf’s eyes were a swirl of ocean green and gold; an alpha. 

“Go on now. Your alpha is waiting. I’m sure mine is too.” Seokjin suggested, kissing the wolf on the forehead, until to be returned with a lick in the face and a happy yip from the omega wolf. Seokjin watched as the two wolves ran off in the snow with adoration. He hopes he and Namjoon would be like them in their next life. 

Seokjin carried his jug filled with water back to the cabin, only to be greeted with a pouty mate going down the stairs, just woken up. 

“Why did you not wake me? I told you to just relax.” Came Namjoon’s gruff voice that made Seokjin’s heart flip. He swore he falls deeper in love with this man every day, it’s getting ridiculous. 

“I can’t do that alpha.” Seokjin smiled innocently. “I can’t help but feel guilty doing nothing.” 

Namjoon took the jug off of Seokjin’s hand and set it on the side table next to the wooden sofa before pulling his mate close by the waist, making Seokjin flush. “You have nothing to be guilty of.” Namjoon muttered, kissing Seokjin’s plump lips. The omega parted his lips and let his mate explore his mouth. Namjoon pulled away after a while, kissing Seokjin on the forehead before leaning down to kiss the small baby bump his omega has. “You’re so beautiful and perfect.” 

Seokjin flushed from his alpha’s words, his heart racing. Namjoon took Seokjin’s hands, drawing it to his lips as he leaned towards the omega until their foreheads touched. 

“You’re as beautiful as the flowers that blooms in the spring, as radiant as the sun in the summer, as strong as the last leaf that hung unto it’s tree in autumn and as graceful as the falling snow in during winter. My love, you’re perfect and I’ll love you all over again.” Namjoon softly said, kissing the ring on Seokjin’s right ring finger that gleamed as the sun rays made its ways inside. 

_(Like snow piles up, I remember what you gave me_

_You gave me the courage to live)_

Seokjin couldn’t take it anymore. He broke down into tears. 

_(We met each other beyond all time_

_So now how do we do? Can we make it work?_

_This fragile love)_

“It’s not fair… How can you do this to me…” The omega cried, smiling as he wiped his tears away. Namjoon just smiled back endearingly and kissed Seokjin’s tears away. 

“It’s because I love you.”

“I love you too.” 

_(The world moves faster than we thought_

_How we gonna change it?_

_We don’t know yet but for sure we will)_

With that, Seokjin wrapped his arms around his mate and pulled Namjoon for another kiss, the alpha’s hands finding their way to the omega’s cheeks. 

“Let’s prepare breakfast together shall we?” Seokjin said, pulling away with a broad smile. Namjoon nodded as he tangled his fingers with his mate’s, the two briefly met gazes before eschewing their eyes to the side shyly then suddenly, the alpha had his hands on Seokjin’s waist. 

_(Love in our hearts, uh yeah_

_slowly started to grow)_

“Are we going to dance to the kitchen?” Seokjin chuckled as he rested his left hand on his alpha’s shoulder. “Yes.” Namjoon responded as he slowly swayed Seokjin across the small living room, humming a tune that they both knew so well. Seokjin hummed along as well. The alpha rested his lips on Seokjin’s forehead once again as he swayed the omega slowly. 

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. 

“It must be Tae!” Seokjin said, breaking their dance as he rushed towards the door, accidentally knocking an hourglass off the shelf as he passed by. The omega didn’t waste time and flung the door open, so excited to meet Taehyung.

_(I want to hold you one more time before you disappear_

_Ah, crystal flies high wherever it goes_

_Hey, there’s nothing else I want, I just want to feel a little more_

_Can I touch your heart？_

_I want to touch it but it keeps slipping through my fingers, someday, someday)_

“Hyung.” 

“G-gguk…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	56. Chapter 55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter than normal!!

_(3 years, 8 months, 6 nights since Namjoon and Seokjin’s disappearance)_

_Curious, Jungkook unrolled the parchment._

_‘Dearest, Taehyung-ah,_

_How are you doing? We haven’t conversed for a while. I have to say, these past few months were amazing. Me and Joonie went to the Park Territory first, visiting the garden of Elysium. The place is truly pretty, I wish you were there with us; you, Soobin-hyung and Jimin. Maybe even Sungho if you can sneak him out as well, but that might be asking for too much as Gguk is already getting berserk._

_We then went to the Lee Territory as we wanted to experience the tropical life. Wearing a gown or a suit is not an option unless you want to sweat ferociously. It was blazing hot there so we didn’t stay long but we did enjoy the ocean and the jungle. It was truly a beautiful place to visit for a short while. You’ll definitely love it here, seeing as Jungkook’s scent is similar to the ocean._

_Finally, we headed to the Min Territory where we are now. As soon as we got on the mountain road, we could already tell we’ll love staying here. From the cold breeze and amazing view of the world below, the place is already captivating. I’m not sure you’ll enjoy the place as much as we did, knowing that you’re more fond of sun and the sea._

_We went to the north part of the territory and we came across a village that’s been plague by the same diseases we used to have. Worry not! We have grown immune to that disease so we weren’t affected. We even helped the village recover! I failed to mention at first, however the village’s name is For ber Raine. We were given a wooden cabin not far from the village as a token of gratitude._

_If you can manage to escape Gguk, maybe you can visit us! I miss you and Jimin! Bring Soobin at all costs, wouldn’t want for you to get hurt on the way. Remember, when you get to the village, go to the chief and ask for Jeon Joon and Jin, those are our pen names, creative right? I know, I made them. Joonie insisted to have our names be Kim Kwangjoon and So- Jin but when the village chief asked, I beat Namjoon to it!_

_To conclude, we miss you dearly Tae. Reply to us with a letter as well or visit us! If you do visit, I have a surprise for you! We’ll be staying here until Yoongi’s birthday at the end of spring. See you soon, stay safe and avoid fighting with Gguk!_

_-Love,_

_your dearest hyung,_

_K.S.J'_

_The elegant hand writing, the beautiful floral scent, and the use of ‘Gguk’, he doesn’t even need the initials to tell him who wrote the letter._

_“Hyung…” Jungkook cried, crashing into Beomgyu’s arms, taking his consort’s reassuring pheromones._

_His hyung, once was dead, has now risen and living a life of adventure. He needs to see his dear hyung and bring him home._

_\--_

_(21 years ago)_

_Little Jungkook, five years of age, a newly presented alpha, blindly followed his Seokjin hyung, that’s nine years of age. Hands interlocked tightly, the younger pup never once attempted to let go of his hyung’s warm and soft hands as they snuck through the forest beside the castle walls. Seokjin had a satchel whilst Jungkook held his bunny plushie._

_Everything seemed magical for little Jungkook as he held his bunny plushie that Seokjin sewed himself with the help of the servants. The bunny plushie is pink in colour and has uneven limbs with golden buttons (that Seokjin probably took from his dress) for eyes but it’s amazing for little Jungkook._

_The sunlight glimmered through the forest ceiling, reflecting on Jungkook’s eyes as he stared at their surroundings that seemed to pass by in a blur. The forest is magical, everything is; his hyung is, ethereal, sublime. Jungkook loved how determined his hyung looked as they trekked through the emerald forest that gleamed with life. Seokjin would have a hard time lifting the hem of his dress while still holding Jungkook’s hand the whole while and the alpha pup couldn’t help but admire him for it._

_Finally, they stopped on a hill that’s covered with trees, far from the palace yet close to the capital._

_“Shall we settle here for the mean time Gguk?” Seokjin smiled as he sat on the ground, leaning against the tree trunk. Jungkook nodded and invited himself on his hyung’s lap, nuzzling into the omega’s neck as he took in the pleasing floral scent of his brother. Seokjin chuckled, finding Jungkook’s actions absolutely adorable. The omega couldn’t resist but kiss the alpha pup on the forehead as he wrapped his arms around Jungkook. Jungkook couldn’t help but feel drowsy, comforted with arms that secured him, keeping him warm and making him feel safe._

_Seokjin began singing softly as he ran his finger’s through his brother’s hair._

_Suddenly, a dirty ball rolled by them, making Seokjin flinch and wake Jungkook from his sleepy state._

_A peasant boy, followed by a group of other children came and took the ball, staring at Seokjin and Jungkook in confusion._

_“Hey! You two look pretty! Want to play with us?” The peasant boy asked, extending a hand out for them to take._

_Seokjin observed the boy’s hand to be dirty, full of bruises and cuts. Jungkook, seeing the children as a threat against him and his hyung, started to growl, only to stop when Seokjin accepted the boy’s hand with no hesitation._

_Jungkook was confused. The boy’s hand isn’t clean nor soft looking like theirs yet why did his hyung accepted to play with them with no reluctance at all? The children aren’t even wearing nice clothing like them, some don’t even have shoes._

_They followed the children back to the capital, Jungkook choosing to sit and watch as Seokjin played tag and catch. The alpha pup observed their surroundings. The ground isn’t clean, the stones are covered in dirt and mud, unlike the stone path in the palace gardens that always gleamed white. The place is just boisterous, Jungkook doubts that there’s a serene location to stay. Strangers were everywhere and causing noises, shouting about how their bars are great, how good their catch of the day are, how their inn is the best in town, and more._

_Their surrounding is simply in disarray, unlike the palace, yet why did his Seokjin hyung looked the happiest here?_

_Traveling minstrels that are gifted with music began to play their instruments in the town square. The people began to act merry and some even danced to the beautiful music. Some of the children Seokjin played with started to danced, and the omega prince followed. Jungkook stared at his hyung in awe._

_Seokjin danced gracefully and beautifully, attracting attention from others. Jungkook pursed his lips, his hyung looked… Free. Seokjin continued to dance, not caring about the eyes that focused on him, loving how his body flowed with the music. Being out of the palace, he felt liberated._

_Jungkook watched as an alpha boy approached his hyung. The alpha is nicely dressed as them and had two dimples that appeared on his face as he smiled._

_“You dance beautifully.” The alpha boy said, taking Seokjin’s now dirty hand and kissed it, making the omega flush._

_“Thank you.” Seokjin smiled as the alpha backed away slightly._

_“I must get going. See you soon hopefully. I would love to see your dance that tells a message of asking for liberty again. Goodbye for now, beautiful dancer.” The alpha boy bowed before leaving._

_That was the last time Seokjin and that alpha ever met._

_\--_

_Now that their expeditions to the capital were known of, King Seungjun placed them under surveillance of the servants. Jungkook saw how devasted his hyung is for the past days and so, he confronted Seokjin about it._

_“Hyungie, why are you upset?” Jungkook pouted, climbing unto his brother’s lap as the omega stared longingly outside the window._

_“A commoner’s life is a life full of hardship yet full of freedom. They’re not restricted by anything but wealth. A commoner could sleep with only the worries of food for tomorrow and how to maintain their family. A commoner wears rags, had holes and mice in their houses, and has to do labor daily. Us that are more fortunate in terms of wealth on the other hand, have better clothing, possesses a large shelter, and own servants to do the labor. But what good are all of those when we can’t even have time for ourselves? What good are all of those when I can’t even act myself? Why can’t I just be born a commoner…” Seokjin sighed, tears slowly cascading down his eyes. “Why can’t I just be content with the life that many would kill for?”_

_Jungkook could only cry along with his hyung. He didn’t understand anything but he despised seeing his hyung cry. Seokjin calmed down and cupped Jungkook’s cheeks before wiping them off with his thumb. The omega kissed Jungkook on the forehead before kissing the alpha pup on the eye lids._

_“We have people to serve Gguk. You see those children I played with?”_

_Jungkook nodded._

_“Well, when we grow up, we have to make the kingdom a better place for them okay? This the only great ability I obtained when I was born into this life of monarchy. I need to make this nation, no… This world to be a better place for everyone and I can’t do it without your help. You’ll be king in the future Gguk. Make use of your power for good okay?” Seokjin smiled, tucking Jungkook’s loose hair behind his ear._

_Jungkook nodded once more._

_“Will Hyungie be there when I’ll be king?” The alpha prince pouted._

_“Of course, baby. Hyungie will be there for you always.” Seokjin chuckled._

_“Pinky promise?” Jungkook asked, holding his pinky out which Seokjin locked with his. “Pinky promise.”_

\--

(3 years, 8 months, 10 days since Namjoon and Seokjin’s disappearance)

“Hyung.”

“G-Gguk.”

Jungkook started crying hysterically and Seokjin immediately wrapped him around in an embrace.

“Hyungie…” Jungkook cried as he held unto Seokjin tightly. He could careless about scolding his hyung for doing something so rash such as absconding, he can do that later. All he wanted to do now is feel his hyung’s warmth. His hyung is the only mother figure he had since his mother died when he was two. Seokjin practically raised him. 

“Don’t cry Ggukie, hyungie is sorry. I’m here now.” Seokjin sobbed as he smothered Jungkook in kisses on the face; Gods, he didn’t realise he miss his brother this much. His baby brother that he loved so much. 

“Umm… Please come in.” Namjoon said, interrupting the siblings’ reunion, he stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do. And the gods blessed him from the situation by making the pups cry, a sign that they have woken up. “I’ll be checking on the pups.” Namjoon excused as he headed upstairs. 

“Pups?” Jungkook asked, wiping away his tears as he broke the hug, inviting himself in and sitting down on the armchair. Before Seokjin could reply, Yoongi and Hoseok raced downstairs, laughing as Namjoon followed after them. 

“Yoonie and Hobi?!” Jungkook exclaimed in shock, earning the attention of the two pups. 

“Oh! Jungkook hyung! What are you doing here?” Hoseok exclaimed happily as he ran towards Jungkook, hopping unto the alpha king’s lap. 

“Y-you know them?” Namjoon asked, to which Jungkook nodded at. 

“Tae would bring them to the palace every time you two go on ruts and heats. I’m assuming you two didn’t know that?” Jungkook asked, while embracing Hoseok back who snuggled against him. Namjoon and Seokjin flushed, shaking their heads. 

It was quiet, an awkward silence that draped over them, the pups just looking at them in confusion. Namjoon cleared his throat before scratching his nape. 

“How about we’ll prepare breakfast first then have the pups stay upstairs so we can talk?” Namjoon suggested, to which the pups whined at. 

“Sounds alright.” Jungkook bluntly said as he run his fingers through Hoseok’s hair, the pup snuggling against him. 

Namjoon and Seokjin went to the kitchen, a nervous look etched on their faces.

“Do you think Jungkook would even approve of me?” Namjoon stuttered out. “We haven’t exactly followed the traditional way of courting.” 

“You’re worried about that? I’m worried that he’ll force us to go back home.” Seokjin cried, leaning against his mate, Namjoon wrapping his arms around his omega to reassure him, along with releasing calming pheromones. “I don’t want to go back to the palace.” The omega cried. 

“Shhh… It’s alright… It’s alright. Maybe when we talk later, we can convince him to let us stay hmm?” Namjoon assured, kissing Seokjin lovingly before breaking away shortly after. “Now let’s get breakfast started.” 

\--

The pups are now upstairs, having their breakfast while studying. They loved outsmarting one another so they study really hard, treating it as a competition to which Namjoon scolded them for as knowledge should be treated with value, not treated as a something to use to impress everyone. 

Meanwhile, Namjoon and Seokjin sat together on the sofa, hands interlocked which Jungkook noticed. The alpha king sat on the armchair, wondering if the relationship between the two in front of him is still platonic. When his eyes landed on Namjoon’s neck and saw a mating mark, his question was answered. 

Hot tea, French toast and scrambled eyes were laid in front of them on the coffee table, serving as breakfast. Despite the awkward situation, Jungkook wasn’t shy to eat his fill to which Seokjin smiled at. Despite being a king, his baby brother is still a baby. 

Seokjin was about to start talking when suddenly, the door flung open, letting the cold wind inside. 

“Why the hell would you lot live here? It’s freezing! IN THE MIDDLE OF SUMMER!” 

Taehyung kicked his shoes off, plopping himself in the middle of Namjoon and Seokjin and grabbed some toast with eggs, eating it as if it’s the last meal he’ll ever had, not noticing Jungkook that stared at him in shock. 

“I have-“ He took a bite. “Been traveling-“ Another bite. “For WEEKS. I’m famished!” Finally, Taehyung saw Jungkook, still staring at him in shock. Taehyung screamed bloody murder, forcing everyone to cover their ears. 

“GODS, I might be getting delusional, famished and fatigued for so long. Perhaps I’m missing Gguk too much I’m seeing him now!” Taehyung stood up, going to Jungkook and sniffing him. “I can even smell him! I must love him too much; I can imagine him and even smell him!” Taehyung ran his hands all over the alpha king’s arms and face before kissing Jungkook briefly. “Gods, I’m a whipped man, I can even feel him! I can even taste him!” 

“Tae-“ Jungkook tried to say, only to be cut off by Taehyung again. “I can hear him!” 

“Taehyung, please. Just… Stop.” Namjoon sighed, not being able to handle Taehyung’s actions. 

“Give me a break. I have been traveling for almost a month, looking for you lot. I have to leave Jungkook and my pups behind. Do you see the state I’m in? I haven’t bathed for weeks; my musk scent is hiding my stench. I have a rat nest of a hair and I’m covered in dirt. Luckily, I’m just hallucinating Jungkook to be here. He’d surely stay far away from me if he sees me right now.” Taehyung huffed, crossing his arms. 

“Tae, I love you too much to stay away from you. And, I’m the real Jungkook.” Jungkook said, kissing Taehyung briefly. “I’m still mad at you for taking off like that. Especially in times like this! How could you be so rash?!” Jungkook scolded, cupping his mate’s face.

Taehyung’s eyes widened, it’s the real Jungkook indeed and he’ll surely be punished for acting recklessly. A punishment that would refrain him from walking freely for weeks. “Sorry.” The omega queen muttered. 

Taehyung cleared his throat before turning to Namjoon and Seokjin. His aura became serious which Jungkook caught on, letting go of his mate. They can talk about Taehyung’s actions another time. 

“I have been looking for you two because a revolution is currently happening.” Taehyung sighed, earning shocked gasps from Seokjin and Namjoon. 

“The revolts wanted us to attack the kingdom that assassinated you two, wanting revenge. We didn’t say that we know the kingdom but rumours probably circulated around the nation and the revolts are furious at me for not doing anything to avenge you two. They say they’ll overthrown me and take Jimin and Sungho to raise as king instead. I didn’t know you lot were alive at all, I was preoccupied with trying to calm the revolts down and suddenly, Taehyung disappeared, adding to my stress. I only found out about you lot when I saw the pigeon message that was meant for Tae.” 

“And Soobin hyung…” Taehyung trailed off; his eyes watery. 

“What about Soobin?” Seokjin asked, he and Namjoon were crying the whole time Jungkook was speaking. They didn’t know their selfishness would cause turmoil in the country.

Taehyung just cried and buried his face into Jungkook’s chest, the alpha releasing reassuring and calming pheromones as he drew circles on his omega’s back. “Some revolts attempted to kill Tae, Soobin took the arrows meant for Taehyung… Sadly passing away.” Jungkook sighed, earning cries from Seokjin and Taehyung. Soobin meant a lot for the two omegas. The elder alpha has always been their guard and second father figure. 

“So, please… I know it’s hard to leave a life you lot were already used to; however, we need you to come back to the palace to stop the revolution. We could lie that you two have been held hostage by rogues or something.” Taehyung begged, wiping his tears away. 

Namjoon shook his head. 

“We can’t lie to our beloved people like that. We’ll confess our fault in a public announcement personally. We enjoyed our small break from our responsibilities and it has now caught up to us. It’s time to face the music.” The alpha said, taking Seokjin’s hand and kissed it before wiping the omega’s tears away. “Don’t fret love. Stress is bad for the baby.” Namjoon kissed Seokjin reassuringly before settling for an embrace. 

“Baby?” Jungkook asked, which sparked Taehyung’s attention. 

Seokjin pulled away from the embrace and made a strained smile.

“We’ve been expecting.” The omega said, tugging at his dress to show his small swollen belly more. The king and queen gasped. 

“I’ll be an uncle?” “Another one?!” Taehyung squealed, earning a raised brow from Jungkook. 

“Another one?”

“We lost our first pup or pups from the plague.” Namjoon sighed. “Hopefully the gods wouldn’t take this pup or these pups.” 

“Hopefully. If neither of my sons would present as an alpha, they could possibly ascend to the throne if their an alpha as well.” Jungkook said, trying to lighten up the mood before he’ll mention the fact that they should return back to the palace as soon as possible. 

“I got so used to living the life of a commoner, I forgot that I’m actually a duke now.” Seokjin chuckled lightly as he caressed his swollen belly instinctively. 

“What will be their names?” Taehyung asked excitedly, bouncing slightly as he did so, making stuck twigs and leaves fall out of his hair. 

“If they’re female, I’m thinking of Minji. Sharp Intellect.” Seokjin smiled. “However, if they’re male…” The omega’s smile faltered slightly. “I think Soobin would be a great name. I will take care of him similar to how Soobin hyung took care of us.” 

Taehyung smiled, tears cascading down his eyes as he embraced Seokjin. 

“Soobin will be a fitting name indeed.” 

\--

On the road home, Seokjin, Taehyung and the pups were inside the wagon whilst the two alphas sat on the front, Namjoon driving the horses. They all caught up and talked about their childhood and experiences in the past, getting to know each other more while the pups were fast asleep. 

“My first love had always been Jungkook. I loved him since I was sixteen. I had no one to love before and after him.” Taehyung flushed, sending Jungkook a shy gaze, to which Jungkook returned with a wink and a proud smile. “I was too busy trailing after Seokjin hyung and training to be a king since I presented as an alpha. I had no time to have a love interest. Then Taehyung came into my life, conflicting me as I thought he was a beta back then. And I was doubting whether or not if I should even court you after you had been ‘widowed’.” Jungkook chucked, emphasizing the last word. 

“I don’t even love Namjoon romantically back then, nor to I feel sad since I’ve always known their plans of absconding.” Taehyung said. 

“You’ve always knew?!” Jungkook exclaimed in disbelief. 

“Precisely.” Taehyung smirked. 

“Back then I didn’t mind having Taehyung as a mate. I was even willing to give us a try but he pushed me away after I kissed him.” Namjoon chuckled, enjoying the jealous pheromones Seokjin released. “Not funny. Namjoon is always popular with omegas and I despise it. Back then, I was murdering Taehyung mentally since I was jealous of him.” 

“Nothing to be jealous about hyung!” Jungkook smiled. “Tae belongs to me and Namjoon hyung belongs to you.” Seokjin smiled at that. His baby brother is always so adorable.

“Back on the topic of first love, I remember having one back when I was eight.” Namjoon started, gaining everyone’s attention. “I vividly remember him but he danced so beautifully in the plaza. He might’ve been a noble omega as he was dressed nicely compared to the other children he danced with. His dance was telling a message; his movements were depicting freedom. As I watched him dance, I was enchanted, lovestruck. Some might call it puppy love but I remember my heart beating rapidly. Perhaps he was my fated mate that I met too early. I haven’t seen him since the first time I saw them.” 

“Wow, he’s telling us that Seokjin hyung isn’t his fated mate, even if fated mates are myths but it’s still harsh hyung.” Taehyung jested, looking at Seokjin and Jungkook who just looked shock. 

“You danced beautifully.” Seokjin muttered. 

“Yes, I do remember those were the first words I said to him-“ Namjoon froze. 

“Goodbye for now, beautiful dancer.” Jungkook snorted. “You couldn’t get cheesier than that hyung.” 

“Gods, don’t tell me…” Namjoon pursed his lips. “You were the one I was talking about, Seokjin hyung?!” 

“Eros certainly hit us at the same time.” Seokjin smiled. “When you kissed my hand back then, I knew you were my fated mate as the myths would call it. Aphrodite was cruel to let us meet early then separate us.” 

“All that matters is that I have you now.” Namjoon smiled. 

\--

(3 years, 8 months, 14 days since Namjoon and Seokjin’s disappearance)

Namjoon and Seokjin sighed, their hands interlocked tight. Nervous would be an understatement. They’re literally shaking to their bones. They don’t know if the people would accept them back or demand to send them to exile. They stayed inside the wagon, watching as the people gathered. 

When they arrived at the capital, Seokjin and Namjoon stayed inside the wagon while Jungkook and Taehyung prepared a public announcement and left the pups in Beomgyu and Kai’s hands. 

Everyone but the four of them didn’t know what will happen in this said public announcement. The servants and guards that were told to prepare the podium and invited the people to the town square thought that Jungkook will finally tell them about the plans for war. 

“You two can do it! I believe in you two.” Taehyung assured, sending the couple a reassuring smile and wave of reassuring pheromones. Namjoon and Seokjin calmed down a bit, hands interlocked tight. 

Jungkook climbed into the wagon. 

“The whole city has gathered. It’s time.” Jungkook said, sending the two reassuring smiles.

Seokjin and Namjoon sighed, kissing one another briefly in reassurance before getting out of the wagon and stepped on the podium, earning the shocked gasps of the people. 

Everyone was frozen in shock, no one dared to say a word. One, their beloved Lord Kim and Prince Seokjin was alive and well. Second, their clothes were similar to what peasants would wear, rags yet they still looked good in them. 

“My dear people, we are not the heroes you depicted us to be.” Namjoon started. 

“We have been selfish, absconding from our responsibilities, leaving our life as a noble and royalty.” Seokjin confessed, fighting the tears from falling as it pooled on his eyes. “When we left, we left everyone in good hands, Queen Taehyung and King Jungkook followed our programmes and laws. They didn’t know about our plans; however, we knew that even if we absconded, our nation would still continue to flourish. We didn’t know our selfishness of absconding would spark a revolution against royals who did nothing but continue to make our country flourish.” 

Namjoon had to stop Seokjin there. The omega is being too passive aggressive and the people who were listening just looked guilty. The purpose of this speech is to apologize, not to make the people and hidden revolts guilty for asking a war that will avenge their supposed deaths. 

“Forgive what Prince Seokjin- or shall I say, Duke Seokjin is saying. What he meant is that we apologize for ever absconding, leaving our people that needs us is unacceptable. However, we are humans too. We have dreams similar to every single one of you. And our dream is to be closer with the people, wanting to experience the life and troubles of being a commoner. Wealth is nothing without time. We may be royalty and nobility; however, we don’t have enough time for families, love, and ourselves. We don’t have the same kind of freedom you commoners possess, chained by the weight of responsibility. Please understand. Everything doesn’t have to revolve around wealth. Everything should revolve around love and gratitude for even being alive. Whether we wear shoes or not, whether we have a roof or not, we should be grateful that we are alive and free. Once again, we apologize for causing despair. Please accept our genuine apology and we’ll serve you better this time.” 

Seokjin and Namjoon bowed, nerves still making them shake. 

Suddenly, one of the knights moved from his line, walking to the front of the podium and groveled, tears streaming down his face. Namjoon and Seokjin looked at him in confusion. 

“My Lord, my Grace… Forgive me… I’m the leader of the revolution, Min Kang-dae. I accept any punishment that you see fit on me.’’ The knight confessed, earning shocked gasps from everyone. 

Namjoon and Seokjin got off the podium and helped Kang-dae up. 

“The one you should be apologizing to is not us.” Namjoon said as he directed Kang-dae to Jungkook and Taehyung that had always been watching from the sidelines. Kang-dae groveled before the King and Queen. 

“I accept the apology. So, I shall let you choose your punishment.” Jungkook stated coldly. “Lifetime imprisonment, exile, or execution?” 

Kang-dae visibly gulped. 

“I shall accept your mercy of allowing me to choose your majesty. I wish to be exiled. Thank you, your highness.” 

“Guards.” Taehyung called out and a group of guards took Kang-dae away with ease. 

Namjoon and Seokjin turned around and saw the people either in tears or bowing. Happiness etched on their faces and others even cheered. 

“Lord Kim and Duke Seokjin is alive!” “Let us feast and be merry!” “Our saviours are well and fine!” “Drinks on me tonight!” “Oh, thank the gods they’re alive!” 

Some that are brave enough embraced Seokjin and Namjoon which the two returned happily. 

“Please don’t embrace Duke Seokjin tightly- he’s carrying the marquess!” Taehyung shouted, causing everyone to move away from Seokjin and Namjoon, excited gasps and cheers could be heard. 

“IS LORD KIM HIS MATE?!” One shouted from the crowd. 

“Yes, I am the lucky alpha that’s mated to him.” Namjoon smiled proudly. 

Everyone was in chaos, in a good way. The people all danced and cheered. Jungkook hyped everyone more when he declared that they would have a ball in the palace where everyone of all status are invited in honour of Seokjin and Namjoon’s return and in honour for his unborn nephew. 

\--

“Darling, my beautiful lily of the valley…” Seungjun cried as he embraced his son and showered him with kisses. “Father.” Seokjin cried, embracing his father back. “Father, I’m sorry for scaring you and making you sad. I’m sorry for absconding.” 

“Shhh. It’s all fine. I’m just glad that you’re back and well! And I’m glad to see you have found a mate and even got pregnant while I’m still alive. Gods truly have blessed me with you and Jungkook.” Seungjun smiled as Jungkook joined the embrace. 

Seungjun turned to Namjoon who looked quite nervous. 

“I know you’re a fine alpha Namjoon-ah. No need to fret, I give you and Seokjin my blessings. I’ll gladly give Seokjin to you.” Seungjun smiled as he broke the embrace and led Seokjin to Namjoon. 

“Thank you sire. I promise I wouldn’t disappoint you. I vow to love Seokjin for the rest of our mortal and immortal lives in the Elysium.” Namjoon bowed before taking Seokjin to the palace gardens. 

It was peaceful and empty, like the first time they dance together. 

“Care to dance with me?” Namjoon asked, bowing down and offering his hand. 

“Of course.” Seokjin giggled as he took his mate’s hand and intertwined it with his. They began to sway slowly under the moonlight. There was no music but with Seokjin humming, that alone is already music. 

“Seokjin hyung?”

“Hm?”

“I love you, my omega.”

“I love you too, my alpha.” 

With that, Namjoon cupped Seokjin’s face and kissed him. 

**End of Absconded©YoonTaeGgukkie**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a short Journey! Thank you everyone! I'll start working on the Epilogue which is the next chapter. Thank you again everyone! <3


	57. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue+ additional facts

Epilogue 

(Winter Season, 7 months after Seokjin and Namjoon’s return.)

Snow fell delicately outside the window. Frost has formed on the glass. Behind the glass, it depicted the beautiful gardens of the palace and the snow-covered forest behind the tall palace walls. 

A small paled hand rested on the glass, looking outside longingly. 

“Yoonie!” Hoseok’s voice could be heard, approaching the pup. The alpha pup’s citrus smell wafted towards Yoongi’s nostrils; calming the pup down a bit. “What are you doing?” 

“Hyung.” Yoongi muttered, not removing his longing eyes from the scenery outside. “I want to go home.” 

Hoseok sighed. He to has not been used to their new environment despite it being 7 months already. Servants were there at their waking hour, opening the large curtains to wake them at seven am. Seven! Not to mention, he and Yoongi can’t even have cold baths! The water is always warm, sometimes hot. They can’t even go to Namjoon and Seokjin easily as they have started doing charity organizations and going to meetings with Taehyung and Jungkook. The worst part about this is that they don’t even share the same room with Namjoon and Seokjin. Fortunately, they were still allowed to share a bed. 

Most of the time, they’ll be stuck with Jimin, Yeonjun, and Sungho; Noble Kai and Royal Consort Beomgyu babysitting them. Sometimes, former King Seungjun would take Hoseok and Yoongi to the salon and teach them how to play a variety of different instruments. Yoongi grew fond of the piano, spending majority of his free time on it if they don’t have literacy and grammar lessons. Hoseok dropped the idea of learning any instruments and rather, he danced whenever Yoongi plays. 

On the other side of the palace, Seokjin was screaming bloody murder as he gripped unto Namjoon’s hands that offered him support. The alpha didn’t show pain and focused on releasing reassuring pheromones to his distressed omega. Taehyung was on the other side of Seokjin, wincing as Seokjin gripped unto him as well. Seungjun and Jungkook were waiting outside restlessly, excited to see the marquess or marchioness. 

Seokjin is getting exhausted from pushing and in a daze. Suddenly it’s getting hard to push whenever he felt the contractions. But when a physician yelled; “It’s halfway through your grace!” Seokjin gathered all his willpower and pushed as hard as he can every contraction, eager to end his current anguish and see the child he always asked for. 

Seokjin didn’t hear a cry which worried him a bit. However, when the physician handed him a baby wrapped in a towel, he couldn’t help but cry in joy as he took his child. 

“Congratulations my Lord, your Grace! It’s a healthy male babe!” The physician grinned, bowing as he did so. “What will be his name?” 

“Kim Soobin. Marquess Soobin.” Namjoon answered for Seokjin as he wrapped his arms around his mate cradling their son. The alpha is in tears, kissing Seokjin and Soobin’s forehead. The physician nodded and bowed before leaving along with the other physicians. Jungkook and Seungjun went in, smiling broadly. 

“Is it Soobin or MinJin?” Jungkook asked enthusiastically. 

“It’s Soobin.” Taehyung answered, not wanting to ruin the couple’s moment. Seokjin has handed Soobin over to Namjoon, slowly falling asleep. 

“Go to sleep my love. You have worked hard.” Namjoon assured, kissing Seokjin lightly on the omega’s plump red lips. The omega nodded lethargically before closing his eyes. 

Namjoon took Soobin to the other side of the room where everyone else crowded them. 

“Gods, he looks adorable. Hades must’ve sent Soobin hyung’s soul back here and reincarnated as Soobin; I’m familiar with these soft and plump cheeks anywhere!” Taehyung cooed, lightly pinching Soobin’s cheeks. Amazingly, the baby didn’t cry. 

“You used to pinch Soobin hyung’s cheeks?” Jungkook asked, raising an eyebrow at Taehyung who shrugged, a sheepish smile carved on his lips. “What. They were really soft.”

“Hush you two. Now is not the time to quarrel.” Seungjun scolded, taking Soobin from Namjoon carefully. “Another grandson! Make more would you? A female would be nice too.” The elder alpha grinned, making everyone flush. 

“Father, must you say that? You already had three grandchildren.” Taehyung chuckled, cheeks still in a bright rosy colour. 

“And you lot are still young. More children to make!” Seungjun teased before turning his attention back to his newborn grandson; cooing at the babe who cried softly. 

“Let me try to calm him down.” Namjoon offered, taking the baby from Seungjun who handed the baby in a sulky manner. Namjoon hummed a tune, rocking Soobin softly, calming the baby down almost instantly. 

“Amazing.” Jungkook muttered, eyes wide in awe. “You’re a natural born father Namjoon hyung.” Namjoon flushed at that. “Well, I have been taking care of Yoongi since he was born and I raised him along with Hoseok. It’s safe to say me and Seokjin hyung are quite experts in parenting.” The alpha said, smiling. 

“I got experience too!” Taehyung proudly said, smiling broadly as well. 

“You and the pups mostly end up covered in mud or dirt.” Namjoon teased, making Taehyung pout. “They’re rambunctious little brats. It’s still amazing how you and Seokjin can handle them.” 

“I’m still upset that Taehyung got to see you lot during those three years. Whenever he disappears for days, I get worried of his whereabouts.” Jungkook shook his head however a smile still graced his lips. 

“As long as everyone’s now here, I’m satisfied.” Seungjun smiled, not noticing Namjoon’s smile faltering. 

“Actually, Seokjin hyung and I have been meaning to ask permission to live back in our shack in the Jung property.” Namjoon sheepishly smiled, a pleading look in his eyes.

Jungkook and Taehyung looked at Namjoon in surprise before joining the alpha in sending Seungjun pleading looks. The eldest alpha sighed. 

“How about you two stay there every last week of the month only? I apologize; however, I can’t allow you two to leave the palace for too long.” Seungjun said, sending Namjoon an apologetic look. The alpha however, was gleaming. “It’s more than enough! I’m sure Jinnie is going to be ecstatic!” 

“What am I going to be ecstatic about?” Seokjin’s hoarse voice could be heard behind them. 

“Jinnie!” Namjoon exclaimed, rushing over to Seokjin’s side, careful with their son the whole while. “You should rest more. I’m under the impression that you’re exhausted from getting birth.” 

“I’m well, Joonie. Hand Soobin to me.” Seokjin smiled, extending his hands out to receive their pup. Namjoon didn’t hesitate to give Soobin to his mother, looking at them with adore. His dreams of being a father has now been fulfilled and the love of his life is his pup’s mother. He can’t wait to raise Soobin and spend quality time with him and Seokjin. 

Seokjin cradled Soobin and placed kisses all over the pup’s small and adorable face. The omega then turned to his alpha, leaning forwards to place a chaste kiss. “What were you spouting about earlier?” Seokjin asked, looking at his alpha inquisitively. 

“Former King Seungjun has granted us permission to dwell in our shack located in the Jung Territory on the last week of every month!” Namjoon replied enthusiastically, eyes gleaming in bliss. Seokjin’s mouth opened slightly, pleasantly surprised. “Really?!” The omega asked once more, looking over at Seungjun for confirmation. When the former king smiled broadly and nodded, Seokjin teared up in joy. 

“Father…” Seokjin cried as Seungjun lightly embrace him, careful not to crush Soobin that’s still in the omega’s arms. “Thank you, father. Thank you for always putting up with me.”

“Seokjin, you and Jungkook are my children. I am your father. I love you two so much and as a father, I’ll give you two anything you desire. As long as your requests are not preposterous of course.” Seungjun smiled. 

“Father is so emotional these days.” Jungkook teased, however his eyes were teary as well; Taehyung had to hold back his laughter. 

“Thank you once again sire.” Namjoon said, bowing before Seungjun who scoffed and patted his back. “We’re family now Namjoon-ah! Address me as father as well!” The elder alpha grinned. 

“Alright then, father.” Namjoon smiled, shifting uncomfortably a bit which Taehyung noticed; Luckily, Seungjun and Jungkook didn’t.

“We’ll check on the other pups. See you lot later at the dinner table!” Taehyung grinned as he ushered Jungkook and Seungjun out, sending Namjoon a wink before leaving. Namjoon smiled, letting out a sigh of relief before turning to Seokjin who glared at him.

“What’s with the wink?” Seokjin asked, staring at Namjoon narrowly with a pout. The alpha can’t help but coo, his omega is too adorable. “It’s quite hard maintaining formal talk with your father and brother after talking casually for almost four years.” Namjoon grinned. “You have nothing to fret about.”

Seokjin sighed before nodding. “Forgive me, my hormones just seem to be all over the place.”

“Don’t worry, I understand.” Namjoon placed a light kiss unto his omega’s soft lips. “I love you so much. You and Soobin, the pups, everyone… You all are precious to me.” The alpha buried his face into Seokjin’s hair, taking the floral scent of his omega in. 

“I love you and everyone else as well.” Seokjin smiled, taking in the woody and cinnamon scent of his alpha as well. 

They stayed in each other’s presence the whole while, surrounding Soobin with their loving pheromones. 

\--

(Late spring, 10 months after Namjoon and Seokjin’s return.)

“Happy birthday Yoongi!” Everyone greeted. 

When asked where he would like to celebrate his birthday, Yoongi surprisingly told them that he would like to celebrate in the palace. It’s the night where his rank will finally be revealed as he’s turning five now. The pup secretly loved being praised and greeted, as well as receiving presents from everyone throughout the day. 

Namjoon gave him a brand-new piano and violin, placing it in his shared bedroom with Hoseok. Seokjin gave him a set of books from kingdoms far away which Yoongi absolutely loved, seeing as he could use those books to acquire knowledge which he could exert during his and Hoseok’s debates. Taehyung gave him a majestic black pony which he named ‘Holly’ and taught him how to ride it. Jungkook gave him a wooden sword and leather armour just his size, convinced that he’ll be an alpha. 

Hoseok gave him hugs and kisses, telling him that he’s already a present; to which Yoongi chuckled at. Jimin has been sticking to him the whole while, trying his best to talk to Yoongi but all the pup could hear are gibberish from the crown prince. Yoongi didn’t mind carrying Jimin everywhere though (the baby wouldn’t let him go), the crown prince is just too adorable. Sungho, Yeonjun and Soobin the ever-sweet babies they are, simply gave him smiles and cute babbles which Yoongi simply loved. 

The servants gave him sweets and snacks, to which he responded to by thanking them and bouncing off the walls from the amount of sweets he consumed. Noble Kai and Royal Consort Beomgyu gave him a beautiful wooly cloak which he wore the whole day. 

Finally, night time has fallen and everyone has gathered in the royal salon. Only the royal family, the Royal Consort, Noble Kai and the pups were present. Everyone was restless to know the Noble Kim heir’s rank. 

Yoongi was playing a beautiful tune on the piano, too invested in his music to care about everyone and anything else. The crown prince sat beside him, looking at him inquisitively and adoringly. The moonlight shone brightly through the window, creating a beautiful ray of light inside the semi-dark candle-lit room. Suddenly the refreshing scent of nature; the fragrance of the forest and the ocean breeze combined, spread all throughout the room. Dominant pheromones also came with it. 

Yoongi continued to play the piano, however his gold eyes were locked into Jimin’s brown orbs that briefly glowed silver before returning to normal brown. Everyone else were too invested with Yoongi presenting as an alpha to notice the brief change of Jimin’s eye colour. Well, not everyone. Someone saw the brief display of silver in Jimin’s eyes. 

Hoseok was the only one who saw. 

\--END OF EPILOGUE. TO BE CONTINUED IN BETROTHED—

-ABSCONDED FACTS-

-The original prompt of Absconded is that Seokjin is a prince and Namjoon is a mere servant. The two would develop a long-term relationship until Seokjin will be engaged to Jungkook, thus the reason of their absconding. There was nothing after that so I changed it.

-The original plot is that Seokjin is an omega prince and Namjoon is an alpha noble that fell in love. Taehyung would be Namjoon’s cousin and the beta head strategist of the kingdom while Jungkook would be the alpha general. Seokjin would be engaged to a random alpha prince and Namjoon would be engaged to Jimin, their reason for absconding

. Taekook would be tasked by the king to search for Namjin (and baby Yoongs of course) and Namjin would be running from one territory to another, eventually ending up in El Persona where they meet Hoseok, a poor homeless pup. They dwelled in a house in the El Persona capital, Namjoon working in the fields everyday and Seokjin taking care of the pups and house like a house wife. They would experience the hardships of living in an urban city as commoners and will be eventually found by Taekook, bringing them back. 

Taekook will be slowly developing feelings for each other the whole mission but kept their relationship a secret as love between two males that are alpha and beta are looked down upon. 

When Namjin gets back, Seokjin is already pregnant, leaving the King no choice but to wed them. Taekook on the other hand wouldn’t have the same fortunate ending as they ended their relationship as soon as they completed the mission, acknowledging that their love cannot happen. That’s the end. 

-If I followed the original plot line it would’ve been more frustrating and a sequel will not happen. 

-This is supposed to be a slow burn story. 

-Jungkook wasn’t supposed to know that Seokjin and Namjoon are alive, only finding out when Taehyung brought the two back. 

-I post chapters in AO3 first before wattpad to receive constructive criticism regarding the way I write and the plot line. A lot of things have been changed for the better in the story due to these constructive criticisms. 

-I also attempted to draw what I visualized NamJin and YoonSeok. It's not a great drawing as I'm not really an artist, however it's just a drawing to illustrate what I've been envisioning whilst writing this story.

[I don't know how to add an image in Ao3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Mt50Om6ujxDzP5ZZWBOBQx3HgJxrx9GX/view?usp=drivesdk)

(I'm actually new to this website so I don't know how to add images but yeah. Please enjoy my shitty drawing :3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you all in Betrothed (YoonSeok vs Yoonmin) :3


	58. Q&A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Q&A I held in Wttpd. As you can see from how few the questions are, I'm a flop author there too, but that's alright. It's better to have someone ask than no one.
> 
> BEWARE! THIS IS LITERALLY A COPY PASTED BONUS CHAPTER. 
> 
> Still, please enjoy! ^^

Seokjin proposed an idea to strengthen the royal family’s connections with the people and strengthen their bond with the nation by being as transparent as possible. It may sound absurd but Seokjin believes that trusting his people will increase their trust on them as rulers after they have absconded before. It should prevent any unwanted revolution in the future. 

The royal family made an announcement in the town’s square, allowing any commoner or noble to write them a letter or ask them questions. Of course, many sent them letters so they decided to answer the ones they only wish to answer. 

Namjoon randomly selected four envelopes from the bag of letters addressed to him, deciding that four should be adequate enough. 

The first letter read; 

‘Is cereal soup?’ Namjoon smiled, quite confused. He hasn’t heard of this cereal before. Perhaps people of the Agust kingdom would know of this; they’re quite advanced afterall. Namjoon continued to read the letter. ‘if given a chance to change something in your life what would it be?’ Namjoon pursed his lips, unsure of how to feel. Seokjin noticed the shift in his mate’s scent, immediately going over to the alpha to let his comforting pheromones out. 

“What’s wrong, my dear?” Seokjin asked, wrapping his arm around Namjoon’s and nuzzling into his neck before kissing the alpha’s temple. Namjoon sighed before putting on a reassuring smile. “A question made me scavenge my thoughts. Worry not my love, it’s a mere question.” Seokjin moved his gaze to the parchment and swiftly read the lines. “Well, what would you have changed?” The omega asked, burying his nose into his alpha’s neck once more. 

“I would’ve changed the untimely death of my father or my mother’s rotten attitude; however I’m a mere wolf. I don’t have the ability to play God in the world. All I am is a mere wolf who had the pleasure of sharing my future days with you. If it were not these simple things to exist; I shall have no reason to abscond with you. The three fates pulled their strings perfectly and allowed me to be with you, my beloved.” Namjoon smiled, kissing the crown of his lover. 

“Surely, you jest.” Seokjin chuckled as he savoured the sensation of his mate’s lips on his forehead. “You flatter me too much, my dear.” Namjoon caressed Seokjin’s face with so much care and adoration. “Ah, but what I have spouted was nothing but the truth, my love. I swear on river Styx.” Seokjin’s eyes widened slightly before flushing. “What a bold oath you have made. Fine; how about you shall see your other questions?”

Namjoon nodded before opening another envelope. 

‘Regrets about anything?’ “My dear people, you must only regret the things you haven’t done rather than the actions you have committed. I’m not implying to not show remorse when you have done a sin, however I’m implying to be more optimistic about life. You only live a short while so better not have regrets and instead learn from your previous sins.” Taehyung could be heard laughing softly on the other side of the room. “To answer the question, I do have regrets. Regrets of not courting Seokjin-hyung sooner.”

Seokjin flushed before giggling and kissing his alpha’s temple. 

“Why must you say it outloud? It was so hilarious!” Taehyung taunted, earning a playful eye roll from Namjoon. “Ignoring him, I shall move on the next letter.” 

‘Would you adopt me?’ Namjoon sheepishly smiled at that. “I’m sorry, dear. I would not wish to set you in danger. Assassins could potentially target you, or the court and nobles would treat you poorly for not possessing royal blood and proper etiquette training. However, I could arrange letting a respectable family raise you as their own.” 

“There’s no need to say your answers outloud,” Jungkook teased. Namjoon just nodded before looking at Jungkook and reading the rest of the letter out loud. "What do you fancy about Prince Seokjin-nim? Other than his ethereal beauty of course… There's so many features to love about Seokjin-hyung, not just his appearance," Namjoon started, looking back at his omega that rested his head on his chest. "My love possess elegance, grace; he is cunning and wise. He's a good mother figure to Yoongi and Hoseok, and I'm certain that he shall be an excellent mother to our dear Soobin. To conclude, I love everything about him. He is beautiful externally and internally. I couldn't be more blessed to have him by my side." 

Seokjin giggled, snuggling into Namjoon's chest more, oozing with love and mirth. 

"Okay, lovebirds, would you mind reading the last envelope Namjoon-hyung selected?" Jungkook teased. 

"What's the best thing you experienced with Prince Seokjin-nim?"

"The intercourse-" "Taehyung!" Seokjin cut the omega queen off with a loud shriek, flushed in the face. "There are pups present!" Seokjin gestured to Yoongi and Hoseok that were going through their bags of letters on the opposite side of the room; next to baby Jimin and Sungho that were sitting on a mat with some toys. "Please refrain from committing inappropriate behaviour!" 

Taehyung shrugged with a cheeky grin till he heard Jimin cry, immediately rushing to his son to attend to his needs.

Namjoon shook his head playfully. "My years in the Jung Territory with Seokjin-hyung would probably be my best experience with him. However, to be more specific; I would say loving him is the best experience I’ll ever have with him…”

“Joonie…” Seokjin cooed, kissing Namjoon briefly before walking away and retrieving four envelopes from the desk. He stood beside Namjoon as he opened the first envelope. 

“Do you still think about the pups you have lost…” 

Seokjin paused, his scent turning sour. Taehyung was quick to rush to him and wrap him in an embrace. 

“How could they possibly know this?!” Namjoon fummed, not liking the sight of his omega in distress and the fact that an information only the royal family should know was known by someone out there. 

“I-I…” Seokjin started to cry, taking Taehyung’s scent in. Reassurance from a fellow omega is what he currently needed. “I-I still do think of my lost pups… They haven’t even seen the world and yet they were taken from me… From Joonie… I was so scared… I was also afraid that I wouldn’t be fertile after losing them as well and that Joonie would find another omega…”’ Seokjin cried, calming down when Namjoon took him from Taehyung’s arms. 

“My love, my dearest… I would never leave you for another… No matter what. Perhaps you should not continue with these…” Namjoon stated, releasing calming and reassuring pheromones as he embraced Seokjin. Seokjin nodded, accepting his alpha’s words and pheromones; calming down. 

“Noooo…. I want to answer more.” Seokjin whined and looked up to Namjoon with a pout. Namjoon sighed. “All right… However, if you cry once more, this has to end.” Seokjin nodded, wiping his tears away before opening another envelope. 

“Let’s see… Would you and Lord Kim-nim please adopt me… Why are they keen on being adopted?” Seokjin chuckled before his playful face morphed into a frown. “Perhaps they’re in trouble? We should make a building where orphans could be taken care of and raised by volunteer caretakers… Of course the caretakers would be funded by the royal family!” Seokjin proposed, looking at Taehyung and Jungkook who nodded in agreement. 

“That’s a splendid idea, dear brother! I’ll have this idea go through the noble fraction as soon as I could arrange a meeting.” Jungkook smiled, going over to his secretary that stood in the corner of the room. 

“Always the one to make revolutionary ideas, my love.” Namjoon praised, earning a giggle from Seokjin who fixed his eyes on the letter once more. “What do you fancy about Lord Kim-nim… Oh I love everything about him…” Seokjin fixed his gaze, meeting Namjoon’s eyes. “I love his talents, his handsome face, his strength… His wisdom… And his flaws. His quite clumsy nature as well as great parenting skills… I just love everything about him so much. One day dear, you’ll meet someone whom you’ll fall in love with so much- everything about them will be perfection in your eyes. You’ll understand what I feel when you do.” Seokjin smiled. 

Namjoon chuckled before smiling back. “Alright, on to the next letter,” Seokjin opened another envelope, “Any dream dates you wish to happen with Lord Kim… Oh I would love nothing more than to visit the frozen lakes and waterfalls in the Min Territory with Joonie. We’re quite a fan of cold weather and skating on a frozen lake beneath the moonlight with my dearest is something that I wish to do the most.” Seokjin gushed, sending Namjoon a knowing look; to wish the alpha just chuckled at. “Noted, my dear.” 

Seokjin tore another piece of paper open once more. “Alright, next letter… Any tips on how to find someone like Lord Kim… Dearie, I have to say; my alpha is only one of a kind. You wouldn’t find someone like him and Joonie is mine and mine alone.” Seokjin giggled. 

“Alright! My turn!” Taehyung exclaimed, handing Jimin over to Jungkook who immediately cooed at their son. Taehyung randomly fished out a letter from the pile and tore it open. “What’s one thing you despise about the king… Easy! He’s too doting to Jimin and never shows fair treatment to his sons!” Taehyung scoffed. “What?” Jungkook asked, looking up from Jimin’s face that he just peppered with kisses. “Nothing, my love.” Taehyung smiled at the king before turning to Seokjin and Namjoon, rolling his eyes. The two could only sigh. “Don’t get me wrong, I love him and all, he’s just too doting. I wish it wouldn’t affect Jimin negatively in the future.” 

Taehyung sighed, fishing another envelope out. “How are you? Please remember to stay healthy… I’m fine! Thank you!” Taehyung smiled at the letter. “I’m doing great with my new projects for the nation, hopefully the people will be happy. And yes, I will stay healthy, thank you!” Taehyung said as he wrote the reply on the bottom of the parchment. 

“Alright, last letter.” Taehyung said, fishing another letter from the pile before opening it. “Hello, how are you, my Queen… I’m great! Wow, our people sure are kind and polite.” Taehyung smiled before taking Jimin away from Jungkook. “I believe it’s your turn now, my dear.” 

Jungkook huffed, wanting to hold Jimin more but he complied, fishing out two envelopes to get it over faster. “On a scale of one to ten rate how much you love each member of your family… Why do I feel like they despise me?” Jungkook shrugged, looking at Taehyung who placed Jimin next to Sungho who was being looked after by Beomgyu. “Taehyung, 10. Seokjin-hyung 10. Father, 10. Namjoon-hyung 10. Jimin, 10 of course…” Jungkook trailed off; feeling the intense gaze of Taehyung, Seokjin and Namjoon; waiting for him to mention a certain pup. 

Jungkook swallowed his saliva as he looked at Sungho, his son cried and reached for him. He sighed before carrying Sungho up. “Sungho, 10 of course.” The king stated softly, kissing the prince’s forehead, instantly calming the baby down. Taehyung watched intently as Jungkook opened the second envelope; Sungho still in his arms. 

‘I don’t know if you realize or not; however your family and friends need to be treated with care…’ Jungkook fought his tears. He’s an alpha and he’s the king. He shall not be affected with this. He looked at Sungho and sighed before muttering a sorry to his son, kissing him once more on the forehead before giving him to Beomgyu and leaving. Taehyung just sighed, Seokjin immediately going over to the other omega to comfort him. 

“Joonie-hyung! Please open!” Hoseok exclaimed happily, breaking the tension as he handed Namjoon an envelope. Namjoon smiled fondly at the pup before opening the envelope and giving it back to Hoseok. “Thank you!” Hoseok smiled at the alpha. “You’re most welcome, Hobi.” Namjoon smiled. “Okay! Lord Jung, do you fancy Prince Seokjin-nim more, or Lord Kim Yoongi? Yoonie of course! I love Yoonie!” Hoseok exclaimed happily, looking at Yoongi who smiled back. “I wub Hobi-hyungie too!” 

Jimin began to cry furiously and wail, confusing Taehyung as he picked up the pup. “Are you hungry? Why are you fussy all of a sudden?” Taehyung frowned, rocking the pup in an attempt to settle the pup, to no avail. “I’ll be back, I’ll just feed Jimin.” Taehyung excused as he left the room with a fussy baby. 

“What's one thing you totally adore about Yoongi… Yoonie’s eyes! Yoonie’s eyes make him look like a kitty!” Hoseok exclaimed happily to Seokjin and Namjoon who cooed at him. “Hobi-hyungie! I no kitty!” Yoongi pouted. “Yoonie is my kitty!” Hoseok smiled. 

“Well, go on and write your reply down!” Seokjin encouraged with a smile, to which Hoseok enthusiastically smiled at. “Okay!” Hoseok exclaimed before walking away. Seokjin turned to Yoongi who just opened an envelope. “How about you Yoonie, what was asked of you?” 

“Letter asked I if I wub sweep or piano more… Yoonie wub sweep more cuz if Yoonie sweep, I get stronger and more energy! If Yoonie hab sweep, then Yoonie can play piano!” Yoongi reasoned, to which Namjoon smiled at. “He’s my brother, alright.” 

On the other side of the room, Beomgyu gushed to Kai about the letters he received; still holding Sungho. “Will you marry me? That’s what the letter read, Kai.” Beomgyu chuckled. “It’s not like I can if I wish to. I’m already married and mated to the king. Even if I wish to have an affair, I have no time to. I have to take care of Sungho.” Kai nodded in agreement. “How about the other one that you opened?” Kai asked. “Do you miss Sungho at times? I do miss my baby sometimes when Taehyung-nim wishes to take him or when I’m working for Jungkook-nim. However, I take care of Sungie most of the time so I’m alright.” 

Kai nodded. “I received a letter asking how my life is so far. I replied that I’m doing great in the palace with my Yeonjunie and with my pregnancy. It’s quite sad without Soobin…” Kai trailed off sadly but he was quick to smile back. “Binnie wanted me to be happy while carrying a baby so I shall be happy. Taehyun does take good care of me, so I’m great as well.” “That’s great!” Beomgyu smiled. 

“Both of you!” Seokjin called out as he approached them. “Let’s head out to the garden. It’s almost tea time!” 

\--

In a dimly lit bedroom, Seungjun stood by the window, gazing at his family who’s going into the garden for tea, two envelopes in hand. He shall join them later. 

‘Sire, in the future if per say Jimin wants the throne though he's an omega with Sungho being an alpha, would you support Jimin?’ Was what one of the letters asked of him. As cruel as it may sound, he wouldn't support Jimin. He isn’t the one who made the law and surely, other nations would mock and ridicule them for having an omega as a ruler. However, if Jimin will have good project ideas and laws to implement, he will encourage Jimin and convince Sungho to comply. Only if Jimin’s ideas weren’t absurd of course. 

The next letter read; “You’re an excellent parent.” Seunjun couldn’t help but smile at that. 

\--

In a random room somewhere, there’s a lone black sofa sitting in the middle of the room. Suddenly a man slid across the room, groveling. 

“Hello! I’m sorry that I take so long in writing! School sucks arse but I’m trying my best to write!” I smiled sheepishly before plopping down on the sofa, crossing my legs because it’s way more comfortable that way. “Anyway, if you had noticed, their vocabulary and mannerism of speech has changed, hasn’t it? It’s supposed to be how Absconded and Betrothed is written. However, I’m too tired to edit both stories. Expect Betrothed to be written this way as well! Anyway, on to the questions/messages for me!” 

@jayzeeca

Anyway, I wanna ask that since Soobin is Namjin's son and Yeonjun is Sookai's son, could u make them....be a couple? Hehe. It's okay if u don't want to. Stay safe and be happy author^^

“It’s a secret, dear.” I smile. “Expect more in Betrothed! And thank you for wishing me to stay safe and happy; that’s so sweet and kind of you. I really appreciate it. Thank you for asking questions as well! I was quite scared that no one will ask.” 

@jayzeeca

Hi author-nim absconded us really great!! I really like it, actually I've done reading it since December 2020, but I love it so much, and I learn many new words (since English is not my first language), and your writing is so lovely and artful😊😊 Fighting author-nim💪

“Hello again, dear. I really appreciate your kind words! You don’t know how much they mean to me. I barely get comments like these so I really am thankful! Also thank you for reading and liking the story! I’ll be making another Royalty Au soon, so I hope I’ll see you there! I’m also happy that you have expanded your vocabulary through my work. I’m flattered!” 

@Menma24Namikaze

What do you think will finally break the internet? Jk... Tbh... I don't really have anything to ask anyone... How about sharing your most useless talent?

“Hello! I think BTS collabing with Arianna Grande would destroy the internet. It would surely shut the majority of the haters up; probably… And I really appreciate that you asked questions! I’m so happy that you made an effort to ask at all! You’re too kind! For my useless talent… Being a Mezzo-soprano singer… I get shy and anxious singing around other people so it’s practically useless when I’m too shy to even sing… I think that’s it?”

I shift on the nonexistent sofa and look at my non-existent audience; pretending to be in a reality show. 

“Well! That’s all for now! Thank you again for reading! Please support Betrothed despite it’s slow updates and my future Royalty Au (It’s still NamJin)! Thank you, thank you so much lovely people!” 

Here are the ones who were kind enough to ask!

@jayzeeca

@Menma24Namikaze

@Moonlight_Liz

@ALPHAGGUK

Thank you, four people! You four really made my day and thank you for not making it a flop! I was going to cancel the Q & A if it weren’t for the four of you because it’s embarrassing. So, thank you! 


End file.
